Speechless
by Sjezza
Summary: Light became mute after an accident with criminals on his 15th birthday. While it opened his eyes, Shiro is out for revenge. The strange shivers concerning those heart attacks aren't helping either. Not to forget: what about Kira and L! Re updated!
1. Prologue: Accident

Summary:

Light has been mute ever since an accident on his fifteenth birthday. What if it has opened his eyes about himself and criminals, making him realize that not every criminal is bad? How would that affect him and the rest of his life? Will he give up his dream of being detective? Not to forget... what about Kira and L? HandicapLight (AU)

_Diary intersections (_dont worry they are just part, not the whole story)

Or _Thoughts_

"Talking "

'Hand singing'

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Only the OC's are mine to claim.

**Speechless**

**By Sjezza**

**Chapter 1: Accident (prologue)**

_Dear Diary, _

_I dont really know why I am even writing this. It is not like I really wanted to do this in first place, but Brian said it would help. The last time I wrote in a diary was a few years ago, still before my accident. It didnt really do me any good that time... Still, Brian insisted, saying something about it being important to organize everything in my head._

_Yeah right. _

_For a genius like me, that sounds like one of the most absurd things I have been ever told. No, wait, when Brian told me to write as if I was writing a letter to a real person _that_ was even more preposterous. However, I figure it wouldnt hurt to give it a try. After all, I could always burn this diaryright? No way that I let Sayu get her hands on this._

_I guess I better start with introducing myself. My name is Raito Yagami, though many people prefer to call me Light. I dont really care either way. _

_So, my dear imaginary-person-in-a-dairy, I guess I would like- have - to share my story with you. Not that that is really possible seeing as you are technically not a real living being but alright I dont really want to get started on that. _

_Anyway, one of the most important things to know is that I have always been considered to be a prodigy. I'm not trying to brag. It is a fact that my IQ is one of the highest in my surroundings and that I have the ability to understand things very quickly. They say I am gifted, but that doesnt mean I have always seen this ability as a gift_

_I've always been kind of bored as a child, since there was not much to challenge me. Not at primary school, and certainly not at high school. I have always been on the top of my class, and I've never had any competition, nor did I have some kind of rival at school either. My intelligence made everything a little - I mean, far - too easy for me, but my parents preferred me to be with people of my own age. _

_So unfortunately I was stuck with studying things I already understood. I never really took interest in exploring a real hobby either. Well acting perhaps, but I dont really consider that a real one. After all, I didn't do it on stage. I just used it to entertain myself and maintain my perfect image. Expanding my social abilities I always liked to call it. _

_My perfect image meant nearly everything to me. It was the one thing I could hold on to, a sense of duty perhaps. I was expected to be perfect, so I had to be perfect._

_It started as some sort of game to kill the boredom for a while which, after years of playing, developed into obsession. Though I still dont like to admit this fact, I know it is true. And I was quite good at it. In a way, from the outside, my life looked as if I had all I could hope for. Even I myself started to believe that nothing could go wrong._

_After all, I had the brain. I had the love of my family and I was quite popular on with school, especially with the girls. Even though I wasnt really interested in them at that moment, I can't deny that I didn't mind the attention. I had quite some friends, well whatever was closest to it. I didn't really care that much about them. _

_Anyway, my lovely non-existing-person, the point Im trying to make is that to any onlooker my life was considered to be perfect. For a long time I thought the same. However, this didn't last forever._

_These things never do._

_It was my fifteenth birthday when an accident happened. It was approaching 5 o'clock, and I was on my way home to celebrate my birthday with my family. I was glued to a book and was just walking by an ally, when I swore I heard a scream._

_It was that scream that changed my life. _

_As bored as I was at that age, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that I was subconsciously looking for an adventure. This scream had prickled my rare interest, and I could feel the possible scenarios starting to pop up in my head. My father had always said that solving puzzles had embedded into my blood just like it was in his. And this might just have been the puzzle I had been looking for._

_Of course, I could also just continue my way and celebrate with my family, who were most likely waiting for me._

_I can still clearly remember me standing there, feeling like I was being pulled into two directions. Like standing on a crossroad, deciding which way to go. It was a decision that changed everything for me. _

_As clich as it sounds, it was the decision of my life_

~ Scene break – Raitos Fifteenths birthday ~

_What was that?_

I halted my steps and snapped my head towards the direction I thought the scream had come from. Other people passed me, some of them muttering some words of annoyance at my inconvenient timing to freeze on the middle of the pavement.

Move it boy on of them snapped, giving me a light push to encourage me to move aside.

I mumbled a soft polite apology to the man and automatically moved myself towards the side of the pavement, wondering why nobody seemed alerted like I was. I figured they hadn't heard the scream or had just dismissed it. People were so ignorant sometimes that it irritated me. As it was, I had noticed the scream and I couldn't help but stare into the dark and mysterious alley that now had my attention.

I was _positive_ I had heard that scream.

Knowing that my family was waiting for me, I knew that I actually should head home. I continued standing there for a while, debating, knowing how unwise it was to explore a scream in a dark alley alone. Still, my curiosity soon got the better of me, my heart calling out for some kind of adventure. Curiosity always kills the cat, as the old saying goes, and I can't help but agree with it.

Still, I wouldn't be able to blindly continue my journey home without feeling uncomfortable. Neither would I be able to forgive myself if I would read in tomorrow's newspaper that something had happened, knowing that I had just walked away. Besides, there was nothing wrong with just taking a fast look, right?

Yeah, right

Still trying to convince myself of these thoughts, I walked into the shadows, feeling the epinephrine slowly started to run through my body as it prepared to run away at a moments notice.

It was then when I saw a boy leaning casually against the wall; he was biting his lower lip and staring at the opposite wall with unfocused eyes. All in all, it looked as if he was having a major inner conflict with himself. He snapped out of his reverie as soon as he heard my footsteps approaching.

The first thing that caught my attention was the fact that he had white hair, most likely dyed. A pair of sunglasses sat idly on his head.

It had a curious design. Its frame was black with small silver carvings at the side that made me think of those Chinese dragons designs. The sunglasses kept a portion of his spiky hair out of his face. He had two ear piercings in his right ear. They were small rings, one dark grey and one black. I couldnt really distinguish the color of his eyes but they seemed very dark. Nearly black, I guessed. To finish it off, the boy wore a black leather-like jacket.

The observation took merely a couple of seconds.

As soon as he noticed me, he straightened himself into what I assumed was his intimidating pose, shoulder broad, head high and standing firmly on the ground. He studied me and I allowed his eyes to roam over my figure as I examined him more closely in return.

I estimated that he was about seventeen or eighteen years old. He had a nasty-looking bruise on his cheek that was partially healed. He was biting on his lip again, which he seemed to do unconsciously. I was now sure that he was bothered by something, and I responded by narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

This gesture seemed to snap him out of his stare, maybe assuming that I was feeling threatened by his manner.

The guy sighed in annoyance and leaned back against the wall, with an air of confidence and indifference, as if I was no real threat. I wasn't fooled by the faade, though. He was still standing too firm on the ground to be completely relaxed.

He spoke, and I noted that his voice was a bit deeper than the other boys in my class, making the chances of him being as old as I had estimated him to be nearly an eighty-nine percent.

"Turn around and walk away brat. You don't want to be here." He drawled as if it was a practiced line, while he looked around and glared further into the alley.

I frowned at the situation.

_What is going on here?_ I thought and continued to walk further into the alley, ignoring his order. I passed him, and he suddenly grabbed my arm. I tensed and tried to shake him off. In response, his eyes narrowed, and he grasped my arm tighter.

My eyebrows furrowed at his hand. I couldnt deny that he had a good strong grip. I estimated my changes of winning a fight with the boy, should things get ugly, and came to the conclusion that it had a forty-five percent chance of succeeding. Eighty-five percent if I were to succeed in taking him by surprise.

"I'm warning you. Turn back; it's dangerous." His drawl was gone, and there was a firm edge in his voice.

My eyes bore into his, and I easily caught the troubled glint. He might be not that bad in acting, but I still was far better.

"I know." I answered, acting determined, and pulled myself loose with my own strength. I could proudly say I was no slouch, either.

He looked at me a bit surprised, then closed his eyes, took his sunglasses out of his hair and ran his hand through his hair. Sighing, the white-haired boy put them on his nose and shifted them back into his hair.

He glanced at me again, and suddenly his attitude changed. He looked at me tiredly and turned around, albeit slouched and uninterested. I took a step further into alley and another and another, testing him. He didn't do anything to stop me. He just looked over his shoulder, staring at me.

"I warned yoube carefuldont interfere just call the police or something please." He muttered the last part as he looked back at the opening of the alley. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and continued. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I reached into the pocket of my jacket and removed my mobile phone, just in case, as I walked to the garbage containers that blocked the scene from the other side of the alley.

"I-I don't have any. Please, let me go. I don't have any more money!"

My eyes widened as I heard someone begging.

I leaned against a container, hiding myself. Forcing myself to think clearly, I took my mobile phone and first made a photo of the situation. My eyes widened as the screen displayed a man being pushed against a wall by another man. At the other end of the alley, another man was on the looking out. I saved the photo and slowly and carefully peeked the edge of my hideout.

The man being shoved against the wall looked like a doctor or professor or something. It wasn't difficult to see, by the amount of sweating and his expression, that he was scared shitless. A hand seized at his throat and his collar, and the man had to stand on his toes to be able to breathe. His hair was an inky brown and short, and he had dark eyes. His long coat was light brown suede.

He appeared familiar, but I failed to remember from where. My mind was already going through the lists while I studied the assaulter.

The man holding the doctor was most likely a street fighter of some sort. He was a bit filthy, had a large and strong built, and did seem like the type to be a criminal or junky. He was probably both.

He had black hair, which was mostly hidden by a blood red bandana with a strange repeated zigzagging black pattern on it. His jacket was ebony and a big devil had been drawn on the back with red ink. I just hoped it wasn't blood. I looked studied the jacket for a moment and recognized it as the one the first boy also wore, only he had one without the devil.

The other man, most likely his lackey, stood with his back turned to me at the other end of the alley, so I couldn't see him very well. He had light brown hair and wore a red baseball cap. He also wore the same jacket as the others, his too with a devil on the back, though smaller.

_Maybe they're from a gang?_

They could be from one of those crime organizations I had heard about recently, assaulting people for money. I peeked a bit further around the container to get a better look.

A small beam of light that was reflected by a metal shone on the wall, and it caught my attention instantly. The first man pushing the doctor against the wall was holding a knife.

I felt the nervous sensation build up in my stomach, and my brain was telling me to turn around.

I was proud to say that I have always been a person of logic. However, when the man was being threatened by a knife, a chill went thought my body. I couldn't make myself turn around and run off like a dog with his tail between his legs. I had my pride.

_Damnit!_

Deciding that it was probably the best to call the police as long I was still was thinking as clearly as possible, I quickly dealt the number of the police.

"I know you have it! You fucking idiot! Give it to me or feel the consequences."

I saw the man with the bandana lowering the knife to the belly of the man. I could feel the atmosphere getting immensely tense.

"I-I told you I don't know what you are talking about!" the man cried desperately.

I knew I couldn't possibly take that guy on my own. I was fifteen, and judging by the look of it, he was nearing the end of his twenties. He was far bigger and looked far stronger. I might have been able to take the other boy on, but this was on a whole other level.

_Come on pick up! Pick the damn phone up!_

"_Hello, this is the emergency line of the police. What can I do for you?"_

Slightly relieved, I immediately snapped my attention to my phone. I whispered the place of location and described the situation.

_"Okay, help is on the way. Please tell me your name."_

"Yagami Light."

She tried to say something else, but I hung up. I didn't want myself be discovered. I shifted into a crouching position against the container and waited. I carefully spied around the corner, hoping that my hair would blend in enough with the old brown container giant trashcan. The old, brown, and _dirty_ trash can.

_Yagami, this is not the time to get all neat and tidy, _I reminded myself.

"No? It's not like someone will miss you. Just tell me where it is, and I will let you live maybe," The street fighter added the last part with a sick, smug smile.

_That_ was the moment when I knew the man wouldn't get away alive if I would not interfere. I could run back and get help, but there was a high chance, about seventy-nine percent, that the man would already be dead when I returned. My second choice or option was to attack when the man didn't expect it and hope that I could somehow knock him out.

Two choices. One option.

_Damn, this is supposed to be a happy day without any trouble, _I thought, glancing at the sky, as if it's was its fault.

I looked back at where I had come from, and I saw the boy with white hair watching me from the end of the alley. I moved my hand, indicating that I was going to attack. His eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously. I frowned and looked turned back to the conflict, doubt once again invading my mind.

"Well, I hope you have led a good life because it ends here! Have any last words to say?"

This had been the moment when my body decided to move on its own. It all went in slow motion as I charged forwards and punted the knife out of his hand with an agility I thought I never possessed before. Then I kicked the man in the face. The sudden attack threw him off balance and caused him to fall on his back.

In a slow-motion-like state, I saw his cocky expression change into one of confusion and shock. Somehow, I was able to snatch the knife out of the air, but accidentally cut myself in the palm. Not feeling much pain, as the adrenaline rushed though my body; I threw it back in the direction of the container, attempting to get it out of reach. It hit the ground a meter in front of it.

The white-haired boy from earlier ran to the weapon and quickly kicked it, making it slide under the container, out of reach. The man with the bandana, who was now lying on his back, completely missed what had happened.

_He's on my side? _I thought confused, referring to the white-haired boy. Why was the young man helping me? He belonged to their group, right? He was a criminal! Confusion crept into my mind, but I decided to ignore it for now. I had more important things to focus on.

I jumped back and dragged the doctor with me, whipping the blood on my pants at the same time. The doctor was shaking and looking at me in shock.

_Seems like facing death isn't a very pleasant experience_, I thought sarcastically as I tried to drag the doctor with me out of that damn alley. I was too late though, as the man I had attacked picked himself up and growled at me. I couldn't help but tense at the venom in his voice that were matched by his eyes. He had these crazy blue eyes that made you shiver just looking at them. Yes, he was definitely insane. I didnt dare to turn my back to him anymore.

"You little fucking sick gaki! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I didn't say anything in response, not really caring what he called me, and took a fast subtle look on my watch. They should arrive here soon, so everything I had to do was survive for the time being. I gulped at the thought.

I glanced at the doctor, who was shaking a little bit less, but still nervous nonetheless. He put a shaking hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly. _Thanks. _I just nodded absently.

The man with the bandana spit a little bit blood in our direction on the ground and glared at me with a crazy stare.

"That wasn't very smart, stupid gaki. You'll fucking pay for that." My attention turned back to the leader of the group, who was currently studying me with his narrowed insane eyes. I didn't let the man show just how much his gaze was creeping me out. His eyes roamed over my figure, and he started laughing madly in a high pitch tone.

"Oh, you look like a perfect school boy. I know your kind, gaki! Arrogant, cocky, and oh so brilliant. I hate those people." He spat at the last words with even more venom. I frowned, but didn't reply.

"No answer? Is my presence to low for you?" He mocked angrily. "You fucking brat. I'll teach you to show elders some respect!"

Suddenly, before we could realize it, he charged at us. His lackey with the red baseball cap had seemingly noticed something happening and followed him.

The lackey tackled the doctor and held him against the wall once again. The doctor struggled against the look-outer and they both dropped to the ground, wrestling. Fighting for dominance, they started rolling over the ground. The white-haired boy was just looking a bit helplessly at the scene, having no idea of what to do. At this moment, his decisions could change his life completely. I scoffed, ninety-three percent sure he would continue his criminal path.

However I couldn't think about this for long, since I was forced to focus my attention at my 'opponent'. I ducked under another punch and was hit by a kick for my head. The crazy blue-eyed man tried to hit my stomach again, but I blocked it and punched him in the face, giving him a painful bruise. I was silently thanking my father for letting me follow some self-defense lessons and not letting me go from it before I had been officially able to defend myself. It might save me from some real damage.

I walked back as he strode towards me, trying to keep a safe distance between us. I accidentally tripped over some trash and lost my balance, causing me to hit the wall. I hurriedly jumped away, but I wasn't fast enough. I hissed as he grabbed my arm and turned it around. I tried to keep the arm close to me but he was stronger and forced me to turn around.

I saw him smirk as he held my arm on my back. He pulled, and in response, I hissed in pain, but refused to scream. Thinking quickly I roughly kicked against his shins, stomped down on his toes and then tried to reach higher, forcing him to let my arm go. I then shoved my elbow in his stomach, giving me enough time to create some distance again. My flight instincts went crazy as I attempted to run towards the opening of the alley but he blocked my way.

The feeling in my arm dissipated as it hung in a slightly strange manner.

_Shit, it's broken._ I deduced as I tried to kick him once more as he came towards me. I backed away from the wall creating a large gab between us.

_Looks like he also knows how to fight and has more experience, too. Why am I not surprised?_ I thought as I glowered at him. The muscles were easily seen under his jacket.

My attacker started towards me again as I shifted into a defense position. A punch landed in my stomach. I could feel something crack. Another kick was aimed for my throat. I moved to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, so it hit me just under my chin where my vocal cord was situated, knocking the air out of me as I fell back to the right.

_Aaah! _I mentally cursed the pain shot through my throat.

My throat hurt like hell as I struggled up and coughed up some blood. I could feel blood drip down my chin.

I pushed some hair away from my eyes and noted with disgust that it was wet. My hair was sticky because of the blood at the right side of my head, probably caused by a kick he landed on me earlier. His boots were sharp, I noticed. Did he have spikes or something?

In my dazed state I was too slow to react as a hand grabbed my collar and pushed me roughly against the wall. I gasped as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I could not help but stare in those psychotic blue eyes.

They scared me.

I couldn't help but to attempt to glare at him, though I didn't know if I was able to, as my vision was dizzy and I saw some dots forming here and there. I forced myself from spitting blood in his face, which I might have done, if I weren't in such a vulnerable position.

Of course, you'd never think something like this would happen to you. It would always be someone else. Yet I had made this choice myself. I had known the possible consequences and scenarios. I nearly cursed myself for helping this doctor.

Nearly.

I was forced to listen as he yanked my hair hard, wanting to catch my attention. I stared icily at him.

"Nice hair, a pretty face, beautiful eyes." He said and went with his hand through my bloody ear, and then smeared some of its blood the places he named.

He made a circle around my right eye and worked with such awful tenderness I couldn't help but flinch in disgust. He was looking at his work in fascination, and did the smeared the rest of my blood over my cheek and nose. I felt like throwing up.

Maybe if I did my best I could throw up on him?

I struggled and the tenderness disappeared instantly. He punched me in the face with force I was surprised by. My head felt like it exploded, and he had to pull my head up again for me to look him in the eye again.

_He's sick_

"I bet you also have a perfect charisma, don't you? You're the most popular guy in school, and you take all that shit for granted! You ignorant son of a bitch! I hate people like you so much! They always want to help people, but if you aren't pretty or if you aren't good with words, they throw you away like trash."

His eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Sadness and hatred flowed through his eyes. He seemed lost in his memories for a moment. Then, the sadness was gone and only the anger remained. He pushed me higher against the wall and I was nearly lifted off my feet. I found myself struggling for breath in order to get enough oxygen. My hands automatically grabbed his own as I tried to pry them off my throat.

I struggled to kick him, but a punch in the stomach prevented me of doing so. I tried to claws his hand but he only increased his grip on my throat more if I did. I was simply helpless. My eyes started to become watery from the pain and fear of uncertainty that washed over me.

He reached for his pocket and got out another knife. My eyes widened.

_Oh, shit! Oh shit, Oh shit! _I felt unbelievably ill when I saw him grin at the reaction on my face. He shifted the knife closer to me, and I struggled in fear. He was about to say something when the white haired boy cut him off.

"Stop it, Shiro-san! He has nothing to do with this!" I heard the white haired boy yell, surprisingly determined. The so-called Shiro glared at me before he cocked his head at the white-haired boy and glared. The boy stood a bit uncomfortable, but determination shone in his eyes.

I was surprised that he wasnt afraid.

"Shut the fuck up, Soka-_chan_! This little punk interfered, and that's your fault. You had to keep watch. This gaki will _pay_ for hitting me." he yelled back as he unconsciously tightened his grip around my collar.

I gasped for air.

Then in the distance, a siren was heard, rapidly becoming louder. The man holding the doctor cursed as he threw him on the ground. I could hear the doctor groan as he hit the pavement.

Shiro cussed as he let me go roughly, causing my head to hit the wall. My vision blurred even more. Coughing at the sudden amount of air available, I slid down the wall on the ground. I immediately tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly and were not responding to my calls. I desperately leaned forward on my hand and knees, trying not to vomit. Meanwhile, Shiro stepped back and turned to the others, growling.

Then, turning back to me, he flung his foot in the air, hitting me squarely in the ribs. I gasped when I fell back into a sitting position against the wall, my arm trying to shield myself from another kick.

"Stupid fucking cops. You little shit, you called them, didn't you? I hope you rot in hell!"

Fear overwhelmed me when I saw him turning back once again, swinging the knife to me. I closed my eyes as I screamed. I couldn't though, because no sound came out of my throat. I only coughed up blood. My throat felt as if it was on fire.

_I-I don't want to die!_

Time seemed to stand still.

Fear gripped my heart.

Then, I heard a hiss above me, and I weakly opened my eyes in surprise. Soka was standing in front of me blocking the knife with the one I thought he had thrown to the container. It seemed like he had gotten it back while we had been fighting. Blood streamed out of a cut of his jacket. He hadn't been able to block it properly.

"This is enough, Shiro! The cops are coming, and you're bringin us in danger!"

Shiro growled at Soka, leaning over him. I saw Soka tense, but he remained in front of me. I heard the police cars coming closer, and even heard someone doors open and close and orders being shouted.

"Protecting the gaki? Are you fucking out of your mind? Do you even _know_ which side you're on? I'll make sure that you'll be thrown out of the gang, and then I'll murder your scrawny ass! Just wait! You'll get your payback. I always knew you'd be a damn hindrance," Shiro threatened as he punched Soka roughly in the face and fled, his loyal dog following him.

I blurrily saw Soka stumble back from the force. My vision swam as I heard some someone yelling. I lifted my gaze to Soka standing in front of me, looking slightly relieved when he saw I was still responding.

"Thank you..." I whispered hoarsely, coughing up blood again and trying to slowly breathe in and out.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" He said half jokingly as he looked at the doctor, who was knocked out but fine otherwise. I recognized it was his way of acknowledging my gratitude, and maybe even apoligising. I couldn't help but give him a small smile. He smiled back sadly but soon bit his lip again; it seemed something like a habit of him.

More shouts were heard as well as more opening of doors. He snapped out of his daze and turned his attention back to me, and gave a fast, rushed, small bow.

"Thank you...for stopping them." He whispered as he too fled from the cops. I didn't bother trying to stop him, and didn't think I would have, should I have been able to. My vision blurred as I slumped to the side, feeling tired. The voices got louder. I heard some people run past me and looked tiredly at the doctor, who was lying crumpled on ground looking at me, and nodded. He was fine. I closed my eyes in relief and let my chin fall down on my chest. Rest did sound like a good plan.

I felt someone push me up against the wall and flinched at the contact. Someone was asking me to open my eyes. The urgency made me obey with difficulty and I saw a distorted face hovering over me. White and black clothing was just visible. A cop. I would be okay, now. I heard someone yell at me to stay awake. I tried to listen, but I found out I couldn't. Darkness overcame me.

'_This is the worst birthday of my life.'_ was the last thought that went though my head before I passed out.

~ Scene Break – Raito ~

When I woke up, I felt strange. I felt my head throbbed, but it didn't really hurt; it felt numb, just like the rest of my body. I heard voices, but I couldn't follow what they were actually saying. My throat felt like it was on fire, and I had a metallic taste in my mouth. My eyes were heavy, and they refused to open.

_What happened?_ I tried to remember, but everything was fuzzy.

Wait, there was a scream Everything was slowly coming back to me.

"_Thank you" Soka gave a small bow and ran away._

Yes, that, as well. I frowned inwardly. He was a criminal, but at the same time he wasn't. Was he forced to be a criminal? The situation was too confusing. My brain wasn't in the right state to think about such complicated matters.

I slowly felt my senses come back to me a bit. I felt someone holding my hand. A finger was moving circles at the back of my hand. I suspected it was my mother. She always did that when she was worried about someone. I was immediately calmer than before I was safe, most likely in a hospital. I could hear two voices talking. I recognized one as my father's.

"Voicelongnever?"

I couldn't pick up all words, but I tried to do so, anyway. It sounded like my father was asking someone something. _Perhaps a doctor._

The doctor answered. "Damaged blood years gone lucky." I frowned as tried to hear something more. But their voices became softer, indicating that they likely moved away or were talking quieter.

My brain went in overdrive by the new information.

_VoiceLongNeverBlood_? I grimaced when I went over the words again.

_Voicedamagedbloodyearsgone? _Voice damaged? Is my voice damaged?

_ long? _Voice gone? My voice is gone!

My brain finally grasped the words. My voice was gone? I couldn't think for a moment. My voice was gone, damaged. How would I be able to become a detective if I was mute? A headache started to come up from the stress, and I groaned. The rotations on the back of my hand suddenly stopped and by the tensing of my mother's grasp.

"Raito honey? Don't worry; everything is okay. Are you all right?"

I couldn't answer nor could I open my eyes. I panicked slightly before I felt her squeeze my hand softly.

"Just go back to sleep, sweetie. Everything will be fine." She whispered, though I didn't think she knew whether I was awake for sure.

Still I was thankful that she tried to reassure me. I gradually felt myself getting tired. I attempted to fight the feeling, but I was soon consumed by sleep. My finger twitched as I felt the hand holding my own hand squeeze once more.

Then I was goneagain.

**- TBC -**

Re-updated: Beta-d by **Fire Among Ice**. Thanks a lot!

**Re-written **


	2. Prologue: Changes and New Goals

Thanks for reviewing: SonokoTao, Jaz7, Nilahxapiel, Wishper-Otonashi, Kchan1, Chloe with an 'H', shadowdreamer Lady Fate, MonokromeSpektrum, justanotherfangirl35 and as last Sharafreak! Thank you very much (grins)

Well once again Thank you all for your reviews, favs, and C2's...etc.

And more thanks to Ice among Fire, who was so kind to beta this chapter!

((Is typing on the computer))

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

"Talking (duh)"

**Chapter 2: Changes and New Goals**

_~Diary~___

_Anyway, that was my dear-non-existing-diary-person, how I got myself in the hospital. If this thing taught me one thing, it was to hate the hospitals everything is white, the odd smell that lingers in the air, and dont get me started on that annoying heart monitor – Beepbeepbeep-_

~ Scene break – Raito ~ Hospital~

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

My eye twitched when I reclaimed conscious for the second time since I come back to awareness.

My head was throbbing a little less, and my mind feeling a bit clearer than it had felt before. Everything was still slightly cloudy and numb though. All right, a tad more than a just little cloudy and numb. I noticed that there weren't any voices talking and assumed that no one was in my room.

_Aw, I had at least expected a welcome committee_.

Ah, my secret sarcasm was already starting to come back. That must be a good sign. I moved my lips, which were extremely dry, just like my throat. God, I was so thirsty. A little bit of water didn't sound so bad.

Beep

Beep

Beep

My right eye twitched again. I had been hovering for a half hour between being conscious and unconscious, unable to move my body yet. You would think that this wouldn't be that much of a problem. Oh it wasn't. It was actually nice to feel no pain. The problem was that the only thing I heard was-

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeep, beeeep-

My eye twitched once again – that annoying noise. It was driving me crazy!

_Well, at least I know that my heart is still beating_, I thought, trying to cheer myself up. It didn't work.

Steeling myself, I attempted to speak. After many times of trying I was finally able to part my lips somewhat. I took some air and breathed it out, while holding my tongue against the back of my lower teeth to produce

No sound came out. Only an odd groan as my throat protested.

I couldn't talk

A little more than depressed, I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked several times, trying to adjust my pupils to the darkness. I was glad I could finally open my eyes; it gave me a feeling that I had more control of myself. My vision was still a bit blurry, but I would manage with it. The room was dark, which I was grateful for, and lit by a dimmed light at the other side of the room.

I moved to sit up, and felt that I somehow couldn't move my right arm. So I positioned my left arm to support my weight, grunting as I moved upwards. Only to find out that any vertical movement wasn't a very bright idea.

A wave of dizziness and throbbing welcomed me.

I quickly lay back down, closing my eyes. My head was swirling from the short sensation alone. No more sitting for me for a while.

I decided to analyze my situation first, slowly and _without_ sitting up, before I would end up doing something petty. I opened my eyes again and studied my condition.

My head was bandaged, as well as my chest and left hand. Some sort of cocker engulfed my neck, making it uncomfortable for me to lie down. My right arm was surrounded by a cast and was residing on my chest. I sighed, knowing that it would take a while before I would be able to write again

I glanced halfway down the hospital bed, where my legs were situated; a weight was holding them down.

I noticed my little sister sleeping in a chair, leaning on the cot, and resting her head on my legs. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm. She had used her arms as a pillow, soundlessly breathing in and out. I couldn't help but smile at the picture. After being nearly killed, you realize how blessed you are.

"_Oh, you look like a perfect school boy. I know your type, gaki! Arrogant, cocky, and oh so brilliant. I hate those people."_

I flinched and looked down, angry with myself. Even if the man was crazy, he had been telling the truth. His words had brought the truth to my eyes alright.

_What had been going on in my head? I really am arrogant, aren't I?_

I was very smart. Yet I continued studying like a maniac, while I actually already knew the stuff. _I really wanted to know it word for word, didn't I? I wanted to know it best, didn't I?_

I was kind to people. Yet I never let someone close, fearing that they would be enable to keep up. _I really thought I couldn't have fun with people who were not as intelligent as me, didn't I?_

I was a member of a happy family. Yet I didn't try to spend time with them, but instead had slowly been separating myself from them. _I thought that my family was unimportantdidn't I?_

I glanced at my little sister, and couldn't help but smile. No, I hadn't thought that my family was insignificant yet. My eyes widened in surprise. _Would I have in the future?_

Realization hit me, and I clenched my hands. I had slowly started to convince myself that doing all this would make me perfect. _'Did I really think I was going to become absolutely the best that way?'_

_Was I really starting to think that every person had to be perfect?_

_That I had to be perfect?_

_Everyone?_

I couldn't help but starting to grow guilty, angry, and slightly ill with myself for not realizing how lucky, stupid, blind, and too many other nameless things I had been for such a long time.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking it over before I eventually got bored and started inspecting the room in which I would be forced to stay in for a while.

My gaze shifted to the left as I gradually turned my head. I saw another hospital bed with someone sleeping in it. The bed was occupied by a very familiar figure. I felt my face soften as I studied my mother's face. It was calm and peaceful. I was sure that she was lying there facing me so she was able to observe everything in case something would happen.

_Mom is always so caring. I bet that even Dad couldn't make her go back home to sleep._ I smiled at the predictability of my mother. She was sweet and loving, but she could be unbelievably stubborn when she wanted to be. I couldn't help but chuckled mentally. It gave me a content feeling, being cared for. I looked at my mother's face some more and then noted that she still had on her regular clothing. This was the first time I had seen her sleeping like this. I started to feel a bit guilty for making her worry.

I tiredly laid my head back and stared at the ceiling, my eyes half-drooped. I was about to go back to sleep, when a thought interrupted me.

_So, where is Dad? _I frowned as the thought went through my head. Did he go back to work?

I turned with difficulty to the right, since my arm and neck were kind of stuck, and noticed the window.

I made a note to myself to wake up slowly next time, so I maybe would be able to prevent a headache if there would be much sunlight. My attention drew to a chair in the corner, next to the window. It was nearly out of my sight, but I could still catch Father sitting in it. His back was indolently leaning against the back of the chair. His head was lowered a bit down to the left, resting his chin on his chest, while resting against the wall behind the chair.

His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly ajar. His left arm was hanging by his side, the other one on his laptop, which was situated on his lap. He most likely had fallen asleep while trying to get some work done. His left hand twitched a bit.

_Workaholic _I thought and a small, tired smirk formed on my lips.

I stared lazily at my father's figure and relaxed, knowing that my family would be and had been by my side the whole time. I could feel the exhaustion turn back to me. My eyes started to drop. I stared at the ceiling as I let my thoughts wander. My eyes closed and I nearly was asleep when I heard a calm voice mutter something.

"Rest well, Raito-kun. I'm proud of you."

I felt my lips shift into a small smile.

_Thanks, Dad. Don't push yourself too much._

__ Scene Break – Dreamscape ~

_I shivered._

I don't know where I am, but I don't like this one bit

_I was falling._

_I screamed as I could feel myself fall drop faster._

_Only no sound came out. Wind blew against my face and into my eyes, causing some tears to escape from them._

I'm falling, Where am I? Oh God, I'm falling too fast. At this speed

_I already knew that if I would hit the ground, I would be dead._

_I declined faster and quicker. Then, a small, faded red dot appeared underneath me._

_I continued falling, and the red light rapidly grew in size._

_I saw a bottom forming, and I was coming closer with great speed._

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment that I would reach the ground. Then_

_Nothing_

_Surprised, I opened my eyes. I was floating about two meters above a slab of pavement, as if thin threads where holding me up like a puppet by my middle, my arms, my legs, and my ankles._ _I let out a sigh of relief, but found that I could only turn my head as I studied the area I had landed in._

_I was in an alley, where everything was lit by a dim, red light._

_Then suddenly, the threads dissolved into nothingness, and I was released. Gravity made me fall down again, and I quickly reacted, landing in a crouched position with one hand on the ground. I narrowed my eyes._ _I knew this place, but I somehow couldn't put my finger on it. I straightened myself and looked around once more._

_My eyes widened. There, a bit further on the ground, laid a boy. A certain white-haired boy, to be exact._

_Soka._

_My hand twitched and a shiver went down my spine._

_He was lying in a pool of blood._

_I started shaking as I slowly leaned forward, reaching for him. Maybe he wasn't dead yet maybe he could still be saved._

_I stopped my action, my hand frozen in mid-air. It was red. My hand was covered in blood. I looked at it in horror, and then as if a switch turned on in my head, I stumbled back._

_As I moved, my foot caught on something. I started and fell on my back on the ground. I quickly sat up and stared at the body I had just tripped over._

_The doctor._

_A knife was lying next to him and I noted it was caked in maroon. I stared at it in horror. Then I shifted my eyes to the doctor, not believing what was happening_.

_I felt panic rise in my stomach, and it took the better of me._

_Trembling, I struggled up and fled. I ran to the white light at the end of the alley, seeking escape. But with every step I took, the light only moved further away. It didn't appear that I was getting closer to it. I quickened my pace, but it made no difference._

_The distance didn't decrease. I was panting as my ears picked something up._

_Footsteps._

_I heard footsteps following me. I quickened my pace hastily, and the footsteps followed my rate._

_I would accelerate, and the person following me would as well. It didn't matter how hard I ran; I never got closer to the light, nor did I lose my pursuer._

What is happening?

_I desperately thought. Suddenly I tripped and hit the ground; before I had the chance to get up again, a hand grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall of the alley. I could not help but stare in those crazy blue eyes. _

Shiro...

"_Nice hair, a pretty face, beautiful eyes." He said and once again traced my face with awful tenderness. I closed my eyes as he made a circle around my right eye and when he smeared the rest of my blood over my cheek and nose. I felt like throwing up again._

"_I bet you also have a perfect charisma, don't you? You're the most popular guy in school, and you take all that shit for granted! You ignorant son of a bitch! I hate people like you so much! They always want to help people, but if you aren't pretty or if you aren't good with words, they throw you away like trash." His voice had an echo in it and swirled around in the air._

_I tried to break eye contact. I tried to look away from his crazy eyes, but every time I did, he would lift me higher off the ground and push me roughly against the wall. My feet were currently hovering 5 inches above the ground. I couldn't breathe._

I can't breathe! I can't breath! I need air!

_I desperately made eye contact again, taking a gasp of air when the grip on my color slightly slackened. His eyes glanced over me._

_"Oh, you look like a perfect school boy. I know your type, gaki! Arrogant, cocky, and oh so brilliant. I hate those people." His hand touched my face as he trailed the places where he had put his blood before. My stomach turned violently. I couldn't get away._

_"I hate those people... I hate you!"_

_His insane eyes stared at me, willing me to die. I closed my eyes, trying to escape him. I was hovering in the middle of darkness; the crazy blue eyes appeared. I couldn't evade him. The eyes multiplied themselves, starting to circle around me. They laughed at me, taunted me, and threatened me. Then, five other Shiro's stepped out of the shadows, each holding a knife. Laughter fluttered through the atmosphere as they slowly started to drew closer to me. The grip on my collar disappeared, and I landed on the black surface. I tried to back away, but they had already surrounded me._

"_I will find you, little shit!" one whispered, an echo following it._

"_No one will be safe around you!" one said louder, with laugher in his voice._

"_I'll hurt you!" another said with venom in his voice._

"_You'll try to flee, gaki!" The repercussions filled the air._

"_No one will be able to save you"_

_I panicked and tried to get away. Suddenly, an arm from behind me wrapped itself around my neck. I felt a cold, sharp metal resting under my chin. My eyes widened and shifted to the right, locking it with the person holding me. Two crazy blue eyes stared at me, like a predator staring at his prey. I could only stare back._

"_And. I. Will. Kill. You!" he growled as the other five voice remained silent. He moved his arm. I tried to scream but no sound came out._

_My eyes widened-_

~ Scene break – Raito - Hospital ~

- and shot open as I flew up into a sitting position.

A pain erupted from my chest. Two strong hands stopped me, pushing me slightly back.

I absently noted that I was hyperventilating. Sweat covered my forehead. My eyes darted around the room until they locked with two other worried ones.

They were familiar. I raced through my mind to connect them to someone and suddenly recognized them to belong to my father. I partially relaxed at the information and tried to find my calmness.

_I'm all right. It was just a nightmare. Calm down, breath in, breath out, calm down_

I heard people talking to me, but I couldn't get myself to listen what they were saying.

I grunted from the pain that emitted from my chest; I squeezed my eyes shut. My left hand groped at my chest. I grunted some more. My chest was not the only thing that hurt.

_Damn, seems like the painkillers have worn out._

"Raito, lie back down! You had a bad dream. You've got a high fever!" My mother's voice.

_High Fever?_ I wondered

The two hands, which were still holding my shoulders, pushed me gently back. I didn't even try to resist, knowing that it would only cause trouble. I held my eyes shut and attempted to regain some control of my throbbing head. It didn't work

I heard the heart monitor speed up again, and flinched when I saw something move towards my face. I stared at the hand hovering above my head, which was quickly pulled back in surprise, before it halted in its tracks.

My heartbeat calmed down again. I was still staring at the hand that was still hovering in the air. It moved to my forehead, and took a cloth, that I hadn't noticed before, from my head, before replacing it. It felt nice and soothing. I smiled at my little sister, who slightly blushed as she replaced it again.

"Raito, go back to sleep. You need to sleep your fever out!" That was, of course, my mother again. I was slightly annoyed at the fact that I had to go back to sleep, not wanting to, but I knew that she was right. Still, stubborn by nature, I ignored the order.

Also, I didn't want to go back to sleep. _Back to the nightmare..._I shuddered.

I slowly felt a certain feeling burst in my chest. I recognized it immediately and opened my eyes in horror. _Oh, no. Please, I don't want to-_

I opened my mouth and coughed. I coughed once, and then again and again. I winced every time I did so.

Soon, the coughing changed into a coughing fit and it hurt horrendously. _Ah, man it hurts I need water, now _I moved back to sitting, trying to ignore the sick feeling that washed over me.

I brought up my left hand up to my mouth, making a drinking gesture. My sister reacted immediately, and I estimated that she got me a glass of water within 5.03 seconds.

But I knew that in this condition, my observation skills sucked; plus, everything seemed to go so fast so it might have also been 6.43 seconds.

I shakily took the glass and brought it to my lips. My hand was trembling and I immediately realized how bad my control over my body actually was at the moment. I tried to drink it, accidentally spilling a bit over the sheets and fortunately over my dry lips. Sayu quickly helped me drink it, holding the glass still.

It was like a blessing from Heaven as it cooled down my burning throat. I gulped the water quite fast, causing me to cough a little bit again. This time it didn't hurt as bad as it first did.

Then, it felt like my brain was turned on.

_I lost my voice. _My eyes widened as I remembered the words I had been caught up in the conversation between the doctor and my father. My hand holding the glass started to shake even more. My mother reached out quickly took it from me. I barely took notice. I stared at the end of my hospital bed as I slowly moved my hand to the cocker on my neck.

My voice was really gone.

I raised an eyebrow at the nurse, hoping that she would tell me that my voice was fine. She just smiled sadly and gave a quick bow before walking away.

It confirmed my suspicion. I closed my eyes, grasping the reality. _How am I going to be a detective now?_

A hand dropped on my shoulder. I tiredly looked up and stared back at my father. He was smiling like the nurse, but it was different. I couldn't find any pity in his eyes. There was something else. It was support. It was one of the reasons why my father was my idol. I glanced at my mother and Sayu. They had the same look in their eyes. I would be all right.

"Don't worry, Raito! You are just going to be a mute detective or something!" cheered my sister, trying to lighten the mood. I just made some kind of funny noise, trying to confirm it. My father and mother smiled. I had changed, and they knew it. I smiled, too. I felt like I had opened my eyes and I had a new goal.

_Yes, I will just have to become a mute detective._

_~Diary ~___

_Recovering was a personal torture. It was so unbelievable boring. After the first time I woke up I was still tired and numb for a couple of days and had some nightmares that I that I prefer not to bring up._

_The fever disappeared quite quickly, and I was soon able to stay awake for longer intervals, which was not always a blessing. They gave me fewer painkillers as the pain started to lessen. My arm would be in the cast for a fair amount of time, but it would heal perfectly._

_As soon as the doctors thought I could handle the information, they explained what had happened to me. It seemed that the kick that Shiro had given me had been harder than I had thought it was. My vocal cord had been critically damaged, and they had no choice to operate as soon as I got to the hospital in order to avoid blood streaming into my lungs. Somehow, the recurrent laryngeal nerve, which I remembered was a nerve by my vocal cord, got damaged in the operation and healing process and damned me to muteness, for most likely forever._

_They were surprised by the amount of calmness I showed as I accepted my future curse, but I suppose they didn't expect me to have already acknowledged the fact that I would just have to handle this in the future. Though, as soon as they when were gone, it showed that I hadn't dealt with it as much as I had hoped, and my family had to get me out of a small depression once again._

_My father had gotten me a laptop, so I could communicate with everyone around me. I would type with my left hand on the computer, as the other was still in the cast. The others would just read it and reply. It felt a bit stupid that that was the only way to communicate, but I was still overjoyed that I was able to speak to people to a certain degree._

_Then the biggest problem appeared._

_Dear-imaginary-non-existing-person-in-this-diary meet Boredom_

_Boredom meet Dear-imaginary-non-existing-person-in-this-diary-that-Brian-wanted-me-to-imagine._

_Yes, I got awfully bored._

_My family decreased their amounts of visits, after a bit of persuasion from the nurses and myself, and visited me mostly on visiting hours. The rest of the day I was asleep or trying to entertain myself._

_One time, I was even so bored that I watched a movie with some kind of new pop idol by the name of 'Ryuga Hideki'; and I will tell you, I don't like movies, so I think this says something about the level of boredom I was in. It didn't really manage to entertain me either and I quickly formed a dislike to this Ryuga._

_After some days, I had thought about nearly everything that had come to mind, even about how to become a better person; since, though I would happily like to deny it, I might have gone too far with my game._

_Then the doctor whom I had helped came to visit me one day. His name was Brian Keller, yes the Brian I mentioned earlier, and I finally recognized him as the person who was a very well-known American psychologist. Eventually, he went from visiting me once a week to a couple of times a week, which was very welcoming, since it was far better than watching TV. Though, it was kind of annoying that he thanked me for stepping into the fight at least 334 times... every week._

_Almost immediately, we ended up talking about his job, and he was as I had expected, the well-known American psychologist._

_And like everyone said, he was indeed a very good one, and that annoyed me a bit occasionally. Since being a psychologist of such a degree meant that he had a very good charisma. Good enough to, somehow, get me to talk to him about my nightmares. And I will give it to him; to get me to talk about something like that is very, very special._

_He also found out that I had enveloped an obsession with perfection within my last years. I was quite startled when he stated that if he hadn't found out, it might have led to problems within three years time. I was also warned that if didn't try to fight this fetish soon, I would get serious psychological problems. So we talked, and it was with him that I started with the progress of letting go of my perfection, since, as he explained, it wasn't something that would go away immediately._

_But it helped._

_And he started to earn my respect._

_After some time, even my admiration for his skills, and this interest was soon noticed._

_Somehow, I was so interested, that at one afternoon after a discussion, which he had won again, (yes, I wasn't happy with that) I had asked him to teach me some of his skills. He had agreed to try and teach me some things. And so I learned and learned and learned. I was like a sponge, absorbing everything he told me. He seemed to enjoy having such a motivated student and the visits got longer and more frequent._

_Obviously, he still won many discussions we had and was more skilled with analyzing characters (and surprisingly, situations and making observations), but I started to get progress. I started to see that I could read people better and deeper. To practice, we would choose a person from the hospital, and he made me analyze her or him. Then, he would do the same and by some means, he always was one step ahead of me. This irritated the hell out of me. But hey, he did teach me that people couldn't be the best in everything. Yes, he had made me drop my pride quite a bit down, but had I survived. I wasn't the perfect son anymore, and somehow, my parents seemed happier than ever with me._

_Soon, he was released, and we said our goodbyes, saying he was going back to America. He gave me his card, telling me that if I ever needed something or an ear that would listen to me, that I just had to call. I was released a couple of weeks after that._

_I still have his card in the drawer of my room. I don't think that I really need it any time soon, but maybe I will visit him sometime._

_When I had recovered completely, I went back to school, and many people started to pity me as soon as they heard that I had gone mute._

_I didn't like that. I actually really hated it, especially the fan girls who started to gossip. I ignored most of the people who suddenly tried to befriend me even more. I was happy that people didn't know what had happened, since the newspapers hadn't stated my name in the article about the incident, which my father had taken care of._

_Then a new student showed up: Suzuki Katsu... TchVictory. Well, he kind of lived up to his name. He was kind of like me but a strange guy. He mostly ignored people around him, but he seemed to give me more attention, but I assumed it was of my status as the intelligent kid._

_Katsu too was intelligent, nearly on par with me. Well, not really. He wasnt a dangerous rival or anything near that, so I didnt really care. _

_HE soon got on the list of the top students, and while he still wasn't competition, I can't deny that I had been slightly annoyed for a short amount of time_.

_However, I quickly got used to the idea. Teachers didn't ask me to answer questions anymore, or at least, not often, since they didn't know how to react to my disability. I couldn't show anyone how good I was at the rate I had done before. Which, actually, wasn't that bad._

_After the accident, I had stopped with trying to make everything as perfect as possible, thanks to Brian. I wasn't the ideal son anymore, and I also stopped being the perfect and over-achieving student, though I still got the perfect scores in everything. Hey, why change what could help me in the future?_

_I was fine with that. I had transformed, and I was happy that I had._

_After some days, Katsu had seemingly decided to try to befriend me and, although he still was a bit bizarre, I decided to give him a chance. He had been trying non-stop for two weeks anyway. That should mean something, right?_

_He still wasn't a real friend, though._

_Then there was my voice, or more like the lack thereof. Everything had gotten a bit more difficult since I lost my voice. I had to learn how to use sign language, for example. This went quite fast, but there was still quite a lot to comprehend._

_My family insisted that they were to learn it too, so that they at could read what I said. I also had to catch up with everything that I had missed in school, but since I had already worked further than I had to before the accident, it wasn't really that much. Anyway, I was kept busy._

_But I found out that I liked it more this way. I wasn't bored anymore._

_After I had caught up, I admitted to my parents that I had been kind of bored all right, maybe a little more than kind of bored. So my mother introduced me to playing the piano, which she had played when she was young and still sometimes did at a friends house._

_My parents bought a piano for in the house, and I nearly refused, arguing that it was too expensive to buy just because I was bored. They surprisingly countered by saying I should just see it as my (very late) birthday present, and that they had been planning to anyway. I remember we had quite a laugh as they saw my face, unable to counter that argument (actually, I could have, but I didn't want to spoil the mood)._

_As soon as my mother got back to the level that she had reached before, she started to teach me. I found myself enjoying these moments and memories quite a lot._

_I cherished the idea that I still could make sound and tunes even when I was mute._

_It also made the bond between my mother and me stronger, and we both started to practice more every day, gradually becoming better as time passed._

_I was soon content with my life again, but this time I enjoyed every minute of it._

_Yet, it was not that the accident had brought only good._

_Ever since the mishap I had developed a small phobia for knives. And couldn't help but be a little I was a bit nervous near alleys. I also got the habit of checking my surroundings more, and the people around me. I knew that if that Shino would see me again, I would be in trouble. My father reassigned me back to the fighting lessons, which I did with much effort. My master approved this endeavor, and gave me some private lessons now and then. I'm quickly getting better, but still no challenge for a fighting master._

_All in all, I had been kept very busy. My life was a hectic one, indeed. But that time I had a goal, and I would fulfill it; nothing would stop me. _

_Losing was not an option._

_~Raito _

-**End Prologue-**

**-TBC-**

Thanks to **Ice among Fire **for beta-ing this chapter!

Now the good stuff begins! *evil smile* So please continue reading!


	3. What is that a notebook?

Thanks for reviewing! Erissa Lotus, NX-Loveless-XN, IsobelAnis, Anonymous Siter of the Author, SeraphimXII, berkie88, Little Ryuu, 13IsTaLKThEaKaTsUkI13, Meany, Not Yet Knowing, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, setsuko teshiba, Ginger Freak, WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest.

Now the prologue is finished, lets get to the _real _story.

Thanks to **Ice among fire** for beta-ing the chapter. Also I don't own DN only my own OC's are mine to claim!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: What's That...? A Notebook?**

_Dear imaginary-person-in-a-dairy-that-I-still-dont-want-to-give-a-name-even-though-Brain-is asking-me-to,_

_In the next two years, I kept myself busy by learning more about dealing with my muteness. After another examination by the doctor, they had decided that there was only about a chance of one percent for me to speak ever again._

_Still, in my opinion, one percent is more than enough, and ever since I had the examination, I secretly practiced my voice before I went to sleep. I was willing to risk spending time for only that one percent, just so that I had still a little hope left._

_The way my family functioned at home was going better by the day. Through the practice of the last two years, my parents and sister could nearly read every hand sign there was at the moment. And the speed they could read them increased gradually. Eventually, we also decided to practice lip reading, so that my messages could get across clearer. _

_My piano skills were still increasing, and I began to compose my own music, too. In our household, you nearly would hear the piano the whole evening. If I wouldn't play, my mother would play and if not, you knew that we weren't home. Heck, even my little sister started asking me to teach her, and I swore I caught my father once too, trying to copy some tunes I had played._

_Generally speaking, everything was fine._

_I still had nightmares sometimes. And although I knew it shouldn't be really healthy to have the same kind of nightmare for two years, I didn't tell my parents. It was most frequently only once a week, anyway._

_Everything seemed to settle down, and I enjoyed my life a lot. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if the accident had not woken me up. I still get a bad feeling in my gut from the idea. But since this was not the case I decided to stop thinking about such unimportant things._

_Everything fell into place, and I hoped it would stay that way for a long time._

_But just like I said before_

_Things never do._

~Scene Break – Light ~ School ~

English was boring. I sighed as I let my thoughts wander, my current subject being Katsu.

In the two years spending time with Katsu, you learn quite a lot about him. In those years, something about Katsu had become very clear. He didn't let you go quickly once he thinks you are his friend.

Especially when he thought you were his only friend.

Yep, I had been stuck with him for about two years now.

I stared down the window as I repressed a sigh. I still had to do this school project with him this afternoon. Katsu somehow knew hand language, and though he never had told me why, I really thought that he hadn't known it when he had just attended our school.

However, I didn't really mind, since it was easier to work with someone who understood you. It wasn't really much of a surprise that, after they found out that Katsu could understand me, we were always teamed up with each other when there was a project of some sort.

I cracked my back and leaned back in my chair. I glanced around the class, trying to find something interesting to do. I watched someone sleeping in the second row at the back. A little drool escaped his mouth and slipped on the table. I made a disgusting face and quickly turned my attention onto someone else.

A girl was drawing small hearts in her notebook. She looked up and suddenly noticed me watching her drawings. She blushed and quickly covered her drawn hearts, embarrassed that she had been caught. Her name was Akino Shiori, and I vaguely remembered her to live some blocks away from my house. Our mothers have been friends for some time, and she had visited some years ago.

I just smiled and suppressed a grin. _I just hope she doesn't like me. _I internally grimaced as I picked up some possible signs of love. I might not be so cold to people anymore, faked by a polite smile, but I still didn't know why some girls would keep trying to bother me once I told them no.

I was about to turn back to the board, when my eyes caught someone staring at me. No, glaring would be a better word. The guy sat two desks behind me, just one row away from the window.

The narrowed dark eyes narrowed even more when I looked at him. His dark brown hair was a little bit longer than the other boys of the class, who liked to keep theirs a bit shorter, and appeared like it had been quickly combed to the right side in a rush. If that was the case, his attempt had failed poorly, since the half of it was hanging before his eyes, which he had to push back every few seconds. His eyes were very dark brown, making me wonder if they were actually black.

I clearly remembered his name, as he had always been a mystery to me.

The teenager was Kodaru Jori, a silent, distant boy who had been glaring at me ever since the beginning of the previous school year. I don't know what I had done to rub his wrong side, but I never really got to ask him, since he would always disappear as soon as class was over. Now, come to think of it, he also always appeared one second before the class started, so he was really difficult to catch.

Although he disliked me, I secretly kind of liked him. I didn't mind him being angry with me as long as he left it by glaring. He was also a bright and hard working person, something I liked about people. He wasn't the best of the class, but kept things on his own. In class, he mostly stared at other people or out of the window, when he was not working on his homework.

During the breaks, he would climb in a tree and ate lunch there, all the while staring at people. He was the kind of person who liked to observe everything from a distance.

I just nodded at Jori, but couldn't help my eyes narrow a bit in response to his glaring. He glared a bit more at me, most likely pondering about something, and then reluctantly nodded back. I suspected it was more to be polite than anything else.

I peered at him for a moment before I was called.

"Yagami-san, would you please come to the board and write down the translation of this sentence for me, please?"

I quickly turned my attention back and stood up, sneaking a quick peek at one of my classmates to see were we were. I quickly remembered the sentence and continued through the board, where I saw the teacher staring at me with amusement in his eyes. He had obviously caught me peeking. I nodded politely and a little bit sheepishly as I took the small piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

Normally, the teachers wouldn't let students write on the board, but just read it out loud. Since this was obviously kind of impossible for me to do, they came to the decision to let me just write it down. Making sure that the other students wouldn't be able to complain about me not doing anything. I didn't mind, since I had to agree it was fairer this way.

I finished the last word and stepped back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the teacher nod approvingly as he read the sentence. I nodded my head respectfully as I gave back the piece of chalk and walked back to my place. I saw Katsu, who was sitting behind me, staring out of the window; obviously in thought, but still gave me a small wave as I neared my desk. Once again, I just nodded, not really feeling the need to wave back.

I stared a bit longer at him than necessary. His black hair was slightly similar to mine, although a little spikier. He had dark eyes, seemingly black, but I knew that if you would look very closely when he looked into the light, they were very dark chocolate brown.

His skin was unsurprisingly like any Asian guy I knew, although he seemed a little paler today than he normally was, and I was slightly worried that he had gotten sick again. He had been last week, and refused to stay at home for a few more days. Katsu smiled in response to my nod and returned to staring down the window. I sat down my stool and glanced at the school ground, trying to find out what Katsu found so interesting. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw something land in the grass.

_Did that just fall out of the sky?_

I pondered as I looked up in the sky in attempt to find anything that could explain the black object. _Did someone throw it out of a window?_

It could be a possibility I noted as I measured the distance between the position of the black object and the closest classroom. What is it anyway? I squinted when I studied the rectangular, flat and black object.

_Is that a notebook?_

I glanced at Katsu and raised an eyebrow. He didn't react, except for raising an eyebrow on his own. I tried again, but he just stared questioningly at me.

Eventually, he just shrugged and shook his head. Obviously, he had no idea what I was talking about maybe he hadn't seen it.

I frowned and decided to let it slip. I turned back to the class, preparing myself to continue with my observation. Shiori had gone back to drawing little hearts, but I still caught her glancing at me every now and then. I slyly peered at her paper when she didn't, trying to read the name she had scribbled on it, while she was surrounding it with different sizes of hearts. I silently groaned as I noticed the name.

_Light._

It wasn't that difficult for me to figure out what was going on. _Oh crap Please let this just be another of these passing things _I silently prayed, having known some girls who had been nearly obsessive with me. She turned to me again and blushed, and I just gave her a polite smile, which made her blush even more. Though I had to admit she _was _kind of cute

_Already back to flirting with girls? _A voice asked in my head.

_Ah, shut up, I was just being nice! _I shot back, doubting if it was actually healthy to hear a voice in your head.

_Of course you were _The voice replied back, containing a tone of sarcasm that you wouldn't be able to miss. I shook my head and pushed it to the back of my mind. I thought I could hear the voice protest, but didn't pay attention to it. I glanced at Shiori again, and felt a dread of awkwardness when we caught each other's eye.

_I told you you're starting to like her. _The voice called out, trying to give a last jab, before being abruptly pushed back, for real this time.

I turned my head and, as subtle as possible, rubbed my cheeks, trying to get the redness in them to go away. Attempting to avert my attention on something else, I turned around to check-up on Katsu. I saw him leaning with his head on his arms, looking very tired. He didn't even react to me turning around, which I knew he always noticed _That doesn't look really good. _I furrowed my eyebrows in worry, as I studied the boy.

His face had gotten a little red and by the way I saw his eye lose focus on his surroundings every now and then, I could tell he had a headache too. He really had to learn when to stay at home.

'Katsu' I signed, with the sign I had created for his name, trying to get his attention, knowing that he would not response if I didn't drop the honor suffix. He looked up, looking a bit dizzy.

'Maybe you should go home,' I advised him with some quick signs. He simply shook his head in response.

"I'm fine I just need to go to the restroom and get an aspirin out of my locker." He pushed his stool back and raised his arm, asking permission to go to the toilet.

"Can you wait till Kodaru-kun is back?" The teacher asked, not really bothering to look at him.

My gaze went to the empty table, where Jori had been minutes ago. _Damn, the guy is too sneaky for his own good._

I frowned. It wouldn't do well for Katsu to wait that long; he always got angry fast when he had a headache. The English teacher always liked order, and so went by his own rules. He preferred that only one person left the class at a time. In a way, it was logical as to remain order, but I found it pretty useless, since the most people didn't go to the bathroom that much.

I politely raised my hand to catch the attention of the teacher, which I got quite quickly, thanks to the awareness the teachers still wanted to give me. I ignored it though, not wanting any pity for my 'handicap' and motioned to him that Katsu didn't feel quite well. The English teacher did not have much experience with hand signs, but seemed to understand and reluctantly let Katsu go to his destination. He quickly looked at the time left and sighed, telling Katsu something while the boy was passing him and returned to the class.

Time passed by slowly, and I listened with only half an ear to the teacher. Meanwhile, I started to work out a rough sketch for the project, which we would do later this afternoon. I frowned at the thought of the project. _I wonder if he is okay. Knowing him, he will come to work on the project no matter how he feels. He really has to realize that he doesn't need to hang out with me every day to remain 'friends'._

It seemed that I had been pondering longer than I had thought when I heard the bell ring. School was over. I hastily jotted down the homework from the board, even though I had already finished it. I glanced at the door and saw Jori rushing out of it, looking very confused about something.

My eyes fixed on the door for a short moment, puzzled, but quickly wrote it off as Jori being himself. I took my backpack and walked out the classroom. I went to my locker, pushing myself with expertise of a senior high school student through the crowd on the way. Once I had all my stuff, I went down the stairs, not wanting to stay in the building with that kind of chaos.

I walked on the grass field, knowing that I would just have wait at the tree for Katsu to find me. I rubbed my hands together. Though it was getting warmer, I thought that it was still quite cold.

Reaching in the pockets of my jacket, I pulled out two thin leather gloves. My mother had given them to me some months ago. She informed me that it was good to keep my hands warm on the way home because I had once complained about my hands tingling when I was playing piano after I got home.

They were simple and gray, which I was happy for, since I didn't want to wear anything that was too gaudy. I tugged one of them on my left hand while looking around. Still no sign of Katsu.

_Hey, wasn't there a notebook around here?_ I remembered as I put on the last of the thin gloves, simply because I had nothing else to do.

I looked in the direction of the tree, and strode to the spot I thought it had been. I peered around, looking at the windows of the classroom I had been sitting ten minutes earlier, trying to estimate where it should be lying.

_There it is_

I noticed the black notebook lying in the grass. _How did someone throw it here anyway? _I questioned myself, thinking it was irrational for someone to throw it so far. Even if hadn't been falling, but my eyes had just been playing tricks on me, I didn't believe someone had just abandoned it in the grass. A majority of people would notice forgetting something like well, at least I would.

I reached for it, wanting to take a better look at it, since there was a possible chance that the owner had written his or her name in it.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I touched the book, but grasped it anyway. I stood up, turned the book around and started studying it with curiosity.

_Death Note?_

I nearly laughed out loud when I read the words on the cover. _Meaning a notebook of death_ I quickly translated for myself.

I flipped the notebook open and noticed that instead of a name, a whole explanation was written at the inside of the cover "_This is a shinigami notebook."_ I read.

Whoever made this really had a strange sense of humor. That and there was a chance of 74.3 percent that he or she was gothic, emo, or something in that area. I slightly shook my head and scanned the grounds, suddenly feeling quite silly standing there with a so-called 'Death Note' in the middle of the schoolyard, not knowing what do to with it.

Still no sign of Katsu where was he anyway? We still had a project to finish, after all.

I sighed in annoyance and lazily observed the open page, having nothing better to do.

"_How to use"_ _It's all in English; what a pain._

I quickly glanced over the sentences, not feeling like reading and translating the whole page, instead just picked up some single words. _Notebook, die, write, face, shinigami Tch Too much nonsense, in my opinion._

I closed the book and stared at it, feeling a little silly just standing there with a 'book of death' in my hands. I absently traced the words with my gloved fingers.

_Why did I pick it up, anyway? It's not like it is my business. Shall I just put it back? _I considered, but was interrupted before I could make my decision.

"Light-kun! Come quickly!" A sudden shout of alarm took me out of the thoughts as I looked at the person calling me. It was Shiori, the girl who had been drawing the hearts. I looked at her waiting for an explanation as she run towards me, obviously in a hurry. She had a looked relieved when she stopped to take a large breath.

"Katsu-san had some kind of panic attack, I thought you might know what was going on"

I looked at her, alarmed. _Oh, not again _I silently cursed, unconsciously pushing the notebook in my backpack. I motioned her to lead the way; she nodded, and I ran after her. Like I had mentioned before, Katsu was kind of strange person.

He was someone with many sides. He was most of the time a little bit of a happy-go-lucky person, but fortunately, just to a certain, acceptable degree. Still, I knew he also had a darker side, though he never really showed it.

His father and mother had died some years ago in an accident of some sort, and he currently still suffered from bad memories it had given him. He never told me why or how it happened, and I never prodded him, knowing it was annoying to talk about such matters, though allowing him know that I would listen if he wanted.

Because of his optimistic and easy-going image, nobody really expected him to have some kind of flashbacks. He got them rarely, but when it happened he was really difficult to calm down and snap out of it. Somehow, I was the only person who he would react to, which I assumed was the reason why he always tried to keep me close.

I saw Katsu leaning against his locker just staring in the distance. Some people were standing around him, mainly his distant 'friends'. As I approached the scene I noted some of them looking at me in wonder and some in annoyance. I just ignored them and walked towards Katsu, making sure he saw me approaching, knowing better than to startle him. I crouched in front of him, put my hand on his shoulder, and squeezed a little. He didn't react, but I felt him tense.

I silently observed his reactions, thinking that just waving in front of his eyes wouldn't help to such a degree. I silently cursed my muteness at the moment. I looked up, trying to find someone that could talk to him. I smiled happily when I found that Shiori had followed me and was staring at me expectantly. I motioned at her and signed her to call him. She didn't know what I was saying, though.

I grimaced in irritation in my mind. Then, I pointed at Katsu, pointed to her, and pointed to my throat before making fluent waving-like movements towards her. Her face lit up with understanding and nodded.

She crouched next to me, and I felt her touch my hand lightly. She quickly pulled her hand back, a light crimson rushing to her cheeks. I had nearly expected her to keep blushing and staring at me, but luckily, she turned her attention back to Katsu and started gently calling out to him.

Meanwhile, a small crowd had started to form around us, and I glared at them, gesturing them to give us some space. The students were reluctant and some grumbled, but eventually complied but mostly just because of my popularity.

After calling Katsu for about ten times, Shiori looked at me in wonder, asking if she did something wrong. I just shook my head and urged her to continue. She still looked a bit doubtful, but did it anyway.

Suddenly, when Shiori started to call to him more forcefully, Katsu seemed to jerk out of his trance and stared at her for a moment then at me, and then back again. He quickly became aware of what had happened and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe Sorry," he mumbled. I shook my head in dismissal and helped him up.

'Come on,' I signed. 'We still have a project to do.'

He smiled and nodded, and we walked away. The crowd was already gone, and I thanked Shiori with a quick smile and a touch to the arm, even though the latter was completely unnecessary. I couldn't help it. I noticed her blushing and smiled. _Damn_ _I really might be starting to like her, _I thought. I had to sort out my feelings, trying to understand them.

_For such a genius, you sure are dense. _The voice had once decided to pester me, but before I could shove it away again; it had already left.

I couldn't help but wonder about its words as I walked down the hallway.

Once outside, we walked towards the gates, while I took a shortcut over the grass and Katsu followed without protest. I was so in thought about Shiori that I suddenly clashed with Jori, who apparently hadn't seen me coming either.

We each fell back down. The contents of my backpack were spread around me in the grass. I had forgotten to close it in my hurry earlier. Jori, too, who had been carrying some books around, met the same faith. We both groaned as we sat up, each rubbing the place where we had collided. I mentally hit myself for having been so distracted.

_Great, genius_

I quickly recomposed myself after the surprise. I stood up and stuck my hand out to Jori, offering to help him up with a slight sheepish smile. He looked at it for a second and eventually took it. Once we both stood, we started picking our stuff up.

Katsu helped along and gave some books to both of us. Jori was apparently in a rush as he took everything as quickly as possible and left nothing save a quick and soft thank you. I stared at his retreating form, glancing at Katsu with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged in response.

As we walked out of the gates, I politely waved to some other classmates, and Katsu and I headed for my house.

Once home, we took off our shoes and jackets. I pulled my gloves off and put them back in the right pocket.

We went to the kitchen, took a quick snack and a drink and then went up to my room. We calmly finished our drinks before we started on our project. I explained him some of my ideas, and he immediately agreed to them, but made some small suggestions to change some small things. Most of these things involved the computer, and I agreed to them in an instant. Katsu was very good in working with a computer, and knew even more about them than I did.

Unfortunately, Katsu still didn't feel well, but refused to go home. I grudgingly let him and asked to get some stuff out of my backpack while I would get him something against the pain. I left the room and got him a glass of water and aspirin from one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

When I returned, he had all the papers sorted out and we started working. Once the project was finished I offered him to walk him home, still a bit worried. He declined for the first time I had met him, grabbed his own backpack, and said goodbye. A tad confused, I showed him the door.

_I haven't done anything wrong for as far as I know._

Once he out of view, I walked up to my room. For once, I didn't feel like playing the piano, but instead, just fell back on my bed, and stared at my ceiling. I was about to fall asleep when a certain object entered my mind.

_The notebook_

I had nearly forgotten about that. I vaguely remembered putting it in my backpack, or had I just laid it back in the grass? I decided to check it out. I walked towards my backpack and reached in it.

_Where did I put it again?_

**_- _****TBC -**

Where did it go? Read in the next chapter! ^^


	4. Bad Habits & Photographic Memories

Much thanks to SyaoranModoki, NX-Loveness-XN, IsobelAnis, Anonymous Sister of the Author, SeraphimXII, berkie88, Little Ryuu, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, Meany, Not Yet Knowing and last but hopefully not least Mihel asyki akatsuki schizo for your reviews!

I have changed some small mistakes, which Berkie88 had brought to my attention.

! Any suggestions about the story are welcome! Though I can't guarantee it to be used of course. You know the disclaimer already Don't own DN, but my OC's are mine to claim!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Bad Habits and Photographic Memory**

I walked towards my backpack and reached in it, rumbling through the contents. Still, I couldn't find the particular notebook I was looking for.

_Where did I put it again?_

I frowned as I emptied my bag. Different kinds of notebooks fell onto the wooden floor together with my pen case and some loose pencils, but no black notebook with Death Note written on it. It was gone. Had I really put the notebook back in the grass? I didn't think so_. Let's see, Shiori called me for Katsu, and I had run after her_ I remembered her running just fine.

_She does have a good figure, doesn't she? Aren't you wondering how she kisses as well? _I quickly shoved the annoying voice away, hard. It was really getting disturbing.

_Oh wait, I bumped into Jori_ I sighed. So it had fallen out of my bag anyway. Well, it didn't really matter that much, the owner would have found it in the grass by now. It was not that I believed any of this crap anyway. _I don't care _I thought, and shoved the back into my mind trying not to think about it.

I sat back down on the chair before my desk. I glanced at the clock, which read 18:15. Still about forty-five minutes left before cram school would start. I wondered if I should ask Katsu if he had seen the notebook, but decided against it. I was overreacting over a simple, stupid notebook. Still, I couldn't forget the shiver it had given me when I had touched it.

I shuddered. I couldn't even suppress a shiver by the memory alone.

_~ Diary~ _

_If there is one thing that still amazes me, than it is the fact how easily I was able to forget the notebook. I wish I had followed my instincts on it firsthand, maybe then I would have been able to safe myself from all that mess. If- no it is useless to be considering the ifs and maybes. _

_Still I should have realized that the _shivers_ were not normal _

~ Scene break – Raitos room ~

Thinking it would be smart to distract myself, I switched on the small TV at the right of my desk and quickly started to do the rest of the little bit of homework that was left. I always found it important to know what was going on in the world. I was nearly finished, when my attention was caught by the news. I silently listened to the news reporter as I finished the last questions of my English homework. _English _I sighed in frustration.

"The killer who indiscriminately killed six people yesterday in Shinijuku's Hanka district is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 67 children as hostages."

I frowned and put my pencil down. I remembered seeing that on the news yesterday. A photo of the man appeared on the screen.

"The police suspect Otoharada Kurou, 42, unemployed. Last night, Otoharada was"

I stared in exasperation at the man. _Disgusting. Killing six people and then taking children as hostage?_ _That man really had to be sick in his head._ I thought, hoping he would be caught soon. The death sentence would do him good.

I glared at the photo _Maybe it would even be too soft for a killer. Maybe something like a hea-_

I immediately stopped myself. _Keep yourself together, Raito. You are not thinking like that anymore. You don't know anything about the situation. Remember Soka. Didn't you first also think he was one of them? Keep calm_

I calmed myself before the rain of thoughts would hit me and had to restrain myself from hitting myself. I understood the need of the justice system now, but my bad habit of having a prejudice wasn't that easy to get rid of. Although, it had been reduced greatly, I still had my moments. _At least it has reduced into having it only once in the two weeks or so._

I glanced at the digital clock. _18:23, I better get ready soon. _I picked up my back and started packing when suddenly a tremor ran down my spine.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought as I moved my shoulders uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the after-effect. _I'm not getting ill, am I?_

I was thrown back to the television when the news reporter nearly shouted out in excitement. I looked at the TV and saw the screen had changed to one of children running out of the preschool, which had been in view earlier.

"Oh! The hostages are coming out! It seems like everyone is fine, and now the police storm in the school. Have they made the arrest?" the news reporter exclaimed in disbelief.

I looked at the TV with wide eyes. _What is going on there?_

My eyes were glued to the screen as the children were being reunited with their parents, and police were streaming in. The reporters were in chaos, and the current one continued to comment on the happenings with an evident thrill in his voice.

"We just got word that the suspect has died!" he proclaimed excitedly to the camera.

I didn't really know what to think of that. Had the criminal just died? Who had killed him, then?

"According to the hostages, the suspect just collapsed."

I quickly switched off the television, and stared at the black screen for a moment of semi-shock. My mother shook me out of it when she shouted from downstairs.

"Raito, honey! It's time for your cram school!"

I quickly grabbed my backpack and nearly ran down the stairs.

_According to the hostages, the suspect just collapsed, _I recalled from the news. _It would be too soft for a killer. Maybe something like a hea-_

I shook my head in frustration. _That had just been eerie._

~ Scene Break – Cram School ~

I walked into the classroom of the cram school and spotted Katsu sitting at his usual place. He looked even worse than when he had left my house. I had tried to get him to stay at home, but he had once again refused. _Troublesome guy._

I quavered slightly as I walked further into the room. Maybe I really was getting ill.

I was walking towards my spot, when I saw a boy with glassed being harassed by a guy and his gang. I sighed, knowing this was already the tenth time the guy was 'lending' money from the boy. Ryochin, I thought the boy was called. I passed the small group, but couldn't help but give the other guy, Sudou, a little shove. This immediately got his attention onto me.

"What! You looking for a fight or something? Oh, hey, Light!" His sentence lost his aggressive tone as he noticed just to whom he was talking to. I may have never fought at school, but they knew that my defence was better than theirs from physical class; plus, my popularity helped. I stared down at him, finding it difficult to keep my face expressionless.

_Only losers would go after the weak and back away from the stronger ones._

Refusing to show my true insight, I slipped a fake smile on my face as an apology. _A forged and fake apology, of course_, I reminded myself. I made a gesture with my hand, which said to leave the boy alone, and handed him about 1,000 yen. Signing him that he could pay me back next lesson. He looked at my hands in confusion, then at the money before going back to staring at my hands again. He stood there for a moment, clueless, and then started looking for Katsu, or in his mind, 'that other guy that can do that hand language.'

"You can pay Light back next lesson," came the slightly hoarse voice of Katsu from his place. He had been keeping an eye on me again. _Ah, you're always there when someone needs a translation, aren't you? _I nodded in conformation and thanked Katsu, for which I received a small smile. Katsu turned back around and let his head lean on his arms.

Meanwhile, Sudou's face had grown slightly into one of annoyance, and I had to refrain myself from grinning in triumph. Now, he had no choice but to pay it back. I was sure he was thinking that he might try to shake the money off and take some from Ryochin later.

However, knowing that people were watching, he couldn't refuse the offer now and murmured a small thank-you. He turned around and walked away, but not before shooting a small, aggravated glance when he thought I wasn't looking.

I walked past him towards my spot, letting a slight smirk appear on my face. Passing Jori, who had once again mysteriously slipped into the classroom without me noticing, gave me another of his squinted glares, and then raised an eyebrow in confusion as he noticed my smirk, but didn't say anything.

He just followed me with his narrowed eyes, even more than he normally would, till the lesson began.

I gave no reaction of noticing it, instead started to ponder about my feelings for Shiori.

I sighed. _Shiori. _The tone on which I thought it woke me up.

_Crap, this isn't good._

About an hour later, I was kindly brought out of my musings with a chalk to my head.

"Hey national, top-ranked Yagami-kun, don't space out! We are counting on you to make us look good!" the teacher yelled at me. The class laughed at the comment. I immediately used one of my perfect-fake smiles, to cover my slight displeasure, and bowed my head for an apology.

The class was soon dismissed, and I walked towards the door. I was actually surprised that Jori was already gone. Normally, I was able to catch him leaving, but now he had already disappeared with that magical art of vanishing of his. My mind was puzzling once again over the possible techniques he could use. Katsu was passing me. I was about to sign to him, but he didn't even notice me. He was pale and trembling. I doubt he would want my help in getting him home.

He always tried to keep me away from his home. I knew that he had an uncle and had my suspicions about him. Especially with the way Katsu seemed to avoid talking about him. Fortunately I had never spotted any bruises on him. Looking at his back, I couldn't help but be slightly worried. He had refused any help from me before, and I figured it wouldn't be different now.

_I bet he won't be going to school tomorrow._

__Scene Break – Street ~

I was walking through the crowd with my head in the clouds again. I studied the people around me and was silently disgusted by the way they seemed to run around like chickens without a head. I stared at a club of motor riders talking to, no harassing, an uncomfortable-looking woman. I frowned in disgust repugnance.

_I'm getting annoyed at all these kind of people. I'm starting to think the world would be better off without them._

I stopped in my pace and felt someone bump into my back, accompanied with the standard irritated insults. I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and bit down on the side on my right hand, hard. I grunted as I felt the teeth bite into my skin. It was the only reaction I could think of at the moment. I really had to punish myself. Hitting yourself in the middle of the street would be too obvious, but that wasn't my concern right now. More importantly, I was doing it again! The second time this day!

_This is getting worse. Brian wouldn't be happy with this, _I thought, thinking back at the e-mails we still sent to each other. He felt it was his job to watch my back for me, but I suspected that he just liked to keep contact with someone who was interested in his studies.

Suddenly, I felt a shiver run down my back, and I felt coldness washing over me.

I heard the woman scream and turned my attention to the group. I stepped towards the guys and the young woman, and was about to help her when she got out of the man's grip and started running. I saw the leader start his motor and cross after her. My eyes widened and I ran to stop him as I saw a truck coming from the left, and I closed my eyes, but the damage had already been done. I stood there a moment in disgust as the scene was printed into my memory.

_At these moments, having a photographic memory really is a curse._

Pushing all my emotions out for the moment, I opened my eyes and started walking towards the scene, steeling myself. If I wanted to become a detective, I would have to be able to face these kinds of things.

I knew there was no way the motor rider would have survived the accident, but the woman might have wounded herself. I walked around the small crowd that had formed around the wreckage. Pushing myself though the gaping people, I walked around the truck. The woman was lifting herself up, crying. She had most likely jumped the last couple of meters.

I quickly wrapped an arm around her for support and pulled her up, and more important, away from the crosswalk. She first fought again my grip, and started punching against my chest, crying out. I grunted in annoyance and couldn't help but wish I still had my voice. I needed to sooth her. Soon, however, she became tired and realized that I wasn't someone from the motor riders. She stammered an apology and accepted my help this time. I just smiled gently at her, and I silently led away from that horrible gang, thinking it was better than staying there on the ground.

I gently pulled her along and pushed her carefully down so she could sit against the wall. She was trembling and shaking. Tears had leaked out her mascara, and I gave her a tissue I had in my pocket. I heard a siren coming closer. Good, she had gone back into shock. Comfort was the only thing that she would need before that.

The young woman silently cried against me, and I gave her the comfort for the moment. I saw more people running towards the broken motor. The leader's friends stared at the woman, not seeming to know what to do. Then they stared at her and then at me, glaring. But they also knew that I hadn't let a truck come out of nowhere drive against their friend. That was impossible, after all.

Right?

Everything had gone very quick after that. Some police officers and doctors had come to the woman and me. They had frowned when I showed my pass of being mute, before I had made a writing-like gesture.

They had silently thanked me after hearing my story, which I had to write on a notepad one of them had with him. My story seemed to match with the other stories they had heard and had taken the woman. She would be fine after a week.

They had looked at the story with respect, seeing the many details it contained. When they asked me how I knew all the details, I just wrote two words at the end of the paper.

_Photographic memory._

Their suspicion was soon diminished after that and replaced by something akin to pity, making me wanting to get home even faster than before.

They asked me if they could use this for the report, and I agreed, but more so I could finally go home than anything else.

I sighed as I sent a fast phone message to my mother, telling her I would be a little later than usual. I continued my way, but not before glancing in one of the closest alleys nearby the traffic accident. I saw a figure standing against the wall with something in his hands.

He then leaned over and emptied his stomach. Probably a bystander who couldn't handle the view of the accident, or maybe it had been one of his buddies. It didn't matter, since I wasn't planning in finding out. I had had enough of alleys for what would be a very _long_ time.

This habit of glancing into alleys, which I had developed over the years, continued with every single one that I came across. Every time I checked one, I secretly feared that Shiro would be standing there. The dream about him hadn't been forgotten.

~Scene Break – Home - 

That night, I went to bed far later than I normally would, but still didn't sleep well. My parents had been shocked by the news. They had made me talk, which they had picked up from Brian the traitor.

He had said that it would help against getting strange psychological opinions to form in my head. I had respect for my father and his opinions, so it would prevent me from having only one point view and considering others. It wasn't only talking, though; they also tried to comfort me, knowing it brought bad memories.

_It has. _I reminded myself as I turned once again in my bed. Everything had gone well till I had to go to sleep.

And it has disturbed me greatly_. _The memories flashed through my head as my brain was processing them.

I still saw them standing there with the woman and their motors.

_I'm getting annoyed at all these kind of people. I'm starting to think the world would be better of without him, _I remembered myself thinking.

The image of the hit followed. I turned in my bed restlessly once again. I threw off my covers in frustration and lied still for a moment. I really felt the need to hit something, or to scream.

_Too bad I can't do that anymore._

I pushed my head into the pillow in dissatisfaction. I was being depressive again. I turned around and sat on my bed, my head in my hands. My forehead was sweaty, and I really felt tired, but instead of going back to trying to fall asleep, I slipped out of my bed. I calmly walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

I hovered over the toilet, and my stomach immediately responded. It was soon empty, and that somehow felt better. I flushed down the contents and made sure that everything was clean. I quickly turned to the washbasin, wanting to rinse my mouth of its bitter taste.

I washed my hands and stared tiredly at my face in the mirror. It looked like it was having the worst day ever, but I didn't have the energy to change my expression. I splashed some cold and refreshing water in my face and leaned my forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. The heat of my face made my reflection blurry. I stood there for a moment, just staring into my own eyes. I had never really looked myself into the eyes like that. I noted that the inner part of my eyes were lighter brown and got darker at the outer circle.

I slowly started pushing all the memories of the accident and the rest of the day into the back of my mind, suppressing it. I knew that Brain would have given me a lecture about the danger of keeping things like that bottled up, but I didn't care for that at the moment. After some minutes, I took my forehead back from the mirror, which now had a wet spot on it, which I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve.

I silently slipped out of the bathroom, and once I reached my bed, Still depressed, I unceremoniously flopped down and pushed one arm behind my neck. I studied the ceiling and traced with one hand absently the place where Shiro had kicked me.

I didn't even feel like practicing my voice _Face it, Raito, you will never get it back, anyway._

I wasn't able to sleep till deep in the night, or early in the morning, depending how you looked at it. The last time I remembered, was looking at the digital clock situated on my nightstand.

3:23, it had read.

Eight hours after Otoharada Kurou had died of yet unknown reasons.

Five hours after Shibuimaru Takou had died of a traffic accident.

Two hours before I would wake up from a nightmare, once again about Shiro.

Two hours and one minute before I would curse myself for having it for the second time in a week.

~Time skip~

The next day, my mother had tried to convince me not to go to school. Still, I went, not wanting to give my mind the luxury of having the ability to start wandering again. Everyone had left me alone that day. I heard some people talk about the traffic accident that had killed Shibuimaru Takou _So that was his name stupid fool._

Katsu also hadn't come to school, and for once, I was glad he had decided to let himself be sick for a moment. I leaned my head on my hand and lazily looked around the class. Shiori was looking at me worriedly, and I had to force myself to give her a reassuring smile.

The teacher was excitingly telling a story about some myths and didn't seem to realize he had already told the story last class.

Jori seemed even more silent than he usual was and had yet to glare in my direction. I didn't even seem to be notice by him. I stared at him for a moment, noting that he wasn't really looking at the teacher, but just pretending to. He slowly seemed to notice me, stared, and yet again, narrowed his eyes.

_Well, at least he's still glaring at me._

I turned away and looked out of the window, staring at the spot of where the notebook should be.

It wasn't there anymore.

That afternoon, I opened my mailbox and found that I had received one from Brain.

_Dear Raito._

_I think that our last discussion is over. It came to no surprise that you won this one, didn't it? Maybe it wasn't smart of me not to chose a subject in which I have studied in, but I do feel kind of insulted that you beaten me even then! But you will have to admit that I got really close to a stalemate._

I snorted, knowing that I won every argument I had with him. I slowly started to find these discussions getting boring, but didn't want to tell him that just yet. I didn't think it would take that long for him to find out anyway.

_Unfortunately it seems that I will be very busy this week, so I think we will have to take a small break of our monthly discussions. Are you okay with that?_

_Fortunately, it will give you enough time to find a new subject that you might somehow miraculously win. _I shook my head at his fake arrogance.

_My family is doing well. Business is going well, ignoring the fact that the paperwork is slowly driving me insane. Just kidding, so don't worry. Furthermore, nothing really interesting happened. Life is as boring as always. What about Japan?_

_How is your family doing? How are your dreams coming along? So many questions, so few answers. Ha-ha. I'm will be waiting for a response in a week._

_Truly yours,_

_Brian_

I shook my head in disbelief. Who would have ever thought that underneath the honourable American psychologist, the man could have such a strange sense of humor? I sighed and leaned back.

I would have to find a good subject. I wouldn't loose the next argument, even if it were getting a bit boring. Still, he would have to get to choose whether he would be against of for the statement. I needed to keep that in mind.

I shut of my computer and headed down stairs. I had enough time to find a statement.

Besides, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to find anyone that could pose much of a challenge against me. I shook my head sadly and walked into the living room, greeting my mother with a little wave.

At that moment, playing the piano sounded like a good idea.

Unknown to me, somewhere in a dark room, there was someone who could unintentionally pose a challenge for me.

~ Scene Break - Unknown location ~

Only a screen of the computer lighted the space, so one could barely make out the figure of a young man.

His eyes, staring at the screen with interest, following every movement of the data he was scrolling though.

Different files opened when he clicked on them. Suddenly, the figure stopped, and looked at the data.

"Interesting...," he murmured to the computer, his eyes already reading the contents.

The young man would continue this for many more hours.

**- TBC -**

Who is that man? It is nope I'm not telling you yet ^^

Hello everyone! Ready for the next chapter? I have been working on this the whole day, which I think wasn't really a wise decision seeing as I still have a pile of homework to do. Too bad I'm not a genius. *sigh*

Anyway I want to thank you all for your reviews: NX-Loveless-XN, Little Ryuu, IsobelAnis, C., roses-have-thorns911, SlashnYaoi, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Bekkie88, Setsuko teshiba, Mizuki hikari, and last but hopefully not least, Retrophilic, for all your reviews! You made me really happy.

Furthermore: Yay! I reached the 40 reviews. Apples to you all XD

Oh I don't own Death note, but I think everyone knows the claim already. Also the first part of the chapter is familiar to everyone who has read the manga and watched the anime, but I just felt that I had to write it. Skip it if you want to, or read it if you dont mind.

Enjoy!


	5. Shivers and Chaos

**Chapter 5: Shivers and Chaos**

~Scene – Soichiro ~

Soichiro Yagami tiredly rubbed his temples as he sat in the middle of the chaos. The International Crime Police Organization was one of the most vital meetings he had to attend as a chief, sadly they were also the ones that normally gave him the biggest headache.

He didn't know what exactly was going on. Heck, he wasn't sure if anyone did. It seemed that fifty-two possible criminals, not including the criminals who hadn't been found, _all_ seemed to have died because of a heart attack. This would have been possible, had it had been spread over some years.

Had it been this scenario, the ICPO wouldn't have seen this as a problem. Every year people died of a heart attack, so why wouldn't criminals from time on time? Unfortunately, for the father of our dear genius, this wasn't the case. Since there was the disturbing fact that all the heart attacks had all happened in one week. _One week!_

The police force was in chaos, having absolutely no freaking idea what caused it. The media had immediately jumped into action when the mysterious phenomenon had become clear to the public eye, and they had been putting together the biggest nonsense after another ever since.

Sites were being created, talking about the powers of the gods, the work of archangels and devils, and saviors of the humankind. Eventually, the public seemed to have gawked at the name Kira for their beloved 'Savior'. Slowly over time, request started to be put on the Internet, and people started to worship his work.

This didn't calm the police forces one bit. The discussions they had didn't reach a solution anymore or any other compromises. The lack of process in this obscurity caused many people to get frustrated. So they tried to get their frustration out by attempting to persuade others whether these killings were good or bad. It was pointless in Soichiro's eyes criminals needed to have a trail. The justice system was what kept everything organized.

Soichiro closed his eyes and sighed in near annoyance at the attitude of his international colleagues. He assumed this would take a fair amount of time, maybe even a lot of time. He ran his hand though his short hair. This situation most likely meant that he would be spending even more time at work the coming period. He winced at the thought of telling his wife.

He would have to deal with his family life later. He was doing his job now. He frowned at the complicated problem they were facing. Would they really be able to solve a case like this? He worriedly noted that the discussions were started to get more heated between two different parties. This could cause an international war if they weren't careful! Luckily for the stressed man, hope was near.

"That settles it. We'll have to call on L to solve this one," he man up front declared.

Everyone went silent as they looked at the head of the ICPO. Soichiro silently sighed in relief.

Slowly, murmurs filled the room, and while most seemed to approve, Soichiro could spot some colleagues with an annoyed expression at the mention of the most famous detective. _They're most likely jealous, _he thought disapprovingly. L deserved his title; he had never failed to solve a crime. He may be a bit arrogant, only helping in cases that he was interested in, but once he was engrossed, he would solve the case no matter what. Maybe L was just who they needed.

"Chief, who is 'L'?"

A young man sitting to the left of him brought him out of his musings. He looked at Matsuda Tota a bit more carefully and studied the confused face of the youngest member. He seemed to be taking the chaos of his first meeting better than he had expected oh, right

"Oh, right, this is your first meeting." He said with a hint of apology. "L is" He paused, not knowing exactly what to say because he didn't really know _who _L was. " Somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are unknown," he continued. " but he can solve any case," he assured and couldn't help but have a little bit of admiration in his voice.

He saw Matsuda's face light up as he continued to he tell him about L, but it was soon gone when the young man heard another colleague say that L wouldn't be taking the case if it didn't interest him.

Surprisingly, before anyone could complain, or defend L against the statement, they were interrupted.

"Gentlemen, L had already started working on this case."

All eyes went on the man who had called out over all the murmuring voices. Silence was followed as they studied the man. He was dressed in dark clothes, which was most important purpose seemed to be to conceal the man's identity. They fit their job perfectly seeing that they covered his face, hair, and eyes with the aid of a pair of dark sunglasses. He was simply impossible to indentify. Even his Japanese accent was perfect, so nobody was able to guess if he was really native or not.

Whispers filled once again the room, as some informed the other just _who _had come barging into the meeting.

"Watari is here" was whispered, excited.

"So, that is really _the _Watari?" someone exclaimed in disbelief.

Matsuda was confused. "Huh? Watari? Another Japanese delegate?" He asked out loud.

Soichiro shook his head. "No, but he's the only contact we have with L. Still, even Watari doesn't know who L really is" he explained, seeing the young man nod in understanding, while keeping his eyes on the disguised man.

Everyone calmed down as soon as Watari held up his hand to silence everyone. Mysteriously, it seemed to work instantly. The head of the ICPO looked at the man in awe. That never had worked when he did that!

"Silence, please. I now give you the voice of L."

All eyes followed the unknown man's every movement, when he took out a computer and asked them to be silent, so they could talk to the most famous detective of the world.

Soichiro heard Matsuda gasp beside him when the baffling logo appeared on the screen. A modified voice seeped out of the speakers and over the crowd.

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L."

~ Scene Break - Light ~

I was in a deep trance as my fingers flew over the thin white keys. They danced over the surface with a well-trained fluency. My eyes were closed, and I let the tunes take me away. My head and upper body swayed with the rhythm and followed my arms over the piano. Concentration was very important when I was playing the piano, especially when playing a peace of my own design.

I opened my eyes and stared at the script in front of me. Eyes trailed over the lines and the dots drawn in them. Suddenly, my eyes stopped at a certain point, and I halted my movements when I had played a tone that had felt out of place. I kept my eyes on the part I had just played and grabbed a pencil. With the eraser on the back, I erased a dot and lowered it an octave.

I was about to play the part again when I heard my mother enter the room.

"Raito, honey. You helped me with dinner yesterday, didn't you?" I nodded at her.

"Then would you please ask your sister to come help me with dinner within one hour. Oh, and would you then please open the door for your father as soon as he comes home? He's had a long day," she asked me with a smile that looked curiously at the tune I had been playing.

I nodded again, feeling another uncontrollable shiver run down my back, and my hands suddenly felt cold. I was too late trying to hide it because my mother had already noticed.

"Raito, are you shivering again? You've been doing that for over a whole week now. Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded at her with my head and gave her a small smile.

'I'm feeling fine, Mom,' I signed at her. She looked at me for a moment, seemingly trying to make out anything out of ordinary, and then nodded.

"Well, if you are sure, but you know you should say it when you don't," she reminded me for the seventh time that week. I just nodded again and watched her walking back into the kitchen.

I sighed. I had been having these shivers the whole week, and I didn't really know what to think of them.

I pulled off the thin gloves I was wearing, and laid them on the stool of the piano. I always wore them while I played, as to prevent the piano of getting dirty. I still was my, what my sister called, 'clean-freak' self.

I turned towards the living room, where I saw my little sister on the floor in front of the television. She was watching another show of the oh-so-great idol icon. I remembered him all to well from the hospital.

Ryuuga Hideki might be good looking, but I still didn't know why my little sister was obsessed with him to such a degree. I sighed in annoyance and started walking towards her to give her the message before I spotted the remote control on the couch behind her.

I smirked and sneaked carefully towards the remote control. My little sister, who was oblivious, continued staring at the screen like she was being hypnotized.

_Then again, maybe she is being hypnotized,_ I reasoned.

My hand slowly reached towards the black object, and I had to stretch over the back of the couch to reach for it. Then as soon as I had it in my hands I switched the channel to the news, which I knew would start in about five minutes. My little sister continued to stare for a few more seconds at the screen, and I was sure she would react in about _three, two, one_

Sayu's head snapped over to the piano, and as soon as she saw it empty she turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Aniki!" She said on a dangerous tone, though I knew her well enough that she was just annoyed and not angry.

Meanwhile, I had hopped over the back of the couch, sat down, and made sure the remote control was tucked safely behind me.

'_Yes?' _I signed at her innocently, as if I had absolutely no idea what I had done wrong.

"I was watching!" She pouted, pointing an accusing finger at the screen, which was currently on another channel, showing a commercial about some kind of cleaning agent.

'You're right,' I nodded. 'You _were_ watching,' I signed smugly, stressing the 'were' with my expression.

"Aniki!" she yelled again as she jumped up and tackled me, immediately reaching begin my back. I wondered how she always seemed to know where I hid it. I laughed silently as my little sister tried to push me of the couch. As soon as she came too close to the remote however, I got in action.

"No, no, no! NO, Aniki! No-not the-re-I-I can't" She started laughing as I tickled her, grinning as she tried to crawl away from me. I loved the way her eyes sparkled with laugher and innocence as she tried to get my hands away from her sides.

Having seen a weak spot in my attack, she cried out and rolled away. Sitting up, she pointing another of her accusing fingers at me. She seemed to do that a lot recently.

"You're so mean, Raito!" she declared, pouting.

I didn't even bother to defend myself and just grinned down at her. She stuck out her tongue and got up.

'Oh, Mom asked if you could help her with dinner,' I signed, receiving a grumble in annoyance, as she stalked towards the kitchen. Muttering something about annoying big brothers and revenge on the way.

I couldn't help but smirk as I turned back to the television.

_I would like to see her try, _I thought, although I was quite sure she wouldn't

The break had ended and the small intro of the news begun. The news reporter friendly introduced herself, as if people didn't know who she was already, and greeted the watchers with a good evening. Then, they shifted towards the first topic, and she started shuffling with the papers in her hands. I suspected that it was just a trick of trying to look more professional. I sullenly stared at the screen as the topics flew by. The news was more or less the same as it always was.

Someone had killed his family in revenge. A fire had broken out in some kind of apartment in Tokyo. A research has showed that people didn't like whatever-it-was-again. Some scientists were upset with the little attention one of their experiments had It was actually the same all over again. Would those news reporters never get bored?

"Now an update on the recent mysterious deaths. The Ministry of Health announced today that this was not caused by a biological agents or disease."

"Again, all deaths were convicted and officially accused criminals"

My head perked up a little. Now _that _got my attention.

~ Scene Break - School ~

The next day was as boring as ever. Katsu had gotten better again and was once again walking wherever I went. When I looked at Jori, he was still narrowing his eyes at me. Shiori was still glancing at me.

In the break, however, she surprised me by asking me to help her with her homework after school. Not being able to refuse such a request, I had complied with a smile. _Liar, you just want to be with her, _the oh-so annoying voice once again pestered me.

I merely ignored it in my head and agreed to meet up in the small library the school provided after school. Katsu had seemed a little annoyed at the fact he had to walk home alone, but when I asked him if he really did mind, he had shaken his head.

I had sent my mother a quick message, in which I told her I would stay a bit longer at school for homework, and that I would come home an hour later than usual. I soon got a reply from her to confirm she had gotten my message. Hours passed by quickly, and soon, school had ended.

At the bell, Shiori had stood up shyly and walked to the door, where I was waiting for her. I saw some friends of her giggle and whisper some goodbyes to her. I smiled at her and held out a hand for her book, which she let me carry it with a blush.

_Oh, Raito, you're such a gentleman! I'm so touched!_ Hooray, the voice was back once again.

Nothing really interesting happened that hour, though I couldn't help but admit the fact that I didn't mind spending time with her. Luckily, the voice in the back of my head kept relatively quiet, and Shiori wasn't as annoying as I had first thought her to be.

She was kind of shy, but at least didn't cling to me like some other girls did. Since my muteness was kind of a hindrance, I got to use the laptop in the corner of the library to explain everything to her through typing. Everything else I drew down in a small notebook I always kept with me.

With the aid of the computer and the notebook, she quickly understood the subject, but seemed reluctant to leave. After some time, we got in a conversation about the school and the subjects, with her doing all the talking, and me doing all the typing. She also seemed to have a large interest in the law, and we soon got into an argument or two. Time flew by, and I realized that I had to leave. She complied reluctantly. I had insisted on walking her home tough.

She hadn't even tried to change my mind.

So here I was, walking to a girl I actually didn't find annoying. She was silent and seemed content with it. I was happy she didn't mind, and that she wasn't telling whole stories to me, since I never really had a choice but to listen. I kept silent, too, smiling at her when she glanced at me. _Not that I would have minded to be able to say something to her, _I thought, a bit depressed.

As soon as she reached her home, she thanked me. Her mother opened the door and seemed surprised to see me.

"Ow, Light! I haven't seen you for a while. You have gotten so tall!" I couldn't help but wonder why adults always had to say something about your height, when they hadn't seen you for a while.

"Do you want to come in for a moment?" she asked politely, eying her daughter who had looked away from me with a slight blush on her face as soon as the door had opened.

I shook my head politely, smiled, and gave a small bow. I gave a small wave with a little bigger smile to Shiori and left the entrance.

I couldn't help but be amused when I heard the mother knowingly shuffle her daughter inside, teasing her about me the whole time, which was accompanied with a typical "Mom!" before the door was shut.

I looked at the sky, which was still bright. It wasn't that late in the afternoon yet. I turned into a small jog, knowing that my mother might be worrying about me.

Still, I was only a little over one hour late, so that wouldn't really be a problem. I proved to be right when I opened the door, and my mother welcomed me home.

I was suddenly having shivers again, but ignored it, like I had done the whole week before. I was slowly getting used to it.

I took of my shoes off and went upstairs, intending to find a new subject for the discussion between Brian and me. I automatically switched on the news and sat behind my computer.

Scanning over the sites, my eyes halted their tracks at the word** Kira**.

Ah, right, the criminal murderer.

I remembered hearing my classmates talking about this murderer over the last week. I had also heard about this so-called Kira many times over the news. I was puzzled at the manner in which this murderer was able to kill criminals and found the discussion of it being the hand of God ridiculous. Still, the rumor about someone being able to kill someone at will was kind of freaky.

_That might be a good topic for the discussion_, I tapped absently with my finger on the desk. _Still, it would give Brian the first choice, which most likely would chose to be against Kira,_ I reminded myself.

I shifted uncomfortably at the idea of having to defend the criminal murderer.

Though it was not _just_ because he was a murderer. I was actually kind of scared of defending his ideals. Killing criminals, reminded me of how I thought no _used to think_ about them myself.

I remembered my old diary that should be somewhere lying in my room, where I had been writing in before the accident. The thoughts in the diary, and the thoughts that this Kira would most likely be thinking, seemed creepily similar. _Would I have done the same, if I had had the power? _I shivered at the idea.

~Diary~

_I wouldnt realize how much the ideas with my old diary were familiar with the vision of Kira until much later. They say that many people are blind when it comes to things that are right in front of them. How much I hate it, it seems as soon as things become too personal, that my emotions start to conflict with my ability to think rationally. _

_So my dear-unanimated-unable-to-talk-back-to-me-booklet, that might explais my current dislike towards writing in diaries. Dont take it personally _

~ Scene break – Raitos room ~

I quickly decided not to think about these 'if's. It would be useless, since it had never happened anyway. Convincing myself that these were the main reasons not to think about them anymore, I pushed it from my mind. Though it might have been more denial about ever having such thoughts and still sometimes having them.

No, maybe having a discussion about Kira and his ideals wouldn't be such a good idea. But I couldn't think of any other interesting subject, either.

I sighed in annoyance, thinking about telling Brian that I wasn't that interested in having debates anymore.

_Yeah, I think he would understand. _I opened a file for a new e-mail and started writing a quick message.

When it was done, I pushed myself from the desk and was about to go downstairs, when I saw the screen of my small television turn static, catching my attention. I stared at it and saw a figure of a man appear on the screen.

He seemed like a professional businessman with much status. His face was stern and tense. I halted in my tracks and waited for an explanation.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO. This is being broadcasted all over the world."

I blinked and read the small white card that proclaimed the man as Lind L. Taylor.

"Japanese voiceover is provided my translator Yoshio Anderson."

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'."

I blinked again, studying the man. I remembered something vague about him. _Isn't "L" one of the most famous detectives? _I thought, remembering something about him in an article from Europe. He was far more popular there, but even here his title was known.

I sat back into my chair as I waited for the man to continue. I wondered what he wanted. I did know that "L" had always hid his identity to the world, so it was kind of suspicious that he suddenly decided to show himself. It might prove to be something interesting. _Has it to do with those murders? _I wondered, pausing my thoughts when he spoke again.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it "Kira" at any cost."

I tapped with my fingers on the desk, thinking. So this was about that Kira person. I frowned slightly. What I had deduced so far from the news was that the criminals were killed without any interaction with the killer himself. To be on the television now, proclaiming these things like that could be fatal.

_What are you up to "L"? _I thought, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Kira, I think you have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing is EVIL!"

"Police all over have already begun to investigate."

Slowly, I started to feel a cold shiver run over my back. However, this one was far bigger than the ones I had before. I froze as I felt my hands getting cold again. I started to fiercely rub my hands, not liking the tense feeling that started to build up in my body.

My chest suddenly tensed even more, and I watched in horror as the man suddenly grasped his chest where his heart should be and collapsed with a groan.

I clenched my hands and stared at the screen in shock as two men carried the man away.

_This is impossible! Unbelievable!_

I leaped forward, not wanting to realize the connection my mind had suddenly made. My finger stopped just a centimeter before the power button when a modified voice stopped me.

"I did this on the off-changes that you would kill "me". So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby."

A white screen with a big L appeared.

I started back in surprise.

"So, it is true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?"

_So, it is possible! _I slowly shuffled backwards into my chair, my attention firmly on the screen.

"Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today, not _me. _He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."

My eyes widened in realization. So _this _was L. I couldn't help but grin weakly. I knew where this was heading.

"So, why don't you kill me!"

I couldn't help but shake my head in awe. For such a famous detective, he sure was bold.

"Come on! Do it!"

I watched with interest when the bold detective continued to challenge the so-called Kira openly and decided that this would be a match that would most likely write history.

"Seems like you can't kill me after all." I was sure that there was a slight smugness in his tone, even though you couldn't hear it through the voice modifier.

I swirled my chair around, thinking. _So, the only things the criminal murderer needs are most likely a name and a face._ I felt my interest long for further investigation, but I knew that I didn't have the equipment and neither the information. I sighed in frustration

"Let me tell you something in return." I stopped the swirling with my hand, facing the television once again. "I said this was a worldwide live broadcast. But it is really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan."

My mouth nearly dropped at that statement. The killer was in the Kanto area? That meant that he could practically be my neighbor! I really should start investigating this more closely myself.

"The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku."

I froze in my chair, not even bothering to stop myself from swirling around.

"Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed. To know you are in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for you killings!"

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in you killing method. I'll figure it out when I _catch you!_" The modified voice was getting on my nerves.

I blinked as I stared at the ceiling, barely paying attention to the television anymore. _Did I really just fall of my chair without noticing?_

"I will hunt you down and destroy you!" the modified voice declared.

I started shaking. I remembered the murderer in Shinjuku. It had been the first shiver I had experiences, combined with the connection I had unconsciously made

I abruptly stood up and shook my head hard. Shoving the theory back deep into my mind, I straitened my shirt. _There is no way you can feel someone dying, _I reasoned and walked out of the door, not even bothering to switch of the TV behind me.

Still, I couldn't suppress the small voice in the back of my head.

_But shouldn't it be impossible to kill someone from a distance, too?_

Walking down the stairs, I could still hear the proclamation of the soft modified voice before it switched back to its normal program.

"I am Justice!"

~ Scene Break - Unknown location ~

Unknown to our dear genius, there was a lone figure crouching over his computer in a dark room. It was late in the evening, and once again the computer screen was the only light source in the room. The young man's eyes followed the information and digits flowing over the monitor.

He read them with expertise and continued typing all kind of different codes with an impressive speed. Suddenly, the screen went dead. The man froze in the dark. Then cursed. Loudly.

Whether the batteries had died out or a virus had made his computer crash, he didn't know. The figure didn't care either. His hours of work were gone. _Hours!_

The young man cursed some more and kicked the wall in frustration. He would have to start all over again. He kicked the wall once more. Groaning in frustration, he got another laptop from seemingly out of nowhere and switched it on.

Watching the computer start up, he sat back down, tapping with his finger on the desk impatiently. _Maybe this tactic wasn't working_, the man thought. He would just have to find another way of getting the information.

He would just have to find someone with access to the case. The shadow grinned.

He knew just the right target.

**- TBC -**

**Please review!**

A lot of work, but everything to keep my readers happy. Right?

Talking about keeping my readers happy. If there are any mistakes, suggestions, or anything that annoys you. Please let me know. I will try to fix it.

Till next time.

Sjezza.

p.s. Already started the next chap just have to get a little more inspiration.


	6. Dates and Diaries

Thanks a lot for your reviews: SoDesuKa, IsobelAnis, Litly Ryuu, roses-have-thorns911, Not Yet Knowing, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Retrophilic, Cubed, and last but hopefully not least, yatakayumi

Yay! 49 Reviews! I'm so happy! Wow! Sooooo close to the 50! XD

OhOh! By the way, I notice that not everybody seems to like **Shiori** that much. Give her a chance! She is a really nice girl! **And **I _still need her!... _at least for now. Woops did I say too much? (grins evilly)

Anyway on to the next chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Dates and Diaries.**

_Dear on-Brians-insistence-diary-living-entity,_

_I remember that the next week was quite uneventful, and I tried to keep my mind occupied. The only thing worth of noting was that I had finally gotten a reply of Brian, saying he understood; yet he seemed a bit disappointed._

_He said he would keep contact, though, or as he had written in his e-mail: "You won't be able to get rid of me so easily."_

_School, too, was as boring as ever. Katsu was being as sticky as he always was, and Jori was still glaring at me. It was the same old-school life. I doubted that I my life would feel the same if they suddenly changed their habits._

_Yet, I noticed a slight change in Jori's behavior. He was being even quieter, not in the way of talking, but more in the way of observing the people around him. He seemed to be keeping even more to himself than he had already been before, and it was slightly concerning me._

_Katsu didn't seem to notice anything. If it was even possible, his happy-go-lucky attitude became even worse. Still, he miraculously kept it within the limit that I could handle without snapping. He was nearing the edge, though. Katsu didn't seem so lucky with Jori, however, who had started glaring at him even more than he did at me. Now, that was saying something._

_Katsu and Jori had never really liked each other. I had actually suspected them to dislike each other quite much. Still, as long as they didn't fight or, even more important, get me involved, I wasn't bothered._

_Shiori had once again asked me to help her with her homework, and I had once more complied, discovering for a second time that I didn't mind being with her. At first, Katsu seemed a bit annoyed about me spending time with her._

_He had been trying to get me to go to his favorite game hall for some time now. Unfortunately, as soon as his annoyance was gone, he had started to tease me about Shiori. Though I suspected he did it because he believed it was expected of him, since we were 'best friends' and all. Not because he really enjoyed doing it._

_He was odd that way._

~ Scene break – School ~

That afternoon, Shiori seemed a bit more open to me than she had been previously. She had asked me many questions, which suspiciously, was more about me rather than the subject she wanted me to help her with. She had answered some of my own about her in return. It was only polite to return the interest by asking some questions about her, too.

_Yeah, right _The smart-ass voice in my head didn't seem to agree with that.

I had walked her home, just like last time, and she surprised me with a thank you in sign language. I nearly hadn't been able to say goodbye before her mother had shuffled her inside once again.

It seemed my mother had given her some signs when she had gone to visit Shiori's mother the day before. Figures.

I turned around, a smile on my face, as I headed home.

_~ Diary~ _

_That same evening when my father got home, he seemed even more tired than he usual was. I already knew that he was working on the Kira investigation, but he didn't have to know that. Can I help it he had once left his computer on, logged in on the database of the ICPO, while he was downstairs?_

_Yes, you're right. I had not been able to keep myself from looking. I'm guilty as charged._

_I also knew that curiosity hadn't done me really good before, but I figured I still should have about eight lives left, so I had taken the risk. I had been surprised by the amount of information this "L" has gotten in such short time. It had gotten me even more interested in helping my father, and I secretly kept checking up on the information every evening._

~ Scene break – Yagamis recidence – living room ~

Currently, we were eating dinner, and my head perked up when my father suddenly informed me that the criminal of 'the case he was presently working on' was suspected to be a student. I recognized that information immediately. It was the data I had read up on just an hour before.

"Let's not talk about this at dinner time," my mother tried, not feeling like listening to those criminal stories. I had to hide my disappointment, but continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Raito has helped me on cases before," my father defended, glancing at me with pride in his voice when he said my name.

I smiled, remembering the cases I had helped solving. My father always had been proud about my ability to 'walk in the shoes' of the murderer or criminal. The cases had been solved in no time. Whether to be proud of the ability or not, I wasn't sure. Still, if it would help solving cases, I didn't see it as a problem.

I reluctantly considered declining my father's indirect offer for sharing a little information, knowing that my mother didn't like discussing work at dinner. She believed it was a moment for the family to share other things than work.

Deciding that my mother would be in a better mood if we didn't, I shot my father a look that said, 'Let's talk later.' It was for my best interest, after all, since she might refrain me from taking potato chips if I didn't. I like my potato chips, thank you very much.

My father just nodded, and we continued to eat in silence, my mother looking a bit more cheerful than before.

Then, my mother suddenly seemed to remember something and turned her attention to me. Now this immediately got my _own_ attention.

I eyed her warily, studying her action with awareness.

The manner in which she had turned her body, the manner in which she put down her chopstick, and the way in which she folded her hands and let her chin rest on them, made the alarm in my head go off.

Especially when a strange rare gleam entered her eyes and she smiled sweetly. No actually she was nearly _grinning_.

Now, I was even more on my guard. My mother never smiled in that way, unless she wanted something.

I would have gulped if I hadn't just put some food in my mouth. My brain was preparing itself be used on any notice. She was going to say something, and I had to be ready. I raised an eyebrow at her, steeling myself for any possible accusations that I would have t-

"So, I heard you have been helping _Shiori_ a lot these past few weeks."

That was unexpected. I widened my eyes for a small second. I saw my sister's eyes widen, too. Then a malicious smirk appeared on her lips, and within a second, she had turned all her attention towards me.

_Ah, crap _I groaned and immediately straitened my face, which only made the situation worse than it already was. At home, I only hid my emotions when I had something to hide. I mentally smacked myself for going back in such oblivious defense.

Glancing at my sister in the corner of my eye, I saw the smirk deepen. My sister had picked my reaction up as confirmation.

"Raito! Are you dating Shiori?" she exclaimed with just a little bit too much smugness and triumph in her voice.

'I'm just helping her with her homework,' I stated, signing with my left hand as I put some food in my mouth with my right. I inwardly sighed when I saw the knowing look that was sent to my direction by my sister, whom did clearly not believe my statement. I frowned. I didn't like Shiori; she was just a

I blinked in surprise. Was I just about to call her a friend? I had not considered a friend before I knew I was hesitating. She was nice, but not on the same level as I was still, I didn't mind spending time with her, and she wasn't that annoying.

Pondering, I decided to use the excuse anyway. I would hopefully have time enough later to figure out if I really considered her a friend or not. Currently, getting my little evil sister off my back was more important.

"Raito has a _girl-friend_!" Sayu declared in a singsong voice, drawling on the girlfriend part. My father gave me a look, which I recognized as disbelief.

_What? As is I can't have a girlfriend?_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

I decided to use the just-friends-argument immediately, hoping that it would work, though I new it would most likely not. Such sayings had gotten labeled as the in-denial statements.

'She is just a _friend,_' I finally admitted, slowly signing the friend part to emphasize it. Unsurprisingly, my dear little sister still didn't seem to believe me, and her grin widened even more.

I refrained from smacking my forehead against the table. I just _knew _that Sayu would be pestering me about it for the rest of the week, starting this evening as soon as I was upstairs.

"Uh-huh, _just _a friend," Sayu confirmed sarcastically, giving me a look. She picked up her chopsticks and focused on her food, acting as if she had dropped the subject.

We ate in silence for about a minute or two before she asked with a fake, uninterested voice, "So when are you going to ask her for a date?"

I slapped my face in annoyance, caught of guard. Scratch pestering me later in the evening. She would start to pester me now, except if my mother would stop he-

"Sayu!" my mother exclaimed, scolding my sister.

"Leave your brother alone," she chided, and I saw my little sister pout. I smirked at her in victory and drank a bit of my water. This victory was soon bashed when my mother finished her sentence.

" For now. Can't you see he still has to sort out his feelings?"

I nearly sprayed my drink over my father, who already had spread his hands in front of him. Choking, caused by the effort of keeping the water in my mouth, which, by the way, my father was grateful for, I made a face at my mother.

I was about to retort with a lot of arguments that my alert brain had thought up, when I once again felt one of those spiteful shivers run down my back. It tried to keep it unnoticed as long as possible.

Unfortunately, my father, who had been focusing on me in defense of the water, noticed it and frowned.

"Raito, are you still having that cold?"

I shook my head, still feeling itchy from the phantoms it had left behind. Out of nowhere, my mother put down her chopsticks with a little bit more force than I was used to. The rest of us started back slightly when she suddenly stood up and picked up my food. I reached for it in confusion. I wasn't finished yet!

"All right, I have had it with you! You've been shivering for a week now. You're going to bed!" she said.

"Immediately!" she ordered when upon receiving a confused look from me.

My hand rose to rebel. _I'm not a child! _I thought, slightly offended at the manner in which my mother was sending me to bed. I was seventeen! Unfortunately for me, my mother wasn't finished yet.

"No, Raito! We're getting worried. You've been having them in these kinds of moments every day! You'll stay home tomorrow, and if it isn't gone in a few days, we're going to see a doctor," she said firmly. It was obvious that she wouldn't give up this argument easily.

I looked at my father, looking for some help, but he also nodded sternly at me. I sighed in defeat and shoved my chair back.

"I will make some hot soup for you. Now, you go chance and get into bed. I'll check up on you later." I recognized the warning without difficulty: 'I expect to find you in bed when I come upstairs, or else'

_~ Diary~_

_The shivers didn't go away the next day. Neither did it the day after, nor the third._

_In fact, the shivers had only gotten worse and had increased. Since that evening, I got shivers running down my back every hour. That morning, my mother had declared that, if I were still ill the next day, we would go to see the doctor._

_That was not going to happen._

_At least, not if I could prevent it. I looked back at the last couple of days. They had been quite uneventful. Mostly because I had been forced by my parents to stay in bed for three days now. Not having the energy to argue or fight with my parents, I did as I was told._

_I stayed in my room and, because it was the only thing I was allowed to do, watched television and read a book or two._

_I missed playing the piano, but since it stood downstairs, I hadn't been able to play. To kill some time, I had decided to follow the news, but as soon as I heard that it seemed that a criminal was killed every hour, I had switched it off._

_I was still in refusal._

~ Scene break – Raitos room ~

_No way!_ I thought, and once again denied all the connections to my 'illness', even with all the obvious evidence that my mind sent me.

I sighed. Too bad my mother wouldn't hear my protests, because there was _no way_ I was going to the doctor. 'I am fine,' I had argued with her. 'It might just be something psychological.' Yet my mother still wanted me to see the doctor tomorrow. Just to make sure, she had said.

_Damn..._

I went with my hand through my hair, realizing that I had no choice but to change plans. Change to the plan in which I eventually will have to force myself to start acting around my family again. It was just so that I didn't worry them anymore. Or at least, that was what I kept telling myself.

I didn't like the idea of keeping something from my family, but I knew these shivers weren't anything a doctor would be able to heal. My mind realized this was something completely different than any other illness. I wasn't sure of what _exactly_ it was yet, but I didn't like the conclusion that had already long formed in the back my head.

Which was the reason why I tried to keep it there. There, firmly in the back of my head, together with the many memories I had been bottling up for some time now.

After all, there was actually _no way_ I could be feeling people dying. I simply refused to believe that because it secretly scared me. Yes, it scared me a great deal. It actually freaked me out.

I stared in front of me and rested my head against the cool glass of the door that led to my small balcony, leaning my body against the bookshelves that stood in between my door and my bed. The sky was clear tonight, and I could see the stars twinkling. The lucid moon was peacefully high in the sky, hanging from invisible cords in the darkness. It was a beautiful night for practicing one's voice.

I opened my mouth and tried to make a sound. I wasn't surprised that nothing came out. I tried again. I reopened my mouth and repeated the exercise I had made up for myself. Then moved on, and tried to say the alphabet out loud. No success.

I stared dully at the full moon, my hopes once again crushed like it had been every night. I continued to sit there for half an hour, thinking about different thoughts that brought themselves to my attention. It was my form of meditation, but then to a more relaxed degree.

I noticed that my father had started to get even more stressed. The case wasn't doing him any good. It also came to my attention that he hadn't discussed the investigation with me again. This had disappointed me a bit, and found after some digging in the information network, that people were resigning from their tasks.

_Poor dad._

Wanting to breathing in some fresh air, I silently slipped the door open, which allowed a gentle breeze to enter the room. _That's better. _I mused, shifting my body next to the bookshelves into the door opening. Sitting there at my favorite spot of the room always relaxed me. The breeze cooled down my sweaty face, which had been the result of another nightmare.

_I've been having them more frequently lately._

Unable to sleep, I sat there for a while, but eventually staggered tiredly to my bed anyway. My eyes kept dropping, and with my mother on my back, it wouldn't do me any good if she were to find me on the floor the next morning. Slipping under my bed sheets, I noticed that I hadn't closed my door yet.

Muttering to myself about how my observation and perception skills reduced too much when I got sleepy, I slipped out of my comfortable bed and stumbled to the open door. I closed the door, locked it and was about to turn around when I saw something shiny flash at the corner of the street.

The light from the lamppost had made me notice the slight movement of someone who was leaning against the wall of the street. The man was wearing an ordinary long black coat, which he wrapped around himself firmly, to keep the cold out.

I noticed he was facing my house and would have been able to see me if he were to look. Yet the man didn't and continued to stare into the distance, his hand clutching a small mobile phone. I realized that it had been the object that had caught my attention.

I continued to study the man, when he put the cell phone in his pocket. Then I quickly moved back, having seen his head starting to turn into my direction. I sat back on my bed, having lost the need to sleep for the moment.

Instead, I kept staring at the door, as if expecting the man to suddenly appear there and attack me. Snorting at the ridiculous thoughts that were popping up in my head I laid back down. But I couldn't sleep.

An hour later, when I finally decided to have a quick look; the man had disappeared.

The next day, I set my plan in action. My mother was still watching me, but she couldn't find any shiver or any other reason for her to go with me to the doctor anymore. Reluctantly (very reluctantly, I might add) my mother let me go to school the next day, but I knew she was still keeping an eye on me.

I had had to suppress quite a few shivers, but as long as they went unnoticed, I didn't mind.

That morning at school, Katsu greeted me with so much enthusiasm that I had nearly backed away. Jori ignored me, or so he tried to made me believe, because I did catch him staring at me a couple of times. When I had looked at him, he had narrowed his eyes once again. _It's great to be back, _I had thought, slightly amused.

Shiori seemed happy that I was well and had quickly said so when I walked into the classroom.

_~Diary~_

_My little sister had been pushing me to go with her on a date, which I simply refused. Sure, I might want to do something with her as a friend, I had said, but not as a girlfriend. She had given me a look that I had not been able to indentify. It had slightly crept me out._

_Eventually, my sister had used her secret weapon. Her innocent eyes and her small, disappointed smile made her look like a small child again. The same child I had never been able to refuse anything in the previous years. She had carefully planned her actions, causing me to wonder if I have been underestimating her all the time._

_I had been standing at the time, so she had to look up to me. This made her puppy-eyes even bigger, and I had sighed. That had been my first mistake. She had immediately recognized it as hesitation and boosted her look to full power. Damn her manipulative eyes._

~ Scene break – Raitos room ~

_Damn her manipulative eyes._I thought.

So here I was, leaning against the tree in the soft grass. I was studying Shiori, while she was talking with her friends in the break, trying to figure out the correct approach for a girl like her. Katsu was sitting next to me, looking bored.

"So, he just stood there?" Katsu asked, referring to the man I had seen that night.

I just nodded, glancing at the sheet I had in front of me. I was composing a new song, but there was just some inspiration missing. It was supposed to be a sad song. One people would feel drawn in, but I somehow couldn't get it right. Katsu had tried to make some suggestions this break but had eventually given up.

He was good at noticing when I didn't care about his suggestions. Well, at least most of the time. I watched him as he bit into an apple he had brought with him. He munched on it and rubbed his face in thought.

"Maybe the guy was waiting for a friend," he suggested. I shook my head and repressed a sight. Thinking up scenarios clearly wasn't one of his strongest points.

'I don't think so; he didn't seem to be waiting for someone,' I signed, while taking a bite from the apple Katsu had offered me.

"Maybe he was drunk?" Another suggestion, but the manner in which Katsu said it made it clear that he actually didn't care.

I just shrugged, telling Katsu that it didn't matter anyway. At least, that was what I wanted Katsu to think. I truly was kind of unnerved that the man had been looking in my direction.

_Which means that he seen some movement in my room, or that he has been keeping an eye on me.' _I shuddered as an image of Shiro flashed in front of my eyes. I stared into the distance, pondering. Once again into the direction of Shiori, though I had other things on my mind.

However, Katsu didn't know that, and I heard him silently groan when I seemed to turn my attention once again to my 'obsession,' quoting the exact words he had used to describe it. I felt him restlessly shift on the grass for the next few minutes, clearly annoyed that I was once again ignoring him. He subtly tried to get my attention, but I didn't respond, as I was still pondering over Shiro and the strange man.

Finally, Katsu seemed to have reached his limit, and he broke the silence with by sighing dramatically. Turning to me, he waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"C'mon man, just ask her out already. Even although I don't mind sitting here, you are staring is getting on my nerves."

I didn't react, continuing to stare in her direction.

Katsu didn't seem to have expected anything different and just continued. "So, what are you actually planning to do tomorrow?"

I shrugged and signed to him absently: 'Don't know, maybe a visit to a museum with Shiori.'

I heard Katsu snort in disapproval. "That doesn't seem so exciting to me, Light. You should find something else to do. Maybe have dinner with her or something."

I turned to him and raised my hand again ready to- "Yeah, yeah. Just friends, I know, I know." He cut me off, waving his hand in a dismissive-like motion. "No need to get all defensive about it."

Taking my attention off Shiori, I glared at him. What was it about people thinking I really liked her? Really, I wasn't that interested in her. I just still wasn't sure whether she was a friend or not.

_Of course you're not._ The small voice drawled in my head, laced with sarcasm.

I doubled my glare, though it wasn't directed only at Katsu anymore. Katsu gave me one of his carefree smiles in response and started to rally off more suggestions. I stopped glaring after a second and turned back to my sheet, deciding that it would be best if I just ignored him.

I started working on the songs, writing down a few ideas while I heard Katsu ramble on in the background.

"—fine, not the cinema. Then go to an amusement park or something! It isn't something you would only with a girlfriend. I mean, people go there whole the time with friends."

My finger tapped my lips, and I considered it for a moment. Katsu was right; the amusement park did sound like a good idea. I nodded, and he gave me one of his victorious grins. He brought both arms up behind his head and flopped back down on the grass, probably to do some cloud watching.

I immediately looked up when I saw Katsu get angry. Jori was sitting higher in the branches than he usual was, so he was more difficult to spot, but he was still in hearing range. He looked down at me when I spotted him. I stared at him for a moment and then looked away. Katsu wasn't as forgiving.

"Hey, Teme, have you been listening in on us again? How much have you heard? Do you think it's normal for someone to spy on people in a tree?" Katsu yelled to Jori, who just stared at him as if he was a lesser person.

I saw Katsu clench his fist in anger, while his other hand twitched in irritation.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my iPod. I didn't really care that Jori knew about me wanting to go out _as friends_ with Shiori. Jori never really told anyone anything, so I thought it would be most unlikely for this to become a rumor. Plus, he couldn't understand the sign language so everything I had said was unknown to him.

Unfortunately, I also knew that Katsu wouldn't let this slip so easily, especially when something concerned Jori, who currently most likely wouldn't answer him. When I heard no reply from above, I plugged the earplugs in my ears and started searching for a song.

"What, aren't you going to answer me?" I heard Katsu yell just before the tunes of the piano smothered the sound around me, and I was soon imagining the keys that would have to be played.

"No," came the soft and calm reply from above. I heard Katsu growl through the music beside me.

He started ranting about how it was impolite to listen in on people without them knowing. Then he continued to tell Jori about how annoying he thought his freaky habits were. He had gone onto another (most likely) offensive subject again. I didn't listen to him anymore, and giving a quick glance up the tree, it seemed neither was Jori.

As soon as the bell went, I stood up. I waved at Katsu in an attempt to let him know I was leaving. He didn't appear to notice, since was still glaring up at Jori. I let him be, knowing that he would notice eventually and follow me anyway. Besides, I still had to ask Shiori if she wanted to go out with me anyway. I didn't need Katsu around me when I did that. I had decided on another approach.

Not less than five minutes later, I had it planned out. To say Shiori was surprised was an understatement.

I had walked to her little group and given her a small note, with a small smile. I had decided that a message on the mobile phone would be a bit too impersonal. So, I had decided to give her a small note. She had read it when she noticed I was waiting and accepted nearly immediately with a small stutter.

Her friends quickly tried to get her away from me, most likely so they could corner her about the note. Wishing me a last goodbye, Shiori was pulled along with her friends, who were whispering, squealing softly, and giggling.

Ten minutes later, Katsu joined me again, grumbling something about me dumping him with the tree hugger.

I just glanced at him and walked toward the classroom.

Tomorrow morning, I would go with Shiori to the amusement park.

Just as _friends._

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

That night, an unknown dark figure of a young man opened the door of his room. Said room was weakly lightened up by the light coming from the hallway. The furniture in the bedroom contained a bed, a desk, a small TV, bookshelves filled with various novels and objects, and a nightstand. On the nightstand lay a single dark blue Diary.

The young man had closed the door immediately behind him, making it unable to distinguish any other colors from each other. The shadow moved straight to the laptop placed on the desk and turned it on. He sat down in the chair and suddenly turned around, facing the room.

"Shut up, I have got work to do," he mumbled to the empty room and then turned back. The loading screen of the computer brightened his face, and his eyes followed the loading bar intensely.

"I will crack it eventually," he muttered, once again seemingly to no one. His hand moved to his computer mouse. The computer was now ready to function to the wishes of its user, and the unknown shadow went to work, his speed of typing too fast for any bystander to know what he was doing. Programs were being opened, codes were being typed, and deleted within seconds as soon as they had appeared on the bright screen.

The lone, young man opened another program that showed the many numbers he had been stuck with last time. He typed for about half a half hour. As time passed, his body seemed to get tenser and tenser, before he suddenly snapped.

He angrily swirled around in his chair to face the empty room, glaring at the bed. "Would you just shut up for a moment?" the late teenager nearly growled to the empty spot. The figure stared at it, seemingly waiting for something.

Then the young man abruptly stood up from the chair and slipped out of the room.

A minute later, the door opened and the figure strolled in once again. The light showed that the object in his hand was a red apple.

"Are you now going to shut up for a few minutes?" he asked calmly, now staring at the ceiling. He waited once again and then threw the apple into the air. Somehow it seemed to hover, before a bite was taken out of it. Any bystander would have been spooked out, yet the young man didn't seem frightened in the slightest.

The figure once again leaned back over the computer. "I don't even get why you like them so much" He quickly held up a flat hand into the direction behind him. "Don't bother, I don't care." His cold voice was muffled in his hand as he tapped his cheek in thought.

The figure took some distance from the computer and started pacing around the bedroom.

"This isn't going to work anymore. I need the information now. So, how am I going to slip into his room undetected before tomorrow evening when?" the young man thought aloud, trailing his sentence before he stopped.

In the soft light, one could see a small smirk appear on the figure's lips. He walked back towards his desk, and started to rumble though a drawer.

"Ryuk, would you be interested in earning some more apples?" the figure asked innocently, his pupils glancing up to the corner of his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"You would just to have insert this" The figure held up a small object that shone by the luminous light from the screen. "into his computer."

Silence.

"Listen, Ryuk, I could do this myself; I can break into anyone's room, but it would be so much fas-" The figure stopped talking and stared into nothingness. After a minute, he spoke again.

"I already know how to-" He frowned in annoyance, as if something kept interrupting him.

Then, he stood up. He walked towards his nightstand and loosely picked up the Diary.

"Oh no, Ryuk, I know him better than you think. You see...," the young teen said, a sly smile running his features as he opened the Diary. He flipped to the second page and held it up into the air. The light from the screen lightened the page just enough to read the two words written in kanji in the middle of the page.

"Yagami Raito"

An inhuman chuckle could suddenly be heard through the room accompanied with the sound of someone biting into an apple.

"Humans are so interesting."

**- TBC -**

Well it is kind of getting pretty interesting isn't it, Ryuk? I hope you readers think that too! :D

**Edit**: A thanks for **Ice among Fire** for beta-ing this chapter!


	7. Guns and Fears

Hey everybody! I got 13 reviews! * grins * That a record for me!

So, Gone and forgotten. , Kitninja, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Little Ryuu, IsobelAnit, NX-Loveless-XN, Roses have thorns881, dragonfire04, Not Yet Knowing, GraveFire (yours was the longest XD), Ginger Freak, Xelena, and last and hopefully not least The Anonymous PenName...Thanks you so much for your wonderful reviews! You made my day (and still do)

Anyway I got found a beta-reader so she is now busy with beta-ing the last chapters but I just **had** to update this! So I think I will re-update the beta-d chapters (including this one) next time.

Thank you so much **Ice Among Fire!**

I can't wait!

Oh, one more thing The blue Diary was **not the Death Note!** It really is Light's Diary! so don't worry, he is not dead yet. *Chuckles evilly*

Enjoy!

**Speechless**

**By Sjezza**

**Chapter 7: Guns and Fears**

~ Unknown location ~

The lone teenager was once again leaning over his computer. Just like every other visit, the room was so dark one could not make out much of his features. The only light source was once again the laptop standing on top of the desk. The screen lit the lower part of the man his face, which showed a slight scowl on his face.

"You just love watching me take the more difficult route, don't you Ryuk?" the teen muttered softly, sounding slightly annoyed.

The teenager was staring at the screen in front of him, tapping the end of the pen he was holding against his chin in a quick, steady rhythm. Instead of the difficult programs, codes and especially typing speed of the loner was used to, the screen displayed just an ordinary photograph.

For the next five minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft patting of the pencil against the his face and the soft whirling coming from the computer.

Breaking out of his thoughts, the young man sighed and pulled himself and the chair towards the small TV that was standing at on the right side of desk. He switched it on, changed the channel onto the news. He returned to his previous spot and returned his attention back to the computer.

He easily got back into his previous position, leaning the side of his face on his hand. It was as if he hadn't moved at all. The only difference was the soft sound that came from the television.

The shadow continued to sit there for a while, and his eyes formed a dazed look as he stared at the photo. Although it wasn't really known what the teenager was thinking, he did seem slightly troubled.

Silence.

Something seemed to get him out of his reverie when a twitch appeared in his right eye. He persistently kept staring at the screen though.

More silence.

Another twitch emerged. This time, it was a bit stronger than the last one. There was an undertone of a growl, which the teen refused to let go when he answered the previous silence.

"No, I don't have any left" the shadow nearly snarled and quickly continued before the silence could once again interrupt.

" And no, I can't get any more either I would have if you had helped me but-" The teenager's eyes left the screen in irritation and turned his attention for a small second towards the empty space near the door.

His hand had stopped its movement, and the end of the pen was resting on his chin. His eyes betrayed his disinterest in whatever the empty space was telling him.

"I don't care about any reactions you get. It's not my fault you are addicted to them. I gave you an offer and you declined," he stated.

The tone the loner had said it in showed that no discussion was possible, but it seemed that to whatever the statement was directed to be was oblivious to this or either ignored it. The teen finally went over his limit of patience, and he let his glower escape.

"Ryuk" The voice was warning the empty space.

The invisible shadow seemed to comply since the figure stopped the deathly glare he had been sending the spot. Though it was also possible that the loner had given up, as the empty space in his room was getting used to the glares.

Either way, the figure turned his focus back at the picture, once again moving the pen in thought. The teen stared into the distance, eyes unfocussed, while the news reporter started blabbering about today's happenings.

Nothing interesting seemed to pass by until a photo appeared of an ugly man, who was clearly a drug addict. He seemed like the sort of person you didn't want to have near you.

"At noon, Kiichiro Osoreda robbed a bank in the Kanto district. The robber failed to take the money when the police had arrived after a warning from an anonymous call. He escaped afterwards without the money and shot a teller and two costumers in the process. Kiichiro Osoreda is dangerous and any information about this man should be directly passed on to the-"

The young man's head perked up a little bit and turned to the small TV.

The teen stared at the photo and the name of the man, before he quickly noted the man's name down on a blank piece of paper. He stared at the name for a minute or two before something seemed to flash in the shadow of his eyes.

They widened for a second at the sudden inspiration that had crept up in his mind. The shadow stared in wonder at the paper, as if checking if it really was there, before a creepy grin appeared on his lips. Being brightened by the luminous light of the screen, his teeth appeared even sharper.

He opened the drawer of the desk and took out a familiar black notebook. He flipped it open on the first page and stared at the written instructions. The grin that had remained on his face the whole time seemed to become even more malicious.

"Ryuk is it true that you can manipulate the person whose name is written down, down to the detail, as long as no other names are written down in it and it is within the six minutes and forty seconds?"

A scary inhuman laugh flowed through the room, and the teen smirked only more wickedly when he took it as confirmation.

"I think I'll have to start testing it but then I need more criminals," the teen pondered out loud.

The eyes flickered back to the monitor of his laptop. The unpleasantness in his smile ceased when his attention was directed towards the photo. He still needed to get into his computer to get into the database and he now had something he could test the situation with

He reached with his hand to the computer screen, trailing the figure with his fingers.

"You're going to the amusement park tomorrow, aren't you?"

The young man pulled his hand back, put the end of his pen in his mouth, and started chewing on it again.

"I'm sure you would understand," the teen said to the picture, glancing at the blue diary that was on his lap the whole time.

"I'm sure you do," the young man repeated while flipping through the Diary, before he put it on the top of his desk next to the black notebook.

The shadow frowned in thought.

_Now, what to write_

The picture of Raito Yagami stayed on the screen for the rest of the night.

~ Scene break – Raitos Room ~

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

I woke up and let out a groan when my alarm clock went off.

I turned around in my bed and started waving my hand into the direction of my nightstand where the doomed sound was coming from.

Some movements later, it came in contact with the damn object, and I ran my fingers across the surface to find the button that would make an end to that annoying sound.

My fingers felt a change in the surface and soon they recognized it as the key to cease the loud noise. A soft click that was muffled by the noise was heard and a blessed silence was spread over the room. A content sigh escaped my mouth.

Normally, I was someone who could jump out of bed without any hesitation. Today seemed to be an exception, though. Everyone made some exceptions from time to time occasionally.

I rolled back on my chest and burrowed a bit deeper into the warmth of my bed sheets, deciding that it wouldn't be a problem if I stayed in just a little longer. After all, I didn't have school today.

I could feel the sun shining on my face and heard my mother moving about downstairs. Peering through my eyes, I saw that the sky was blue, except for some little puffy clouds. The silence of this peaceful morning was very welcoming. It allowed my brain to start up, as it was still a bit sluggish in the morning.

This peace didn't last long, though.

I groaned in agony when I felt another shiver run down my back without warning. The warmth of my bed had soon disappeared into nothingness when the chill took over. It was soon gone, and my body twitched a bit to get rid of that annoying phantom that would always linger a bit longer than necessary.

I groaned and threw off my bed sheets, its spell on me broken, since the warmth no longer being the reason to stay in bed. From habit, I shifted onto my back stared at my ceiling, bending my arms behind my neck.

My mind always started wandering when I looked at the smooth, white surface above my bed.

_What would I do without my dear ceiling when I wake up? _I mused. Looking back at the amount of times I had studied it over the years, I was certain to know every spot. It was actually a bit disturbing, but I didn't really mind, because it had a calming effect on me.

I stared at it for about five minutes when my arm suddenly moved back to the nightstand, and the alarm clock only had the chance to give one bleep before it was silenced again.

That damn object was so predictable.

I yawned. Last night had been a rather sleepless night. My mind just hadn't been able to pause itself.

It was as if it knew something was going to happen. A sense of foreboding

_That's ridiculous._

I rolled on my side and pushed my head in my cool pillow, shutting out the light that was entering my eyes. I really felt like going back to sleep, but I knew I had to get out.

I had to do something today

_Oh, right. I have to go to the amusement park with Shiori, _I reminded myself.

With a sleepy mutter, I removed my head from my pillow and climbed out of bed. Nearly falling on the ground in the process, my feet were helplessly caught in the sheets. It seemed my brain hadn't caught up just yet. Some coffee might do me good.

Stumbling out of my bed, I automatically made up my bed. Not really glancing at it when I was done, since I knew I had done it neatly, I stood in the middle of the room.

I stretched, bringing my arms over my head and making myself as long as possible. When I was done, I rolled my shoulders, and glanced at the sun that was shining over the houses.

It was a sunny day. Good.

I groaned when I heard something pop in my back and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Shuffling towards my closet, I took out some clothes that would be suitable for going to the amusement park and walked to the bathroom. Giving one last longing glance in the direction of the comfy and warm bed, I left the room.

_I wish I could stay in bed._

_~ Diary ~_

_Maybe I should have really stayed in bed I should have trusted my gut instinct, but did I listen? No, I had to be ignorant again I guess that proves once again that Im not at all that perfect. _

_I should have stayed in bed_

~ Scene break – Bus ~

_I should I had stayed in bed, _I thought wearily.

I was currently sitting very straight in the seating of the bus. I was tense, and my feet were firmly planted on the ground, to make sure I could move at any time notice.

I glanced to my left, where Shiori was sitting next to me. I was happy that she had taken the seat next to the window. She was holding her arms around her in fear, and I subtly moved myself that she could lean a bit on me.

She immediately seemed to get my intention of comforting her. She took my hand and squeezed it in thanks, seemingly a little more assured, and trembled a bit less than before. Her eyes didn't leave the man standing in front of the bus the whole time though.

_Speaking of which_

My eyes followed the direction in which she was looking, and I really felt like letting a tired sigh escape.

_Out of all the buses I could have taken this morning, I just had to take the bus that was going to be hijacked._

I glared at the revolting man standing in the front of the bus. He was shouting at the chauffeur, who was trembling in fear. The gun was still shoved in his face when the man shouted his demands over the phone. I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the bus driver, knowing how scared the man should be feeling.

I studied the hijacker. It wasn't difficult to know where I had seen him before. I remembered the man easily from the news yesterday. He had killed people in a robbery, so I didn't doubt that he would hesitate to take another life.

I carefully looked further around the bus. Luckily, there were not many people in the bus, since it was still quite early.

That was about the most positive thing I could think of.

I saw an elderly couple sitting in the front of the bus. The elderly husband was trying to shield his wife away from the bus-hijacker. There was another couple on the left, and a mother and a child halfway. I also knew that someone was sitting behind us, but I didn't need to look for confirmation.

I was sure I had seen him taking a seat behind us. The man in black had come in at the same bus stop Shiori and I had. He had black hair and had a bit of Asian characteristics in him, but I didn't think he came from Japan himself. He was most likely an outsider.

The unsettling part was that I had the feeling that I had seen him before.

From somewhere. I didn't care enough to make other connections at the moment.

What was more disturbing was that I had been having this chilling feeling in the nape of my neck as soon as I had entered the bus. I just _knew_ that something wasn't right.

I had known as soon as I entered the bus, but I had refused to leave the bus just because of a stupid feeling, which most likely was something in my head, too.

_But looking at the situation_

I shook my head. This wasn't the moment to think about it, I reminded myself. Instead, I steadily redirected my gaze on the hijacker.

_More important, what am I going to do about him?_

I rapped my fingers on my knee, thinking. The only valid problem about the man was his gun. I merely needed to get close enough so that I could restrain him from the side. It would be easy. With my fighting lessons and my father's emergencies lessons, it should be a simple dive.

_Although_

I glanced behind me through the corner of my eyes. _That man there is something off about him. The way he had followed us into the bus._

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. _Could he be his accomplice? If that is the case, I'll be in trouble when I get the hijacker. There might be a chance of me getting the gun and immediately pointing it towards him, but then I will leave my back open for attack for the first man an- _I was broken from my thought when I felt a tug at my sleeve and tensed.

My eyes were locked with Shiori's, who was slowly shaking her head. She looked worried. I blinked in surprise, being brought back to reality. I realized just a few seconds would have passed, since my thoughts went very fast, but she should have noted my 'plotting-mode.'

It was the nickname she had given the manner in which I act when I was complicating about something or finding a solution... Or so she said. She had only seen it once before.

Though that had been just me thinking deeply about a possible solution to stop those stupid shivers.

I just squeezed her hand a bit firmer, but this didn't seem to reassure her anymore. Having no other option, I turned my eyes away from her, letting her know I wasn't going to listen to any of her objections. I felt her shrink a bit next to me. My dismissal had most likely hurt her a bit.

I didn't really feel guilty of hurting her like that. I was going to do this if I needed it. There was no way I was going to let someone get hurt or myself, for the matter. I straightened a bit when I noticed that the hijacker was walking towards us.

He was glancing at every passenger when he passed and demanded the mother to hand over her jewelry. Said woman did so with some hesitation. They were most likely a present from a loved one, in the way she handled the necklace. He grabbed it roughly from her and put it in his pocket.

He took his attention off the woman and started towards our direction. I tensed when he stopped just the row before our seats. He glanced at me and I had to withhold a glare from escaping.

Then the unappealing man narrowed his eyes and turned the gun at us. I shifted myself automatically in front of Shiori.

For a moment, I thought he was glaring at me but then noticed he was looking just over my head. Quickly glancing back, I noted that the man behind us was staring at the man, too. He was looking overwrought, and I could practically see some sweat running down his forehead.

I glanced back at the hijacker and made some observations. The way he glared was different from glaring at someone you knew, I realized. Or at least he didn't seem to trust the man. That comforted me somewhat. That meant that the man behind us was most likely no accomplice of his. However, his gun was still pointed into at me, which was a bit too close much for my liking. I had to take the gun now.

_If he just comes a bit closer _I thought, preparing myself for a launch but never had the chance.

Simply said Everything went very fast.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the black-haired man behind me get something shiny out of jacket and into his hand. I tensed and intended to jump towards the hijacker. Unfortunately, I had no time to take any action when I was suddenly pulled roughly out of the chair by the hijacker himself. I heard Shiori cry out in shock and fear.

Caught off guard, I fell forward and had to use my arms to keep myself from falling completely in the aisle. A hand vigorously grabbed me by my collar, and then too fast for me to react, held his arm around my neck. Automatically, I started struggling against the weak hold of the man.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

I would have easily broken free, but I quickly froze when I felt something rest against my head.

It was cold.

It was hard.

It was a _gun_.

_Shit._

~ Scene break – Kanto District ~

Meanwhile, a lone teenager was strolling down the street. His hand in his pockets and he had pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hiding his hair and upper face. The hoody was a greyish-brown color and was most likely a bit too big for the figure.

His head was tilted down, making it impossible for any passerby to see his face. A pair of white threads went from his right pocket to his head under the hoody. It was most like an iPod, whichs volume seemed to be as loud as possible.

Even though the people passing him couldn't see his face, they didn't seem to think anything of it. After all, he was most likely just one of those gang members and trying to follow their awful fashion sense.

In return, the teen ignored them, dismissing the few glances he got. He walked through the streets, which got emptier the closer he got to his destination.

Eventually, he was in a peaceful neighborhood. It was quiet since most people were working, and the children had gone to a playground nearby. Walking just a little further, the teen stopped and glanced at the house his target lived in.

He seemed to check the windows carefully from a distance and walked a bit further till the corner of the street. He paused at the lantern post and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He raised them to eyelevel, inspecting his leather gloves for anything that he might accidently leave behind.

Content, the teen glanced to the location of his target's room, together with the small balcony he knew was there.

The lower part of the teen's face became visible when he looked up. A smirk appeared on his lips when he studied the balcony.

It couldn't be easier.

About five minutes later, the teen was standing in a familiar room. The door of the balcony left open behind him. He carelessly walked around the room, noting the nice made bed and the tidiness of the room. His eyes glanced over the books in the bookshelves, but he didn't seem to be surprised by anything.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, noticing the time. He quickly moved towards the computer at the desk. He moved quietly, not wanting to alert anyone in the house. He hadn't seen anyone through the windows before, but he didn't want to take any risks.

He pulled out a small box from his jacket and put it down on the floor. He opened it, which showed all kinds of instruments. He then turned towards the computer and placed it onto the floor. He turned it around and started working with the screwdriver.

This might be taking a while.

Good thing he knew that the owner of the room wouldn't be coming home for a while.

_~Diary~_

_Sometimes I wonder, whether I have some invisible sign above my head that says target for near-death experiences right here! or something in that direction because that had been the freaking second time that I had a very deadly weapon within my personal bubble. _

_What do you think, non-existent-diary-essence?_

_Anyway, as I was saying, the hijacker._

~ Scene break – Bus ~

I had a _freaking_ gun held up against my head.

A _freaking_ gun A weapon that can kill people with a single pull of the trigger.

That could kill _me _with one pull of the trigger.

_Shit._

This was proof that I had the worst luck ever.

_I wish I really really had stayed in bed._

My eyes glanced at the gun I could see shining in the corner of my eyes. I had to take action now.

Not surprisingly, my brain activity sped up significantly as soon as I felt the cold metal being pushed against my face.

If there was one thing someone should n_ever_ underestimate about me, it was the power of my brain. It was now activated to its highest ability, and the information my senses gave me was sorted just as quickly. Chances, scenarios, and plans flowed into in my mind with unbelievable speed.

Time seemed to slow down around me. I heard the hijacker shouting something and noted the black-haired man move his hand with the gun slowly down. He kept holding it, though, just like he should.

He was talking, too, but I didn't really register what he said, neither did I really register that Shiori was crying openly and shouting something.

The only things that I could currently focus on were the possible scenarios and the chances of pulling it off without anyone getting hurt or worse.

The chance of the man shooting me through the head when provoked was ninety percent.

The chance of the mysterious outsider to shoot the man before he shot me or anyone else was less than ten percent.

The chance of the hijacker deciding to run away when provoked was less than three percent.

The chance of me restraining the man with the trick my father taught me was about sixty-eight percent.

So the highest chance of success was

_Damn._

I turned back to reality, although I knew I nearly hadn't missed anything. I noted the outsider biting his lip in uncertainty, though he was hiding it well enough. At the same time, he said something to the hijacker something in the lines of not shooting me or he would be gone, too. I absently noticed he was using some intimidation tricks my father had told me about.

The reactions were always different, and it was a risky approach, though

I held my breath when I heard something click in the gun.

Nothing happened

So luckily, the intimidation seemed to work. This was confirmed when I felt the man tighten his hold on me, but that wasn't what I wanted. I couldn't grab his gun like that.

Deciding that I had to get the gun quickly, I struggled just a little bit, which only caused the man to shove the gun against my face harder.

I forced myself to ignore the cold object withheld against my temple and ceased my struggling just a little bit. Just to make the man think I had listened to him. However, what he didn't know that he also relaxed his hold on me when I did.

It was a reaction that most people werent aware of.

It costs him energy to keep his hold on me firm the whole time, and the man most definitely didn't possess that strength. He would relax when he though he had control over me, I knew. Even if it was just a bit.

Too bad for him I was aware of this little habit.

With this in mind, I forced myself to relax some more till I felt that the hold was weak enough. The man in black was still talking to the hijacker, and I stared at him. He suddenly glanced at me, and his eyes widened just a little bit when he noticed that I didn't hide the determination I was feeling.

I shifted my eyes in Shiori's direction and repeated it a couple of times. The man kept talking as if nothing happened to the hijacker, but I knew he had seen my gesture. I saw him subtly nod his head a little, and that was all I needed.

As fast as I could, I lunged with my arm towards the gun, forcing it up.

A shot was heard, accompanied by the cries of the people in the bus, but I forced myself to continue.

My body was reacting to everything, and my mind was only focused on the gun. The succession percentage had just gone up, it realized.

I jumped up and twisted the arm from the attacker in a smooth motion on his back. He started walking back towards the front of the bus, trying to keep the gun out of my range, but I was already standing. My hand ran to the gun, and another shot was heard.

_Got it!_

I was now holding his hand with the gun and pushed him against an empty seat, attempting to make him lose his balance. It didn't work, and I was forced to let the arm, which I had turned on his back, go in favor of having another hand free to grab the gun.

Another bullet was released when I touched the gun with my other hand.

The man was going crazy.

I was now holding the hand with two hands and forced it up, making sure he wouldn't hit anyone.

However, the man didn't let me take it that easily. He also had another hand free and managed to get the grip on the pistol with two hands. In the commotion, I quickly glanced at the black-haired man, who was now standing next to Shiori.

I saw him pointing the gun in both our direction and prayed that he would not shoot. Shiori was clinging to his arm, most likely trying to get the gun of the outsider away from my wa). Hastily, I focused my attention back at the hijacker.

Another shot was heard more crying.

I nearly had it. I knew it.

I tried to wrench it out of his hand, holding the pointed towards the roof the whole time.

_Nearly!_

Suddenly, the bus decelerated, and we were both slung forward, none of us having anything to hold onto. I felt the man tense. I wasn't surprised when two shots were heard and some glass breaking. I lost my balance when the man's weight abruptly thrown against me from the inertia.

_Damn Newton's First Law of Motion._

I lost my balance and fell back, my hands losing grip of the now slippery object.

I was thrown to the ground and cursed-obviously not out loud, though I would have if I had been able to-when I lost hold on the gun. I pushed myself up from the ground, where I had landed on my back, and froze. I was leaning on my elbows, sprawled over the ground, and knew that I wouldn't be able to stand up or grab it.

I stared at the object in front of me, pointed between my eyes.

The hijacker seemed to be surprised for a moment before he realized he was in control again. I panicked, knowing there was no way I could get away in time. I heard people cry out in the background. I saw Shiori struggle against the hold of the outsider.

A crazy grin appeared on hijacker's face, and I discovered the slow-motion state had forced my mind to drag even more than it had before.

People started screaming. I saw the man in black behind the man slowly raise his own gun.

He wouldn't be fast enough, though.

I stared in horror as the hijacker's hand tense, his finger tighten around the trigger

The black-haired man raised his gun as a shadow behind him

"Light!" Shiori.

"Stop!" The mysterious guy.

"Good-bye, kid!" The hijacker.

My eyes widened

People screamed

My heart skipped a beat

I froze

_Shit_

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

The teen smirked when he entered the database of the NPA.

_Who knew this would be so easy? _The young man thought as he removed his greyish-brown hoody and dropped it on the ground next to his chair. He turned himself back to the computer, but not before he took an apple out of the bag he had taken with him.

He threw the apple into the air behind him without even looking.

"Here, for checking out the entertainment" he explained to the empty spot when the apple froze in the air.

"Now, I know that everything works as long I write down the details; the only thing left is that I have to find out the limits of the notebook," the teen muttered before scanning through a list filled with criminals.

"Good thing that I got enough filth to experiment with," the teen said happily when he took a bit from his own apple. He cleaned the corners of his mouth and took a pen out of his drawer and leaned over the black notebook.

He scrolled through the file and grinned.

"Let the game begin, L. Let the game begin."

**- TBC -**

I'm mean aren't I?

**Review!**


	8. Bullets and Alleys

Hello my dear and faithful readers ^^

Thanks a lot: IsobelAnis (Your observations are really enjoyable to read!) SoDesuKa (you definitely had the most aggressive reaction), Gingerfreak, (Lol!) misswarchan, Thief of Black Winged Hearts, Little Ryuu (Thank you so much! ^-^ You make me blush!), Mistress Mayu, BishounenYaoiLover (You caught it! Unfortunately, I can't tell you yet), Gravefire (Your so right! Be never 100% sure ^^), Anonymous Sister of the Author (How could I ignore such pleading? Well here you goThanks! You make me blush too! ), Not Yet Knowing, Super Goat Girl (No you hadn't before, but Thanks!), hisokauzumaki, RubyGirl12345 (I can't resist that one can I? Here you go!), Xelena, and last but not least (Damn, you guessed it)

Though it seems I wasn't that mean as I thought Only 7 of the 16 reviewers mentioned it or thought so... I think I have no choice but to become even worse in the future. (Evil Grin) Thanks though! Also **thanks **to **Ice among Fire **for Beta-ing this chapter in the future. I kind of updated it before she could look at it So please forgive my mistakes! It will be fixed later!

Now enough blabbering and lets continue!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Bullets and Alleys**

_Yes dear Diary, that was how I was facing my possible death for the freaking third time I must find a way to remove that little kill me aura that I seem to have around me. Though after it I was more concerned about that strange connection between the shivers and the killings to do anything about it. _

_Anyway, fortunately for me, fate seemed to be nice to me that day..._

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

A familiar shadow was deeply engrossed with writing in a notebook. His attention was solely on the lined page and his eyes were following the movements of the pen. His right hand scribbled so fast that it nearly rivalled his typing speed. His eyes followed the words he had written. It was crucial that he didn't make any mistakes in his writing.

_Let's see what you will do with this, L._

He couldn't help but glance at the clock and his thought went back to the paragraph he had written some hours before. He had been thinking the plan over and over in his head, searching for any possible leaks. Well the leaks that might result the police connecting this 'incident' to him anyway. He didn't' really think he would care otherwise. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus back on his current writing.

_There! Now I only need to wait._

He let out a content sigh when he put the pencil down, trying to calm down his rabid beating hearth. He was sweating from the effort he put in his writing. He wept his brow and scanned over the paragraph he had written before. As far as he could see there wasn't any mistake. Good.

Suddenly his head snapped towards the ceiling, as if something had, out of nowhere, dropped through it. He glared at the empty spot but didn't say anything. Instead he got out of his chair and walked towards the curtains that stopped the light from entering his room. A slight ray of light slipped through the curtain when he opened the door behind it. A fresh breeze of air entered the room and the teen gratefully accepted it when he pulled at his shirt, trying to cool down from the effort he had put into his writing.

He glared over his shoulder at the empty space.

" Don't you even dare to comment " He said pulling a bit more at his collar. "More important, tell me more about the other experiment."

Silence.

He sighed in annoyance and took an apple out of the pocket of his baggy hoody. " You're lucky I'm not sure whether I'm able to pick up the information from Raito himself." He growled and he carelessly threw the apple over his shoulder.

The apple stopped in midair and a bite was taken from it.

Silence.

The teen froze, before he spun around.

" What do you mean he had a gun pointed at his face!" He nearly shouted at the hovering apple.

There was no reply, except for a scary chuckle.

"Shit!" The teenager nearly ran towards the black notebook lying on his desk. The apple followed him, and another bite was taken from it.

"That was not supposed to happen!" He frantic scanned the paragraph he had written some hours ago, leaning over his desk.

_How? I made sure the hijacker wouldn't be able to hurt anyone! _He thought desperately when he read the paragraph again, looking for any mistakes. _Overmastered by the son of a police chief. Five bullets shot into the air in the process dies at 11.15_

He stopped reading.

His frantic eyes narrowed before he calmly turned around. Yet it was the icy calmness that made his movement give off an air of danger. His dark eyes were nearly on fire when he glared in the direction of the half of the apple that was left hovering in the air.

"You haven't finished your story." It was more a statement that a question. The apple suddenly floated back to get some distance between him and the pissed-off man.

" Tell me" The loner demanded, taking an intimidating step into the direction of the apple. He turned the glare even hotter.

Silence followed.

He growled, not getting the answer he wanted.

"You won't expect any apples from me any time soon." He threatened, going to the last resort, and he turned back to his desk.

That seemed to get the reaction he was waiting for. He kept leaning on his desk with his arms, hanging his head when he listened to silence. His stance slowly relaxed and he flopped down in his chair, having lost his normal grace.

He sighed deeply and glanced at the spot where the apple had now disappeared into nothingness. Ignoring it, he stared at the photo on the monitor and traced it with a finger. He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Still, I'm not taking back my words."

A small smirk that his words had gotten the result he hoped for.

~ Scene break – Bus ~

The clock started ticking again.

Kiichiro Osoreda pulled the trigger.

I automatically closed my eyes, even though I had refused to do so before.

He heard the man pull the trigger once more. Then again and again and I nearly lost count with how many times he pulled it.

Yet I didn't feel anything neither did I really hear a shot.

The bullet didn't come.

There was only the sound of soft clicking.

I opened my eyes in surprise, and saw the man standing over me, fanatically pulling the trigger. Yet a shot didn't come out.

The man had run out of bullets.

I had difficulty with holding back a chocked laugh. The man started desperately shaking his gun, but it really was empty. I thanked the Kami in the heaven for letting him have fire all the bullets in the struggle before. If he hadn't gone crazy I shuddered at the idea.

Finally the hijacker seemed to realize that he didn't have any bullets left and jumped over me to get to the front of the bus. I tried to stop him, but unfortunately he hit my shoulder and I was back to the ground.

I nearly growled in frustration. When I sat up again I noticed that the black-haired man was attempting to follow him, but Shiori was still holding onto him, frozen. She was staring at me in shock and had a death grip on the black-haired man arm

I felt the bus desperately brake and nearly tumbled back, instead I forced myself to turn around to follow the hijacker. I was just in time to see him stumble out of the bus. I struggled to stand on my shaking limbs. I was nearly standing when an enormous shiver run down my spine. I fell back on the floor again, feeling cold in my every fiber.

_Not again! Not now!_

I should have nearly expected what happened next.

The door opened, I saw the hijacker stumble out the bus and heard a car break. My eyes widened when a crash followed. Gasps where heard from some of the passengers who had seen what happened.

_Did he just_

My mind suddenly flashed back to the moment before he pulled the trigger. _How you will pay for this! _I had thought in disgust at the man in front of me.

I closed my eyes once again pushing it back into the deepest corner of my mind. Yet the space had been filled rapidly over the last couple of weeks, and I found that it was taking far too much effort to bottle up even more evidence.

It wouldn't be long before it all would come to hunt me.

I was already dreading that day.

_~ Later ~_

_Slap!_

My head didn't resist and it flung to the side. I slowly raised my head and stared in shock at the girl in front of me, slowly put my shaking hand on the glowing cheek she had just hit. It was already burning and I knew that it was getting red. Her eyes were burning into mine and tears were dripping down onto the ground.

"You _bastard_! _Why_ did _you_ _have_ to do _that_!" She yelled at me, tapping her finger roughly against my chest with every word she stressed. I couldn't help but flinch at the painful pokes. She breathed out angrily and looked like she was about to slap me again. I prepared myself for another slap and removed my hand from my cheek, since I thought I kind of deserved it.

The bus was strangely quiet.

I took a step back in surprise when she suddenly flung herself at me, but instead of the slap I expected, she grabbed me in a hug. Her shoulders started shaking and I was taken back by the sudden change in attitude.

"Why did you ha-have t-to p-play th-the h-he-hero! Y-y-ou could have di-ied! " She sobbed into my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again. I hated moments like this to the bottom of my heart. I brought one arm up and pulled it around the shaken girl. I closed my eyes, trying to hide the anger I was feeling.

I was not angry with myself for making her cry.

I was a little angry with myself for letting the hijacker take control.

But most of all, I was angry with myself for still not being strong enough.

I was angry with myself that I had given the hijacker the change of overpowering me, and the chance of hurting others.

Shiori slowly stopped crying and I gently led her out of the bus, away from the staring passengers. I spotted the black-haired man, and saw that he was waving me over. After making sure Shiori was ok, I left her alone, gesturing I would be back soon.

I cautiously approached the man. The black-haired man had hid the gun in his jacket again but that didn't mean that he couldn't take it out again.

" Are you alright?" He asked, and I noted a bit of concern in his eyes. I just nodded, glancing at the hijacker that lied on the ground. A pathetic way to die, and yet, I couldn't feel any pity for the man.

" Hey " I glanced back at the man. He looked at me uncomfortable, before he spoke.

"To tell you the truth, the reason I'm in Japan is that I'm on a secret mission" I stared at him in slight disbelief. I narrowed my eyes on his jacket, showing him that I still didn't trust him with the gun.

He noticed the look and sighed. He reached with his hand in his jacket and I tensed. Luckily he noticed and hold up his hand in a peaceful gesture. He produced a card out of his jacket and handed it to me.

I looked at the card in surprise. _Ray Penber, FBI, _it read. I looked him in the eyes, looking for anything that might be untruthful. I couldn't find anything. Content, I nodded and handed the card back to him.

"So I would appreciate it if you" He trailed off at the end of his sentence, and I nodded in understanding. I would keep my mouth shut, not that I could speak anyway, but whatever.

" Also, it seems like nobody noticed me except for you and your girlfriend. So could you please ask your girlfriend not to mention anything, and keep silent about it yourself?"

I was about to interrupt him, since Shiori wasn't my girlfriend, but decided to let it pass. He didn't know I was mute anyway and I doubted he knew sign language.

Another disadvantage of being mute you can't correct strangers that easily. So instead I nodded, giving him a zip motion with my mouth, and then signed with my hand.

'I promise.'

I expected him to look at me strangely because I was signing and not saying anything, but he didn't seem to be surprised. It was as if he already knew I was mute. Instead he gave me a look I couldn't indentify that easily. It was a mix of relief, approval and something more. Before I could indentify it, he sighed in relief and turned around.

" Things might get hairy once the police come, so I'll be leaving" He explained, giving me a small wave and left the scene.

I followed Raye Penber with my eyes. _I know I haven't met him before, but he is familiar somehow. I still think I have seen him before somewhere but where? _I frowned, irritated that I couldn't remember where.

_Plus why wasn't he surprised that I was mute? How did he know?_

Pondering, I walked back to Shiori, who had calmed herself down in the mean time. I was about to gesture her towards a bench close by but she refused.

"Don't you even dare! We're almost at Space Land. For all the trouble we just had, there is no way that we are going back home. I don't want to have anything to do with the police either. We can still go right? Let's go now! " She exclaimed, already pulling me with her.

A bit startled, I glanced at her while we were walking, and could easily see that she was trying to hold back tears from escaping. She needed some distraction before she would be able to let it go. She was most likely someone who preferred doing that on her own.

She had my respect for that. Some girls wouldn't even try to hold it back, yet she held herself strong. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Peering at her again, I nodded, giving in.

She smiled happily, and seemed a bit relieved. I smiled in amusement, knowing I wouldn't have been able to quickly chance her mind, anyway.

_Stubborn girl._ I thought amused.

I would just give a report to my father that evening. _That is, if he comes home. _I reminded myself.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and the amusement park was quite entertaining. Still, I couldn't help but feel the pressure in the back of my mind, constantly reminding me that my life wasn't as peaceful as I hoped.

I was happy to be home that night.

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

In the darkness of a room, a teen was looking at the notes he had taken on a piece of paper. He looked up, stared at the photograph on the monitor in front of him and bit slightly on his lip.

He quickly peered to the right, in the direction of the small TV, where a core of an apple was floating in front of it. Sighing silently, the teen reverted his eyes back onto the monitor in front of him.

He stared at the photo of a teenager with short brown chestnut hair. The teenager was laughing, and his brown eyes looked at him in amusement.

_So there _is_ a stalker following you_

He didn't doubt that this had something to do with the Kira investigation. The teen frowned, tapping the end of his pencil against his chin.

_The question is, do they _suspect_ you or try to _protect_ you?_

Deciding to take a better look into the database, the loner grasped the mouse with his free hand and clicked on an icon on his desktop. The picture disappeared and a program started. He hacked into it with a password and scrolled through the folders. The database of the NPA didn't show anything about any investigation on Raito Yagami. The teen narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_If he is not from the NPA, then _who _is following him?_

The teenager shifted into his chair, getting a little more comfortable and clicked on many different programs. He stretched his fingers, cracking them while the programs were loading.

It was time for some investigation.

A full grin appeared on his face.

_Hacking time!_

~ _Diary ~_

_A week went by and I quickly entered my same old routine again. I didn't tell anyone, except my parents, about the incident. But even them I hadn't told about Raye Penber._

_I hadn't even told Katsu, the person with whom I shared most of my stories. Neither did Shiori tell any of her friends after I had talked with her about it._

_Unfortunately it had been on the news, and some people had been talking about it. Jori had been giving me strange looks, but the day after it had already been forgotten. Yet, it wasn't so simple to forget for me._

_Knives were now not the only fear I had, because guns had joined the list. My nightmares would have another object to torture me with._

_Joy._

_My parents had been shocked when I had told them about the incident. Just like I had expected, my mother had been a bit over-protective for a few days, but I knew that she realized that it there wasn't anything she could do about these things from happening._

_I couldn't just stay in the house the whole time, and she knew that._

_So a week after the incident she asked me to bring my father some clean clothes, since he once again had to stay at the NPA for work._

_It should have been a simple evening._

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded to show my mother that I didnt mind running the errand for her.

I mean, bringing some fresh clothes to my father wasn't that rare. He had had more cases in which he had to stay a night before. My mother had also added some leftovers from dinner, which she had put in a bento, in the bag.

My mother liked to give him some dinner, knowing that he wouldn't eat properly if he didn't get any. So when I noticed her collect everything, I wasn't surprised when my mother asked me if I minded bringing the bag to the NPA. I had just shrugged it off, not minding it at all. I had brought my father dinner and clothes on many cases before.

Of course it had been a bit later than I usual brought them, but that still wouldn't have been a good reason for me not to go. My mother disliked traveling in the dark even more than I did and I knew that my mother really wouldn't let Sayu to go walk in the dark. Neither would I, as the protective brother I am proud to be, and so I had immediately complied by getting ready.

I had grabbed my coat, my phone and my wallet, and waved goodbye to my little sister. She didn't notice, as she was once again being hypnotised by her idol, Ryuga Hideki. My mother reminded me to sent a message over the phone as soon as I had arrived at the NPA while I was collecting everything. With a last shout to be careful from Sayu, who had somehow broken out of her trance long enough to hear me leaving, I closed the door behind me.

It was a cold evening and I straightened the collar of my coat to keep out as much of the cold as possible. I walked towards the train station, knowing that my mother would have called my father to let him know I was coming by now.

As I entered the train station I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and got it out. It was from my mother, and I opened the message and read it.

' _I_ _can't reach your father. I left a message behind telling him that you would leave his clothes by the receptionist. Don't forget send me a message. Love Mom'_

My mother really was predictable. I sighed at last part of the message, and waited for the train to appear.

_Does she think I will be robbed or something, just because of the hijacker incident?_

I shook my head at the silliness of my mother.

The clock read ten o'clock and it was very quiet at the platform. I saw a homeless guy sleep on a stone bench on the right. I noted an older man cleaning the ground at the end of the platform. I also spotted another guy with a big loose hoody, leaning again a pillar listening to music. The teen was had his hands in his pockets and looked bored. He was most likely also waiting for the train. I couldn't see his face since he was studying his shoes.

The greyish brown color of the hoody reminded me of a jacket I had myself, but I knew that was not the only think that seemed similar. I frowned in thought as I tried to subtly study the teenager more, but stopped as soon as said teenager raised his head a little. I still couldn't see his face, but I was sure he had noticed me looking at him. He lowered his head again, and didn't pay mind to any of my staring.

For the rest the platform was empty and the only thing I could hear was the soft rock music coming from the Ipod of the guy, the cleaner rumbling with his bucket and the loud and awful snoring of the homeless guy.

My eyes shifted to a pillar on my left. I narrowed my eyes but glanced away again. I checked the clock. The train would arrive within a minute.

I felt a bit crept out when I noticed, in the corner of my eyes, a shadow move from behind a pillar before it hid again. Luckily the train entered the platform and I quickly went inside. To my relief, I didn't see the shadow follow.

About a quarter of an hour later I arrived at the NPA. I delivered the stuff at the receptionist who seemed enthusiastic to see me again. I just smiled friendly and pointed at the bag. The receptionist accepted the bag without a problem, and I signed the paper. Waving them goodbye, I gave my mother a fast message.

'_I'm at NPA, home soon.'_

I exited the building and another shiver decided to plague me again. I growled in frustration.

_Those shivers will never stop, won't they!_

I walked back angrily, shaking my shoulders wildly to get the feeling out of my body. I was getting really fed up with this. I felt like wanting to go to my soft warm bed. Figuring it would be the best to get home as fast as possible, I had started jogging. It would be good for my training, and I would keep myself a bit warm. Plus I would be home quicker.

I ran in a relatively relaxed pace.

My mind entered a peaceful state, as I automatically followed the route that had been printed in my head from a young age. I kept a steady pace and made sure I breathed correctly. I was actually quite pleased to find that my stamina had improved and doubled my pace to see how long I would be able to hold it.

Ten minutes later I felt that I had to push myself and slowed my pace to cool down, knowing that I was close to the train station.

Suddenly I caught something moving in the corner of my eye and was immediately on guard. I kept my breathing under control and scanned the street. This was actually the more deserted part of the route, and I mentally kicked myself, knowing that I should have waited to be able to jog this part too.

I glanced around and tensed when I saw an alley on the right of the street. I distanced myself from the opening and peered inside.

Only to be greeted by darkness.

My body relaxed just a little bit, but I still kept a steady pace, knowing that the train station was just around the corner of this narrow street.

I noticed that there was only one alley left in the street and once again took the habit of peering inside it. Although I was tense, for some reason I didn't expect something to really happen this time. I sloppily peeked around the corner, but didn't keep my distance this time. My process of checking the alleys had

Having checked about 1974 alleys the last two years could do that to you.

Imagine my surprise when I was suddenly tackled and pulled around the corner.

My mouth opened to shout out in alarm, but unsurprisingly nothing came out.

I reacted on instinct and started struggling against my attacker. I drew my elbow back, felt it connect with what I guessed was the person's stomach, and heard a grunt from my assaulter in confirmation. Replaying the strength of my assaulter and the voice in my mind, I it confirmed my suspicion that my assaulter was a man.

In response of my attack in his stomach, the man kicked me at the back of my knees. I nearly lost my balance when my knee shot from underneath me. I automatically grabbed the arm that was holding my neck with my left hand to keep myself steady. A memory of my fighting teacher showing me a fighting technique flashed in front of my eyes.

A determined scowl appeared on my face. I took a firmer grip on the sleeve of the man and my right arm joined my left to get a strong clutch on his jacket near his shoulder. I firmly grabbed it, doubled over and lunged the weight forward. The man flew over my body from the force behind it.

A loud thud was heard, followed by a loud 'oomph'.

I staggered from the weight that I hadn't been expecting. It has been heavier than I had anticipated. Not wasting any more time, I quickly dived on top of the attacker, holding it in a hold I feverishly remembered from my defence lessons.

I stared in surprise at the man lying beneath me.

I felt the heart beat fast in my chest, and my whole body froze. I nearly gabbed at him when I came face in face with the last person I would have expected.

_What is _he_ doing here?_

I studied the sunglasses that the man wore to cover his eyes. They had a black frame and had some small silver carvings on the side of it, designed in a strange dragon-like pattern. I was drawn to them and I tried to connect where I had seen this pattern, which somehow resembled a dragon, before.

My eyes widened in realization when my mind finally found the connection deep in my mind. I recognized them anywhere.

The dark hair of the attacker suddenly didn't seem right anymore.

I must have been frozen a few seconds longer than I had expected, because I was suddenly shoved again the wall of the alley. My body froze when a memory of Shiro flashed before my eyes, but I quickly pushed it away. Instead I tried to get eye contact with my assaulter. I had to twist my head around with some difficulty, as my cheek being pushed again the wall.

He was pushing my chest again the wall, holding me in place. He held my arm twisted against my back and held me there by leaning his weight against me. I wouldn't be able to get away without a twisted arm or worse. I felt his grip slacken for a moment, as if he had been surprised, before returned to its former clutch.

"Perfect guy?" I heard him ask, his voice on guard and a bit uncertain. I blinked at the name, realising that he didn't knew my name.

I hated the name though.

Although I shot him a dirty glare because of it, I nodded with some difficulty. I heard him sigh in relief and I expected him to let me go, but he still kept me against the wall. Annoyed, I was about to glare at him again, but I froze when I saw something shiny in his hand.

_Just _why_ does he have a gun?_

He must have seen my panic after having spotted the object and quickly pushed it down. I felt him brush against the back of my head and breathe in my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Chill man, It's not loaded or anything."

I relaxed a bit when he told me this, but still kept on guard. Although I didn't believe him to be a bad guy, I still didn't trust anyway with a gun soon, especially someone who was or still is a criminal. My current assaulter still seemed to be one, as he was currently _robbing_ me.

I suddenly remembered my thoughts a half our before. _Does she think I will be robbed or something, just because of the hijacker incident?_

I glared at the sky. _You just have to prove me wrong, don't you?_

I heard him snort, having noticed that I still was on my guard. "Tche, not believing me? Fine, whatever."

I felt his hand run down my jacket, looking for something. He stopped when he felt the wallet in my right.

"Listen, I have been looking for you for a while now. I don't like having to act this way, but you have been followed for a while, and I don't want anyone to think you're in my businesswhich isnt robbing people by the way. I just need to speak with ya. So just act along for the moment alright?"

I didn't, or more like _couldn't, _reply.

I wasn't sure whether to belief him or not, but I somehow knew that he wouldn't kill me. Plus I was kind of curious what he wanted, since I knew that I didn't have that much money on me. I kept silent as I thought about this, but he didn't seem to be bothered by my silence, instead taking it as acceptance.

"Now listen carefully to what I have to say It's really important, so are you listening?" I nodded quickly, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

" Shiro is back."

My body froze at the name, and the man behind me didn't seem to be surprised by my reaction.

" After the " He paused for a moment. "_accident, _I had been able to flee from the clutches of the gang, since they had been busy with shaking off the police. Thanks to you I guess. I had to flee to the other side of the country since betrayal like that isn't accepted without punishment. A ..." He paused again, carefully picking his words.

" friend of mine has been keeping track on them for me. It seems that after the accident, Shiro had lost his fame of never failing a job. This lowered his position as the most favourite member of the Leader and he has been angry for it ever since. For the last two years, he has been sent on jobs all over the country, but I heard from a connection of mine that he has a job here soon."

My eyes widened, easily getting the underlying message.

_Shiro will be looking for you._

I felt my heartbeat speed up, and swallowed hard. I was started out my thoughts when I felt a hand creep into my pocket, taking my wallet out of it. I growled in warning, but he plainly ignored it.

"It would be suspicious if I didn't take anything from you. Do you really mind? I won't take much, and I promise you that if someone spots us I will just throw it back or whatever. I'm pointing my gun at you now, so just stay still and act along. Alright now, where was I? Ah right, I'm planning to leave the country soon. I just came by to warn you, and I actually have a favor to ask you."

I blinked at him in surprise. _A favor from me?_

" I – " I saw him bit his lip as he absently started to shuffle through my wallet.

He did quite efficiently, while still keeping me effectively against the wall. _I might want to learn that trick._

Suddenly I saw him halt his movements, and he froze. Out of nowhere he fluently turned me around, still holding me against the wall though. I mentally shuddered as I remembered the last time I had been pushed back again a wall, but forced myself not to think to much about those two crazy eyes that still haunted me. Instead I glanced at him and I saw him holding out my muteness pass.

" Perfect gu–" he quickly glanced at my ID card. " Tsuki, are you _mute_?"

I nodded.

Was this because of last time we met? I saw his face scrunch up in a troubled frown.

I only had the time to nod in confirmation before I heard, which I guessed was, a voice of an elder man shout.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I felt him tense and he instantly pulled me closer by the collar, so he could quickly whisper something into my ear. Aiming his gun at my neck as the old man ran over. I saw the mans hand move into his jacket as if to take something out. At the same time I felt Soka push something into my pocket at the same time, before he threw me on the ground. Although he didn't do it carefully, I knew that he would have done it rougher had it been real. He 'accidently' seemed to drop the gun in the process. He clumsily jumped towards it, giving me some time to ask him more.

I quickly turned around and pointed a finger at myself in surprise. 'Why me?' He got the message quickly and softly whispered something just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm a criminal, Tsuki-kun".

He quickly grasped the gun and run away. I watched him retreat and felt a bit sad, feeling as if this had been the last time that I would see him.

_Goodbye Soka, and good luck._

A warm hand on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts, and I jumped up.

"Calm down young man, I'm not going to hurt you." The elder man calmly said, still holding my shoulder. I stared at him, feeling a bit confused, before nodding slowly.

The man had white hair and a gentle face. He didn't look Japanese and reminded me of a grandfather in a soap that my sister had once watched. Although he wasn't clothed like it, I couldn't help but picture him as a butler. I shook my head internally, blaming it on the confusion.

He looked at me gently, helping me up from the ground, and I saw him checking me for wounds in the process. I shook my head, trying to let him know I didn't have any. He ignored my though and kept asking me questions.

My eye suddenly spotted something on the ground a few meters away. It was my wallet. I slowly walked towards it, a small sad smile forming on my lips. _He has kept his promise. _I checked the contents of the wallet, and found that nothing was missing. I started picking up a few papers and cards that had fallen out of it.

"Do you need to be brought home?"

I shook my head and sighed, knowing that it might take some time to explain the man that I didn't need any help.

" You can use hand language if you want. I'm quite proficient with it."

I looked up at him in surprise, before I noticed that I was holding the pass that proclaimed me being mute. I smiled sheepishly.

Maybe it wouldn't take so long after all.

~ Scene break – Unknown location ~

In a dark room, a teen grinned victoriously behind his laptop.

"Really L FBI agents? It is kind of sad that you have to go that far."

He laughed as he scrolled through the information he had been working for a whole week. It had been difficult, making sure no traces into such a guarded system, but he had managed it. Slowly his laughing ceased and he frowned.

"Still, it is dangerous for them to be walking around." He sadly shook his head.

"Poor agents. Killed because L pulled them into his game." The man muttered, pulling out a familiar notebook and a pen. He opened it on a clean page and started writing.

"Too bad for them that there are no second chances in mine."

Half an hour later, all twelve FBI agents died of a heart attack.

**- TBC -**

Gasp! Such a long chapter!

So who do _you _think the old man is? **Share you thoughts!**


	9. Strawberrycheesecakes and Stares

**READ PLEASE: **Yay! I love it! This chapter is my **celebration** chapter! Wanna know why? For many reasons!

First of all, I probably get my first **fan art**! (squeel!) from Super Goat Grl!

Second, also important! I got over the **100 REVIEWS!** Yay! Also I got the most reviews for the last chapter I had ever before! Yay me! And I got over the **100 alerts**! Yay me again!

Can you imagine what would happen when everyone send just one review? It would be like BAM! Explosion of my mail box though I don't expect that is not going to happen... it would be like so much fun!. I love the people who have been reviewing! You make me want to continue writing!

So many thanks for my loyal reviewers! The Crimson Musician (You did change your name! :D Beware! I'm alert! :P) sefieshuko (you will have to wait and see) Little Ryuu ( I can always expect a review from you! Thanks!) akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune, Super Goat Grl (I can't wait! ^^), Adrianna Jayne Black, Dremelle Shardais, misswarchan, IsobelAnis, Mizuki hikari, RubyGirl12345, BishounenYaoiLover, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Shinku Anrui, SnarlingDemons, Ginger Freak, Not Yet knowing, DarkNinjaBunneh, hisokauzumaki, Kiriko-sama, Cross – The Damned Alchemist, LMNear (Two fans in one review? ^^ Thanks!) and last but hopefully not least OrangeR0se! You were all right by the way the man is Watari :D

Oh! Oh! I got a **SURPISE **for you people! 'Cause hey it is a '_celebration'_ chapter right?

What it is? You got to read!

Though if you look at the title, it might give you a (kinda big) hint. Right!

So why are you still reading this? (I wonder if people do actually, otherwise thanks!)

Go enjoy!

Oh I want to thank **Super Goat grl **for Beta-ing this chapter! So thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN but I do own my own OC's :D

**Chapter 9: Strawberry-cheesecakes and Stares**

I take it back, convincing Grandpa is taking far longer that I hoped it would.

The old man was just _so _unbelievable stubborn about checking me up that I felt like he was thinking he was _my _own Grandfather. All nationalities pushed aside.

Easy to say, the image of the older man being a butler had now about disappeared. An image of a doctor was now more logical; with the way he was probing me for wounds or any tiredness. He had been doing this for the last twenty minutes already. It was starting to make me wonder whether he was really a doctor.

"Are you sure you don't want a quick lift home?" The older man asked again, for the numerous time. "It would be absolutely no trouble." His voice was as gentle as it had been before, and I began to wonder just how much patience this man had.

_Is he not going somewhere? _I wondered, wanting to leave, but knowing that he wouldn't let me off so easily.

I shook my head negative, which I had also done a numerous times before as well. I withheld myself from rubbing my temples, which might have given the man another reason to worry about me.

It was taking long enough as it already was_._

_Stubborn old man._

I saw the man give me a look of slight disbelief at my answer, making me wonder whether the hit to my head from the wall had affected my acting skills slightly. The man reached his hand out, looking at the bruise I felt swelling up on my forehead. I slightly flinched back but he ignored it and studied it.

"Do you have a headache?"

Lying again, I shook my head. It rewarded me another strange look, but he didn't say anything, and instead started to look at my hands, which had been slightly scraped from when I had caught myself on the pavement. The silence was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I tried to turn his attention away from my minor injuries.

"Light-headed?" he tried.

I saw my chance.

'No, mister' I answered his question, once again lying, and paused my hands, to show him I didn't know his name. He noticed the message quickly, and gave me another of these strange looks. It was as if he was studying me, comparing me to someone.

I mentally froze. _He hasn't seen through my lie has he?_

The look quickly disappeared however, and it was replaced by an I-know-that-trick-and-you-are-not-fooling-me-look. I mentally twitched; it seemed like my acting skills were dropping as was the subtlety of my tactics. I mentally sighed, knowing he wouldn't be letting me go so easily now, without knowing whether I was _really_ alright.

Damn those Grandfather instincts

"How impolite of me!" The yet unknown man exclaimed, breaking the slight tense silence with his old gentle voice. " I'm Mr. Watt." He introduced, slightly shifting his stance.

In my mind, I narrowed my eyes when I noted the shift in his stance. He was getting a bit defensive. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking at body languages the last few years.

_Either he doesn't like to tell his name to strangers, which might be possible with Kira around, or Gramps is lying._

Just somehow, the name and the stance didn't feel right, but I decided to ignore it. The feeling was not threatening at least, and Mr. Watt seemed like a nice person. Plus, with the rumours of Kira around, many people were very careful with introducing their name. I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

I nodded and gave a small bow before I noted that he had reached out his hand automatically while he introduced himself.

This confirmed my suspicion of him being not being a native. Although his Japanese was so fluent I had been wondering whether he had grown up here, he doesn't have the habits. It was a good sign that he was not hiding it. I felt that I could trust this man somehow yet I kept my distance.

_After all, you never know._

Not wanting to be impolite, I shook his hand firmly. Although I was not used to the gesture, I threw in a polite smile to finish it off, which he returned by a gentle one.

When I let go, and decided that I finally had enough of my surroundings. I turned around and walked away, desperately wanting to leave the alley I had been standing in for the last twenty-five minutes. This little nice encounter with Soka hadn't been that bad, but I was sure that he had gotten my guard back on alert. I knew there was a possibility that he had done it on purpose for this reason too. I wouldn't be so sloppily that easily again. I heard Gramps follow me, and quick stole a glance at my watch.

_I really have to get going. My mother will get worried. _I felt a vibration on my right hip, which confirmed my thoughts. My cell phone had gotten a message. I reached towards it to take it out, not looking where I was walking, and tripped over something.

Typical.

I quickly ceased taking my cell phone to try and find my balance. Luckily I was in time to stop myself from standing on the plastic bags, but I couldn't prevent my foot from hooking one and pulling it over. This made me stumble and I hit the suitcase.

Slapping myself mentally I quickly half jumped over the bags, which saved me from falling to the ground. Making sure I wouldn't trip again, I moved over to the bags to make sure I didn't break anything. I glanced inside them and raised an eyebrow at its contents.

_Why does an old man have about a dozen of cakes with him?_

I quickly took the boxes that had toppled from the neat pile and put it back on top of it. I winched a little when I felt the cake inside of it shift in a way it shouldn't. I sarcastically cheered myself on mentally.

_Way to go Raito! Great Job! Go destroy cakes of your 'saviour'!_

The other plastic bag was untouched, I noted with relief. I moved to the brown leather suitcase to put it upright and to check for any damage but Mr. Watt stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder, halting me in my tracks.

"Don't worry, young man. Nothing is damaged. I shouldn't have let it stay on the ground like this." He apologised, picking up the leather suitcase, and preventing me from looking any further.

I nearly raised an eyebrow at his attempt of stopping me from looking into the bag, but I didn't. I didn't have the privilege to look into a stranger's bag anyway, at least that's what I told myself.

_Whatever it is, I doubt it is of any interest. _I thought, trying to convince myself and did my best to keep my curiosity down. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now. I smiled a bit sheepishly at him.

'Actually it seems I destroyed a couple of cakes.' I signed a little guiltily and pulled out my wallet with a free hand. 'I will repay them if-'. I offered, but was quickly cut of by the old man.

"No, no! Nonsense!" The man exclaimed, once again with that gentle voice of his, waving his hand in a dismissing manner as if he was waving away my proposal. I was about to object, seeing as it was my fault, but he gave me a look.

This was a different look than he had been giving me before, and it actually made me lower my hand. I blinked, surprised by my own reaction. Normally I wouldn't comply so easily to strangers. My grandfathers were already gone but the look that the old gentleman had given reminded me of them in an instant. It clearly sad 'Don't bother, I won't change my mind.'

Still, I didn't like giving in and gave the man a little disgruntled stare, letting him know that I didn't agree with him, just to make me feel a little better. This seemed to surprise him somewhat, as if he had a dj vu.

_He is giving me that look again. _I noted and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

This shook Mister Watt out of his thought and he turned around. I watched him check the cakes, muttering softly to himself.

"Hmm the three strawberry-cheesecakes. I guess I will have to get some new ones if I don't want him to be sulking the next couple of days.

I was curious about whom he was talking about but decided not to ask. I was secretly already glad that he didn't seem to be very upset about the destroyed cakes. It would have been a problem if they had been for a special occasion. Plus he let me of freely; so asking personal questions now seem inappropriate. I shifted my weight on one foot.

Still I felt like I had to repay him back somehow. He had 'saved' me after all. I frowned in thought. There was something I should be able to do.

"You know what young man?"

Yagami' I signed absently, interrupting him. The least I could do was letting him know my name and I was sure he had already spotted it on my ID anyway.

"Ah yes, Yagami-kun" He said in a manner that I suspected he knew the name. _Does he know Father perhaps?_ I wondered.

"If you don't mind, Yagami-san, you can pay me back by carrying my bags to the car for a while. They are actually quite heavy for an old man like me. Then you can let me check up on you and bring you home, hmn?" He proposed with a small gleam in his eyes.

I nearly stared at the man with open eyes, and shook my head tiredly. The words he used just pushed me to accept. If you don't mind for an old man like me

_I have to give it Gramps he is actually quite good at it._

Still, I really felt that I didn't need his help. Yet by the pleading look he was giving me, I couldn't help but sigh.

_Alright, he is good at this stuff._

He had me there.

I offered my hand up for the bags, and he easily handed them over. I was quite surprised by the weight. From the way he had easily given them to me, I had though they would have been lighter. Gramps was stronger than he let on.

_For an old man like me Tche_

I couldn't back out anymore, so I put the bags down for a moment, and pulled out my cell phone.

'I will let my parents know I'm a little bit later.' I explained, not wanting to walk with a stranger without letting at least someone know where he was. He nodded in understanding and shifted his weight on one of his feet, preparing to wait for a couple of minutes.

I started typing a message but was suddenly interrupted when the cell phone started making some noise and vibrated. I startled, and nearly dropped it in surprise. I quickly calmed myself, a bit embarrassed by my own reaction.

I'm just not used to being called.

_It seems I made her wait a little to long. _I thought, noting that my mother's phone number was displayed on the small screen, and remembering that the phone had been vibrating earlier. I hadn't sent a message back to her.

It wasn't that strange that she was calling. Normally I would answer within a couple of minutes, except if I was on school or at defence lesson. Grudgingly, I accepted the phone call and brought the device to my ear, scowling.

The man looked at me questioningly at my expression but didn't say anything. I gave him a small slight sheepish smile at him.

"Raito, honey! Are you alright? You have been responding to the messages."

_No I didn't. _I agreed mentally. _I was too busy destroying cakes of my saviour. _I thought sulking, still annoyed with myself that I seemed to get clumsier over time. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I sighed, hating having to have a conversation this way. I brought the tip of my tongue to the upper set of my teeth, sucked in a little bit of air, and click my tongue two times.

This had been the sound we had agreed on in these kinds of circumstances. I was scowling though. I never liked being called, because it reminded me of my handicap.

I might not be that sad about my handicap, but I still don't like to be confronted with it like this, thank you very much.

I glanced at the older man that was watching me. Luckily, Mister Watt wasn't looking at me with pity, like some people would do. Instead he looked at me in slight amusement, and while he received a slight sour look because of it, I preferred that a lot to pity.

_I might like him a bit more now. _I decided.

I glanced at my watch, wondering how late I actually was. It was half past eleven, I noted. _No wonder that she was getting worried. _I shook my head, waiting for her to hang up.

"Alright honey, I will be going for now. Promise to send me a message alright?"

I sighed but brought up my tongue to start clicking anyway. _She is really worried if I have to start promising something like that. _I was about to click my tongue but I took in a sharp breath instead.

It was like a wall of freezing air suddenly slammed into me. It slammed into my chest the hardest and I staggered a few steps back form the impact, doubling lightly over.

My hand automatically seemed to reach for the left side of my chest, where it felt as if a phantom had clenched his hand around my heart. I shakily took a deep breath of air. The chills and tremors run through my entire body and I felt my hand loose its strength, my cell phone slipping out of it. It hit the ground with a small clang.

"Raito! Raito! Honey?" a small worried voice coming from the small device on the pavement.

This was the strongest phantom pain he had ever before, and for a moment I panicked.

_What is happening to me?_

I felt that my legs were finally giving out under me and I desperately waved my hand weakly around, looking for something as support, but I had walked out of the alley and wasn't close to another wall either. I collapsed, falling back. My vision went black as my eyes rolled back in my head. My whole body suddenly felt frozen, as if there was a layer of the freezing air around my body, keeping me still.

_I can't catch myself. _I realised.

I was prepared to hit the ground, but luckily I felt an arm catch me before I hit it. The man lowered me gently to the ground, sternly calling my name for any reaction. I felt him immediately check my pulse and then heard him sigh of relief. I knew that it was fast but it was already calming down. I couldn't react when I felt him lift an eyelid up. I saw him hovering above me but it was hazy. My vision went black again when he let go of my eyelid.

"Raito!" I heard him nearly shouting at me, and started to gently shake my shoulders, but I couldn't react. I tried to but I couldn't move anything, my body wasn't listening to me.

Panic rose up in my stomach.

I couldn't move.

I was captured in my own body.

~ Scene break – Watari ~

Quillish Wammy was speechless. One moment the male young teenager was on the phone with his mother, the next he was stumbling back, making spasm-like movements, reaching for his chest, his eyes rolled back in his head, and collapsed. He had been just in time to catch the teen before he hit the ground.

For a moment Wammy thought that he was having a heart attack. He gently lowered the teen, calling him. But he didn't respond. He was out of it, it seemed. He quickly checked the teen's pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. That ruled out a heart-attack.

_Did he just have a seizure?_

He glanced down at the unresponsive teen and gently checked his eyes. The eyes were not dilated, he noticed, but they weren't focusing on him either. His breathing was normal at least, he noted, a little heavier but fine. Checking the teen further, it seemed as if he had just fainted. That troubled the man slightly. The symptoms he just had seen, was no were close to 'just fainting'.

Wammy had had a long and educational life behind him. He was always at least studying something, since he somehow always managed to have enough time between his jobs. Due to his charge's habits and his state of health, or more the lack thereof, he had taken much time in studying the human body. He had even got an official doctor certificate, although he wasn't a specialist by any means.

Even although he couldn't rival a specialist, he was no slouch either. So it wasn't just a guess, that there was something not right about the seizure. Checking the boy again, he decided that the body had just simply gone into shock He would figure out that strange reaction later, he decided. Now he first had to get the teenager away from the street.

His charge might not like it, but it was the best to move the teen to a warm and comfortable place, since the attack seemed to have affected the teen harder than he had expected. The hotel would be the best option, seeing as it was the closest and Wammy could keep an eye on the boy.

The hospital wouldn't be necessary, Wammy decided. The young man seemed to have fainted and nothing more. Hadn't Mr. Wammy seen the reaction before he got unconscious he would have thought the same butthat grasping to his heart and the tremor though It troubled his mind.

_He _might want to know about it.

Also Watari felt that it would be better if he kept an eye on him himself.

"Raito, Raito!" The nearly desperate cries caught Wammy's attention.

The older man glanced at the source of the voice, which came from the small cell phony lying on the ground. Hesitating for only a moment, he made a decision and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello Yagami-san? I can assure you that your son is fine. He –". Wammy furrowed his brows when he heard the hysterical woman trying not to throw a fit. She was nearly threatening him already.

"Yagami-san if you would please calm down I can explain you what happened, so please calm down." He continued to give her a short overview what was happening, then tried to convince her he was safe with him, and to dismiss any of the scenarios that had popped up in her head.

He looked at the boy next to him, and the image of his panicked eyes kept fresh to his mind. Pondering over this, he absently connected Yagami-kun's cell phone to the earpiece he was wearing. He collected all the bags and his suitcase next to him. Then he crouched down next to the teen and moved one arm under his back, and the other under his knees. He grasped the bags and his suitcase in his hands and moved to stand up, with strength normal old men didn't have.

The man grunted a little bit when he lifted the teenagers body up in bridal style, then frowned as he shifted the teenager a bit better in his arms. The teen was much lighter than he had expected. He wasn't as light as his charge, but seeing as the teen was a bit more toned than him, he had expected him to be quite heavier.

Forcing himself to concentrate at the task at hand, the phone call, instead of the teen's possible eating patterns, he walked into the direction of the hotel.

_Now how am I going to convince him?_

_~Diary~_

_I never would have expected for things to happen like that. Not that I had ever expected to become mute, nearly killed, nearly killed again, and then being robbed by a friendly criminal. _

_I guess it just shows how unpredictable life is_

_Still I never expected to meet _him_ in the way I did. _

~ Scene break – Raito ~

Saying that I felt awkward would be an understatement.

_What the hell is going on?_

I knew that this experience should not be normal. Currently, I could feel, hear and smell everything that was on around me. It was as if the connection between my brain and body had been broken up, but the senses were still reporting everything it felt.

I couldn't see because my eyes were closed, but I could hear Grandpa_, _which I somehow started to call Mr. Watt secretly in my mind, reach an agreement with my parents. I had also felt him pick me up with less effort than I expected and heard him mumble about my weight from time to time. So I actually wasn't that afraid of what was going on around me.

But it was still quite awkward to say the least, but not afraid anymore.

What I was afraid of was the effect the last 'shiver', more like seizure, I thought, had on my body. Many questions were floating through my head.

_Have I been suppressing them to long?_

_Is this a drawback?_

_Am I really getting ill?_

_How long will this continue?_

I felt my barrier slowly crumble down. I was getting really tired of this. I was done with it, that horrible feeling that overcame me every time. Hiding this made me feel tired, irritated, frustrated and many other emotions I still had to sort out. I had simply had enough of them. Maybe it was really time to get some help. Trying to find out what was causing it.

_I'm going to find help soon. _I decided. No more hiding.

I mentally yawned. I slowly felt myself slip away, as my mind was in need of processing all the new information. Feeling that the man shifted me, but still had a good grip on me, I allowed myself to get some sleep. As I slipped into real unconsciousness, the questions started to slowly sort themselves out.

Further back in my mind, a part that I had been blocking off a long time, there was another thought being sorted out.

_How many were killed this time?_

Yet, since I was asleep, I didn't acknowledge it.

It was quiet when I woke up. I was lying on a warm and comfortable surface, and I immediately knew that I was lying in a big bed.

_At least he didn't bring me to the hospital. _I thought relieved, knowing that the hospital didn't have such soft beds and had different kind of sheets.

_But it is also not my own bed. _I knew, which put me on guard.

I held down a shiver.

Although it should be warm under the thick cover, I felt as if I was freezing. Whatever had happened, I didn't even want know. I automatically repressed the urges of shivering, feeling as if someone was watching me, though I was starting to wonder if it was safe to do this again. If this happened again... it could be dangerous.

_Shiro_ I mentally shook my head, pushing the thought away for later.

I had other things to worry about now, I reminded myself. _Like finding out where I am._

I slowly opened my eyes, groggily blinking them to adjust to the dim light that was being reflected in the wide onyx eyes that was staring at me, mere inches from my own. I sleepily closed my eyes again, and reached with my hand to my face, intending to rub my eyes.

_Wait What? _My brain finally quickly switched itself on, for once snapping itself out of its normal slow waking routine.

My eyes sprung open wide, staring into the onyx eyes that were still staring at me, unblinkingly, following my every reaction. We were frozen like that for a moment, just staring each other in the eyes, although I had to blink from time to time.

I noted the dark rings under his eyes, the black strays of hair that fell nearly over his eyes, but most of all, I noted that his face was _far_ too close for my liking. Yet I couldn't help but continued to sit there frozen. It felt as if moving was against a rule of an unspoken game we were playing. So I continued being frozen, yet leaning back as far as possible, staring back at those deep dark eyes.

The stranger suddenly broke the silence.

"Yagami Raito." It was more a statement than a question, but those two simple words were enough to startle me though.

_What the! _I let out a silent yelp, and moved back, wincing as I felt my muscles protest at my movement. Ignoring it, I pushed myself as far away from the strange man as possible, causing me to fall out of the king-size bed I had been lying on earlier. I felt the stranger grab my arm to prevent me from falling out, but I automatically and defensively pulled myself loose. I tried to catch myself, but that only resulted me in getting my legs strangled in the bed sheets and I hit the ground, pulling a part of the sheets with me.

I hit the ground with a groan. _Itai_

Ignoring the dizziness around me, I quickly popped myself up on my elbows and stared at the source of the strangest wake up experience I ever had. My mask had quickly slipped itself on, but I had to keep myself from openly staring when I saw the appearance of this stranger.

The first word that popped up in my head was _freak. _But I quickly hit myself for that mentally. _Don't go start prejudicing people!... _I warned myself, slightly disappointed that I had once again let myself slide back for a moment. _You were not going to do that anymore!_

The young man had moved himself to the edge of the bed, looking down at me with a wide-eyed but impassive expression. He had a mop of unruly black hair that seemed to go everywhere, making it look like it had a will for its own. It was hard not to notice the deep bags he had under his eyes. They made me wonder when he had been sleeping for the last time, and slightly guilty at the thought of him using the bed.

_But he could also have put me on the couch. _I reminded myself. So it seemed that he didn't sleep much himself. _Most likely an insomniac, _I easily deduced.

He wore a while long-sleeved t-shirt and long and very baggy jeans that made him stand out from the prosperous and rich atmosphere the room had. The fact that he had bare feet could be accepted, seeing as he sitting on the bed, but I preferred socks though. I couldn't help glance at his toes though, which seemed slightly longer than average people I knew, as were his fingers

But most of all, it was his eyes that freaked me out slightly. They were the blackest I had ever seen. They were even darker than Jori's and staring back in them as I was currently doing, made me feel as if his gaze had captured me. They weren't as freaky as Shiro's eyes, mind you, but I felt like he was _looking_ at me. Not looking at my appearance, not at my mask, no really _looking _at me. It made me feel a bit defensive, yet, it also peaked my curiosity.

This insomniac somehow had captured my interest.

He seemed to be interested in me too. I stared at him as he studied me at the same time. His thumb trailed his lip in thought, and his eyes bored into mine as if he was seizing me up.

In response, I seized him up too. The way he was balancing himself on the bed while sitting in a half-crouched position at the ball of his feet, showed me that he had a very good control over his body. A good balance at least.

_He most likely possesses some fighting skills too. _I decided, making a note in my mind. Since, although he was crouched over while looking down at me, he had a confident air around him, one of someone who could hold his own.

He must have gotten to the same conclusion as me, because he drew back slightly, decreasing a bit of his intimidating stance of hovering over me, as if not wanting to provoke any fight-instincts in me. Or he felt that I had at least gotten the point, subconscious or not.

The grumpy empty glare I had been shooting might have played a small role too.

My eyes were drawn back to his stare, but I held back my glare as a compromise, since he _had_ created a bit more distance between us. This reaction caused him to pause his habit of trailing his lip with his thumb as he stared at me well when was he actually not staring?... almost surprised. I slightly raised an eyebrow, as if asking what was so surprising.

He slightly cocked his head to the side. Hadn't I been watching him, it might have gone completely unnoticed.

However since I actually had noticed, I gave him a look that said 'what is that look for?'

I saw him slightly rose an eyebrow, which had been really hard to see.

I slightly frowned.

He started trailing his lip again.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly again, to which he responded with shifting his body slightly to his left foot.

_Interesting. _I thought, and I could practically read the thought from the man as well, although his face was still as blank and emotionless as before.

I couldn't help but be surprised by the man's ability to read ones body language, and he seemed to think the same about me. Although I have to admit it was quite hard to read his.

We continued our silent conversation like that just a little longer and I somehow knew that this was not an ordinary person.

_Even without counting his appearance _I mentally added. He still stared at me.

_And his staring_

Although I had been intrigued with his stare for a while, it was now getting on my nerves. Deciding to be the first one to break eye contact I subtly looked at my watch, noting it was gone. I frowned in discontent, before I noticed it on the night stand next to the bed. I still saw him stare at me while I was checking for my watch.

_He is either not getting the hint, which I somehow doubt, or he was ignoring it. _Trying to give him another hint, I purposely avoided his eyes and started looking around the room, but I could still see him staring at me. _It's annoying._

I looked at him again, and I couldn't help but make eye contact. I frowned at him.

He ignored it.

_Yes, he had been ignoring it al right._

I glared at him.

He slightly cocked his head again.

I doubled the glare.

He doubled his stare.

I mentally groaned.

This man was once strange guy, and something told me that he was even stranger than I thought he was. Yet, he kept my attention far longer than any other person had before.

_Interesting though._

"Ryuu-" Our silent conversation was interrupted when Mr. Watt entered the room, before he halted in his tracks, leaving the name unfinished. He looked at both of us, seemingly a little surprised.

It must have been quite a strange sight. The 'injured' teenager lying on the ground, leaning back on his elbows with his legs strangled in the sheets. The other young man, who had now drawn his knees to his chest and was biting his thumb, was focusing on the other teenager, which added to the odd sight. Both of the two young men were staring intensely at each other, the younger more glaring-like, while the other wide-eyed. Around them was an air of silent challenges.

I heard Mr. Watt cough slightly uncomfortable, trying to get our attention, which caused us to direct our stares at Mr. Watt. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be faced in the slightest, only a bit awkward for a second, before he composed himself again. I quickly stopped my stare and smiled politely at him.

He paused for a moment, looking at both of us. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes before he stepped into the bedroom. A strawberry cake appeared from behind the door, where it had been first blocked from our view. In the corner of my eyes I saw the Insomniac perk up a little at the sight of the cake, and he finally took his attention off me. I saw him stretch out his arm and noted the slightly chewed thumb. I frowned in disgust.

The man complied with the silent request of the black-haired male, and handed him the cake and a fork. Using the distraction to my advantage I quickly threw up the sheets and got to my feet. I swayed a little when I felt my head swirl at the sudden movement.

I was planning to find out where I was.

"Young man, please lie back down on the bed. You have just come out of a shock; it would be unwise to be standing so soon." The older man advised, slightly concerned.

I ignored it, and raised my hand to sign, but noted that it was still numb. I glowered at it, as if it had turned against me. ' Where am I?' I only mouthed.

Mr. Watt furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. I repeated the words, hoping that he was able to lip read too. I subtly saw the Insomniac's eyes travel to my lips and pause for a slight moment before taking another bite of his cake.

I mentally narrowed my eyes, having picked up some signs that he had been able to read my lips successfully. Yet he had ignored me and focused back on his cake.

I was starting to dislike this guy.

"I apologise." I heard Mr. Watt say, and averted my eyes back to him. "I can't lip-read Japanese that fluently. English should be a wiser choice." He admitted, although he was looking a little worried at my hands.

" It seems like your hand is still numb and so are your legs. It would be wiser to sit down." He said, although he knew I had noticed it too. It would have to be hard not to notice.

Feeling my mask slip a little from his concern, I quickly brought it back up again. They might be mafia for all I knew Yeah right I would be laughing at that later.

Currently though, I wanted to go home. Away from strangers, alleys, places I don't know, and Shiro

I shook my head wildly plus I had to start studying for the coming exams soon.

I could feel the onyx eyes on me again, and I tried my hardest to ignore him. _Don't start glaring Raito No need to start glaring._

'Where am I?' I mouthed in English. Yet again, I noticed the black-haired man read my lips. I was now very suspicious of him.

"You are at the Teito Hotel."

I blinked in surprise. Well that might explain the luxurious room. I couldn't help but wonder why they were staying here though.

"Also your father has left you a small note before he left." Mr Watt informed me, producing a small card out of his pocket and handed it to me. I clumsily reached my hand around it and started reading.

_Dear Son,_

_You gave us quite a scare. You keep finding trouble, aren't you?_

I snorted _Trouble is finding me, you mean._

_You don't have to worry. Mr. Watt is a good man, you can trust me on this. He is a doctor and said it was the best to keep you for a day to keep an eye on you._

_I will pick you up at tomorrow afternoon. I would have taken care of you myself but I have a case of great importance I'm currently working on._

_I'm sure you understand._

_Yagami Soichiro._

I sighed, a little relieved when I saw that my father ended it with his name and his signature. He only did that when he was sure of his case, and checked everything. His handwriting fit. as did his vocabulary. The fact that he had written it with black ink, something he preferred doing, allowed myself to accept the letter to be his. I stuffed it into my pocket, but not before noticing a few small words at the bottom of the note.

_We will talk later._

I mentally winched, wondering how much they had heard from Mr. Watt. Probably everything, _Aw Hell_

I tiredly sat back on the bed, feeling that my legs wouldn't support me much longer without support. I ran my hand through my hair, not really knowing what I was supposed to do. A slight silence followed, which I broke with a polite mouthed 'thank you', before I turned to the insomniac.

'I don't think we haven't been properly introduced.' I offered, wanting to know his name. I held out my hand.

'Yagami Raito, but I know you already knew that.' I said that with a slight fake smile, since I didn't really feel happy at the moment. His eyes were boring into me again, but he didn't take my hand. His eyes had trailed to my lips again, and while I was now sure he knew how to read lips, he still wasn't saying anything. I lowered my hand, annoyed.

_Is he daring me?_ I wondered, trying to get through that blank look he was sending me.

"Ah my apologies, this is Hideki Ryuuga. He can't read lips."

My eyes narrowed immediately. _Lie! Both of them. _As far as I knew it would be really unlikely for him to have the same name as that brainless idol. Although it hadn't showed on my mask, I actually allowed my eyes to narrow, which I knew 'Ryuuga' would pick up. He did and I swore I saw a slight flash of wonder - and was that suspicion? - appear in his eyes before they were blank again. Empty, just like I knew mine were now too.

Deciding to play along now, I nodded politely. There was a small pause of silence and I purposely ignored the stare Ryuuga was giving me. It was even worse than before.

_Did you just have to show off? _I hissed to myself.

Mr. Watt was the one to break the silence. He coughed a little to get my attention. " I think it is best if you were to rest somewhat. I will make some soup in a couple of hours and then check you up in the morning, or do you want something to eat now?" He offered.

I shook my head. ' No thank you. I will just rest for now.' I mouthed. I paused turning into the direct I could feel his eyes boring in my back. 'Alone please.' I mouthed more to him than to Mr. Watt.

The insomniac didn't seem to be faced by my words, and just continued to stare at me from the other side of the bed. He sure knew how to get on people nerves.

The older man nodded and turned to his charge to 'translate' it for the younger man.

"Ryuuga, he asks to be left alone for a while."

Ryuuga's head perked up at his name. The way he was acting nearly convinced me that he hadn't known the information already. Had I not been looking closely for any signs, I would not have noticed his little slip either. He had been moving out of position just a little too early, and while I knew that he could also have 'shifted his position' the fact that he had rarely moved before made that most unlikely.

I saw him nod, turn around and put down his third piece of cake on the table next to the bed. _How the hell does he eat all that sweet stuff anyway, _I wondered. I saw him give a last glance, and I allowed a knowing smirk to pass though my mask on my lips.

He paused for a moment; his eyes calculating what might have given him away, before he turned back around and walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

I noted with a slight frown that Ryuuga was hunched all the way, just like he had done when he had been sitting. He had a horrible posture that was for sure. I shook my head. _Who is that guy? What kind of job does he do for his back to get so bad? _I couldn't help but ponder, as I watched Mr. Watt close the door behind him. I stretched my arms above me, winching when I heard my shoulders pop and flopped my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was a nice ceiling, but I still preferred my own.

_Just who are they really?_

**~End Chapter~**

Gasp! Longest chap ever! Of course _we_ know who they are!

So did you like the **surprise**? _Share your thoughts_!


	10. Suspicions and Tears

Hey Guys I find that you guys really enjoy the body language. I'm glad you did.

Also I got one more review than before. Yay! New record!

Thanks for all your reviews, SoDesuKa (Thank you so much for the great compliments!), Ever Cullen, RubyGirl12345, IsobelAnis (Yes they play the game and thanks for reading XD) Kyo'sGotTheHots (I'm glad you liked it anyway), Hellfire000, BishounenYaoilover (Yeah I could see that happening XD), Cross – The Damned Alchemist, Little Ryuu (Lol the shiver XD Thanks I had to think about Watt's name for about a half hour, so I'm glad you liked it =P). Berkie88 (Ik snap wat je bedoeltwow dit voelt echt raar XD. English feels more natural on ff), The Crimson Musican (You caught it! Yay I couldn't help but laugh from your comment), Kiriko-sama (I will try to keep an eye on it, although its one of my weaker points I hope you like this chapter better too!) Darkness' Forbidden Scribe (I'm trying! But I'm glad you like it!), Lady firefox (I will try!), Super Goat Grl (Where are you? I miss you! ;_;) TiggerLilly Spade (Lol! I nearly rolled of my chair laughing! Thanks for that! Oh and read my end note if you will ^^), silver-teddy-1342 (He will, don't worry ^^), Anonymous Sister of the Author (You're right Soichiro isn't that easy ne? So just read ^^), Mistress Sayu (Thanks!), LMNear (Thanks again for spotting a mistake!) SnarlingDemons (No I wasn't watching Junjou Romantica but is it any good?) fan1827 (Glad you like it, but you have to figure out who they are yourself.)

Are some people hinting for a Yaoi, or is it just my imagination? Hmn whatever. ^^

School is going to kill me soon, so I figured I should finish at least the chapter soon Also I _once again _uploaded this before my poor Beta could look at it so please excuse my mistakes! ^^

Enjoy!

Oh just a little question who do you suspect to be Kira at the moment? I can't help but wonder!

Disclaimer: It not like you don't know it, but I don't own DN, but I do own my dear Shiro, Soka, Jori and Katsu I'm still not sure about Shiori. XD

**Chapter 10: Suspicions and Tears**.

Once they were outside the bedroom, the younger of the two men hopped gracefully on a big armchair and opened a laptop that was standing on the table. Luckily had been on stand-by so he didn't have to wait for anything to load. The man started typing on it right away after having selected a few programs.

"Ryuuz- Ryuuga, are you sure it is wise to start working on cases now?"

Ryuuga glanced at the older man to acknowledge his question, before they turned back to the screen. This small acknowledgement alone showed the respect he had for the man.

"I'm not, Watt. I'm merely connecting the computer to one of the micro-cameras you have been developing in the past few months." Ryuuga explained in usual monotone, his eyes never leaving the screen

Mr. Watt, who had been collecting plates that were stalled out all over the table, paused. "You do realise those are not tested yet, do you?" He reminded the young man.

A soft hum from the man was all he got as a reply.

"You also do realise that there is no reason for you to keep him under surveillance, right?" Mr. Watt continued, hinting Ryuuga that he thought he should leave the teenager alone.

No response.

This didn't seem to surprise the older man. Mr. Watt pulled a face as he continued collecting the plates from the table. "Well, at least it is a good chance to test them." He muttered, before he paused. He frowned in confusion when a thought occurred to him.

"Where have you actually hid the ca-" He trailed off, before his eyes widened in realisation. He shook his head slightly, and sighed.

"I was already wondering why you didn't take the cake with you. You never leave one unfinished."

"Watari knows me too well." The younger man replied with a slight ring of amusement to it. Mr. Watt seemed to be slightly surprised at his reply. Whether it was because Ryuuga had replied while being busy or whether he had just really used sarcasm was still unknown.

Either way, a small warm smile appeared on Watari's lips, which he subtly hid by turning his back to the young man when he stretched over to take another plate. Having collected all the fifteen plates, he carried them to the kitchen with ease.

"Shall I get you some more cake, L?" He asked, deeming it safe to call him by his real name since L had called him by his codename. He glanced over his shoulder waiting for a reply of some sort, but otherwise continued his way to the open kitchen.

He noted that another window had appeared on the screen of the computer that displayed the room they had left earlier. This also showed the teenager, who was now doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, one hand trailing his throat in thought.

L just hummed again, too focused on the screen in front of him. He was aware that Watari already knew the answer. Watari didn't look like he had expected anything else.

"He is walking around the room." He informed the man instead, after he saw Raito climb stiffly out of bed.

The older man frowned unhappily when he entered the open kitchen, muttering something about stubborn teenagers on the way. A ghostly amused smile spread over the insomniac lips, before it disappeared just as quickly and his face was blank again.

He was sitting in a strange position, but it somehow seemed to fit his eccentrics rather well. His wide eyes were glued to the screen. His legs were drawn to his chest with one hand resting on his knee, while the other was held against his mouth. He repeatedly trailed his lips with his thumb and from time to time bit softly on it. He was slowly fidgeting his toes over another, as his attention was fixed on their guest.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he followed the young man walking around the room.

L didn't really know what to think of the situation. The evening had looked so simple. He had only asked Watari to get some strawberry-cheesecakes, but he had gotten back with an unconscious teenager in his arms too.

That was something L had not anticipated, and wasn't very happy about. He had a mass-murderer to catch after all; he didn't have time to care for some stupid nave kid that most likely gotten into trouble. It had been a surprise when he learned it was the son of Soichiro Yagami, whom he had heard him talk about regularly with a proud expression on his face before they really started.

L had nearly told Watari to drop the boy off at his house, when Watari explained what had happened. After having checked Yagami-kun's medical data L had agreed that the symptoms _were _strange. Yet he still found it unnecessary for the teenager to stay in his hotel room. They could watch him in another hotel room.

However Watari seemed to be very worried about the teenager, and stated he wanted to keep an eye on him. L had eventually (but very reluctantly) agreed, since he could foresee that Watari would eventually use his annoying fatherly power to convince him anyway.

Agreeing would save so much time. He let him know that he refused to show himself to anyone though, which Watari understood. So after doing the necessary calling and explaining Soichiro Yagami what happened, they only had to convince him to let him stay. Which had been the hardest part.

L had nearly expected the man to throw a fit when he arrived, but he had stayed relatively calm. At least to the observation of normal people, which didn't include L. He could easily see through the faade. He had underestimated the difficulty of letting the boy stay for the night though.

The chief was very protective over his son. Even so bad that they eventually had to pull out one of their thump cards.

'_Yes Yagami-san I'm really _the_ Watari, and yes L is currently staying here. No Yagami-san, I'm afraid you can't meet him for safety reasons. I understand your distrust, but I'm afraid you will have to believe us. Yes, he is following our conversation Yagami-san. No, I just ran into your son. Yes, I'm experienced in medical attention. I can show you the certificate if you prefer that.' _Those were only the high lines of the conversation.

L had to give it to the chief, the man had been very sceptical about the situation, and asked (nearly demanded) for a conversation with L, if not face-to-face then with the computer. After having a small conversation, and L subtly pushing the man to get back to his work and keep quiet, the man complied. The man had left after having written a small note for his son, saying that they would need it with a small knowing smirk.

It seemed he knew his son quite well.

L still wondered why it felt as if the chief had been more difficult to convince than other people he had met. He wondered how longer it would have taken to convince him had they not surprised him with their identities, which had given them an advantage. It was as if he had had experience with people subtly persuading him, which L found most unlikely.

Anyway, the chief had left behind a good impression, since he hadn't dropped in conclusions immediately and kept relatively sceptical until he had seen proof. L thought he could manage working with a man like him.

He was brought out of his musings when Watari came back some minutes later after he had entered the kitchen, holding a fresh new cake in front of him to take. L glanced at the strawberry cake and frowned.

"Watari, didn't you pick up some strawberry-cheesecakes before you found the boy?" He questioned.

He took his eyes off the screen when he saw his old friend shift his weight uncomfortably at his question in the corner of his eye. He looked at him questioningly, before Watari smiled gently, a bit sheepish even.

Ryuuga's eyes narrowed a bit when he saw him put the cake in front of him, including the way the man avoided his eyes subtly when he spoke.

" Well, I accidently dropped them on the way with the boy." Watari explained.

Ryuuga didn't buy it at all. "Watari" He said, his voice for once a bit less monotonous. His eyes for a moment lost their blank state and he gave him a don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me-look.

The older man sighed, as he glanced at the screen, where the teenager was once again staring at the ceiling.

_I wonder what he finds so interesting about that ceiling anyway _Watari pondered.

"Raito-kun accidently bumped them over when he walked out of the alley. He most likely was still a bit disoriented and he seemed in a quite hurry to leave the scene. I probably shouldn't have dropped them there either, or have picked them up afterwards." He said in the teen's defence. It was not like the boy had done in on purpose.

He pulled a face when he noted that Ryuuga was now sitting _very still_, staring at the cake as if he was surprised.

_Yagami-kun destroyed the Strawberry-cheesecakes?_ The thought spooked around his head, pushing away all others.

The older man nearly winched when he saw his charge grasp what he had just been saying.

_Maybe I should have tried to lie again_. Watari wondered. He kept a close eye on the young man, knowing that the freezing up couldn't be a good sign.

He seemed to be right when he noticed that the onyx eyes suddenly darkened a little bit. Ryuuga slowly and icily turned back to the screen and _nearly _glared at the teenager. He barely managed to keep himself in check.

_Nobody_ dared to destroy his cakes without facing his wrath!

_Oh boy. _Watari sighed tiredly.

This was not going like he had hoped it would. He glanced at his charge, who was _nearly _glaring draggers at the young unaware teenager in the other room, and quickly decided that it would be useless trying to convince him that Raito hadn't done it on purpose.

_Stubborn child._

Although it was one of the strongest points one could have in his field of work, it didn't work very well social wise. Shaking his head, Watari walked back to the kitchen, planning to make some soup for their young guest. He was about to open a cabinet when he spotted some teacups, and changed his plans. He would prepare some hot tea first.

Maybe that would put his charge in a slightly better mood.

As he boiled the water, he opened another cabinet and got out a small bowl, which he filled with so many sugar cubs that he had to stack some to prevent them from dropping.

Maybe some sugar would help too.

_A lot of it. _He thought as he tried to add some more.

He glanced at the fridge that still contained the boxes with the destroyed strawberry-cheesecakes. Maybe he could try to fix them too. He wouldn't mind to at least try. If there were a possibility to get his charge got out of that mood, it would be worth it.

It would be much safer too, he figured, especially with the 'perpetrator' around.

~ Scene break – Raito ~

_I like my own ceiling much better,_ I decided.

Sure this luxurious ceiling was far more decorated, so it had much more to look at, but I found that it was only distracting me. I liked my blank ceiling much better. It was a good way to get my brain in a state of relaxation, w_hich I can't accomplish with this utterly ridiculous ceiling._

The decoration wasn't that beautiful either, I thought, studying the ceiling further. I didn't like the colour either. The beige made it seem dirty when you got a good look at it. Plus the lights were shining in my eyes too much. Who the hell designs a room while placing the lights directly above the bed anyway?

Boy, did I sound spoiled.

_I miss my ceiling. _I thought a little sad, before I realised how ridiculous that sounded. I let out a small snort of amusement.

Unknown to me, in the next room a pair of darkened onyx eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

Still, the amusement was soon gone when I was staring at the ugly ceiling again. _Ok, maybe this isn't working_, I decided, and moved to sit up. I glanced around the room, figuring that there had to be something I could keep myself busy with.

_Might as well take a look around._

I bit back a groan when I slipped off the bed. I was already longing for the moment the stiffness in my muscles would decide to disappear. Stumbling slightly as I moved around the room, I started searching around for any possible clues I could get about these strangers.

It seemed to be useless though.

A few minutes later, I flopped myself back to the right side of the king-size, a little annoyed that the room didn't have any personal items at all. Except for a lollypop I had found under the bed. I held it above my face, frowning in puzzlement.

_Who were those people anyway?_

The thought still hadn't my mind; even if my father had told me I could 'trust' them.

_Does my father know them? _I wondered.

The whole picture didn't seem to be right, but I knew that I didn't have enough information to be judging that. I didn't even have enough information about them. They were loaded at least, that was not difficult to discover. The older man had said that they were related, but I wasn't yet sure about that. The older man seemed to take care of the insomniac at least. Why though? Couldn't he take care of himself? Was he using drugs?

_No, _I decided. _His eyes are far too bright for that._ But then his bags should have been from the lack of sleep for several years at least. I frowned. Was that because of an illness of some sort?

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be figuring it out so easily.

I turned around, deciding that resting didn't sound that bad. Plus with my dad's approval they couldn't be such bad people right?

_Right._

I threw the lollipop back under the bed where I found it, making sure that it didn't break on when it hit the ground. I crawled deep in the sheets, trying to get as warm as possible. Yet I didn't seem able to get warm. I turned around to get comfortable and suddenly realised the cake was still there. I blinked at it. _He forgot his cake, _I realised, studying it. It was the only other personal item in the room if you thought about it.

_But how should that give me any information, except that he might be (read: obviously is) a sweet tooth?_

Still, I couldn't help but stare at it, remembering the way Ryuuga had been eating it, and how many. My face scrunched slightly, not understanding how the man had managed to eat three pieces of cakes at one go. I don't like sweet things that much.

Potato chips were more my thing.

My eyes dropped slightly while I continued to look at the cake. I expected that I was going to find out their big secret in time. I had already given up in keeping my curiosity down. They were being too secretive about themselves. Fake names downplaying their skills it didn't feel right.

I closed my eyes, determined to get some rest. If I were going to figure out whom they were I would need some sleep.

A small smirk appeared on my lips.

_Just a little bit more information._

If I had studied the cake just a little longer, I might have noticed the small camera hidden slightly in the cake.

~ Scene break – L ~

_I have been underestimating him._

L thought, thinking back to the smirk Raito had sent him before he had left the room. He didn't know how the teenager had managed to read him so well. Nobody had before.

It made L feel slightly uncomfortable.

He wouldn't underestimate him again.

L stared with some suspicion at the screen. Had the teen noticed the camera or not? He wasn't sure, and he hated being unsure of something. He continued to stare at his guest and narrowed his eyes just a little when he saw a small smirk form on the teen's lips before his face relaxed into a peaceful one. He seemed that he was trying to sleep.

L sat there in silence for some time when Watari entered the room and started doing his normal routine of cleaning everything and serving him.

" He knows I can read his lips."

The comment seemed to come out of nowhere for Watari.

It actually surprised the man a bit when he put down the cup of tea and the bowl of sugar cubes in front of his charge. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, but when he didn't get an answer, he turned around and walked back to the soup he was currently making.

A minute later, L strolled after him. He was walking like he always was, hunched over and hand in the pockets. Something that Watari had tried to correct, but had been proved to be fruitless. L was simply too stubborn for that.

Watari knew he could stand straight if L wanted to though.

Watari continued to stir the soup, knowing that the hunched man would start share any theories he had, as soon he was sure he had figured it out correctly. He didn't have to wait long.

"It seems he has noticed that I had moved just slightly to quickly for me to know what you were 'translating'" He drawled out, eying the soup with badly hidden distaste when he noted the amount of vegetables it contained.

"I see." Watari nodded, adding just a little bit more salt to the soup.

They were silent for a while, although the two men didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all. It was one of those comfortable silences between two old friends.

"I have been underestimating him." He admitted after a couple of minutes that he had been watching Watari finish the soup.

"You are going to talk to him." Watari said. It was not a question.

L didn't reply, but only watched him fill a bowl of the soup. Watari ignored the stare with much experience, and took his silence as confirmation.

"You do realise it would give him confirmation on his suspicion." Watari warned. Although he knew he didn't need to, he still did it.

"He doesn't need it." L replied, walking back to the laptop that was still showing a sleeping Raito. He climbed back into the chair, immediately falling back in is abnormal position. He brought his thumb to his lips and started to bite softly on it.

The older man sighed, noting the look in his charge eyes, which was surprisingly easy for him compared to other people. He knew that he wouldn't be able to read his charge if he didn't want him to but he considered himself the best up until now. The fact he had brought him up seemed to help too.

"Here." He said standing still next to the armchair.

He put down a bowl of soup and a pair of chopsticks in front of L. For a second the younger man stared at him in disbelief and slight horror. Then he noticed the chopsticks and nodded, seeming a bit relieved, his eyes going blank again. He smoothly slipped out of his armchair, and took the bowl in his hands, ignoring the warmth of it.

"Please take this with you too." Watari added, handing a glass of water to him. " And don't start interrogating the boy, L. I still want to be able to check him up in a couple of hours." He warned, giving the younger man a look as he grasped the glass. His charge gave him a slight look of disbelief in return.

'Who? Me?' It was saying.

Watari easily shot his own fatherly look back that read ' Yes, You', before turning around to clean the kitchen. Shooting his charge a look over his shoulder, he saw him walk hunched toward the door of the bedroom.

He quickly wiped the counters before he returned to the main room. He gracefully sat down in the big armchair and took the cup tea that L had left behind for himself, since it would be getting cold otherwise.

Dropping _just one_ sugar cube in it, Watari stirred it and shifted his attention to the screen, his face slightly troubled.

_I better keep an eye on them._

~ Scene break – Raito ~

I felt unbelievable ill. It seemed that as soon my body had noticed it had the ability to rest, it let my organs slowly come out of their shock, one after another. My whole body had been feeling numb before, which had actually been pleasant in comparison to my current condition. Currently my lungs had their turn.

It didn't hurt really _that _much, but it made me feel weak. One of the feelings I hated the most.

Unsurprisingly, I had had a hard time going to sleep, but after much effort, including counting about thousand sheep, I was finally _nearly _sleeping.

Just a few more minutes would be enough, I absently estimated. My sleep was crushed when I heard the door open, and my mind was immediately on alert. I felt all the effort I had been putting in going to sleep crumble to the ground. I mentally twitched in irritation. _You would think that if they want me to rest, they would not start bothering me. _I thought, ignoring the fact that a quarter of an hour should be enough for someone to get to sleep if they really wanted to.

Because it was not like it was going to save the unfortunate person, who had just entered, from my wrath.

Wanting to know who just _dared _to disrupt my well-deserved rest, I tiredly peered though my eyes. I wasn't surprised when two bare feet coming into my view confirmed my suspicion. I mentally groaned. _He is not going to leave me to rest right? _I presumed.

I was right. These were moments when you don't like being right that much.

"Mr. Watt made Yagami-kun some soup. We figured he might be hungry."

_Alright, if Grandpa sent him, I might go a little easier on him just a little bit._

Yet, I inwardly raised an eyebrow at his strange way of addressing and referring to me. _Yagami-kun? _I wondered, but didn't comment, too tired to care. My nose twitched slightly as the smell of soup entered my nose. That didn't smell too bad, but I really felt a little too ill to eat at the moment.

_Maybe if I keep very still, he will assume I'm asleep and leave me alone. _I childishly tried.

"I know Yagami-kun isn't currently sleeping."

_Oh just my luck, he can read thoughts. _I sarcastically joked and prepared myself to start acting as if I felt fine.

"I assume Yagami-kun is tired, but he should eat something before the soup gets cold."

I groggily opened my eyes, only to come face in face with Ryuuga. He was bended over to my eye level, holding the soup safely away from me; making sure that whatever my reaction would be, he wouldn't spill it on any of us. It was a smart move, because although I had been expecting him to be close, I still didn't expect him to get _that _close. I nearly hit him in the face in surprise.

Although I managed to bite back a yelp this time, I couldn't prevent me from rolling away. I do not like it when people get _that_ close to my face. Sure he should have been taught _some _manners about respecting people's personal space, I hoped.

I quickly sat up as soon as I felt there was a safe distance between us, which was why I was sitting on the other edge on the bed. Once re-orientated, I grumpily blinked at him, noting his blank eyes boring into mine. You shouldn't wake someone like that.' I mouthed in English, tiredly glaring at him. The lack of energy made the glare weak though.

"Ah, but Yamagi-kun was not sleeping yet." He countered, straightening from his previous position back into his hunched one and placing the soup next to the cake on the nightstand.

I looked at him a little surprised, since by countering the comment he had actually admitted that he had been lying about his ability to read lips. Adding the fact that he knew I hadn't been sleeping yet perked my curiosity even more. _How did he know that anyway?_ I inwardly narrowed my eyes. _What more is he hiding?_

Some amusement flashed through his eyes when I hadn't managed to hide my surprise well enough. Unfortunately his eyes didn't tell me anything more about his inner feelings or thoughts. He was hunching forward, with his hands lazily in his pockets.

I noticed he was slowly wiggling his toes while he was staring at me, as if he was measuring me up again. I turned my attention back to his eyes. They were even boring into me worse than before, as if they were looking for something. Something I had been possibly hiding. I slowly started to feel more defensive. The mixed signs I was subtly picking up, though, was telling me more. My eyes inwardly narrowed when I picked up the message.

_Is he daring me again?_

Well, if he wanted to have a small _talk _I wouldn't refuse him.

'It would still be considered rude to get in one's personal space without one's permission.' I shot back, and I saw a small gleam flash though his eyes as I accepted the silent challenge.

"So is ignoring ones presence." He easily jabbed back, and while his tone still monotonous as ever, I knew that he was unimpressed.

'So is entering a room without knocking.' I mouthed back. We both knew that the jabs wouldn't stay as harmless as they now where.

"Ah but if my memory serves me right-" Which I could easily tell he was sure it did. "- This is currently _my_ residence. Plus I wouldn't find it as impolite as Yagami-kun refusing to eat the soup Mr. Watt made for Yagami-kun especially." He said, picking the bowl up and holding it out for me to reach. I narrowed my eyes, since he was starting to call _me _impolite. Well, if he were going to take it a step higher, I wouldn't back off.

I decided to first accept the bowl anyway, since he might be right just a little bit. I ignored him when started eating after a small 'Itadakimasu'.

I took a bite after having subtly smelled at it and savoured the taste. It was actually really good. I took another bite, making sure not to spill anything on the sheets. I was nearly halfway, when I noted Ryuuga staring at me as if I were an alien.

Did I have something on my face?

I chewed uncomfortable on a vegetable when the man's eyes shifted from my soup to my eyes. Onyx eyes bore into my own brown. I gulped the vegetable down, and we resumed our little game.

'Well maybe should _Ryuuga-_san have given me the chance to start eating, as it is uncomfortable to eat with someone _studying_ my every step as if I were a criminal.' I shot him, referring to the uncivil stare was still directing at me, as he ever since I met him.

I somehow had hit the right spot, although I didn't know whether it was because I had stressed his name or something else I had said. Whatever it was, his eyes narrowed just slightly, which was the biggest reaction I had had from him till now. I couldn't help but see it as an accomplishment, and smirk victoriously in my mind.

"I was just wondering if Yagami-kun had been taught manners, seeing as he has not made any effort in showing his gratitude yet."

He hadn't right? Had he just-?

_Did he just question my upbringings? _My eyes narrowed dangerously, but I luckily succeeded in forcing myself to keep the glare behind my mask. I didn't want him to start thinking he could frustrate me that easily.

'I will thank _Mr. Watt _later.' I excused, jabbing him at the same time.

Something flashed through his eyes, which had disappeared too soon for me to place. It had given me some information though. _So they aren't being completely truthful._

The comment seemed to have touched a sour spot because I noticed Ryuuga shift his stance slightly, bending his legs a little more while spreading his legs a bit more. I recognized it immediately. I slipped from the bed, took some distance, and turned my full attention to him, making sure I could defend myself if needed. I didn't bother being subtle about it, because something told me he would notice it anyway.

Our eyes bore into each other, as if daring each other to start.

At least I wasn't planning to. I was their guest, and it was expected from me to act like one. Fighting didn't add to that list. It would only give him the means to show he was right about the jab he had just sent me.

Even although I knew he been thinking about something else than my upbringing, it didn't mean that I had liked his jab. Still, I wasn't going to start, I decided. _There is no way I'm going to give that guy an advantage._

Too bad that counted the same for him. He was a host, which, if he started a fight, would give me an advantage. I didn't really think he would give me that so easily.

We continued to dare each other and I felt my stance weaken. I suddenly didn't feel so well, but ignored it, not wanting to show him any weakness.

The air was suddenly a lot heavier than when he had entered the room.

I tried to hold back the glare that was beginning to form. His impassiveness in his expression only seemed to irk me more.

I had been acting as if I felt fine for a moment too long. My vision suddenly started to swim and I felt my stomach turn in shock as if the soup had just gotten it out of a coma-like state, which it most likely had. My legs started shaking, and before I could move to sit on the bed they gave out from under me.

I mentally cursed myself for my stubbornness. Out of nowhere, Ryuuga stood next to me, although I could also have blanked out for a moment. He grabbed me under my armpit and I struggled to stand on my legs again. Not wanting any of that, I felt Ryuuga pushed me on the bed.

"Yagami-kun is overdoing it." He stated, still in that monotone of his, though slightly gentler. It might also have been my imagination. I didn't reply when I put my head in my hands, willing it to stop swirling. Surprisingly it disappeared in a few minutes and I felt my stomach return too normal again.

I felt the bed shift and saw that Ryuuga was crouching down next to me on the bed, keeping carefully an eye one me. He kept a relative distance between us though, which I was grateful for. When I made eye contact with him he immediately stared back with his wide-eyed expression. I mentally sighed, relieved that my mask had stayed up the whole time. We both relaxed on the bed, the need to fight having disappeared.

The heavy air had changed into a lighter one.

Still, we both knew that our game wasn't done yet.

He drew his knees to his chest and rested his hand on one of them. His other hand reached to his lips, which he trailed when he was staring at me again. I mentally pulled my hair. He just didn't know when to quit! _Well at least he is keeping his distance this time. _I thought, trying to see it from a more positive side.

'I thought we agreed that it was impolite to stare.' I mouthed at him, and I saw his eyes trail to my lips as soon as they moved. He had been waiting for me to resume our little chat.

"I can't remember that we have ever decided on such a subject. Also I was merely waiting for you to thank me." He countered, and I glared at him, knowing that he absolutely hadn't been thinking that.

'I apologise. _Thank you. _Although I have to point out that I prefer it when people just keep their mouth instead of telling a _lie_.' I mouthed. I noticed him straightening his face just a little more, which I nearly wouldn't have noticed, if it were not for the fact that I was sitting right next to him. _Did he just put his guard up? _I was in the right direction. _Just what are you hiding 'Ryuuga'?_

"I think you might have gotten a wrong impression, Yagami-kun. I do have to say that I find it strange that you stir this suspicion in me that you are downplaying your intelligence." He stated, his eyes boring into mine, looking for any reactions.

My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I couldn't keep back some emotions from showing in my eyes. This was, because one, he used the word _'might' _which meant he wasn't completely denying my accusation. Two, he had picked up that I had been trying to appear as a normal intelligent kid, not the genius I was actually was.

_Damn_

This actually showed me _how _good he really was. Also three, it showed that we were going back to another level again.

Fine, if he wanted me to show him my potential, I wouldn't keep back anymore.

' I'm surprised that you got that _impression _Ryuuga-san.' I mouthed, jabbing him back on his previous comment. ' I would have thought that it shouldn't have been _that_ _difficult_ to pick up.'

He stared at me impassively, keeping his face straight as if the comment hadn't affected him at all. The slight annoyance I saw flash through his eyes told me enough though. Still, I wasn't finished yet. If he wanted the real game he would get it.

' Although I have to say it is funny you give me the feeling that you are downplaying your abilities too.' I mouthed.

I watched his eyes for a reaction as he was reading my lips. A gleam entered the onyx eyes when he made eye contact with me again. We both knew that it would be useless to state he hadn't read them successfully, because I knew he had. Ryuuga had just been reading my lips successfully in _Japanese._

_Take that!_

I felt a little bit of my mask lower when I was mentally grinning victoriously at him. The grin that was now threatening to appear on my face couldn't get away completely unnoticed from Ryuuga's stare.

I was slightly surprised when I got one in return, although it was much smaller and harder to notice. Even though I had just confirmed his suspicion about my intelligence, something told me that I wouldn't regret it anytime soon.

We grinned slightly at each other before we both hid our emotions behind our masks again.

The game had only just started.

Mentally I was smiling, because for the first time in a long time

I was really having fun.

~Scene break - Watari~

In the next room Watari smiled as he watched the spar between the two geniuses continue. There had been some moments he had been ready to interfere, especially when they had been ready to jump at each other, but eventually had decided not too. He was glad he had.

It seemed like he had been right after all. He had picked up some signs from Raito before the had fainted, but to keep up with L like that even although it was a fairly friendly spar was quite a feat.

L was testing him, Watari knew, and so far he was doing very well.

_Very well indeed _He thought as he listened to a pretty strong argument he had just used. He could practically see L hiding his amusement, even though he his back was faced to the micro-camera. _L is enjoying himself too._

Watari smiled sadly at the screen. He loved L dearly as a son, but he knew that he had been, and still was, far too fixed on his job. Also, once he had left Wammy house he had become even more of a loner than he already was. _Maybe_ _Raito is just the person that he needs to open up._

He returned his attention back on the conversation the two had and couldn't help but winch a little. He was happy that L didn't have such conversations with him. The Yagami boy seemed to hold out very well though.

A small bleep alerted him that he had a message. He glanced at the time, noting it was two in the morning. Nobody would send him a message if it weren't important. He quickly opened it and his eyes widened. As his eyes trailed over the sentences, his expression grew gradually heavier by each word.

L needed to know this immediately.

Finished reading the message he quickly stood up and hurried towards the room were the two geniuses were currently bickering – though neither one would call it that.

~ Scene break – L ~

Two minutes later, L sat crouched in front of his laptop, fiercely biting on his thump. He was currently going through rows of curses in ten different languages in his mind. His eyes were unbelievable cold and he ignored the coppery taste in his mouth. He had been biting a little too hard on his thumb it seemed. His eyes trailed the sentences on the monitor.

So Kira had found out about the twelve FBI agents?

This had just gotten once more very serious. His eyes travelled back to the room he had just left, including a slightly confused teenager. It was very unfortunate that he had a guest; he really needed to work on the information now. He glanced at Watari who was standing uncomfortably next to him, a grief expression on his face.

"Get me all the information we received. I will go to the next room, so make sure Yagami-kun can't interrupt me." He instructed Watari. His voice as monotonous as it always was when things got serious.

Watari immediately complied, which allowed L to have some time to get things in order. L glowered at the screen with venom.

_Kira._

Half an hour later L was glaring at the monitor he was hunching over. There wasn't any information left to analyse, which meant that he would have to wait for the rest to be collected by the field workers. His impatience didn't leave him in a good mood and he felt slightly guilty that he just been snapping at Watari to get him some food.

_I will apologise to Watari later, but first it is essential that I calm down. _He decided.

Taking a deep breath, L placed his legs over each other, shifting into lotus position. He took another deep breath and started to breathe evenly in and out. Over time he felt his mind calm down from all the thoughts that were running through his mind. He couldn't completely relax though, knowing that their guest could walk in on him like that. He forced himself to calm down.

_Watari will take care of it. _He convinced himself.

Mentioning their guest, he was currently a main focus in L's mind. To be the main focus of L's mind could be dangerous Some heavily sensed criminals could prove that to you.

_Yagami Raito._

There was something about that boy that L couldn't place it, which troubled him slightly. It was just a gut feeling, and L had gotten to trust these feelings, since most of the times his instinct had been proven to be right.

_But what is it? The symptoms were strange He had grasped to his heart, but I can't be sure of that. I might also have been a possibility that he just fainted about three hours ago and_

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his eyes widened. He immediately stood up and left the room, searching for Watari. When he saw him he immediately headed to him.

"Watari, when did Raito have that seizure you were talking about?" He asked quickly. Watari started a little from the sudden interest but thought back anyway.

"About half past eleven." He remembered.

" So it was three hours ago" L muttered to himself. _Could this mean?_

Watari seemed to understand where his thoughts were heading and his eyes widened.

"L, do you really think Raito has something to with the FBI agents." He asked a little incredulous.

L didn't response, but was staring absently at the wall, deep in thought. This only worried Watari more, who secretly had started to like the boy.

"It could also be just a coincidence, L." He offered with a frown.

There was a short moment of silence when L looked dully at his friend and caretaker.

" I don't believe in coincidences." L dryly stated with a blank look.

With that he left the room.

Bothered with this new theory, Watari turned back to his task. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

_Oh boy, I haven't been expecting this at all. Maybe was bringing the boy not such a good idea as I had originally hoped it was._

The only thing he could do was hope he was wrong.

~ Scene break – Raito ~

I glared at the ceiling while tracing my fingers over my throat. They were trailing over the scar I had gotten from the accident about two years ago. It wasn't that visible though, and with some camouflage, it wasn't difficult to keep it hidden. I just did it to avoid question. It had gotten a habit to trail over it when I was in thought.

_What the hell was that about? _I thought. Mr. Watt had suddenly come in, walked to Ryuuga, and said something to him. Ryuuga had left the room without saying goodbye or giving him a glance.

_Tche. Talk about manners._

I had been having so much fun too. Well, as long as I didn't take his jabs too seriously, I mean. I let out a small-disgruntled huff. Now the only thing I could do was staring at the ceiling again.

One eye twitched slightly as they stared at the hideous decorations.

The next time, I wouldn't be so easy on him.

With that I got up and I walked into the direction of the bathroom, Mr. Watt told me I could use it, so maybe I should.

Maybe a hot shower would do me some good.

I entered the bathroom and took notice of a mirror. I stared at my reflection, and noticed how weak I actually looked. My eyes were a bit glazed and looked unbelievable tired. I noted in slight horror that even some bags were threatening to form.

_Better get to sleep when I'm done._

I sighed, took of my clothes, and entered the cabin. I turned the shower on and gasped when the cold water splashed down on me. Yet, it wasn't even close to the coldness I had felt before.

It took a while to get accustomed to the cold water but somehow I hadn't felt like turning it warmer. I let my forehead lean on the cold tiles, so I could breath while the water streamed down my face. I stared at the texture with half-lidded eyes.

My eyes widened in surprise when I felt some warm liquid escape my eyes and run down my cheek. I touched my cheek in surprise; the tear already having cooled down.

_Why am I crying?_

I stared at my hand in wonder as I felt more tears run down my cheek. I snapped myself out of it and growled. _Don't start breaking down around strangers now! _I sneered at myself and turned the shower even colder.

_There is no need to cry Raito! _I told myself.

I tried to convince myself.

Unfortunately I couldn't.

I was tired, and my troubled only seemed to multiply over time.

Tears continued to steam down my face and I didn't bother to keep them back anymore. Silent sobs were hidden by the sound of the water rushing over me.

The connection between the deaths and my shivers had already been made in my bright and sharp mind long ago, but only now the mental wall that was holding back was staring to crack and I was afraid.

I was afraid of having anything to do with the deaths over the last couple of months.

Afraid that there might be a possibility that I could be the cause of them.

**- TBC -**

No! *gasp* is this one _even longer _than the other one? Well I made some pretty late nights to finish it, so I hope you guys like it!

You know, I think you guys underestimate the inspiration you give me in your reviews I really get a lot from it. So

'_Share your thoughts with me!'_

What connection will L make between Raito and the FBI agents, and will Light manage to figure out whom they are? What do you think?

Se- read it next time in Speechless! XD (This was Inspired by TiggerLilly Spade. ^^ Lol.)


	11. Files and Confrontations

Nooooo! The chapter didn't show! There was an error. So I'm now trying to get it up again. Hope this will work this time. *grumble* (Re-updated 13/9/09 : Finally the chapter shows! :D:D!)

(Re-updated 14/09/09... *face-faults* And once again it dissapeared. The frustration!) I think I'm kinda spamming you dear readers with the alerts in the meantime XD. So I apoligise for that.

I decided that I don't like school that much. It messes with my head and all, and it takes far too much time from my other hobbies. I have to admit that I found it actually a little harder to write this chapter, because I kept messing with the plot. *sweat drop* Well in a way it was a nice challenge too.

Also thanks for the reviews, Skedaddle-San (What can I say, I love cliff-hangers, so here you have another one! *evil grin*) merichuel (That is unexpected ^^; and yes, Raito is going to break soon. Just read ;)) IsobelAnis, (Thanks, I love your trail of thoughts!), Hellfire000 (Thanks!) , berkie88 (Thanks for pointing out the mistake, and thanks for the long review! You make me happy! :D) AuraBlackWolf (I'm happy you like the story! XD. Well go on and read!) Kiriko-sama (Thanks for the compliments! Let me know what you think of the interactions this chapter please!) Ever Cullen (Thanks!) Ginger Freak (Hmn I will have to think about it ^^ But thanks for the suggestion! I love getting them ^^), yatakayumi (Thanks!), Little Ryuu (Damn, you make me blush about every review! ^/^), Gravefire (XD Rolled nearly of my chair from that one! I love your thoughts!), LMNear (Poor Hari, XD. Don't worry Gure, I still like the both of you ^^) Cross – The Damned Alchemist (0.o That was a long review! ^^ A bit odd, but I like your reviews a lot anyway! Thanks!) MelonBread of Doom (I think you did your best! I can tell you I'm so fat I probably can't get out of the house anymore after all the cookies! XD Thanks!) TiggerLilly Spade (XD. Lol), Anonymous Sister of the Author, call-me-H. (Nederlands! XD Lol!), **WolverineX-Men Contest**(Thank you sooo much again! ^/^) PersonOfDeath02 (Thanks, and here an even longer chapter this time! Hope you enjoy it!) Not Yet Knowing, Panda-Lover- (I hope you like it! ^^) Helena (I do my best ^^). **SuperGoat Girl** (*glomps!* Thank you sooooo much again! :D), Shinku Anrui, (Maybe this time? Right?... right? O.o XD)

I got an even longer chapter this time! Damn, I keep making them longer somehow ^^. Well, here is some more L action. So enjoy! But first! I will let you know that.

I got my very **first Fan-art!** *An-unbelievablebigsuper-Grin* It's a **line art** of Light and Shiori and I love it! Thank you so much **Super Goat Grl! **So if your curious, **check it out**! I got a link on my profile!

Oh the credit for beta-ing this chapter is **WolverineX-Men Contest!** Thanks a lot Vindella!

I'm planning on putting up a poll, to see who the majority thinks to be Kira. I would be very happy if you explained your reasoning in your coming review though! Even if it is totally random. It really helps me getting my inspiration.

Well enough talking on my part! Let get on to the chapter shall we!

-Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Files and Confrontations**

Currently, the world's most famous detective was crouched in front of a computer on the cold floor in a dark empty hotel room. This was not what one would picture for the best detective in the world, but it was just the way L preferred it.

The lights had been purposely switched off, making the monitor on the floor the only light source in the hotel room. The room was dark enough to give the detective a great view of the city without the windows reflecting anything else. It simply looked beautiful in its nightly hours from the highest level of the Teiko hotel. The clear moon floated high and bright in the sky, making one want to reach out for it.

Yet the detective didn't even spare a glance at this spectacular view.

Instead, the greatest detective was unblinkingly staring at the screen of his laptop, as if his staring would speed up any information he was waiting for to arrive. Unfortunately for the man, the screen only continued to remain blank, except for a letter staring back at him on the background. It was a Gothic black 'L' , which reminded him of his title, purpose and his goal.

'Justice.'

L glowered at the monitor once more as he went through the information he had received up till now. Nine of the FBI agents had already been found and reported, but three still remained. Also a superior too had been found dead in his office. The files he already had scanned through lay scattered across the ground behind him.

Photographs had been included in the reports, and showed him the letters that the agents had seemingly drawn from their own blood just before they all died at random intervals. He had collected these photos on a rather neat pile on his left, because he had immediately understood what was going on.

Kira was sending him a message.

L had noticed that Kira had been experimenting with some criminals, as soon as they started to show strange behavior just before they died. Even though L knew there was some kind of control taking place, he couldn't be sure what the limit was of Kira's control and how far he could go.

This troubled him.

These were the kind of factors that were vital for L. He needed to know how far he needed to look into the deaths of Kira's victims, because he could go quite far if he wanted to. His eyes glazed over slightly and his hand, that had been previously trailing his lips repeatedly, dropped back to his knee.

He had to give it to Kira, this case was the most difficult one yet and it had actually excited him in the beginning. The innocent losses had made the game lose a bit of its excitement though. It had suddenly turned a lot more serious.

He glared at the screen. He would take care of Kira, once and for all when he caught him. He only needed a small lead. Just a small hint, that was everything that he needed.

_Which I might have found_, L thought, referring to his guest.

He turned himself to the pile next to him, trying to figure out some possible words they might be able to form. He let out a restless sigh when it didn't work out. There were still some letters that were missing. He fidgeted his feet over one another and shifted on the hard floor impatiently. Kira was sending him a message, and he couldn't help but be a little curious what it would say.

_Still, to use the death of the agents to send me a message. They hadn't been criminals. Kira was swerving from his ways, which meant he is getting more dangerous._ The observations spooked thought his head and he let his eyes wander off to the large windows, taking in the busy city life. _The insane ones are always the most difficult_. A memory flashed in front of his eyes, but he stubbornly ignored it.

He studied the commotion on the thin roads and the tiny cars on it. The masses seemed to flow over the pavement in one fluid motion, everyone having a destination to go to. _Eventually he will hold the entire society hostage_. The cold floor suddenly seemed colder than before. _I need to stop him before it is too late_. He let his gaze flow over the city and he eventually ended up staring at the bright moon.

_So peaceful._

He snapped out of his daze when Watari suddenly entered the room with a file in his hands. L's head perked up immediately when Watari handed him the file and left without a word, although he couldn't keep back a frown when he noticed the mess that the detective was creating around himself.

Once more alone, L mentally slapped himself for letting his thoughts trail off like that. It has only been four days. He reminded himself. He should be able to hold out for another day or two, with some small naps in betweenand a lot of sugar.

L reached to the small microphone to call Watari but stopped when he heard the door open again. He nodded thankfully to Watari when he placed a bowl with sweets from the small tray he had taken with him, next to the laptop.

L immediately reached for the bowl and randomly picked a sweet before he popped it in his mouth. He felt a little more energized after he had taken his fifth. He glanced thankfully at Watari when he put down a cup of tea on a small table he had taken with him. Watari always seemed to know when he needed his sugar. His eyes suddenly widened a little more when he noted with delight that Watari had taken a cake with him. It wasn't just any cake either.

_Strawberry-cheesecake_.

All other worries seemed to evaporate instantly when he locked his gaze on his target.

L immediately reached for it and ignored the look of amusement Watari had when he watched him take the first bite. Watari left and L quickly ate his cake, although slow enough to savor the taste of every small bite from the little piece of heaven. As soon as he was sure that his brain was able to function in its full potential, he placed the empty plate away and picked up the file Watari had given him before.

_Two more to go._ L absently thought while he opened the file.

Holding the paper between his thumb and his index finger, he read the information._ Done_. L took out the photograph and held it the same way as he had been holding the file, staring at the photograph that showed the corpse of Raye Penber with an impassive expression.

The information he had read on the man earlier flowed through his mind. He threw it behind him and took another photograph from the file, which showed the letters Raye had written on the floor in his own apartment. This too, after remembering the letters, he threw on a pile.

He looked at another written report with a bored expression as his eyes scanned over the sentences. It was then when they landed on the familiar name and he had to force down the guilt that threatened to rise up in his stomach. Raye's fiance had been the one to find him, and had immediately contacted the FBI instead of the NPA, whom unfortunately had been contacted with the other agents.

L bit a little harder on his thumb. He would be hearing from this soon. He was already expecting a phone call from Steve Maison, the head of the FBI, in a few hours. There was a ninety-five percent chance that he would withdraw his services after the sacrifices that Kira had clearly caused. L doubted that he wouldn't.

Also, because people have been contracting the NPA with the deaths, they would quickly figure out that he had been shadowing them. The detective drew his knees a little closer to his chest. Not only that, but he knew that the NPA wouldn't trust him so easily anymore.

Luckily, L was the greatest detective in the world for a reason, and he had already taken the possibility into account that this would happen before he had requested for the FBI. He was determined to use this to his advantage. He wouldn't let Kira's intimidations get to him.

I didn't expect to get a message though. _Kira really didn't have any respect for the dead, did he?_

"Kira" L growled softly. The venom hadn't left the word. It actually was ridiculous that there was such a large mystery behind such a simple word.

L let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. He had to be in control of his emotions. It was essential that he did. He might be alone now, but if this happened in the presence of others, especially their current guest, he could be in trouble. He wouldn't allow himself to let that happen.

L scratched his leg restlessly with his foot. He was by nature a man with extreme emotional control, but at the moment he couldn't keep down the feelings that were starting to stir in his stomach. Deciding to let his frustration out while he had nothing else to do, he started pacing around the room. Over time he slowly started raising his feet higher and after a while started to spin around, dodging around the room on his way.

He kicked out against his invisible opponents. The room was large enough for him to do some rolls, so he threw them in too. He tried to determine how high he could reach with his kicks and was content with the fact that he could still reach as high as he always had. Working behind the laptop forced him to keep himself in shape.

He did some more maneuvers against his invisible enemies and when he had mentally defeated them all, he slowed down his movements until he was eventually pacing around the room again. He hadn't even broken a sweat, showing the physical shape he was in.

As soon as he got back to his spot, he abruptly sat down. With his temporary frustration gone, he now needed to calm down. He shifted his legs into lotus position and calmly breathed in and out. Once he was sure he had calmed down enough to think rationally, he let his thoughts flow.

_The messages Kira left me earlier indicate that he can control the actions of his victims before they die. This added to the control of time could be very troublesome. The question is how long he can control his victims. Kira is childish by the behaviour he has displayed till this point, and including the time schedule Kira had followed in his early stage, showed that he is most likely a student._

L frowned in dismay at the image that was forming in his head. _There is also the question whether Kira will try to find me and kill me or hide from me and continue his killing. Looking at his charact-_

His thoughts were disrupted when a soft bleep let him know he had a message. He let out a last calm breath and crawled over to the laptop. He quickly opened the files he had received and scanned them over. He had gotten the last two reports at the same time, he noted. He quickly read the reports over. It was confirmed that all other agents had died from a heart attack too. He felt guilt once more creep up in his stomach before he quickly shoved it away.

_Don't let your emotions affect your abilities._ He reminded himself. It was one of the most important rules in his field of work.

His eyes scanned over the information as he printed them out. He stared at the papers, holding them in his own way. His eyes widened slightly when he confirmed that the hidden message was complete. He immediately started shuffling the letters around; including the letter 'L' he got from the superior before.

It took a while for L to get the right sequence, which included taking into account: the time of death, the alphabetic order of the agents and the date of birth of the victims. When he completed it he could only stare at the message in disgust.

'Game over. Keep a better eye on your allies, L.'

L let out a growl and bit hard in his thump, which actually produced a hiss of pain. Kira was trying to threaten him?

Now L really didn't like the fact that Watari had brought the teenager with him. The timing seemed strangely suspicious combined with this threat. He got on his feet, knowing that he still had much time before getting a phone call from Steve Maison. He desperately needed to check up on Watari now.

He desperately needed some more strawberry-cheesecake too.

In the clear sky, dark clouds slowly started to appear from the horizon, eventually blocking the bright moon, as if the cloud consumed it on its way. Yet the detective didn't notice, since he had already left the room. The room was left empty behind him, except for the laptop standing in the middle of the room.

~ Scene break – Raito ~

I let out a relieved sigh when I finally stopped crying.

I absently reached for the tap and turned the shower off. I let my hand drop back to my sides and continued to rest my head on the tiles. Through half-lidded eyes, I saw the water drip down my face onto the ground.

Now that I had let my emotions go, I felt strangely empty and tired. I felt the water from my hair run down my neck, and ignored the chill that was starting to form. It was nothing compared to what I had felt before. My eyes felt itchy but I didn't bother to rub them. I could still nearly feel the trail the tears had followed down my cheek. I sighed deeply, glad that my eyes had finally run out of tears.

It was strangely satisfying to have let it go for now.

I tiredly closed my eyes. I was still a little wet, but I didn't bother to get a towel. I was just content with standing there for a moment like that. My eyes snapped open when I realized I had nearly fallen asleep. I quickly got my forehead from the tiles and shook my head wildly, before quickly stepping out of the shower. My eyes widened when I noted I was nearly completely dry.

Did I just really nearly fall asleep? I wondered.

I quickly grabbed my clothes. Trying to ignore the dislike I had for wearing dirty clothes, I quickly put my jeans on. I couldn't help back but make a face, however. I will just have to take another shower when I get home, I decided. I was about to reach for my long sleeves sweater when I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I turned around, my sweater still in my hand, momentarily forgotten.

I was looking really tired.

I meant really tired.

I threw my sweater on a table that was placed in the corner of the bathroom, and took some steps closer to the mirror. I leaned on the sink, taking in my reflection. My eyes seemed to lay deeper in my face than they used to. My moist hair was sticking to my face and I ran my hand through in an attempt to get it back in model.

My normal healthy tint was gone, and was replaced by a slightly paler one. I grimaced when I noted that my eyes were still red and slightly moist from the crying. I rubbed them in an effort to get the moist away, and hoped that they would return to normal on their own.

I glanced at my arms, noting they felt slightly stiff under the weight I was putting on them. I straightened myself and rolled my shoulder, confirming that all my muscles now felt stiff. It might have not been such a good idea to take a completely cold shower. I grasped my hands behind my back and stretched my arms as high as I could.

I let out a silent groan when I felt my muscles tense in protest. Then I felt them relax and I repeated it a couple of times. I stared absently in the mirror when I did the exercises. My body was in a good shape. It was well toned, but not overly so.

At least it was clear that I was physically fit, which I had been working for. I run my hand over my chest, searching for any bruises. I soon spotted some that were already turning blue. I winched slightly when I touched a big one on my left side.

Soka sure is a good fighter.

My eyes widened. Wait Soka? Where is the diary he gave me? I thought, feeling some panic rise up in my stomach. I quickly took my sweater and moved quickly towards the door, struggling to get it over my head on the way.

I remembered checking it with my hand while I was having a conversation with Grandpa. It had been a slight thick book, and I was sure it was a diary. But why would Soka give me a diary, especially when it was most likely his?

'_I'm a criminal, Tsuki-kun.'_ Soka's voice ran through my head.

The words spooked restlessly around in my head. I need to get it back, but I don't need to let them know about it. I thought slightly panicked. After all, I didn't want to get asked any questions.

Thinking hard, I automatically started trailing the normally hidden scar on my throat. I felt my fingers run over it and noticed a difference in texture. I quickly turned around and once more looked at myself in the mirror. My fingers trailed over a slightly visible scar, though visible enough to draw attention to it.

I let out a silent groan.

So much for avoiding questions.

~ Scene break – L ~

L quickly walked towards the dim-lit kitchen, which he knew was the most likely place for Watari to be in. He was disappointed when it was shown to be empty. Having nothing better to do than strolling around, L entered the kitchen anyway and looked around.

He leaned back on the counter, prepared to wait for some time. There was a high possibility that Watari would enter it within five minutes, he deduced. He scratches his leg with left foot and let his eyes wander over the cabinets.

He eventually ended up staring at the fridge. His eyes slowly widened and fixed themselves on the rectangular object. He could practically smell the strawberry-cheesecake through the door. Very slowly, as if trance, he walked towards the fridge. L reached towards the handle of the fridge and pulled it open.

Bright light rays spread out over the kitchen. The light shone so brightly, that L had to squint his eyes a bit to prevent him from being momentary blinded. Once they were adjusted, his eyes quickly returned to their normal wide stare and, if possibly, went even bigger. He seemed like a small child that got his most delicious candy in front of him although he might as well be.

There was an entire strawberry-cheesecake that L was sure had been fixed by Watari.

Just what the sugar-addicted detective needed.

He quickly reached for it and took it out of the fridge with so much carefulness that it seemed as if it would break if he would move it too much. He gently put it down on the counter and looked around and put his thump against his mouth.

_Where is the knife?_

He knew that Watari normally took a small case with him that contained the tools he preferred in the kitchen. This also concluded a big knife, which was perfect for this situation. His eyes moved over the different cabinets and drawers again. There is a forty-seven percent chance that he left it in the kitchen to use later. L estimated, as he opened the drawer.

It was a large enough percentage for L to try finding it. If not, he would just have to use another method.

~Scene Break – later ~

"L?"

"Yes Watari?" L replied, sticking one of the last strawberries into his mouth.

"Did you just really devour that whole cake in one go?" Watari asked, looking at the big empty plate that was situated next to the hunched man who had taken a seat on the counter. Even when he sat the man leaned slightly forward.

"No."

Watari gave L a disbelieving look, in which L nonchalantly scrapped a bit of the leftovers from the plate with his fork and put it in his mouth. " I will have to let you know that I took a five minute break by trying to fetch myself some tea." He countered, giving a small gesture to the counter, which showed an empty cup.

Watari face-faulted. L just took another strawberry.

He always preferred to save them for the last. Watari let out a sigh and started cleaning the counter, which L thought was actually unnecessary, but L knew better than to correct Watari in his cleaning. He glanced at the man a bit more carefully, and the corner of his lips twitched.

_Watari always reads me so well._ L thought.

Watari continued swiping the counter clean, waiting for L to say what was on his mind. He had noticed it immediately as soon as he entered the kitchen. L may be a sugar addict but he it wasn't even normal for him to eat a whole cake in one go. Something was troubling him, which most likely urged him to get a sugar boost. He glanced at the young man, who was deep in thought while

sucking absently on his fork.

"Watari, have you been feeling unlike yourself in the last few days?" L suddenly blurted out.

Watari blinked. He halted his movements in thought before he calmly turned to L. He didn't bother to hide his worried expression from L, who was studying him carefully. He didn't like the fact that L was looking at him like that.

"L, is something wrong?" He asked uncertainly, not knowing what L meant by that.

He didn't get a response, since L only continued to stare at him with those wide measuring eyes of his. The detective slowly shifted himself more firmly onto the counter and brought his knees further up to his chest. Watari grimaced a little. He didn't know what was on L's mind right now, but he knew L was serious about it. The sudden change in mood made him slightly worried.

He had every right to be, because L was currently evaluating him to the highest of his abilities. So far he seemed like the godfather he had gotten to love dearly, but L didn't know what to expect from Kira. It made him feel insecure, knowing that the only man he saw as a friend could be in potential danger. Carefully taking in the older man's reaction he deemed it safe to make him understand.

"I have concluded that Kira can control one's actions before death."

There was a silence between the two men. The younger one taking in every reaction the man gave, while the man just let the words dawn upon him. This was not the atmosphere between them they were used to. The older mans eyes soon widened.

" L, I can assure you that-" Watari quickly broke the silence, the pieces falling into place.

"I know." L cut him off, but still remained into the same position he was in. "I'm sure I would have noticed it immediately. I just wanted to make sure." He explained monotonously.

The older man watched him for a moment, spotting in relief the underlying message that L was leaving out. _I'm just worried you eventually will_. He sighed sadly, and took some steps towards the black-haired man. He put his hands on the man's shoulders, as L continued to watch his own feet fidgeting over each other.

_You shouldn't be taking all of this on your own shoulders, L_. He sadly thought, before pulling the man closer, forcing the man to slide from the counter and stand on the ground. L tensed for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact, before he forced himself to relax. Two gentle arms surrounded him and he allowed the man to hug him like he had done a long time ago.

The image of the two men seemed to flash into a small surprised boy with black hair and a younger looking Watari crouched down to the boy's eye-level.

_The small boy looked up when he saw two black leather shoes appear next to the puddle he had been staring at. Having been taken out of his reverie, he carefully studied the stranger. The man had white hair, unlike the grayish color he had seen many times before. It reminded the boy of a fake Santa he had once seen on the corner of the street. The wrinkles that covered his face showed him to be of an older age, but gave him a fatherly aura at the same time._

_The older man had a black umbrella in his hands, which protected them from the downpour. He cautiously stared at the strange man, moving away; into the box he had just taken cover in for the rain. The cardboard was already soaked and was leaking, but it had covered him from the cold wind somewhat. He stared up at the man showing him his intelligent wide eyes. The man smiled gently at him, although a bit sadly._

"_Hello little one, what are you doing here all alone?"_

_The little boy didn't respond, and only continued to stare at the strange man that had suddenly appeared before him. The man didn't seem to mind and waited patiently. The child continued the watch him suspiciously, not understanding why the man didn't go away._

_Nobody wanted to be near him before. He was usually seen as the freaky kid with the freaky habits at the orphanage. The fact that he was unbelievably intelligent didn't help his case with the adults, who were slightly intimidated by him. He uncertainly looked down, trying to curl a little more into himself, hoping to be left alone by the strange man if he did._

_The man didn't leave him though. To make it even worse, he settled next to the little box, not looking bothered at all by the fact that his coat and trousers got all dirty and wet. He still held the umbrella in between the boy and himself, allowing them both to get some more cover from the rain._

_A quarter of an hour passed and the man still hadn't moved. L's suspicion for the man started to melt, and curiosity slowly took its place. _Why was this man still waiting?_ The small child wondered. _He might get cold if he continued to stand there in the bad weather.

_He shifted uncomfortably and stealthily glanced at the man, trying to get more information from him. He had a nice and inviting atmosphere around him, the boy noted. The boy quickly glanced back to his bare feet when the man glanced at him in return. He waited a while before he glanced at the older man again through his wet hair, and was surprised that the man was still watching him, looking slightly amused._

_The boy quickly looked back at his feet again, feeling slightly embarrassed at having been caught._

_He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, a little insecure about what to say. He peeked once more through his hair at the man, who was still patiently waiting for him to speak. He gave the little boy a warm smile in encouragement. The little boy blushed a bit from getting attention he was not used to._

"_I ran away from the orphanage." It was merely a whisper. Instead of the responses he had been expecting, including one in which the man dragging him back to the orphanage, the man just nodded in understanding._

"_May I inquire why you ran away?" He asked gently. The boy bit his lip, and fidgeted his feet over one another, wondering why the man using such difficult words with a boy his age. It was not that he didn't understand him, but nobody had ever talked to him like that before._

"_They didn't accept me." He eventually decided._

"_I see."_

_There was a small silence, but it was a strange comfortable one. The suspicion of the boy was gone, and he decided that he liked the man._

"_Do you want to come with me then?" The man asked gently, knowing that it would be a difficult decision for the boy._

"_I can take care of myself." The boy quickly blurted out, feeling_ _slightly panicked at the unexpected question._

"_That is not the question I was asking you, boy."_

_The young boy opened his mouth to counter, before he closed it again. He looked down at the puddle, fascinated by the waves that were created by the raindrops that dropped in it. The slight frown on his face showed that he was deeply in thought._

_Another quarter and a half passed and the rain slowly started to slow down. Eventually the boy sighed and nodded weakly, seeming almost afraid that the man might have seen it. The man merely smiled and gestured the child to get out of the box. Reluctantly, the boy did what he was told, and when he finally stood the man's face frowned a little with displeasure. The boy was even scrawnier than he had expected. Unfortunately the boy had seen the change in expression and took it as the man rejecting him._

"_You think I'm a freak too?"_

_The man looked at the child in surprise and moved before the boy could get any conclusions in that intelligent head of his. He crouched back down in front of the boy and shook his head dismissively._

"_No, I don't think you're a freak, so stop thinking you are one." He said truthfully. The boy tensed when suddenly two big arms pulled him to the stranger and tightened around him. The child's eyes widened in surprise. He was being hugged!_

_His mind raced on what to do, and he remembered having been watching other children being hugged by their parents in the park. He decided to do what he saw them always do. Slowly the small child moved his arms and awkwardly returned the hug. Although he was unsure whether he did it right, he couldn't help but enjoy the warmth the older man was making him feel. The older man released the boy a little after and offered him a hand, which the little boy cautiously eyed._

"_Come with me little one, you don't have to worry anymore."_

_The wide-eyed boy had stared the hand a little more, most likely calculating his options even on such young age. Ever so slowly he reached out the hand and grasped it firmly, earning a warm and fatherly smile from the older man._

"_Let's go home, little one."_

L was shaken out of his old memories when he felt Watari's arms tighten a little around him, before releasing him. He pulled his own arms back too, which had automatically responded while he had been reliving his memory. He shook his head, but wasn't very worried about it. It had happened before, it did rarely, but it sometimes still did.

Watari smiled when he felt his charge return the hug. He knew that he was very reluctant with people getting in his personal space, usually only invading others, but he did accept Watari. Seeing the detective shake himself out of his thoughts, he took a look at the time and turned to the door of the bedroom.

"Let's go check on our guest."

L's eyes suddenly got a little colder, but he followed the man anyway.

Scene Break ~ Raito

I was back in the bathroom, staring annoyed at myself in the mirror.

How could I have forgotten it?

I trailed my fingers over the scar that was now visible enough that I was sure it would get attention from the two men. I knew they would spot it, especially the observant one with his 'all-seeing eyes'.

I run my hand through my hair as my eyes scanned the bathroom, but they didn't find anything that I could cover it with. Just like the bedroom, the bathroom didn't have any personal belongings in them at all.

_So much for being a genius, Raito._ I thought.

I sat down on the closed toilet seat. _Now what to do?_ My eyes ran over the tiles, and widened when they spotted something lying on the ground in the corner of the bathroom. I reached for it and sweat dropped when I picked up the small object.

I stared at the lollipop between my fingers. Just why do I keep finding lollipops everywhere in this hotel room? I absently read the wrapper. Strawberry-flavor. I started playing with the lollipop in my hand, not feeling like getting back to the bedroom with my eyes just red enough to guess I might have been crying.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think of something to do, because a knock on the door got my attention. I would have replied back, but since that was kind of impossible for me at the moment, I just waited for a question. I just hoped it was Grandpa. I was still a little annoyed that Ryuuga had leftme like that. I had been nearly winning the discussion.

"Yagami-kun, Mr. Watt would like to check up on you."

_Oh great._

I stayed silent for a minute. Of course it had to be Ryuuga. I was about to knock back on the door, letting him know I heard him, but decided to ignore him anyway. I still had to pay him back somehow. A minute hadn't even passed when the man knocked on the door again.

"I know you heard me Yagami-kun. So I would suggest you would stop ignoring me."

I paused swirling of the lollipop between my hands and suspiciously glanced at the doorway. I had been kidding about him reading my thoughts earlier, but this is getting a little creepy. I sighed loudly and stood up. I unlocked the door and grumpily stared down at the hunched man, who met my stare without hesitation.

I quickly walked further, but I had seen him already glance at my scar a couple of seconds after I had opened the door. Damn, Ryuuga was too observant for my liking. I absently started playing with the lollipop again, which caused me to remember the candy in my hand. I turned around so far I guessed he was still able to read my lips. I subtly kept myself from facing him fully though, because Iwanted to know how good his skills were.

'I found this in the bathroom, I presume it is yours.' I asked politely, holding it out for him to take. He wasn't faced at all by my subtle testing, and just took the lollipop without even saying thank you. I mentally frowned, since I had nearly expected him to resume our little game. After all, it had been his turn when we had been interrupted.

My eyes immediately started measuring him again because of the sudden change of behavior. He was acting different than before; colder and more on guard. I felt slightly suspicious. What had happened while he was gone to be so distant with me all of sudden. It is not like he wasn't distant before, but this is even worse. What was important enough to leave so quickly like that anyway? I watched Ryuuga take off the wrapper and put the candy into his mouth.

I frowned slightly, disgruntled at him, letting him know that I didn't understand why he was being so distantly at the moment. He just stared at me in response as if he didn't even know who I was. I glared lightly at him, feeling slightly offended.

You better not ignore me like that. My glare was saying. Unfortunately, the hunched man didn't seem to be affected by my glare at all; instead he just scratched his leg with his left feet. Now irritated, I turned my back on him, holding back an annoyed huff.

Jerk.

I could nearly feel him give me a look at my back, since it shouldn't have been that difficult to guess in what direction I had been thinking. Luckily Mr. Watt once again saved from the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been threatening to form. He silently entered the room after a little knock, purposely ignoring the tension between us when he entered. He carried a little suitcase with him, which was black instead of the dark brown leather suitcase I had seen before. I already had a feeling what was in there.

_Great, I love being prodded by doctors._ I thought sarcastically.

I followed Gramps walk towards the nightstand and put the suitcase down. He took a pair of glasses from his coat and put them on, then he scanned over the clipboard he had carried with him. He raised an eyebrow to Ryuuga when he saw the lollipop in his mouth. Ryuuga just slightly shrugged in a dismissing manner, and Mr. Watt complied without a question. Ryuuga was still ignoring me. I shot Ryuuga another slightly annoyed glare.

I don't like being ignored.

"So Yagami-kun. Would you mind taking a seat on the bed please?" Mr. Watt asked me kindly, gesturing to the bed. I nodded my head politely, not having forgotten my manners, unlike a _certain_ person in the room.

I gave Ryuuga a dirty look, which he unsurprisingly didn't react to, and sat down at the end of the bed. Ryuuga settled a bit later and further way on the other end, staring at me, but not really acknowledging me. My frustration was getting a little harder to ignore.

After Mr. Watt kindly and politely asked for me to take of my shirt, he did a regular check-up, looking at my ears, mouth and eyes. He paused slightly at the latter one, and I really hoped that my eyes didn't betray anything. He have me a questioning look but quickly resumed his check-up, much to my relief. The relief was quickly gone though, as soon as he turned his attention on my scar. His eyes studied it for a moment, before he reached out.

I quickly winched back before he could touch it, and gave him a disgruntled look. He quickly took back his finger in understanding and scribbled something down on the paper. I really had to keep myself from looking at what he just wrote.

_Manners, Raito_. I reminded myself, keeping myself in check.

Although Mr. Watari had backed off quite understandably, Ryuuga didn't seem to be so considerate. He was plainly studying the scar on my throat, trailing his thump over his lips in thought like I had seen him do many times already. He didn't even bother to be subtle about studying it. I gritted my teeth slightly, knowing all to well that my mood was steadily dropping.

I glared at him again, but he still ignored it. To make it even worse, he even had the nerve to ask about my scar. " That is an odd scar to have Yagami-kun. Is there an interesting story behind it?" I was slightly take back that he sounded actually quite interested, but it could also mean he was just a good actor. I was about to snap at him, before I changed my mind. If he had just been giving me the silent treatment, I was going to return the favor.

_I can assure you I'm far better at it too_. I thought, smirking inwardly. So I met his stare blankly, and then looked away, listening to Mr. Watt who kindly instructed me to put my shirt back on.

I was satisfied to pick up some small sign of annoyance from the younger man when I didn't answer his question.

He stared at me dully, and I raised my eyebrow mockingly at him, to which he slightly frowned. I couldn't help but grin inwardly when I saw the annoyance flash more visible in his eyes. There

was a slight pause before Ryuuga voiced his opinion.

"Yagami-kun is acting childish." He commented, looking up into the air as if it was just a thought he had voiced out loud. I knew that it was anything but. I snapped my gaze at him, but refrained myself from jabbing him back. It was just what he was waiting for after all. The staring at each other was slowly turning into glaring at each other though.

"Boys, please. Wait till I'm done with the check-up before you pick up on whatever fight you had been doing before." Mr. Watt soothed us both, having taken once more the role of being the peacemaker between us.

I raised an eyebrow at the white-haired man. Something in his voice told me he had known what we had been doing very well. My eyes narrowed slightly. Ryuuga didn't look like the type to tell someone what we had been doing, and Mr. Watt didn't seem to me like a man who listened behind the door to our conversations.

My eyes subtly traveled around the room. Where can it be? In the corner of my eyes, I saw Ryuuga slightly narrow his eyes at me. I ignored him though, focusing myself on finding the hidden object. My eyes narrowed a bit more when they eyed the cake, remembering that Ryuuga had left it behind before. Then again, why would they do that anyway?

"Now Yagami-kun. I would appreciate if you answered some questions for me; truthfully of course." Mr. Watt asked gently, forcing me to turn his attention on him. I just nodded absently.

He started asking me quite innocent questions before they slowly started to get closer to the condition of my shivers. I knew that he just wanted to know it so he could help, but I still felt more uncomfortable the closer they got.

"Now from what I can understand, you are totally healthy." Mr. Watt explained to me. I had nearly hoped he would leave it at that. "Only the tremor you just had worries me. Have you experienced any other symptoms other than this one?"

I had been dreading that question for a while. An internal battle started in my head. _Can I trust them with my secret, or not?_ They seemed like nice people, and I was sure that they were, but I still couldn't make myself completely trust them. The decision was quickly taken and I met Mr. Watt's questioned look.

'No.' I stated calmly.

I saw him nod, then frown when he looked over my shoulder. I felt the mattress move underneath me, and I knew that Ryuuga was moving over the bed. More important, he was now straight behind me. Dread filled my stomach. I felt his knee touch my back as he bended over to my left ear, whispering something in it. I could feel his breath in my neck.

Soka's image flashed in front of my eyes before it disappeared again.

"I remember clearly that Yagami-kun had said an hour ago that lying was impolite. Did he not?" His monotonous voice murmured to me and I tensed slightly, having been caught. I narrowed my eyes at him, and looked at him in the corner of my eyes.

I didn't care to defend myself, knowing when I had been caught. Ryuuga took a seat next to me, once again in his that strange posture of his, so he was able to read my lips. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed in front of the man who looked at me a bit disappointed.

Damn him and his grandfatherly aura. I decided that I could let them know just a little more. 'I have been having some kind of light shivers for some months now.' I nonchalantly replied asif it was nothing special.

"How regularly?" Ryuuga immediately probed, having noticed I was subtly trying to avoid giving information.

"Ryuuga." Mr. Watt actually interfered, having seen the dirty glare I was sending him that I now didn't even bother to hide anymore.

'No, it is alright Mr. Watt.' I smiled gently at him, although it clearly wasn't. 'I have them about every hour.' I admitted. Ryuuga's eyes widened just so slightly that I had nearly not noticed it. He shifted his weight towards my direction, showing his sudden interest in my answer. His eyes got this calculating gleam in them and I felt slightly disturbed.

"Would you mind sharing what you experience in such a shiver?" Mr. Watt asked gently, having caught on what Ryuuga felt was so interesting. I met his gaze and suddenly felt really tired. I really didn't want this anymore.

"I feel really cold and shivers run down my back and hands. Most of the time I feel slightly disoriented for a moment, including a strange sensation at my chest." I uncomfortable replied, and I saw Ryuuga stare at me with newfound interest.

Just when I thought he had been done staring at me like that.

"I would have to admit this is not something that will be easy to figure out, Yagami-kun." Mr. Watt said. "I would like to ask you to keep track of the shivers you have and write down the sensations and symptoms you feel." Mr. Watt instructed me.

I stared at him questioningly.

'I would rather not.' I replied getting back on guard, not liking the way they were trying to get involved with my life. They were already getting more information out of me than I liked.

"I would suggest Yagami-kun to share it with us." Ryuuga pushed again form the other edge of the bed, and I actually glared at him. I was starting to feel cornered.

'I would prefer not to.' I said firmly.

I head Mr. Watt sigh tiredly, and saw him take off his glasses to look me directly in the eyes. "Yagami-kun, I can assure you that you I only want to help you. I have seen what kind that attack was and I need to make sure it is not getting back. Epilepsy was an option at first, but your father confirmed this is something else. We would like to know all the symptoms so I can be of assistance to you." He pushed.

I continued to stare at him blankly, not that easily giving in just because he had given a good speech. He sighed again and nodded after a moment.

"I understand, I will let you think about it while I get something to drink for us. Would you like to have some tea too?" He offered me, and I nodded thankfully at him. He nodded and walked out of the room, but not before he shot a look at Ryuuga, which seemed strangely warning the man. There was a short silence between us after he closed the door softly behind him.

"There is something you are hiding from us Yagami-kun." Ryuuga said after a moment, having fixed his wide-eyed eyes on me. I narrowed my eyes at him in reply. He was planning something and I didn't like it one bit.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' I lied.

Ryuuga shifted himself on his feet and started to move towards me in a crawling-like fashion. "Yagami-kun is lying again." He pointed out.

'Even if I were lying, I still don't think it has anything to do with you.' I mouthed at him, looking straight ahead, ignoring him, even though I could see him get closer to me in the corner of my eyes.

"I will have to disagree, Yagami-kun." He said in his monotone, once again threatening to get into my personal space. I narrowed my eyes at him as he was starting to hover over me. _He is intimidating me again, but that won't work on me._ I thought. I stubbornly kept silent.

"Why are you having these shivers, Yagami-kun?" He tried again, more fiercely, now starting to invade my personal space.

"I don't know." I replied, wondering whether it was a lie or not. I kept looking straight again of me, trying fiercely not to look at him, although it was getting more difficult.

"Do you want me to share my theory with you Yagami-kun?" He kept silent for a moment, waiting for a reply of some sort. I didn't, only shifting my eyes in his direction and I noticed that I could nearly see my reflection in his eyes. He took my reaction as interest anyway.

"I think that whatever it is that Yagami-kun is hiding. He either doesn't want any help -." He said, slowly leaning closer to my ear "- or he is _afraid_ of it." He finished with a whisper in my ear. I couldn't keep myself from reacting. It seemed far too familiar for my liking. I had had it with him. I had to get out of this room _now_.

I abruptly stood up and moved towards the door, wanting to get away from the infiltrating man. Unfortunately the man was one step behind me. "Yagami-kun's reaction surprises me. Does this mean he is confirming my theory?" Ryuuga continued to push me, and didn't seem to be planning to give me a break anytime soon. My mask was failing me and my bad mood wasn't helping either. The man was just so infiltrating!

'I don't admit to anything you have said.' I snapped at him when I opened the door and attempted to slam it into his face, but he saw it coming and caught it in time, slipping out of the room behind me. I quickly glanced around the room, spotting the television. It was on the most reliable news channel in Japan. I saw they were discussing a criminal and quickly looked away, still desperately refusing anything my mind was telling me.

"That is a shame, Yagami-kun, because I can assure you that I'm fixed on finding out what you are hiding." Ryuuga continued walking towards me. He subtly cornered me further and further towards a corner of the room as I took some steps back in an attempt to get control again. I needed some distance. I was tired and needed to think about what happened.

I looked around for a Mr. Watt, hoping that he would get the young man to back off, but he was nowhere in sight. Ryuuga also seemed to get a little annoyed with me, because he started to corner me further. I realized what he was doing just a little to late. I softly hit the wall behind me, but refused to get away from it. I wouldn't let him have get even more satisfaction he had already gotten by intimidating me.

His eyes were staring up at me, while his hair creating a shadow over his eyes, which making him look a bit dangerous.

The strange man seemed to be completely serious.

A freezing sensation slowly started to surround me and my eyes widened slightly. A shiver ran up my spine and my hand started shaking uncontrollably. The shiver seemed to have a bigger reaction on me in my weakened state. I let out a slightly shaking breath and a silent groan.

My legs felt weaker too and I let myself slide down against the wall on the ground. I looked at the carpet tiredly as I let the shiver take over for a moment. I noticed it left quickly because I didn't fight it, but the phantom feeling was still lingering behind. I didn't meet Ryuuga's eyes, but I felt them on me anyway. I had secretly hoped that the shivers would have left me alone after the big tremor, but it seemed it hadn't.

There was a silence except for the sound coming from the news channel. The voices suddenly seemed to get louder and I could pick up the news reporter nearly shout excitedly at the camera what happened. "It is unbelievable. It seems Kira has struck again.-" I blankly lift my eyes and met the onyx ones that were boring into me.

"- Hatoko has just died of an heart attack just a moment ago. He –" My eyes widened in horror when I saw that Ryuuga had heard it too. I didn't bother to listen anymore, and Ryuuga continued to stare at my tired eyes. I closed them, once again feeling slightly ill.

"Would Yagami-kun clarify this strange occurrence for me?"

That jerk didn't know when to quit did he?

'You have nothing to do with this.' I desperately mouthed him, hoping that he would just back off for a moment.

"I do not like repeating myself Yagami-kun." The hunched man replied, having no intent of letting me drop it so easily.

'I told you, you have got nothing to do with this!' I mouthed at him angrily, opening my eyes again and glaring at him fiercely. My bad temper had finally gotten the better of me. I saw him actually lean back a bit in surprise from the sudden outburst.

I heard a door open and there was a slight silence before I heard some quick footsteps followed. "Yagami-kun?" Mr. Watt said slightly worried. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I pushed him off and struggled on my feet.

'No! Just leave me alone! This has nothing to do with you!' I snapped angrily at him. Mr. Watt quickly stepped back in surprise and shot Ryuuga a suspicious and questioningly look, which he ignored. I saw Ryuuga open his mouth but cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

'No! If this has to do with anyone but me, then it would be the police, so it has absolutely nothing to do with you!' I mouthed angrily, wanting to be left alone.

They had nothing to do with this!

There was a moment of silence and I saw Mr. Watt look expectantly at the hunched man who was now calculating me again. He was still completely serious though, making me slightly uncomfortable. I saw that Ryuuga glanced just shortly at the older man in reply. An awkward atmosphere was starting to form.

My anger slowly disappeared and I looked at them in confusion, as they continued to give each other looks that I couldn't figure out.

'What?'

~Scene Break – Kira ~

In the dark familiar room, Kira put his pencil down and let out a victorious and malicious laugh when he saw the criminal crumble to the ground in pain as he watched the television. The man had deserved it. The teenager happily picked up the blue diary that had been slightly worn out from the many times it had been read.

"It will be soon that they will accept me, Raito. It will be soon that they will accept our views." He muttered, holding the diary to his chest. He started swirling on the chair he was sitting with an odd expression on his face. He switched off the small light had been using and got out of the chair when he started to feel dizzy.

He walked towards the windows and shoved the curtains to the side. He looked up at the sky, letting his thought wander back to his inspiration.

_I do wonder why you haven't been on the computer last evening though. You always are at least once, even if it is for just a minute. I wonder if something happened_. The young teen couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping up on his spine. He absently flipped the pages of the diary between his fingers, calming himself down. His eyes stared at the beautiful moon floating in the sky.

_So peaceful_. The teen thought as he watched the glowing sphere.

The loner glanced back into the room when something asked for his attention. He first turned back around, intending to ignore it, but it seemed that his illusion only started to pester him more. He sighed tiredly but answered anyway, not feeling like getting a headache tonight.

He tiredly rubbed his tired eyes when he replied. " I can't sleep when I know there are still criminals to punish Ryuk." He answered the unvoiced question. "No, the apples are all gone. I will get you more tomorrow." He told the so-called 'Ryuk'. "That is if you don't start complaining every minute and leave me alone for a while." The teen added as a warning.

He was quickly left alone after that.

The teen continued to stare at the moon and frowned when he saw big dark clouds approach in the previously clear sky. They slowly started to float in front of the bright moon he had been admiring, hiding the calming light behind it. The loner frowned in displeasure.

_Something has changed_. The young man thought. The words floated around the teenager's mind before a creepy smile appeared on the teen's lips.

"You hear that Raito? Our world is changing already." He let out an odd chuckle as he run his fingers over the blue cover of the diary.

"Just a little longer."

Too bad that the teenager didn't think about whether if was for the worse or the better. It didn't occur to him either because as soon as he had crawled under the sheets of his bed, he was sound asleep.

**- TBC -**

Thats the end of another chapter. I want to thank Xinghu on deviantart for an awesome manga-page that shows the scene concerning L seeing Light shiver for the first time. Curious? Check out the link on my profile page.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Theories and Decisions

Much thanks to those who did review on last chapter!

Don't worry people! I love your reviews, and the ones that are rambling possibly even more! So ramble on!

Anyway! This chapter is just a little shorter, but it is still pretty long in my opinion. I updated it a little faster. I think its kinda creepy though, I somehow can't get back to the normal length anymore. Well, that makes it kinda even right? Right?

There is not really that much action this chapter, but I hope it makes the matter between the Death Note, Ryuk and Light a little clearer, which was the main aim for this chapter. I specially made it a Ryuk perspective for my Beta **WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest, **because she deserves it, and she is a Ryuk fan, as I *cougheasilycough* noticed her to be. So if there are much Ryuk-fans under the readers! There you go!

I will be putting a _new _poll up to see whom the most of you think to be Kira after this chapter. So please vote if you wanna! I can keep updated that way! ^^ Till now it seems that Jori and Katsu are pretty even now. Thanks for the people who voted!

And if your still bored after reading this, check out the fanart on my profile ^^ (Me advertising? Of course not! *innocent look*)

Enough of my own rambling already! Let's continue!

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Don't own DN, but I do own my OC's!

Enjoy & Review! :D

**Chapter 12: Theories and Decisions**

_In the clear sky, dark clouds slowly started to appear from the horizon, eventually blocking the bright moon, as if the cloud consumed it on its way._

~Ryuk ~ 

The dark clouds continued to hover over the Kanto region for a while before they slowly started to drift away, floating along with the strong current that was blowing over the landscape. As the last cloud blocking the lucent moon retreated, the glowing sphere once again was able to share its calming light with the habitants down on the earth.

Many of its nightly habitants couldn't help but pause their current activities, just to take a look at the breathtaking view. The atmosphere of the night had subtly shifted, and the lucent moon seemed to give off a different glow than it had the night before. The luminous stars, scattered around high and far away the darkness, also seemed to try their best to appear as bright and wonderful as possible, as not to lose all the attention to their companion in the sky.

It was nearly a shame that the breathtaking view couldn't have been shared with the other citizens, since most of them were asleep, including a particular teenager.

While the cloud had been drifting away from the moon, soft and peaceful light rays had slowly started to slip thought the small creak in the curtains that had been shoved aside earlier that night. It had slowly slipped over the wooden floor and was now creeping up to the face of a sleeping teenager, who was strangled in the bed sheet that he had been fighting with earlier.

The teenager moved restlessly in his bed for a while, moving from one side to the other and sprawling his arms in uneasy movement. It seemed that the frequent visits of his nightmares didn't spare him tonight either. The young man muttering something uncatchable in his sleep, but his movement soon calmed down after it. This only lasted for a moment, before he started over again.

"No, don't! staybe aloneyou." The teen muttered once more, this time just loud enough to pick up a couple of words.

The moonlight slipped over the teenagers face and also managed to capture the small blue diary, which had been carefully placed on the nightstand next to the bed. All in all, the room looked ordinary, ignoring the fact that the room was very clean for a normal teenage boy. Well, at least, for most human beings. For some other entities though, the room wasn't as quiet as it appeared.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

Since there was a very strange creature that was currently crouched upside down in the room.

The creature was somehow sticking on the ceiling over the bed of the teenager by some invisible force as it stared down at the boy with his bulging yellow eyes, which seemed to glow a little in the shadows. There was a creepy and amusing grin evident on his big mouth, as he emitted the odd laugh.

Strangely, the creature was quite humanoid in appearance, if one would ignore the fact that his limbs were exceptionally long, that he had black hair and fur over his body and that it looked like his white head and neck seemed to be sewn onto it. The most remarkable feature of this being would be the big black wings though, which were neatly folded on his back.

This was a Shinigami. Also known as a death god, or a god of death; you name it.

The Shinigami rested one of his thin claw-like hands on his knee, and scratched it restlessly. He hadn't had an apple for some hours now and he already felt some of the symptoms already popping up. Bored and a little itchy, he stared at the teenager who was once again trying to fight off his nightmares. After a while, the bulgy eyes glanced towards the desk that was standing innocently in the shadows of the room. More specifically, his red pupils were focused on one of the drawers of the desk.

_There should be one more left I bet he has forgotten it was there._

The wings on the shinigami's back spread with a soft 'flab' as he let himself drop from the ceiling without much difficulty. He silently floated towards the drawer and stared at it. He reached his hand out towards the desk and then struck his hand right through it, his hand somehow intangible. When he pulled his hand back, it was holding an apple.

The Shinigami chuckled quietly with some triumph. He knew the kid had forgotten that one. He happily munched on it, floating around the room as he ate the juicy apple. Once done, he was back to doing nothing. He eventually ended up staring at the teenager, since he had nothing better to do.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

Ryuk couldn't hold back one of his silly laughs when he looked down on the teenager, whom was lying sound asleep in his bed. He had once again calmed down.

The teen's body was relaxed and his breathing was slow and even. His black messy hair had been swiped aside by the young man in his sleep, and fell slightly into his closed eyes. The soft light that had entered the room made the teenager's face seem younger than he was, and paled his face slightly. This all made the sleeper give off an air of innocence to any onlooker.

Ryuk shook his head in silent fascination, wondering how it was possible for the infamous Kira to appear so innocent in his sleep. It wasn't that the child was totally unaffected by his deeds though. It had taken the kid a lot of time to get away from the nightmares that had been plaguing him every night. He still had them, Ryuk knew as he knew the teen just had had one, but not as frequently anymore.

Deciding to entertain himself for the night, Ryuk floated towards the silver Game Boy Advance SP that he had gotten after a bargain with the teenager. The Shinigami had for once told him the information the kid had wanted to know, and gotten this in return.

Of course, Ryuk had just felt like telling the teen the truth for once. The Silver Game Boy had nothing to do with it. Neither did the fact that it was the silver Game Boy Advance SP. He wasn't someone you could manipulate so easily.

Really

The Shingami didn't worry about that irrelevant thought anymore as soon as the screen lit up. A soft noise filled the room, and the shinigami quickly switched it off, deciding that it would be better for him not to wake the kid up. The teenager would be cranky towards him all day for sure. Yet, that did sound like some amusement for the Shinigami. He was always fascinated by the emotions the teenager had to struggle with. Ryuk was almost to turn the volume back up again, before he quickly changed his mind.

There was no way that he wasn't going to risk his delicious apples for it.

So he kept the volume down, just because he wanted it. The apples absolutely had nothing to do with that decision. Ryuk wasn't someone you could manipulate so easily.

Really.

Right.

The Shingami grinned while he waited for the game to load. The grin made his mouth look even wider than it already was, as the Shingami thought about how well this little adventure was going. Sure, Ryuk had expected it to be better than the monotonous days in the Shinigami world. However, it had proved to be even far more entertaining then he had originally thought it would be when he 'accidentally' dropped his Death Note.

He noticed that the game was ready to be played with and he quickly pushed the button. Soft noises and some soft odd chuckles filled the room for one hour, when suddenly the battery suddenly ran out. The Shingami stared at the object in surprise, before he pouted.

He hadn't been able to save the game.

Boredom once again returned.

Ryuk pondered about going for a flight, but instead a little booklet caught his attention. He floated towards the nightstand, and picked up the little diary that had been the main obsession of the kid. He had been surprised what kind of effect that Light-guy had on the owner of his Death Note. Even though Ryuk couldn't deny that Light-guy had something interesting about him, the sudden unhealthy obsession that the sleeping teenager had gotten into wasn't normal.

The Shingami looked at the sleeping teenager in puzzlement. There was only one thing that Ryuk knew was down on earth that could be the cause of something like this.

Yet, he hadn't expected the Death Note to have such kind of power.

To be truthfull, Ryuk hadn't really known what exactly would happen when he dropped the Death Note in the Human world. Of course he knew some of the possible outcomes, but even this was new for him.

The use and the existence of the little killer-books had been so old that nearly none of the Shinigami knew all about them or their rules, with exception of the Shinigami King of course. Most of the Shinigami had forgotten about them as the time had passed, others hadn't bothered about learning all of them because they didn't need them anymore.

Ryuk on the other hand, for only the reason of being bored, had tried to find out more than just the common knowledge among the shinigami. He had found quite many theories, ancient rules and stories. But even although he even knew quite a lot about the notebooks, he had never expected the Death Note to have such power over the human mind.

Those humans were even weaker then he had thought they were.

It was pretty simple. The times that a Death Note had entered the human world could be counted on one hand, with currently being the fourth. The previous 'experiments' of other shingami in combination with Ryuk's knowledge had so far made him think up a quite logical theory about the Death Note. In the human realm it seemed that the Death Note has two phases of being able to be used among the humans and so making a human being the owner of the Death Note.

The first phase starts as soon as the notebook drops into the human realm, since the owner, the shinigami, loses possession of the Death Note as soon as it falls into the human realm without its owner.

Without an owner, it must find and connect to a new host. The Death Note has its own energy, 'death' energy could you call it, which allows it to manipulate and control the human mind and the deaths of those people whose name is written in it. However, before it is able to do this, it must find a host for it to be able to use the energy, to act as a converter so to speak.

So as soon as the notebook was ownerless, it will search for the first human life energy it is able to come in contact with. This process makes some kind of connection between the human and the Death Note that was even Ryuk didn't understand yet. He could only guess that they would exchange just a slight part of life energy with the each other. He decided that that it was most likely the factor that allowed the Death Note to 'activate', which enabled the future owners to use its power once again in the human realm.

The second phase though, was the most important. To become the owner of the Death note, one would have to actually touch it with his or her skin. This mostly happened right after the Death note had been connected a human his or her life energy. Ryuk glanced at the teenager who was still deep asleep, still a bit puzzled.

So why wasn't that Light-guy the owner of his Death Note?

The Shinigami had been watching the human realm; following his notebook the whole time as soon as he had dropped it, and he was sure that that Light-guy had been the first to pick it up. He frowned slightly, not used to do so much thinking in one go. He threw the little diary in the air and caught it again, playing with it in his musings.

Now Ryuk thought about it, that Light-guy _had_ been wearing gloves the first time he had picked it up. Of course, the gloves! His paused his actions as he came to a slight understanding, causing the small diary to drop on the ground.

It hadn't been touched by the guy, but instead was only able to connect with his energy! A gleam entered the Shinigami's eyes, as the picture suddenly seemed to be bigger than he had anticipated.

Yet, it seemed that just only connecting with the Death Note, didn't allow the first human to see him. He knew that, since he had practically flew through him a few times. Ryuk couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that thought. The Death note sure was such a puzzle in the human world. What kind of other results the connecting but not touching would have on that Light-guy Ryuk wasn't sure of.

_There might be some other interesting effects though._

A grin appeared on his face at the thought of another interesting factor being added to his adventure. Ryuk absently picked up the blue diary, and opened it, staring at the name with a silly grin.

He might check up that Light-guy later.

Then there was more; namely, his notebooks owner's obsession with this Light-guy. He ran one of his long thin black nails across the cover of the diary in silent puzzlement. That meant that either the human mind is unbelievable easy to corrupt, or there was even more to the Death Note than he thought.

It might be interesting to find out on the long run.

Ryuk shook his big head. He was getting a headache from all that thinking. He knew he would never understand the all the mechanism behind the Death Note, but it was something to keep him from boredom anyway. He didn't really care either. As long as he would be entertained and able to stay alive, he was fine with it. Dropping the little diary on the ground once again, he phrased through the ceiling, intending to find something more interesting to do.

The teenager wouldn't miss him for a couple of hours anyway.

~Scene Break - L~

L had already noticed with some inner satisfaction that teenager was getting slightly intimidated as he backed him further into a corner of the room. L didn't really show that on his face though, because he wanted to make sure that Yagami-kun knew that he was absolutely serious about this matter.

After all, he needed to find out whether or not young genius was possibly his biggest enemy. He saw the boy shoot some slight nervously glances around the room, most likely looking for Watari, before he hit the wall.

L noticed that the younger man panicked for a moment, although he tried to hide it by trying to get a firmer mask to slip on his face, but he was having problems with regaining his composure. L immediately took this as an advantage and came even closer into his personal space, nearly forcing him to lean back against the wall.

He forced his stare to turn darker than he really felt, and stared at the teenager. He was forced to stare up at Yagami-kun since L was about two inches shorter in his hunched position, but that only assisted his intimidation by getting the right perspective on his eyes, making them look even bigger than they already were. He made sure to look up at his guest in the right angle, making sure that his eyes were shadowed by doing so. All in all, he must come over pretty serious now, just like he intended.

He would get the answers he wanted.

Having locked his intense gaze with his guest, the one that crept out most people, he noticed that it strangely didn't seem to have as much against the younger teenager as he hoped. The teenager had found back a little of his composure again. L was slightly impressed, and actually just ever so slightly surprised that Yagami-kun didn't even try to escape from him, but instead looked him straight in the eyes as well, once again prepared to face his challenge.

That was the moment when it happened.

Something in the air around them shifted, that even L swore that he felt something.

L noticed Yagami-kuns eye widen in slight horror before he started to shake uncontrollably. The first thought that popped into L's head was that Yagami-kun was actually having a panic attack from his intimidation, before he nearly immediately also realized that, knowing the boy so far, it was most unlikely – about ninety-two percent – and that something entirely else was going on. It took only moments to figure out that his guest was having one of these shivers he had been prying the teenager about.

L could only watch at the younger man in front of him started to shake madly, and groaned silently in displeasure. Since L knew he couldn't do anything about it yet, he kept it by taking in every detail of the attack, so that he would be able to look back at it later. Yagami-kun's weak state must have caused the shiver to hit him harder than before because he soon allowed himself to lower on the ground, his face down. L couldn't help but crouch down on the ball of his toes as well, following Yagami-kuns eye level as the boy dropped to the floor. Now being once again in his most efficient position, L's eyes were able to take in the slightest details to store into his memory.

He quickly noted a decrease in the shivers after about a minute had passed.

There was a silence, which was only interrupted by the soft sounds coming from the television in the room. The shivers stopped and Yagami-kun calmed down, although he was still shaking a little bit. He was about the question the boy when it was at that moment, when L caught a change in the sound coming from the television. The tone of the news reporter from the news had suddenly and noticeably gotten louder and more excited. "It is unbelievable. It seems Kira has just struck again!"

_Wait_

Kira?

L's eyes widened for a moment in wonderment before they returned their normal wide size as soon as he noticed the shaken teenager in front of him stiffen and slowly, tiredly raise his head. He impatiently waited till he could lock his eyes with the teenager. L preferred it to watch someone in the eyes, because they were the most difficult to hide things from.

_How curious and oh so very suspicious._

He was slightly taken back at how tired Yagami-kun's eyes looked, but he didn't let that show on his face either. He kept boring his eyes into the younger man, not allowing himself to show any weakness against the teenager. The chance of him being Kira had risen with one percent, although he still had to dig into it more to make the estimation definitive. He noticed how Yagami-kun squirmed uncomfortably under his boring stare, and had closed his eyes again, looking slightly ill. It wouldn't make L take it easier on him though.

He was still a potential enemy in L's eyes. One that L's needed answers from.

"Would Yagami-kun clarify this strange occurrence for me?" He forced himself to keep his voice as monotonous as possible, as if he was only curious about the strange shivers.

L could practically see the mood of the teenager suddenly turn around, as the irritation immediately seemed to seep out of the teen. L brought his thump to his mouth in puzzlement. Had he said something wrong? The teenager must have expected him to ask questions right?

'You have nothing to do with this.' The teen mouthed tiredly.

"I do not like repeating myself Yagami-kun." L replied, narrowing his eyes just a little and putting more firmness behind his normally monotonous tone. There was no way he was planning to back off so easily.

'I told you, you have got nothing to do with this!' The teen immediately mouthed roughly back, his eyes suddenly snapping open and glaring at him with such intent that took L back.

Another one percent.

Had Yagami-kun had a voice, he would have been undoubted shouting at the hunched man, but the fierceness in which the teenager had mouthed it proved to be just as effective. L couldn't have helped but to lean back in surprise when he did, for once not having been able to keep his face completely blank. L had had not expecting such an outburst from him. It seemed that he had dived further than he had thought he would. L quickly readjusted the estimations of the teenager, which was slightly difficult because the teen showed to be very good at hiding his emotions.

He was the most difficult person L to read that L had ever met.

Should Yagami-kun prove to be Kira, there would be a small change that L might consider him to be a worthy opponent. So far however, he showed be too emotional in L's opinion.

The door opened. L quickly glanced towards Watari when he heard him enter, hoping silently that the man would keep out of this. Unfortunately, Watari didn't. L hadn't expected otherwise though, and instead held back a tired sigh.

"Yagami-kun?" Watari said, sounding slightly worried, as he quickly came closer to the teenager, sending L some disapproving and questioning looks on the way. L tried to warn him by giving the man a look of his own, but he was already too late. As soon as the older man placed his hand on the teen's shoulders, Yagami-kun had another outburst. This time L had anticipated it and wasn't taken back anymore.

'No! Just leave me alone! This has nothing to do with you!'

Watari hadn't been expecting the outburst from the previously so polite teenager though, and quickly stepped back in surprise. L purposely ignored the meaningful glances that Watari was sending him, instead still focusing solely on the teenager. L still needed answers, and he was getting impatient. He subtly opened his mouth for to probe Yagami-kun once again, but instead he was fiercely cut off.

'No! If this has to do with anyone but me, then it would be the police, so it has absolutely nothing to do with you!' Yagami-kun mouthed angrily at both man, nearly struggling up in the desperation he was clearly feeling.

Silence.

Inwardly L face-faulted.

Of course Yagami-kun had to choose the right words; L had to put some slight effort to keep his face perfectly blank, as if the teenager hadn't had hit a little too close to home for his liking. Had Yagami-kun chosen the right words on purpose? Did the young man in front of him know who he was? Had he been testing L this whole time? Was L missing something very important or was it just suspicious coincidence? All the questions spooked through L's head, and it annoyed him that he couldn't answer them.

At least one thing was sure; this might be a problem, which was the most general thought that floated through both the older mens' heads.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence that even Watari couldn't break this time. While the teenager still seemed obvious to the situation his little sentence had provoked, L quickly thought about how to use this situation to his advantage. Seconds and meaningful glances from Watari passed and L quickly saw the teenager getting aware of the strange reaction.

Yagamk-kun's anger slowly evaporated and was being rapidly replaced by curiosity and confusion, as the old man continued to glance at L expectantly. L still didn't acknowledge the older man, but instead he continued to stare at the teenager. Since L was on the other hand quickly – very quickly – weighing the options he had.

The first option was letting Yagami-kun know that he was the real "L", and get all the answers out of him by pressure. But then there was always the risk of him being Kira or still not answering truthfully because he clearly didn't trust him. On the other hand he would make an excellent addition to the investigation if he proved not to be Kira. However this still wasn't equal to the danger he and his allies could possibly in if the teenager was indeed Kira. Yet, he should be able to keep an eye on him if he was allowed into the investigation.

Damn.

L was troubled.

'What?'

Yagami-kun had finally had reached the end of his ability to keep his curiosity down, it seemed. He would have to decide now or Yagami-kun would get suspicious.

L bit his thumb.

The second option was not to tell the teenager and just keep an eye – a very strict one – on the teenager. This way he might be able to remain obvious to himself being watched, and give away some clues and leads if he truly were Kira. If the teenager suddenly noticed himself being watched, which L expected with nearly hundred percent to happen, it would act as a good way of pressuring the teenager if he were Kira. Should this not be the case, it would be a big waste on effort, but L was prepared to offer that to even the smallest percentages of Yagami-kun being Kira. If he wasn't Kira, he should be able to find another lead, because all the circumstances seemed just too fitting to happen this way.

His gut feeling was telling him that. He had learned to trust that over his whole life.

_What to do?_

Damn you Kira.

~ Scene Break – Raito ~

I blinked at the strange reaction from the two men.

'What?'

I narrowed my eyes while they stayed silent, wondering what I said to give such a strange reaction. I saw Ryuuga bite on his thump in thought for a second longer before he shook himself out his thoughts. His eyes bore into mine just for a moment longer before he gave a slight nod. I knew he wasn't pleased with the situation but decided to leave me alone for now. I was still curious, but that he was already leaving me, was enough for me to back off too.

Ryuuga curved himself into his usual hunched position and turned around. He looked away as he addressed me once more, once again back in that drawling monotone of his.

"I understand." He started, glancing down at me in the corner of my eyes. " I apologize Yagami-kun. I was merely curious." He drawled on, acting as if the small excuse should make everything better again. He didn't even try to sound sorry at all!

I glared at him inwardly, but kept my face as blank as possible, and just nodded in return. ' I apologize as well for falling out like this. I don't know what overcame me.' I mouthed at him, inwardly smacking myself for letting my emotions control me so easily.

I, at least, tried to sound a little more sincere than him, knowing how to be at least polite, but I could see from the shift in his stance that Ryuuga didn't belief me one bit. He slightly turned to face me a little more, showing that his attention was now more on me than before I had said anything. He was watching me for more signs of lying it seemed.

Nope, he did not believe my sincerity one bit either.

Good, we were even that way.

We continued to stare at each other for a moment longer, which seemed to happen quite much this night. Mr. Watt stood a bit uncomfortably a couple of meters away, having decided to let Ryuuga handle the matter. Ryuuga suddenly turned his eyes up to the ceiling, and put his thump towards his mouth. I narrowed my eyes, having seen him use that expression before.

"I do advice Yagami-kun to share this strange occurrence with the police though." He said, nearly indifferently, and he had even the nerve to not recognise my apology. I had to desperately keep myself from gritting my teeth. He was just so... so unbelievable frustrating!

I just nodded stiffly in reply, and although it wasn't meant as a confirmation, it helped to prevent me from saying something I shouldn't. I had to remain as polite as possible for the rest of my stay, I decided.

I noticed that the hunched man was still staring at me with an air of indifference around him. I could tell it was false though, because when I looked hard I noticed that his stance and eyes was telling me a lot different. He must have noticed it too, because the indifferent air quickly vanished. Instead he suddenly stared at me, a message hidden in his eyes.

I stared up at him, suddenly feeling once again drawn into his onyx eyes as I tried to find out what they were saying.

'I will be watching you' they seemed to say.

Before I could be sure, since I found it illogical for him to say something like that, Ryuuga suddenly turned around, breaking the eye contact, leaving me slightly confused behind. He walked away in his usual slouched position, hand in his pockets and hunched over. He left the room through the front door, muttering something about returning later to Mr. Watt, before he, with a last meaningful glance around over his shoulder, closed the door behind him.

I quietly stared at the door where the strange man had left. It took a moment before I noticed how quiet it suddenly was and looked up at the older man. He cleared his throat politely to get my attention. I was surprised by how unfazed he was by Ryuuga's sudden exit, but thought there might be a possibility that someone could get used to a man with such strange quirks. Especially if it was such a gentle man as Mr. Watt, as far as I could tell.

"I apologize for his behaviour he has" The man trailed off uncomfortably, not really sure what to say as an excuse. He quickly brightened himself up again and held out and hand in front of me.

"Well, more important, how about you now really get some sleep before your father comes to pick you up?"

I stared at the hand in front of me, slightly taken back by such a gesture before quickly taking it. Some sleep did sound good, but even as I lied down on the bed, I couldn't help but think back to the stare Ryuuga had been giving me.

'I will be watching you.'

I shook my head, feeling slightly silly that I really was actually considering the treat to be true. How did he plan on doing it anyway?

Yeah right.

_~Diary~_

_Somehow I kept underestimated him. Looking back, I cant help but once again shake my head at my obliviousness to the fact that Ryuuga was in fact L. I mean, all the signs had been there but I had just not picked them up. _

_Though, in my defense, I speak for n early everyone in the world that one would expect that the world famous detective to look a little more proper_

~ Time Break – Raito ~

This had been awkward to say the least.

At first, I had been quite relieved that I finally was able to go home after that strange –alright, very strange – night. Too bad that this meant having to be picked up by a slightly overprotective –alright, very overprotective – father who had suddenly decided, very early in the morning, to call me every hour on the cell phone to check up on me. And just when I had finally been able to get my deserved rest too.

Mr. Watt had been looking suspiciously amused when he had handed me my cell phone he had been keeping apart for me, announcing me that my father had already tried to reach me a couple of times and that it might be the best for me to answer. Something told me that he already knew what kind of man my father was. Luckily the older man had been keeping my possessions safe with him, which included, luckily, Soka's diary. I had gratefully accepted my belongings back, glad that they had been kept safe from the hunched man, whom I suspected to be someone who looked through other's possessions without a doubt.

I suspected Mr. Watt had been keeping them away from Ryuuga on purpose.

If I hadn't liked the man already, I would have had no choice but to like him after that.

The whole night however, was nearly not as awkward as sitting next to your father in the passenger's seat in total silence. He hadn't even bothered about turning on the radio, and somehow I didn't think he would appreciate it if I turned it on either. He was giving me a silent treatment, which meant that he was either very disappointed, angry or just deep in thought. The glances he was shooting me from time to time in the corner of his eyes didn't reassure me one bit either.

Something told me that he was planning to have a long talk when we got home.

Too bad that I wasn't planning to have this talk with him that at all.

'_I do advice Yagami-kun to share this strange occurrence with the police though.'_

I slightly shook my head as the image of the hunched man with those boring onyx of his flashed in front of my eyes. I quickly pushed the image away. I would talk when I was ready, but before I could, I first wanted to figure out the bigger picture myself. Last night occurrence had made me realize that I couldn't just sit around and wait for everything to happen around me.

I had to take actions on my own too.

Shiro.

Kira.

How did my life become so complicated?

I stared out of the window, squinting my eyes as the sunrays blinded me for the moment. I allowed myself to lean against the cool glass of the window, and stared at the busy city life. I saw so many people staring tiredly at the road as they passed; so many businessmen, and elderly who were squinting at the road in front of them.

I saw so many children sitting on the backseat and looking at me with distant dreamy eyes, not yet aware at how empty the world really was. How dangerous and dark the world could actually be. Unaware of the fact that there wasn't really a world where they could be safe for their whole life. Being able to stay ignorant of the fact that there were criminals out there, murderers and thieves, a little longer. Two crazy blue eyes flashed though my head. They didn't yet realize that the world couldn't be categorized in the color of black and white.

In my eyes, currently, there were only many shades of gray, and at the moment, they were slowly turning dangerously dark. Another car passed and I couldn't help but pity the man driving. He looked so desperately bored, having enough of the monotonous days that continued and had most likely already been going on for years.

Is that what my future really looks like? Am I to become one of them? I thought slightly depressed. I frowned in displeasure, shaking myself out of it.

Keep your thoughts away from that direction Raito.

I let out a soft sight and turned my attention away from the window. My father once more glanced at me in the corner of his eyes and sighed tiredly as well, although a little louder, and ran a hand tiredly through his graying hair.

"Do you even want to talk about it at all?"

He actually surprised me with the sudden question. I had expected the silent treatment to take a little longer. I turned myself around, facing him completely and looked at him questioningly. I saw him glance at me again before he turned his eyes back on the road. He seemed to be thinking deeply and didn't say anything else.

We remained silent like that for the rest of the ride. Soon my father had parked the car at our house and I was about to open the door to get out when he grasped my arm, stopping me. I turned my head around, looking at him questioningly once more.

He looked at me, sighed again, and looked ahead again.

"I don't really know what is going on, and I'm not sure whether you know it yourself either, but please son, you can tell us." He said almost pleadingly. He had, about a year ago, accepted the idea that I was able to solve most of my own problems, but he still didn't like the independence I had grown over the last year.

I stared at him, feeling slightly guilty about making him worry like that, and really feeling like telling him at the same time, but it wasn't enough to tell him. I just wanted to make that it was really was I now was nearly sure it was. The last thing I wanted to do was give him false theories and one more thing worry to think about. He was already stressed enough as it was, being on the Kira case.

'I just have to figure some things out myself first, Dad. There is nothing to worry about.' I signed him, forcing myself to give him a reassuring smile. _Yet_, I added in my thoughts. I saw him look a little more relieved after that and nod in reply. We stepped into the house as if nothing happened.

I noticed soon that my father should have told my mother that he had been kept at the NPA after he had called her to reassure her that everything was alright. Why he tried to hide the fact that Mr. Watt had taken me under his care for a while, I didn't know, but I was developing a too big a headache to be thinking about it now. So after all the fussing from my mother, I quickly slipped upstairs, taking my jacket with me.

On my way I ran my finger over the diary that was hidden in the pocket of my jacket. I quickly slipped into my room and for once locked the door behind me, and leaned against it. I had gotten through that easier than I expected.

I sat down on my bed and took my jacket on my lap. I slowly took out the diary that had been hidden in my pocket the whole time, and just stared at it. It was a dark crimson diary, with a white dragon-like pattern drawn on it that reminded me of the pattern he had in his own glasses too. I shifted the small booklet in between my hands.

Why would he give me something like this?

Did he want me to open it? Does he want me to keep it safe? To hide it so that he could take it back? Why hadn't he given me it immediately and explained it to me? Why couldn't Gramps just get by a minute later? I let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing what to do with it.

I played with the lock, which I knew could easily break open did I want to. The problem was, I didn't know whether I wanted to or not. I shifted the book in my hands and noted that it was heavier than I expected it to be. Curiosity started playing with my mind again and I felt my hand itching to look into it.

Knock Knock

My head snapped up when I heard the knocks and then some rumbling against the door.

"Raito? Why have you locked your door? Do you mind me coming in?"

I quickly stood up and looked around in the room, looking for a place I could hide the Diary in. Some quick thinking later, Sayu stepped into the room, giving me a puzzling look.

'Sorry Sayu, can I do something for you?' I signed her, giving a last glance at the drawer when she turned around. That hiding spot would have to do for now.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with my math?" She asked, her attitude suddenly very cheery and innocent. She even managed to give me one of her puppy-eye-looks I always had difficulty with resisting. I mentally sighed, thinking it might do me some good to get my thoughts of my problems for a moment.

'Sure Sayu, no problem."

I saw here beam up at me and gave me a hug around my waist. I was surprised by the sudden show of affection. "Thanks Raito! You're the best!" She exclaimed. I expected her to let go after but strangely she continued to hang on. I eventually hugged back, realizing how long it had been I had hugged her. It must have been years at least.

"I'm happy you are alright." I heard her mutter softly before she let go, although a little reluctantly.

'What was that?' I asked her once I had my hands free again.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed sheepishly before turning around, rambling something about getting her homework out of her room. I shook my head in bewilderment.

Girls. I would never get them.

I couldn't hold back a small smile from slipping on my face though.

~Scene Break – L ~

"Watari?"

"Yes L?" Watari answered his call out of the bedroom. He quickly walked into the main room from the bedroom with the plate of strawberry cheesecake in his hand. It hadn't taken L long to came back as soon as the Yagami-boy had left, but he still seemed to be slightly sour that his interrogation hadn't gone as planned.

Since he still hadn't had his answers.

"I need you to install some cameras in Yagami's household." He said plainly, shuffling through some papers. Watari caught the name of their previous guest on them and knew that L was going to keep an eye on him. He knew how much L disliked him doubting his orders, so he decided to let it go, but not before reminding him of something important though.

"L, you will need Soichiro's agreement for this."

L hummed in reply. Watari glanced at him, because he knew that he couldn't know whether that was a confirmation or not. L probably knew that as well, but that might have been the reason why he did it. Watari just continued standing next to the man, having one of his fatherly looks pointed at L. He would just wait for a real answer if his charge were going to act like that.

Unsurprisingly, L knew what he was doing and sighed loudly, as if he were a teenager again.

"The recent occurrences will make the work between me and the entire Kira investigation force impossible. This will however show who are really loyal to the investigation. There is a ninety percent chance that the leftovers will be a very small group. They probably will want to meet me, about ninety-five percent." L murmured out loud, sharing his predictions with him.

Watari nodded, but remained standing were he was.

L now actually glanced at him and nearly rolled his eyes.

"And _then_ I will propose my plans to Yagami-san." L drawled, as if it was already obvious that he would have done it. Watari didn't believe him at all, and shot him a warning look.

L immediately replied with a wide-eyed innocent look of his own.

Watari gave him a light meaningful glare. "Promise?" He asked, knowing it was childish but also the only way to make sure the detective wouldn't back down from his words. L sighed dramatically, which was actually quite strange for the normally emotionless man.

"Fine, I promise."

Watari shot him another suspicious look, and sighed as he walked away, shaking his head on the way. L watched him leaving and looked grumpily at the papers. Now he had to wait a whole week! L put the papers of Yagami-kun down, and stood up.

He needed some sugar.

**- TBC -**

**Omake : Midnight snack**

L quickly slipped into the kitchen and carefully glanced around.

He could feel his brainpower quickly decreasing after he had somehow managed the fall asleep on the couch. He knew that Watari disliked him snacking like this during midnight, but he was really craving for sugar. He quickly opened the fridge and his eyes went wide in horror when he saw the strawberry-cheesecakes were gone!

He hadn't really eaten that much cake that afternoon right? He wondered thinking about the many times that Watari had been feeding him the strawberry-cheesecake.

Alright maybe he had.

He disappointedly was about to close the fridge when he noticed another piece of cake. He brightened when they spotted the strawberry cake. He quickly got a fork out of the drawer and took the cake out of the fridge, before popping himself upon the corner of the counter.

That would do for now.

Next morning L walked into the room when he heard Watari call his name. The older man was sitting in front of the computer, frowning at the window that had been popped up. It was the program they used to connect to the micro-camera's L noted. There was something wrong though. The connection with the camera was fine, but the screen only remained to be black.

"L, do you know what happened to the camera you put in the strawberry-cake yesterday?"

There was a moment of silence and Watari turned around when he saw his charge suddenly look a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it will pop up in time though" L said in his usual monotone, and he quickly left the room before Watari could realise that he had avoided answering the question.

Once safely out of the man's view he mentally hit himself.

So much for being a genius.

**Omake: Doom of the lollipops**

I sighed tiredly when Sayu finally left the room.

Sayu sure was a bright child, but with mathematics she was a hopeless case. I started to get ready to go to bed when spotted that my jacket was still lying on my bed. I absently picked it up and was about to put it away when I noticed a slight weight in one of my pockets.

That's strange, hadn't I taken everything out of my pockets already?

I reached into the right one and wrapped my hand around the object I felt in it and pulled it out. I held it up for me to study and froze and sweat dropped at the same time.

Now this is just getting freaky.

I thought as I threw the innocent lollipop on my desk, planning on giving it Sayu later. I didn't like strawberry-flavored lollipops anyway.

I must have challenged some kind of lollipop god up there, because for the next couple of years, I would continue finding lollipop in even the strangest of places.

**- TBC -**

What can I say, I like lollipops! And after so many of you commented on the cake, I couldn't help but do something with it. Did you like the **omakes**? Should I make more in the future? I cou- Gasp! What is that? **No cliffie**! *shocked* No! I might nearly lose my reputation among you guys! I tried to be nice this time but there is always a next time! *evil grin*

Anyway, you guys, be the inspiration that gives me to new ideas! :D** So share your thoughts **and ramb- review!

And please vote on the poll too!

Till next chapter!


	13. Musings and Good Moods

Is this chapter 13 already? I think that I'm getting the hang of it :D.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Also thanks for the couple of rambli- other reviews I got! I love reading those too! Reviews make my day(s)! Also thanks to the people who voted! The mayority seems to vote for Katsu, lets look if that stay this way! A new poll is up, so I would appreciate if you voted.

I know that I normally reply in the chapter, but I am not planning to do that anymore. Silver-teddy-1342 reminded me that not everyone might like that. Thanks! I never really thought about it. So I apologise for the people who might have felt this way. I will still reply to your review, but then with a PM. ^^ And if you, for some odd reason, want me to reply in the chapter, just let me know.

Let's see. I know I'm a week late, since I normally try to upload it every 2 weeks. I can explain it though. I had been writing this while I had a bag to pack (so it didn't really get packed on time) for my school trip of one week. I finished it on time, but I unfortunately didn't really have time for my dear Beta to beta it before leaving though ^^ She beta-ed it in the week I was gone, so I can now upload it! Yay! Thanks again, WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest!

I tried my best to upload it as soon as possible after. I wrote it earlier, since I knew that I would be broken to write this weekend, because our sleeping hours this previous week *coughlackthereoffcough*. I was right. *yawn* But letting you guys wait any longer with two possible **Fanarts** on the way just didn't seem right!

I couldn't help do a little dance after those offers (I thought they sounded like offers :D Yay!), which rewarded me with odd looks from my family members. Well, I don't mind. :3

Well enough rambling on my part! I don't really know why I told you guys all that, but whatever.

Let's see if this chapter gives you readers any clues. *eyebrow-wiggle* Oh and for the ones who don't like Shiori that much please give her a chance. She is a really nice girl and I don't plan on anything overly romantic that might ruin the plot. Just to let you guys know that. Oh and don't worry guys! L and Light will meet again soon! Just to let you guys know that too. Hehe.

**Disclaimer Time!** Sadly I don't own Death Note, but I do own my OC's!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Musings and Good Moods**

_Anyway dear oh-so-spiritual-and-wise-diary, after my first meeting with Ryuuga I can say that my life returned to somewhat normal. _

_One of the things worth mentioning is that my father finally decided to share his situation with us. It had been a tense night after my father had announced to us that he was working on the Kira case._

_After I had expressed my fake surprise, since I didn't want to explain why I had been snooping around in the NPA's database, I had decided to stay silent for a moment. My mother wasn't happy with Dad's decision, and neither was my little sister. Sayu had immediately reacted in horror, as if my father could drop dead any moment._

_I had been the only one who remained silent, thinking the situation through first, although that was always like this. I had eventually let my father known I admired his decision, and I would support him if he ever needed it. With that said, I had quickly left the room to go to bed. Unfortunately, sleeping didn't come easy, at all. It was one of those nights again that my thoughts kept me awake._

_I'm sure some of you may recognise them._

_There are those nights, in which you continually shift around in your bed, trying to find just the right spot. You flip your pillow over a couple of times to get your head to rest one the coolest side. You struggle with getting your arm in just the right position under your pillow, while you change from position as soon as one of your limbs gets restless. To make it even more uncomfortable, as soon as your body relaxes too much, it moves again. This happens even though you don't want it too, which only makes you more frustrated. Then you are back at the start, only more frustrated than last time, which increased the chance of failure in the next round._

_A sort of slippery slope effect if you will. _

_Wait- of course you dear-unanimated-and-so-unable-to-sleep-or-even-be-awake-diary would not know about that. _

_Anyway, it seemed good night of sleep is already out of question; just when I needed a good night of sleep too._

~Scene Break – Raito ~

I let out a frustrated sigh as I once again tried my body to get to relax. After what seemed like hours, I finally found a comfortable spot, my arm wasn't itchy anymore and I felt my body slowly calm down. Just when I thought I might finally be able to fall asleep, my leg suddenly tensed out of nowhere and I was back at where I started. Again.

Joy.

That had been the last straw. Out of nowhere, I started to kick fiercely out against my bed sheets. I kicked them angrily away from me and sat up in my bed, running my hand through my slightly damp hair, and then rubbed my sweaty temples tiredly, like I had seen my father do many times when he was stressed.

With a silent groan, I stood up, and slowly moved towards the bathroom to give myself a small break from my simple task of falling asleep. I quietly opened my door and peeked around the corner, checking if someone was there even though I hadn't heard any movement for the last couple of hours.

I really hoped that I wouldn't wake anyone up, because I didn't want to be asked any questions, or raise any concern for the matter. The coast was clear and I quickly slipped through the hallway, making sure to avoid all the creaks, which position I had known since I was a child, since my father was quite a light sleeper.

For once, I seemed to be lucky, and soon I was back in my own room again. I let out a relieved sigh. I had nearly been afraid that my father would have woken up. He had always seemed to know when I was sneaking around when I was younger, but that may have been because my skills hadn't been that good back then. I pondered as I moved towards my bed.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so I just lay down on my bed sheets in my usual position when I wanted to think; my arms propped behind my head and my legs hanging over the edge of the bed, swinging from time to time.

I figured that maybe some ceiling staring would do me good.

After I calmed down, I made a decision. I had been keeping it back for far too long. The incident yesterday had confirmed that, especially that needless crying in the bathroom. Now that was just embarrassing when I thought about it.

_You will have to do it eventually anyway Raito_. I reasoned with myself.

And so I did what I knew I should have done a long time ago. I let out a silent choke when I let the damaged wall crumble in my mind. Theories that had been pushed back in defense streamed into my mind and quickly sorted themselves. I felt my eyes get slightly warm and teary, but I didn't pay any mind to them, too focused on getting over with this. A headache was quickly forming in the back of my head, but I refused myself to lock the thoughts up again. The main picture was quickly shaped in my mind and I started to feel ill. A minute later, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I was already moving when I felt something moving up my throat that actually shouldn't, and had to rush to the bathroom to make it in time. I quickly let everything out and grimaced in disgust, as I tried to ignore the horrible taste in my mouth. The two possible theories hung around my head with a dark atmosphere. Although the second one caused me to nearly puke again when I thought about it, the first one was also agitative.

The first theory was the most likely one. This was the one with that idea that I was somehow connected to Kira's power, or possibly, powers. I didn't have any idea how that came to existence, but it would mean that it had to be someone in my own environment. I took a deep breath. That meant that Kira most likely knew me, which then again meant that if I tried to catch him, I would most likely get killed once I was able to confront him. Unlike that great detective L, I wasn't able to hide my name.

_But do you really want to stop Kira? He is only cleansing the world after all, just like you wanted to do._

I let out the shaky breath and squinted my eyes shut. The small eerie voice in my head was back once again after it had been quite quiet for the last couple of weeks.

_Where have your old thoughts gone to? You were so sure of them before the accident. The ones that you practically wrote every night about in your diary?_ The whispered voice quietly asked him.

No. I shook my head firmly. _Stop thinking in such a way Raito! Get it out of your head!_

Oh, god I was going insane. I gathered all my energy and tried to shove the voice away like I knew I had done before. Somehow it seemed to be harder than I remembered though. The small voice let out a soft laugh before it once again disappeared in the depth of my mind.

I threw up again, and I was glad that I had moved the toilet seat up first. I let out a shaky breath as soon as I was able to breath again, before trying to spit some of the awful taste out of mouth, which unfortunately didn't work. I remained leaning over the toilet for a while, making sure that nothing more was coming out and that the voice stayed away like it should. Deeming it safe, I heaved myself up, my head spinning from the blood that had rushed though my head.

I steadied myself with a grimace and flushed the toilet. I quickly rinsed my mouth from the awful acid taste the bile had left in my mouth, and splashed some cold water in my face. My head suddenly perked up and I let out a silent groan. It seemed that in my rush I had not been able to avoid all the creaks in the hallway.

"Raito?"

I would have been startled had I not heard him open the door of my parents' bedroom before, but since I had, I just raised my head slightly when he called me. I forced myself to smile at him when he looked at me with puzzling eyes as he leaned against the side of the doorway. His gaze glanced at the toilet while he noticed the familiar smell in the bathroom before locking his eyes back on me. It didn't even cost him any effort of figuring out what happened.

I sighed mentally as I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him this time. My father may respect my independency, but as soon as my health was concerned, it was as if I had transformed back to my fifteen-year-old self again.

"Are you alright son?" He continued when I didn't reply, taking a step closer and placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake him off, but instead used this loving gesture of support to pick collect myself again. I flashed him a rare tired smile and slowly nodded at him.

"Are you still feeling ill?" He softly asked; concern filled in his tone. He kept his voice low, most likely not wanting to wake up the rest of the family, since we were actually all quite light sleepers, though Dad and I were the worst.

I shook my head negative and straightened myself from the cabin, accepting the towel my father handed me to dry of my face. I nodded my thanks and placed it back afterwards. I then turned my attention back on my father, wondering how I should handle this situation. I looked at my father and wasn't surprised with how tired he suddenly looked.

The Kira case was certainly taking a toll on him.

He seemed to be in thought for a moment, before he shook his head. He took some steps out of the room and gestured me to follow him.

I followed his silently, without protest.

We both quietly moved down the stairs and he absently switched on the light as we entered the living room. I saw my father gesture me to sit down at the diner table before he left for the kitchen. When he got back he had a bottle of sake in his hands. I looked at him surprised, knowing that my father rarely drank anything.

He noticed my expression, or had expected it and just smiled a little at me. " Lets say, I just have a feeling that I will need it. Also, just to make it clear, you won't be joining me."

I smiled a little at that, but didn't mind anyway. Alcohol never sounded or smelled that appealing to me. I liked to think clearly after all.

"I couldn't really find anything else, but I think this might work as well." Dad said, catching my attention again.

He placed something that was in his hand on the table and shoved into my direction. I quickly snatched it before it could fall off the table and smiled at my father. I opened the peppermint gum package and took out two pieces and put them in my mouth. I chewed contently as the peppermint flavor quickly overtook the acid one that still lingered in my mouth from before.

We sat there for silence for a while. Dad was sipping from the small cup and I just quietly chewing. We were both musing about similar subjects, when my father decided to break the ice.

"Raito" Dad started, but I cut him off.

'I know you want to help me Father. I just don't know how to tell you.' I signed him, knowing that there was no going back once I finished the sentence. My father knew it too and sighed in relief and nodded, giving me the time to explain it to him. I sighed in annoyance, trying to figure out where to start. I leaned my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand as I looked past my fathers' shoulder.

Being blunt might be the best option now, I decided. Maybe he would be too stunned to react.

One could at least hope right?

Right.

'I think-' I started, but quickly corrected myself. 'No I'm nearly sure, that my shivers have to do with Kira's killings.' I shook my head pleadingly when I saw my father ready to interrupt me, and quickly continued before he could.

'I don't know how, but ever since the first killing of Kira I have been having those shivers, and they actually happen when the criminals die from a heart attack.' I continued, surprised at how calm my hand movements were.

I watched my father as he just stared at me in surprise before he slowly reached for the bottle of sake. I grimaced slightly when I saw him fill his cup once more and take a sip from it. Having never really seen my father drink that much, I didn't really know what it could mean, but I was sure it couldn't be very positive.

"I see." He stated, his eyes suddenly had a slightly unfocused glance and I let him to his thoughts for a while. I had even had difficulty with accepting the possibility of the idea, so I knew this was a lot more difficult for my father. Still I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable when he seemed to be thinking a little too deeply and a bit too long for my liking. I lowered my eyes to the table and started playing with the package of the gum between my hands, shoving it from one hand towards the other repeatedly.

"What do you actually feel, then?" My father asked a bit doubtfully after a while.

I was glad that my father was asking questions, letting me know that he hadn't had gotten any strange ideas in his head. So I started explaining it to him, switching from hand language to mouthing the story when my hands started to feel a little tired. My father nodded every now and then but didn't reach for the bottle of sake anymore, which was, in my opinion, a good sign.

After I had finished telling him everything I wanted him to know, he just nodded. He sighed deeply, rubbed his temples in his usual manner. He looked me directly in the eyes and then just nodded. I was relieved by that little gesture since the look in his eyes told me that he didn't think anything off it. He was just worried, puzzled and slightly – alright quite - creeped out, but that was the same for me, so I didn't mind.

"We will look into this for the next couple of weeks together." He told me, although it didn't have a demanding tone to it, I knew that he really wanted me to, so I nodded in agreement, feeling slightly better that my father would help me with this.

I watched my father slowly gathered himself up, taking the bottle of sake and bring it back to the kitchen, most likely not wanting to explain my mother why there was a bottle of sake on the table in the morning. I let out a small sigh and looked away as I knew that my father returned to the living room. He seemed to make a movement towards the stairs, but my question stopped him.

'Dad?' I made the clacking sound I disliked, as I stood up, knowing that he would not hear me otherwise.

For the first time in a long time I felt a little insecure about questioning him the question that had been hanging over my mind for a long time now, consciously or not. I saw him turn around to face me, but I still didn't really look at him. Instead, I looked at a photograph of my family standing on the bookcase. It had been taken on one of the rare holidays we had had with the whole family.

We were all smiling on the photo, picturing the thought of the perfect happy family, though I knew from looking at my younger self that I had been feeling a little off at the time. It had been taken before the accident, before I had seen how wrong my thoughts had been about the justice system. How awfully Kira-like they were. I gulped heavily.

'Do you think there is a possibility that I'm Kira?' I questioned my father, wanting to have some reassurance, and knowing that it would be unlikely to get it from anyone else.

I saw my father stand there silently, most likely pondering over my words. Then, after what felt like an awfully long time, he slowly walked towards me and I nearly tensed when he brought his arms up, but relaxed when he just rested his hands on my shoulders. The second time that night, I absently noted.

"Raito" He said gently, and the tone pleaded me to look him in the eyes. I didn't resist and complied.

"Are you certain you even think that may willingly kill all those criminals and therefore be Kira?" He returned the question, and looked me straight in the eye when he did. I frowned slightly at the question, and thought it over a couple of times, but eventually shook my head negative. I suppose I still wasn't sure of it, yet.

'No.' I mouthed and I saw him smile, relieved to know that I didn't really thought that.

"I don't think so either, and neither would I have if you did. I trust you son." He said firmly, and moved his hand atop of my head, ruffling my hair like he used to do when I was a little kid. Had it been any other situation, I might have been annoyed, but now couldn't help but just be a little embarrassed. I couldn't deny that I liked the little reassuring affection.

"Raito you know that we are always there for you." He stated sincerely.

I knew that too.

Though it was small, a real genuine smile slipped on my face, and I gave him a brief hug, patting him on the shoulder, short enough not to get embarrassed. When we released each other we went upstairs without another word, both knowing that it would be better go to sleep.

We would both still need the next couple of hours to ponder about this new situation.

I quietly watched my father slip into his room, being as silent as possible when he closed the door, as not to wake my mother. I followed his example and flopped down on my bed, suddenly feeling much calmer now one of my weights on my shoulders had been partially lifted. I crawled under the sheets, shifted my elbow so I could lean on it and I felt my body relax; now the stress had finally been able to lessen somewhat.

_Thanks Dad_, I thought before I finally was able to sleep.

~Time Break ~

The next morning I had just been awake for an hour, when my mobile phone let me know that I had received message. I quickly flipped it open and couldn't help but note with delight that it was a message from Shiori.

_From Shiori: '11.45 - Hey Raito. Are you free today? If so, do you want to go somewhere?'_

I raised my eyebrow as I read the sentence, wondering what Shiori wanted to do with me. Exams were now really close, and I was surprised that she wanted to use one of her free days to spend some time with me. Then again, she seemed to like me a lot. I reread the sentence again, including her goodbye, which consisted of some typical girls' kisses, which were the only symbols she actually used. I always liked the way that she wrote her sentences in full length. Those abbreviated messages always got on my nerve somehow.

I pressed a button to reply, and my fingers hovered over the keypad for a moment, thinking about what I could answer. I knew that I really hadn't anything to do today, expect that I had to meet up with Katsu late in the afternoon. He had finally been able to talk me in going to the game hall. I didn't even know why I agreed, but I kinda owed it to him since I hadn't been a good friend the last couple of weeks.

Wait, did I just refer to him as a friend? That clinging friendly stuff of his was actually growing on me. My eyes widened in slight horror, before I shook it off. I was most likely overreacting. I focused my attention back on the message, knowing that Shiori was most likely waiting for an answer, and started typing.

_To Shiori: '11.47 - Sure, sounds like fun. I only have plans for later in the afternoon. What do you have in mind?'_

I quickly texted back, my fingers flowing over the small buttons with a speed that surpassed many girls. My mobile phone was, pretty much, used everyday to communicate with people who were unable to understand me. The message was send to Shiori quickly and I looked up in the sky, knowing that she wouldn't take long to reply, since I suspected that she was an even faster typist than I was, and that was saying something.

About thirty seconds later, a soft bleep announced that I had a reply.

_From Shiori: '11.47 - Didn't really have anything in mind actually._' I read, and I smiled slightly when I could practically hear the sheepish tone in which she normally said things when she was slightly embarrassed._ 'We could go to the park, or catch a movie.' _I read on.

_To Shiori: '11.48 - Park sound good. Want to grab some lunch too?'_

_From Shiori: '11.50 - Sure! How late do you want to meet?'_

I couldn't help but smile at the excitement that was attached to it. The fact that she reacted a little over a minute was a bit suspicious. I figured that there was a big chance that she was going to see it as a date, but I didn't care. I was feeling very good today, which was an exception from all the other days the last couple of weeks and I wasn't planning on letting anything ruin it.

Knock Knock

"Raito! Open up!" I absently walked over towards the door, which I automatically closed behind me after I got in from the bathroom. I opened the door and looked at Sayu questioningly, sending the message with a last push on the button.

I then turned my attention on my little sister, who was looking at the object in my hand with suspicion. I quickly went back to the main screen, but she had already seen the message I had received.

"Who were you sending a message to?" She asked, suddenly sounding very smug, yet strangely innocent.

I figured that was not the right combination. _I think I would better take a walk now_.

_To Shiori: '11.51 - It's your pick.'_

_From Shiori: '11.52 – What about half past twelve?'_

_From Shiori: '12.10 – Raito?'_

__Scene Break – Shiori ~

Shiori kept glancing at the mobile phone as she waited for Raito to reply. It was lying on the middle of the diner table, looking very innocent. Shiori bended forwards to rest her chin on her hands that were lying flat on the table. Her mother was sending her looks, her amusement very evident judging from the twinkles in her eyes. Shiori just tried to ignore them. She had been studying very hard the last days so she was able to take a day off, and she really wanted to spend it with Raito. He just was so

She couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh, and her cheeks quickly flushed a little when she heard her mother chuckle at her. She quickly looked away, not wanting her mother see her reddened cheeks. She was teasing her already enough as it was. Not that she could help it, her daughter was so amusing when she was in love.

Shiori had always been a bright and rational girl, and though she could be a bit rash sometimes as soon as she had made up her mind, she had her heart on the right place. She also wouldn't back down from challenges easily. Sure, she wasn't a genius like she figured Raito was, but she wasn't a slacker either.

She had the ability to catch on quickly onto some things, especially behavior. However, she didn't have any experience in love, and always had been rather skeptical about falling in love on first sight. Therefore she always had thought that girls had been overly dramatic on how she saw them act about boys.

Now though

Shiro let out another dreamy sigh, looking unfocused into the distance, before she groaned and raised her hands to hold her head. She was falling far too fast! Sure, she had always found Raito an appealing teenager, but never really had a crush on him before. Shiori had noticed this very light aura about him that had been gloomy and depressed, no matter how happy and normal he acted. It had been a couple of months ago when she noticed something had changed about him.

She didn't know what it was, but it was definitely positive. Somehow she couldn't stop thinking that someone had kept him away from something very dangerous. Then she had once talked to him over the computer, and she had never expected him to have such humor, and be so nice. From then on she started to look at him a little more. His demeanor had changed.

What once had felt so fake, was now more genuine, and it was this that had made her fall in love for the first time.

She glared at the damn object on the table, willing it to receive a message. She nearly let out an excited squeal when it suddenly vibrated, but managed to keep it in. She heard her mother laugh softly at her antics again, and gave her a soft annoyed glare as she opened her phone. Her mother just smiled knowingly at her and retreated back to the kitchen.

Seeing as the coast was clear, Shiori quickly opened the message and blinked when she read it. He couldn't really mean-?

_From Raito: '12.12 – I haven't anything to do till that time. Is it possible for you to be ready to go right now?'_

She practically jumped from her seat when the bell rang the second she had finished reading the message, and she heard her mother trying to smother her laugh behind her as she tried to keep walking as slow as possible, not wanting to appear too overexcited. She knew Raito didn't like those girls, and neither did she but she just couldn't help it.

Raito was just so

She quickly opened the door and smiled brightly up at the boy she had so suddenly fallen in love with. She couldn't help but blush at the mischievous twinkles she saw dancing in his eyes, He had been planning this all along.

"Why so early? Did you want to see me that badly?" She teased him as she took her jacket from the closed in the hallway. She was being quite bold, but she somehow never minded when she was around Raito.

Raito didn't mind it either, and just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Of course! Would you expect anything else from me?' He mouthed slowly, and she just looked at him suspiciously.

Although they both knew that she could pick up sign language if she wanted to, they had found out that she picked up his mouthing easier. Of course, he had to move a bit slower, and articulate a bit more, but other than that it had gone pretty fast. Not that she was going to tell him that she had practiced nearly everyday by muting the sound of her favourite show. Raito had been very surprised and they had started to talk more during school time now too, since she was now also able to follow what he was saying.

"I think you just wanted to flee your little sister." She answered causally and she couldn't help but grin at him when she saw him suddenly look at her suspiciously.

'How did you know that?' He asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Shiori didn't paid mind to it however, knowing that he was faking by the small twitch of his lips. What? Can she help it that she had to keep looking at his lips when he said something? Those soft light– She quickly shook her head mentally. Don't start thinking like that now Shiori.

After shouting a goodbye to her mother, she closed the door behind her. She quickly walked past him and gave him a slight teasing glance over the shoulder as she waited for him to follow her.

"That's for me to know, and for you to figure out." She answered in a little sing-song tone, when Raito walked closer to her. He leaned over her a little, as if he was trying to intimidate her a little with a teasing glance in his eyes. Shiori looked up at him unfaded, and unlike what many other girls would do, didn't blush or cling to him. Instead, she straightened her back too, and looked up at him challengingly.

'Are you challenging me?' He mouthed, grinning down at her. Shiori slowly started to realize how close he was coming, but still didn't back down.

"Are you planning to question the obvious all day, or are we going to the park?" She jabbed back.

'Oh my apologies. Please let me escort you to the park, my lady.' He said teasingly, even ending with a small bow and then held out his arm for her to take. She couldn't help but let an amused giggle escape before she too started acting with him and took his arm with her chin high.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered with a dignified tone.

He grinned down at her, and Shiori couldn't help but drown in those beautiful brown eyes. Whoever had woken him up, she couldn't help but be grateful.

In another part of the Kanto region, a red-haired, and previously black and white haired man wearing a pair of black sunglasses sneezed.

~Scene Break – Raito ~

The date was simple, yet it was exactly what I needed.

Shiori too, seemed to be in a very good mood as we walked through the park with ice cream in our hands. She was enjoying her chocolate flavor scoop, after she had claimed that 'chocolate was a girls best friend', and I enjoyed my lemon flavor. It was one of the few flavors I liked.

I had insisted on buying her one, and she had been about to protest, but I argued that she could treat me another time. She had agreed with that, knowing that it meant that we would have to do this again in the future.

After chatting and walking around for some time, we sat down near a tree, licking our ice cream in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at her and I nearly hit myself at how obvious I was acting. On one hand, I hated it that my emotions kept messing with my head when I was around her, but on the other hand I somehow couldn't help but want to stay around her. This did mean I liked her, right?

Although I had gone on a date with a couple of girls before the incident, I didn't have much experience in love at all. I always thought that I had difficulty with falling in love, but now I noticed that I just wanted to know who someone was on the inside before I could fall in love, at least that was what my experience with Shiori was telling me. At first I thought she was one of those annoying, clingy girls. Then after a couple of weeks I had started noticing some characteristics of her that I couldn't help but like, and she continued to prove me wrong. I couldn't help but be glad about that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Shiori suddenly broke the silence. She sounded a little unsure as I turned to face her.

"Raito, is that Kodaru-san sitting in that tree?" She questioned, subtly pointing over her shoulder up at the tree she had now her back turned to.

I followed her hand to the direction she was pointing and indeed saw Jori sitting in the tree just a couple of meters away from us. He must have noticed us as soon as we had walked past the tree, so it didn't surprise me that he was looking at us in puzzlement when I looked up at him. He was most likely wondering what we were doing here. I was wondering the same about him, but then again, he did seem to like trees a lot.

_'Damn tree hugger.'_

The word Katsu always called him resurfaced in my head. Well it had been fitting in a way. He did seem to be the type to go to the park, should he want to calm down or think.

I nodded my head at him as a polite greeting, and he surprisingly returned the gesture. He was still glaring in our direction though, and his mood suddenly seemed to drop even lower.

I felt Shiori shift a little uncomfortable next to me, not liking the idea that Jori was following what we were doing. I didn't think she was embarrassed, but she kept glancing in Jori's direction, so she wasn't comfortable either. I tabbed her on the shoulder, and she turned her attention to me.

'Shall we go somewhere else?'

She immediately agreed.

I quickly picked up the paper cup I had taken, since I didn't really like the cones, and moved towards the bin that was standing next to the tree Jori had climbed in. I stubbornly ignored the stare I felt boring on my head.

I walked closer and casually threw the cup away from a distance, before I turned around and looked up at him questioningly. For a change he wasn't actually glaring at me, but the look he was giving me still didn't feel right.

I was about to walk away when he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"I don't think you and Shiori should be together now." He said softly in his calm voice, in a manner as if he was just commenting the weather instead of claiming that I shouldn't be with her. It had been just loud enough for me to pick up, but not for Shiori.

'What do you mean?' I mouthed while frowned at him, knowing though he couldn't really read me, it would be a logical question.

I waited for an answer, not liking the way he seemed to leave another sentence unfinished. Jori just kept staring down at me, as if he was waiting for me to leave. Seeing as I wasn't getting any explanation I turned around, ignoring him too. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I told myself that I didn't care either. It wasn't like I was going to listen to him anyway. I smiled gently at Shiori and held out my arm again when I stepped within her reach, which she immediately accepted. I could practically feel Jori's eyes follow us till we were out of his sight.

It didn't take long for us to get back in our good mood again, but I couldn't help but think back at Jori's words from time to time. What did he mean with it?

~Time Break ~

"You are late." It wasn't a question.

I just smiled a little sheepishly at Katsu while he was pointedly glaring at me in an accusing manner. I scratched the back of my neck with my left hand as I came closer. For the first time in my life, I had actually lost track of time. It had been so much fun with Shiori after the park that we had decided to go to the mall too.

We didn't really go shopping. We were just walking around, both radicalizing some people walking by and mostly chatted for a couple of hours. Of course, being once again the gentleman I am, I had insisted on walking her home. Though I had known that I would be a little late for Katsu, I didn't regret doing it. I had to keep my hand from touching the spot where she had given me a peck on my cheek as a thank you before she had quickly entered her house.

Right, definitely worth it, though Katsu didn't seem to agree with that.

"You are never late." Katsu continued.

'Sorry, I had to walk Shiori home and it took a little longer than I thought.' I explained, hoping that he wouldn't mind that much. He shot me a grumpy glare, and I sighed, knowing that it would take a while for him to get over it. After he started mumbling about spending too much time with Shiori, I decided to try to find a way to make it up to him.

'What about I treat you to a couple of games then?' I asked, and smiled when I saw his head perk up at the proposal.

"Maybe." He drawled, before brightening up and look at me challenging. "How about a bet? If you beat me in a game of your choosing, I forgive you." He stated, smirking. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

'And what if you win?' I asked, not liking the gleams that had entered his eyes.

"Then you will have to promise that you will accompany me a whole week after the exams to the game hall when I feel like it." I rolled my eyes. I could have seen that coming.

'That doesn't seem like an very trade.' I argued, raising my eyebrow.

He looked at me surprised as he brought up his hand to his heart. "My forgiveness is not that important to you?" He cried out, sounding like I had hurt his feelings. I gave him a look, knowing very well he was faking, before he let out a deep sigh and then rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just one time then."

'Deal.'

Later that night, I reluctantly promised Katsu that I would join him another time. Katsu had been grinning at me the rest of the night as we did some other games, and eventually started bugging me with questions about my 'date' with Shiori. I had tried avoiding the subject, but since Katsu already had some experience with my tactics, I eventually ended up telling him about my day. I was rewarded with more teasing, and rolled my eyes, swearing that I would take him back as soon as he would fall in love.

Yet, even his teasing didn't spoil my good mood that day.

~Scene Break – Ryuk~

Later that night, Ryuk dropped through the ceiling and looked around through the empty, but familiar, room. He made himself comfortable on the bed, knowing that the kid could walk in any moment. Some yelling could be heard, coming from outside the room, but Ryuk didn't pay any mind to it. He already knew that the teenager was in a bad mood.

After quickly sneaking an apple out of the hiding spot the teenager thought he hadn't found yet, the Shinigami crawled forward for a bit and switched the TV on. He knew that it was still on a channel he had been watching before, and made himself comfortable again. They always showed those pathetic shows they called 'soaps', but that was what made them so amusing to Ryuk.

Ryuk didn't really know what soap itself had to do with these kinds of programs, but he didn't really care. As long as he just could continue laughing at those silly antics from those pathetic mortals, he was fine with whatever name they called it. The more dramatic the actors were, the harder Ryuk laughed, which had more than once caused the kid to threaten him with a ban for apples. He didn't seem to realize that it amused Ryuk only more, but Ryuk wasn't going to tell him that.

He wouldn't want to do anything to spoil his amusement, after all.

Suddenly the door flew open and the teenager stormed in, growling curses all the time after he slammed the door shut.

"That stupid bitch! What does he even see in her?" He growled, as he stormed towards the desk, and roughly opened the drawer. "And shut off that fucking TV! Go play with you Gameboy if you want to do something!" He complained, as he rumbled through the drawer. He took out a familiar black notebook and switched on the computer. It didn't take him a lot of time to find new targets in the NPA's system.

After having taken out his frustration on some criminals, he walked over towards his nightstand and took out the Raito's diary. He moved it between his hands restlessly, flipping through the pages he had nearly all memorized by now.

" I will just have to show you how wrong you are. " He mused out loud.

A slight insane grin appeared on his face before he held himself back, and he paused for a moment, surprised at the sudden impulse to start laughing like crazy. He managed to kept himself in check, but he couldn't help but let another small laugh escape on his lips, this one didn't have the insane quality as the first one had. Ryuk however had seen the little slip and started laughing madly.

_This human teenager is so interesting when he was fighting with himself._ He thought as he continued that odd chuckle of his.

"Ryuk?" Kira growled, a twitch forming on his forehead. The grin had disappeared.

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Much to the annoyance of a certain teenager, Ryuk only started to laugh louder.

~Scene Break – L ~

The next day, L noticed with some annoyance the sudden rise in deaths. He didn't have any idea what would have caused Kira to kill so many at the same time, but there was a large change that he had been taking his frustration with his power. He wondered if it was because they were getting closer or not, but either way the fact that he took out his frustration with killing so easily disgusted the young man.

Kira was straying from his ways far faster than he had hoped.

Watari brought him another cake and smiled gently at his charge, knowing that he was a little nervous in meeting the team. He really didn't like the idea of letting people know who he was. L just shot the older man a displeased glare as he continued to add too many sugar cubes to his tea. It would have been so much easier if he had installed the camera's without Yagami-san's agreement. He might have gotten a lead by now!

He stirred his tea absently and waited for Yagami Soichiro to arrive. He had been waiting for this moment a whole week already and he was determined to talk the man into putting the camera's in his household. L raised the cup and sipped from it, smiling contently from the amount of sugar in it.

He just needed one lead, and he had a gut feeling that Yagami Light, was going to lead him to it.

Whether he liked it or not.

**- - TBC - -**

Omake: The secret to find out.

_To Raito: '11.52 – What about half past twelve?'_

_To Raito: '12.10 – Raito?'_

Shiori looked in puzzlement at the screen when he didn't react. She nearly dropped the mobile phone when it suddenly vibrated, startling her. She noted with delight it was Raito. However instead of sending her a message, he was calling her. That was strange. She quickly accepted the call, and brought the phone up to her ear. She called him, a little unsure of what to say since he couldn't react anyway. She didn't got a reaction.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered, but she could hear sounds in the background. Some stumbling and yelling that sounded a little like fighting. She was nearly starting to get worried when a familiar voice got her attention.

"Ah, come on Aniki! I just want to look! I can't help but be curious what you tell your crush!"

Shiori blinked. "Hello?"

" Well if it isn't anything special, then I'm sure you won't mind when I take a lo- Wow no need to get so defensive big brother! What have you been sending Shiori for you to react like this?" She heard Sayu exclaim teasingly, and her laughter followed.

Shiori nearly blushed as she heard some more yelling and stumbling before the line was broken. She stared at the cell phone, a little lost on what to do before she just shrugged.

At least she now knew why he hadn't been answering.

Omake: Liar!

"You're late." It wasn't a question.

I just smiled a little sheepishly at Katsu as he was pointedly glaring at me in an accusing manner. I scratched the back of my neck with my hand as I walked closer.

'Sorry, I got lost on the road of life.' I said. It had been somehow the first thing that popped into my head, and now I had said it, I didn't even know why I had. Katsu stared at me for a moment before he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Lair!" He yelled loudly.

People around us paused their activities and looked up to stare at us. We both continued to stare at each other, both a little surprised at our strange actions. The people continued to watch us, and we slowly started to feel a little uneasy under the stares.

Katsu slowly lowered his arm after a while, and we quickly slipped away from the staring people, walking further into the game hall.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen." Katsu suggested a little awkwardly once we were out of sight.

I could only nod my head in agreement.

- - - **Please Review!** - - -

**A/N**: I hope that this chapter made some of you laugh/smile/amused/etc. :). I couldn't help it! I love Kakashi's excuses, and after writing that part it just seemed to be perfect to make an omake out of it. *grins* Probably read to many Naruto fics. Hehe.

So did you like it too? And what about _Shiori_and the chapter? **Share your thoughts! **Ramblings, reviews, unnessisary comments are all welcome. XD

Please vote for my **new poll!** It will give me more insight in my readers ;). In the mean time Thanks!

I will try to update another chapter next week to make up for my 'lateness', which I still have to write, and if I feel like it... So I don't promise anything ;).

Till next time!


	14. Cigars and Crossings

A girl, which one could estimate to be about sixteen years old, drags herself into her own personal room in her mind. She looked horrible. Her hair is a mess and a couple of tired eyes roam unfocussed over the blank room. A couple of bags under her eyes that are starting to rival one of her favorite characters finished it off. It was as if she had just come out of a big fight and -

Alright Maybe I'm exaggerating just a tiny bit, but it is how I have been feeling for a while now. School is exhausting at this time of the year (and the rest of the year too for the matter) It only was a few days ago that I could actually write something, and before I was just too tired too. My marks have been dropping, and well let's not bother you will all my complains now I'm quite moody today Please don't let my mood spoil yours. I will just say for now:

I know I haven't updated for quite a while now, and for that I'm **sorry**.

I feel terrible for letting you wait so long, especially many of my loyal reviewers and some potential artists that have been hinting on drawing some fanart for me. Sorry I can't help it I love the thought.

Anyway! Thanks for the people who reviewed and voted! You make sure the story keeps floating around in my head after all! So thanks a lot!: Ginger Freak, SunnydayinPallet, sb, Anonymous Sister of the Author, IsobelAnis, Little Ryuu, Super Goat Grl, Murderous Phantom, Gravefire, Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty, Mina Hikari, berkie88, haganeocuie94, Shinku Anrui, freefall-gypsy, ssshoumaru4me, Haru Inuzuka, Blanca the Angel, Midori Heiwa, White ivy, Kohona412, Hiyami, and last but hopefully not least, anime1loverme You guys rock!

Poll results: It seems the majority of you still suspect Katsu to be Kira, but Jori isn't that far behind. A new poll will come up so please vote if you feel like it! A little lightness in my bad mood too: I'm approaching the 100.000 words with this story! Wow, never thought that was going to happen! As last: a lot thanks to my Beta: WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest! Thanks a lot Vindella

Now let me shut up, and you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note, but I do own my own OC's, including my new introduced Jake! Hope you guys like him!

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 14: Cigars and Crossings**

~Soichiro ~

No.

There was no way the strange man in front of him was being serious. It was illegal after all! He wasn't really planning to spy on his family, just for the sake of satisfying his suspicions. At least, that was what Soichiro was hoping very strongly. Too bad for the chief that the man in front of him was all but kidding about the matter.

The chief didn't really suspect anything else of course. The man in front of him was L after all, the world's greatest detective, who was currently looking at him with those calculating, unnerving eyes of his. His eyes, though completely void of thoughts, still showed that he was absolutely serious about the matter. That was at least what Soichiro realised as soon as he had locked his gaze a little uncomfortably with those wide eyes that were staring down on him. Eyes like he had never seen before.

The man couldn't help but once again be puzzled about the appearance and the strange behavior of the detective in front of him. Who had ever though that 'the great L' would have such an appearance? Soichiro certainly hadn't, but that didn't matter right now because he was trailing off from his original thoughts. He broke eye contact with the man and started thinking deeply.

What did he really want? He wanted Light to be free of suspicion, for one. But he also didn't want his family to be spied upon. The fact that the practice was illegal didn't calm the chief one bit either. He frowned as he struggled with his inner conflict, while ignoring the outburst of his colleagues around him. He really didn't like the situation he was suddenly put in. How dare that man to even consider such practice? Yet somewhere deep down, he could understand where L was coming from. And he hated it.

Was he going to allow his family to be inspected like that? Was he going to expose his wife and daughter so easily to this man? He wasn't afraid that L would do something. The man seemed far too asexual for that, but then again, he didn't really look like someone who would appear as the greatest detective either. Maybe he would be able to make a compromise with the man. He felt a big headache coming up, and it took a great effort for the man to open his mouth to tell the waiting black-haired young man in front of him that he would agree to his suggestion. Yet, before he could, he closed his mouth again, because another thought had come up, completely oblivious to the rising annoyance of the detective.

Said detective let out a deep mental sigh when he saw the man pause again.

This was already taking far too long in his opinion. Not that L had expected anything else. Soichiro Yagami had already proven to be a very overprotective man, and then again, working in a group was always slowing him down. This was one of the reasons why he avoided it. Not to forget the fact that he wasn't very socially skilled, and that nearly no one could follow his trail of thoughts didn't help either. Although, there might be an exception now, the detective thought as a brown haired teenager came to his mind, before he focused back on the present.

He would have enough time to think about that his potential rival later. He had more important things to do now.

For example, waiting for a response from the father of said teenager, which he had been itching for now a week already. L had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he saw Yagami-san colleague's reactions, trying to talk the chief out of even considering the idea. Said chief however was quietly standing in the middle of it, not really giving attention to the ruckus around him. It nearly surprised the insomniac that the chief was even considering the idea quietly, and hadn't burst out like the rest of the team yet.

He glanced over at the graying man, before deciding that he most likely wouldn't get an answer for the next minute or so, and started adding even more sugar cubes in his tea in boredom. He knew the chief would eventually agree anyway. Now, if he would just hurry up, and voice his decision, he could be able to continue with the real work.

The chief ran another hand through his hair, and surprisingly suddenly asked his colleagues to shut their mouths. Well the actual worlds had been 'to please be quiet for a moment' but to L it was all the same. The result proved to be effective though, and the chief let out a tired sigh in relief.

Would he betray Raito if he accepted this? He was sure that the son would prefer being investigated like this above being suspected of Kira. He had seen his inner conflict after all, but what if the detective would take the wrong conclusions? He shook his head again. No, Raito would prefer this. He would accept; but he wasn't sure whether he should share more information with the slouched detective.

How would he explain the shivers his son was currently experiencing? He knew that the man already knew about them, but he had to admit that it seemed suspicious. He certainly didn't want his son to be suspected for being Kira even more. He ran a hand tiredly through his hair for the third time in the last ten minutes. This was far to stressful for him. On the other hand, he knew that the detective would find another way to keep an eye on Raito should he really feel like it. He even suspected it to be a miracle by itself that the detective was asking for permission. He had the reputation of being very stubborn and bold after all. But then again

No, it wouldn't matter anyway. He firmly told himself.

Light was not Kira, he was sure of it. So it wouldn't be any need for the man to get suspicious about him. Still reassuring himself with these thoughts, he quickly took the opportunity to answer the detective who was now getting kind of impatient, although nobody noticed it with his calm faade.

~Scene Break – L~

"Very well. If this is needed to clear my family of suspicion, then so be it." The chief said with surprising calmness, though he was shaking on the inside. L – no Ryuuzaki, he reminded himself – nodded politely at his answer, a little surprised. Not by the fact that he had agreed, no, but he had at least expected an outburst from the man. Yet the man was strangely calm about the matter – albeit a bit shaken by the idea.

"However, I would like to request that I will get to monitor my wife and daughter on their more 'private' times though." The chief quickly added, knowing that that would make it a little easier for him to bare with it, and gave a light glare at the man that showed him that he wouldn't agree any other way.

L agreed immediately, since he didn't suspect either of the two, and could understand the man's uneasy feeling about watching the two females. "Thank you for your cooperation, I was planning on that anyways." L drawled out causally, and stirred his tea, holding his spoon between his index finger and thump, before taking it out.

"Now please let us proceed, I would like to walk through the division of tasks with you." He continued after taking a sip.

Ten minutes later, when all the tasks were divided and L was sure he was alone in the room, he allowed the smirk to slip on his lips.

_Lets see what you are hiding Light-kun._

~Scene Break – Unknown ~

A couple of days later in the dark night, the sky was very cloudy. For a moment, a little bit of moonlight was able to slip through thick blanket of clouds, lightening up a small and deserted playground, before the clouds hid the moon away from sight again, leaving the deserted playground in its darkness once again.

Deserted, for all but one figure.

In the shadows of the old playground a man was currently sitting on an old and rusty swing that made an eerie sound as he moved silently about. He was seemingly uncaring of the strange atmosphere around the old playground that would have crept out nearly any other person. Even the silent whispers of the wind that rustled through the trees nearby didn't break the suspiciously calm aura the figure had around him. Invisible eyes in the darkness watched him, but he paid no mind to them either.

A couple of meters away from the swing, there was an old-fashioned lamppost, which flickered every minute or so. It was the only source of light that allowed the man to be seen, as he just sat there, just waiting. Still looking totally undisturbed by the fact that he was on a quiet, dark playground in the middle of the night.

All alone.

It was only the dull light of the lamppost that gave away the presence of the man, and that allowed the dark blue hair that slipped underneath the beanie he was wearing to be evident. The beanie was an ordinary black one, except for the thick white line that looked like lightning bolt on the right side. The dark blue hair fell slightly into his eyes, but he seemed used to it, as he didn't move it away.

A unique and familiar pair of sunglasses was popped on his nose, even though the sky was dark and the clouds were keeping the moon captive. A hand with fingerless gloves reached towards his face as he took a deep drag from his glowing cigar. The figure held it for a moment, before slowly breathing out. The smoke slowly swayed up in the sky, and though one couldn't see it because of his glasses, it seemed that he was following it with his eyes. He calmly breathed through his nostril as he turned his head up to the sky, staring at the dark clouds ahead. The moon was still nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Aimi" The soft whisper had a sad tone to it. "How much wrong I have done I wonder if you will ever be able to forgive me."

He raised his cigar to his lips again and took an even deeper breath this time, holding and held it a little longer than before. He released it again, but it seemed more forceful then last time. He lowered his cigar again and reached with his other gloved hand towards his sunglasses, trailing the side of his frame with his fingers.

With a deep sigh he pulled the sunglasses carefully away from his eyes, and absently threw his cigar away in the sand at his feet. He continued to sit there for a moment, his fingers just trailing over the stripes that formed a dragon-like symbol on the frame, his eyes unfocused.

After a minute or so, he snapped out of his daze and was about to place the sunglasses back on his nose, but then changed his mind and placed them on his head, while making sure that they wouldn't slip of so easily. He took a quick glance on his watch and looked carefully around, as if searching for something or someone. Seeing no one, he reached into the dark black jacket he wore open, and produced another cigar out of his inner pocket before he slipped it in between his lips. He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a lighter, and held it in front of his face, his hand preparing to shelter the flame from the little wind that was present. In the light of the fire, his blue eyes stared absently in the flickering form, before he put it away again. He took another drag of the new cigar and proceeded stared at the dark clouds again_. Seems like it is going to storm_. He thought absently.

'_Snap'._

The young man's whole relaxed composure disappeared instantly as soon as he heard a twig snap on his right. He swirled himself towards the sound, somehow able to turn graceful out of the swing without falling from it, before pulling himself away from it, immediately on guard.

"Who is there!" He said firmly, not showing the fear he felt burning up his stomach.

No reply.

"Come out, I know you're there." He said again, this time a tense warning in his voice as he slowly reached into his pocket.

For a moment there was no response before finally a taller figure slowly made his way out of the shadow he had been currently hiding in.

"Now, now. No need for a gun please." The newcomer said with some amusement in his deep voice.

Soka only narrowed his eyes in response.

_~ Diary ~_

_Did you ever have had the feeling that you were being watched?_

_Like when you were still a small child and you imagined that invisible people or various monsters were standing in the shadows of your room, following your every move? Their invisible eyes boring into you, while you stared back, unsure if you should run towards the comfortable presence of your parents or just go to sleep?_

_Well alright, I might currently not be staring back at the invisible shadows in my rooms in the middle of the night, at least not as far as I knew. And I never really had thought that there were monsters in the shadows of my room as a child either, but I still felt unnerved about something._

_Well except for the time when Alright, maybe once, but I at least havent stared back at invisible shadows for a long time, so that meant I wasn't that paranoid with Shiro being back at the moment._

_Right. Youre right breathless-and-without-opinion-little-book, I had difficulty believing that myself too. _

_The nightmares werent helping either. _

~Scene Break – Raito ~

I once again settled myself back against the wall next to the door that let to the balcony, for the time being unable to get back to sleep after the nightmare I just had. I reached for the curtains that normally kept the moonlight away, but I was disappointed that tonight the moon was hidden away from view. It seemed there would be no star gazing to calm me this night.

I had another dream this night. Well more a nightmare actually. A dream concerning Shiro never was a good dream, and because Soka was included in it too, it once again reminded me of my last meeting with him. I was steadily dropping out of the good mood I had been in for a couple of days.

Stupid nightmares.

Though it wasn't only the dream that kept me awake. I had noticed that there was something different about the house. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just somehow knew, no I felt, that there was something different. Something was happening without me knowing it.

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it one bit.

I didn't know many things that were currently going on, and I still didn't like it. For example, I didn't even know where Shiro was at the moment. He could be hiding behind the wall down the street for all I knew. The realization made me shiver.

_Calm down Raito_. I told myself. _I'm sure he doesn't even know who I am anyway_. At least that is what I was strongly hoping.

But then again, I didn't know that either.

What I currently I did know though, was that I certainly did have the feeling that I was being watched. I have always been proud of my instincts, and I was sure this was not some kind of false alarm, although I surely hoped so. It was strange actually. I didn't see anything that pointed at the fact that someone or something was watching me, but there was just this atmosphere that seemed to make me more alert. What disturbed me too, was that I had this feeling more at home than when I was outside.

I really hoped that I wasn't getting paranoid, but with the idea of Shiro hanging around in town and the nightmare coming back this night, I suddenly felt very nervous. I had no idea where Shiro was, and with Soka's warning hanging over me, he could possibly find me in a couple of weeks. Dad hadn't come home either, although I wasn't surprised as I judged by the rise in information that filled the data-base that they were most likely now working closer with L now.

I wondered if my Dad ever met him face to face. I was nearly envious of the idea. In a way, L was my idol after all although my previous – and former and banished – ideas of the world, had been quite in conflict with this admiration.

I groaned loudly when I felt another shiver run down my spine. I tried not to fight the shivers the last week, but sometimes I just had enough. The idea that having a shiver meant that someone had just died was very difficult to ignore. This was one of those times. I lashed out with my hand in frustration without any thought and slightly gasped in pain when they connected with wooden side of my bookshelves.

_Damn Kira, damn Shiro, damn all of them!_I started to curse them tiredly, mumbling some soundless words from time to time.

Eventually, as I continued to curse them in all the languages I knew, I fell asleep against the wall, unaware of a pair of red eyes that were currently watching me with interest.

"Hyuk Hyuk."

~Scene Break – Unknown playground ~

A chuckle escaped the newcomer's mouth as he could probably feel the glare that Soka was directing at him.

Soka continued glaring at the newcomer that had just appeared out of the shadows, but as the features of the man became visible he relaxed ever so slightly.

"Damn, I nearly didn't recognize you, brat! Have I ever told you that you are just like a chameleon?" The newcomer asked Soka, not seeming troubled by the fact that Soka had most likely pointed a gun in his direction now.

The man was big, which was about the opposite of the Soka, who was more slender built. The newcomer had a broad chest and was about a two heads taller than Soka. His longer brown and sleek hair rested just a little on his broad shoulders, which gave him a quite intimidating attitude.

He seemed to be reaching his forties judging from the small wrinkles around his eyes. His light brown eyes were filled with amusement, but there was an underlying coldness that gave away that he had seen the darker pieces of life. There didn't seem to any of that coldness currently, though. The dark brown-haired man wore a large denim jacket that was quite unusual in Japan, with matching loose jeans. His dark red shirt underneath it was wrinkled but clean. He had two big black sneakers and a black sweat wristband around his left wrist. A leather cord necklace hung down his neck, but the pendant was tucked under his red shirt, and so remained unknown.

The sleeves of his jacket had been ripped off and now showed the sleeves he wore underneath, and his well-toned arms. Even though two sleeves were missing, the large man didn't seem to be bothered by the cold at all.

"The Black Dragon sleeps " The younger man started carefully, though his body was already relaxing somewhat.

"A chameleon that is as paranoid as ever that is." The older man added to his earlier statement and chuckled, but stopped at the glare the blue-haired man was giving him. "Alright, alright. what was it again black dragon, black dragon sleeps Oh right! "as the White Dragon watches over the white Moon while the Sun is guarded by the Darkness." The unknown man finished the sentence, with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously brat, how do you always come up with these kind of strange riddles?"

Soka finally let his stance relax and allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. "It's a gift." He joked, though there was some sadness behind it as well. If the other man had noticed it, he didn't comment on it. Instead the man took a couple of steps closer to the younger man and pulled him in a warm and strong embrace.

They patted each other brotherly on the back a couple of times, the smaller of the two trying not to winch at the strength of the other, and then broke away. Soka moved his shoulder a bit with a soft laugh, as he moved his arm to rub the spot that the man had been patting him on earlier.

"You haven't changed at all, Jake." Soka smiled at the man.

" I can't actually say the same, brat. Damn what color did your choose now? Purple?" Said Jake teased back as he pulled off the hat. Soka widened his eyes in alarm and quickly reached up to grab his sunglasses when he got them carefully handed over in his hands from Jake.

"Don't worry, Little Dragon. I know the rules. 'Don't harm the precious sunglasses.'" Jake calmed the younger man, and then ruffled the young man's hair, inspecting it.

"Blue huh? Well I have to admit it looks good on you. What's next? Pink?" Jake joked, before he was playfully pushed away by the blue-haired man, whom had put the sunglasses carefully back on his nose. Even with the glasses blocking his eyes, it wasn't difficult to imagine the glare he was directing at the man.

"Tche Wouldn't you like to know." Soka jabbed back playfully.

"I just know that you want to try it sometime."

"Yeah right! No pink for me!" Soka exclaimed with a laugh.

"How do you know? Maybe it looks good on you." Jake pushed on, a marvelous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

No reply.

"What's that look for?" Jake asked a little confused, as he noticed the suspicious lack of reply, before his eyes started twinkling madly.

"Don't say you already tried it once!" Jake exclaimed in amusement, trying to hold his laugh back.

Silence.

Laughter.

"Stuff it Jake. It happened on accident. I changed it back a day later!" Soka growled at him, though a switch in the corner of his mouth gave his own amusement away. He wasn't really angry.

"You change it nearly every day, brat. That's nothing new. I'm surprised that you aren't already bald from all those chemicals you threw in that hair of yours. I just know that you will change it again in a few days. You really are like a chameleon."

Shiro huffed and looked away. "It's not like I deserved my title without a reason after all. It comes with the job. At least I have one."

Instead of being offended by the jab, Jake just laughed. "True. Though I still think that the title the Chameleon would be more fitting though. Have I ever told you that before? The only thing that is missing is the ability to change at any moment. Don't tell me you have special belt too!" Jake mused teasingly, faking a grasp to see if Soka was wearing a belt.

Soka jumped away from him and stuck out his tongue at the large man." There is no way I'm going to be called after a cartoon figure, you comic maniac! And yes you have told me before. Multiple times even."

"Well, that's a shame." Jake said, trying to put some disappointment in his voice, but failed.

"Whatever."

Soka rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the small twitch in the corner of his lips betrayed his amusement once again. It was good to talk with his old friend again. He always seemed to get him in a good mood. Soka calmly took another drag from his cigar as he claimed his previous position on the swing, before holding the cigar out to his companion, who grimaced in response.

"No thanks, I prefer not to shorten my lifespan just because of some addicting junk that is slowly shortening it with every drag you take." Jake said, gently pushing the hand away.

"Hmn I know. Your choice."

"Then why do you keep smoking? I know you could stop if you want too." Soka shrugged. "It isn't like it will cause me to die earlier that I already will." The blue-haired man mused out loud, biting his lips automatically, and immediately regretted it when his older friend looked at him sharply. Soka always bit his lips when he was having an inner conflict, and if Jake was to believe the serious tone he had just muttered that sentence in, it meant trouble.

"Soka" There was a warning in his voice. "You aren't planning on doing something stupid, are you?"

"No." Soka replied defensively, but Jake was unsure whether Soka just didn't want to talk about it or if it was the answer to the unspoken question. _Let me help you then._

They sat in silence for a moment. Jake kept giving Soka worried glances, which were ignored as he continued smoking. Soka threw the cigar eventually on the ground, and was rewarded with a meaningful glare from the bulky man. Soka rolled his eyes as he moved to pick up the remains of his cigar; including the others that he had dumped there previously, and then threw them in the trash bin situated a couple of meters away.

He already had another cigar in his mouth by the time he sat down on the swing once more. Jake frowned in displeasure but didn't comment on it, instead turning his attention on the rustling trees. They didn't exchange words for a moment, instead enjoying each other's company for the time being. Soka eventually broke the silence.

"Jake, can I ask something of you?" Soka suddenly said absently in a soft musing tone, and Jake turned his full attention on him from the pole of the swing he was leaning against.

"Sure, always." He said sincerely.

"Could you continue to keep an eye on Tsuki for me?" Soka asked quietly, seemingly far away in thought. Jake turned himself to his younger friend, concern and suspicion showing in his eyes.

"The Yagami-kid? Sure. The gaki wouldn't mind keeping an eye a him."

Silence.

"Thank you." was the genuine reply, and it seemed as if some weight had been lifted from Soka's shoulders.

"No need, I wouldn't be here without you remember. I owe you so much more."

"You think too much off of it."

"No, I don't."

Soka was about to argue, but a look from Jake made him close his mouth again with a sigh.

"Whatever."

A pause. Soka took another drag and blew it out again. They both watched as the smoke dispersed in the cold air.

"So that Shiro guy is really back in town, huh?" Jake mused out loud.

"Yeah, he got his own gang with him now. So I won't be able to get to him so easily either." Soka shared with him, his eyes staring at the glowing as of his cigar.

"That bad, huh?"

Soka didn't answer. Instead he turned to look on his watch and stood up when he noticed the time. " I have been here too long, I must go."

"Don't mention it. You are like a brother to me. Plus I'm in your debt. Just watch out for yourself for once." Jake stated as he pulled the younger one in another brotherly embrace, though this one was a bit softer and longer.

"Ditto, Jake, ditto."

Both of them seemed to be unwilling to let go of the other very soon, but they eventually broke away with some difficulty.

"Goodbye Jake." Soka stated with one hard look, as if he was trying to print Jake's image into his mind. Jake couldn't help but feel the feeling of dread rising in his stomach from the finality that was in his statement.

"Goodbye Soka." He replied, for the second time in the conversation using his real name instead of the normal nicknames he referred him to as. With a last look Soka turned around, not looking back. Jake followed him sadly as he disappeared into the woods surrounding the playground until he was out of sight. He sighed deeply and bit his lip in though, before he put his hands in his jean pocket. He raised an eyebrow when he felt a piece of paper, and glanced at it.

A small sad smile spread over his lips as he pushed it back in his pocket. He slowly walked back into the shadows, going back where he came from, while slowly shaking his head.

"I was wrong after all Soka, you haven't changed a bit."

With those final words, Jake disappeared in the shadows.

~Scene Break – Ryuk~

The shinigami shoulders shook as he looked down on the teenager who had fallen asleep from the exhaustion he had been walking around for a couple of days.

"Hyuk Hyuk. He really is an interesting one." Ryuk said to no one in particular as he stared down at the teen sleeping on the hard ground. How ironic it was that the teen had just been cursing something he had in a way indirectly created, even though it was without his knowledge.

"I wonder if I should tell the kid." He murmured to himself, but eventually decided against it. He wouldn't do anything to spoil this little adventure after all. He lowered himself a little closer to the teenager and studied him a little more closely.

He had to agree with his kid that this was a fine specimen of his species. He had mentioned something about his hair once too, the shinigami remembered. Curiousity took the better of him and slowly he slowly stretched out a finger and run it over the teens' forehead, causing a lock of hair to move that had been out of place slightly. The teen murmured something unintelligent and moved away from the cold and chilling touch that gave him an eerie feeling.

For a moment the teen seemed to wake up, but slowly calmed down again. Ryuk breathed out relieved, somehow glad that the teenager hadn't woken up. The Shinigami didn't make another move, instead studied the teenager a little longer. Eventually, even though Light-guy was interesting, he got bored and phrased out of the room. Before he left the room completely however, he suddenly stopped halfway the ceiling as he spotted the small camera in the ventilator. It was obviously pointed in the direction of the bed.

The Shinigami laughed in amusement when he started looking for the other cameras that were set up in a way that caused not one spot to remain out of sight. Someone was keeping an eye on the Light-guy it seemed. It was getting more and more interesting, it seemed.

Ryuk was happy that no one could hear him as he laughed loudly in excitement, before he phrased though the window. He would better get back before his Kira noticed him missing.

He would come back in a couple of days, he decided.

~Scene Break – L~

L was frustrated. They already had been watching Yagami-kun for about six days now but there still was nothing out of ordinary, with exception of the shivers.

He momentary eyed the figures that were scattered around the room, lying on the floor unconscious. The members of the investigation team had all been trying to stay awake as long as possible, but they eventually couldn't keep up anymore. L figured it would have been far more efficient for them to take turns from the beginning of the surveillance, but it had taken a while for them to figure that out.

He didn't really care. The other family that was being under surveillance didn't really matter. He had already kept an eye on the members for the first two days from time to time, but he quickly figured that Kira wouldn't be one of them.

Looking at the exhausted sleeping men, he was nearly guilty for not telling them to break it up, but he knew they would protest if he were to continue to investigate the Yagami-household only. They were all very protective of their chief after all, and the chief was in turn very protective of his family. Speaking of said chief

He eyed the middle-aged man that had fallen asleep about two hours ago. It was interesting to see how long the man had managed to hold out. Still, the man proved to be right about his statement that Light was innocent. So far, it seemed that Light wasn't Kira after all.

At least, there was no evidence that pointed him out to be Kira. So or he was just acting and hiding his practices very well, or he really was innocent. L wasn't sure yet.

His feelings were now currently pointing towards to the latter of the two, though.

While the shivers were an interesting matter on its own, the great detective didn't think that Light-kun's current behaviour fit Kira's image, at least not from what he gathered from this indirect surveillance. Kira wouldn't have repulsing reactions when he felt the shivers, and he doubted he would behave the way Light had after he had a nightmare. Unfortunately, there still seemed to be a connection between the two. And if he were to believe Light's reaction, it seemed to unwillingly be from Light-kun's side.

L felt slightly unnerved with that. The only thing he could do from this point was to continue this surveillance for one more day. His feelings had urged him to watch him another two days, but with the rest of the investigation team pressing him, he had eventually reduced it to one. He would just have to find a way to approach him personally after this.

Now he thought about it; Hadn't Yagami-san told him he wanted to go to To-oh University?

The hunched over man continued to stare at the monitors, and he absently noted that the man next to him was stirring. Sure enough Soichiro woke up a minute later and rubbed his eyes. They didn't exchange any words as greeting, instead just a small nod.

L slowly noted that he himself was nearing his edge, and since sugar only could give him energy for so long, he still had to get some time to sort out the information he had taken up in the day. After making sure that the man was awake enough to watch the screens, L allowed his eyes to get some rest, just for a moment.

He wasn't really planning to get any further than a meditation trance that allowed him to wake up should any problem arise that need his attention. Also, he would be able to replay the tape later anyway. He glanced at the time, noting that Watari would most likely get back in about a half hour. Deciding that it was OK to get some rest, the greatest detective slowly allowed his eyes to drop, and later curled a little more into himself, his hand resting in between his chin and his knees.

To any person watching him, it would have looked like he had been fighting it, but had eventually fallen asleep anyway, totally exhausted.

Which was most likely what it looked like to the man sitting next to him. He could practically feel the chief's eyes on him and imagine the feeling of wonder the man must have felt when he saw the insomniac seemingly fall asleep. L didn't give any reaction, and ignored it. He might be an insomniac, but he needed to let his mind rest from time to time in the night too. So he just waited.

L himself wasn't entirely sure what he was waiting for, but he kept his ears open. He heard the chief move from his seat after a while, and for a moment thought about the possibility that the chief would leave the monitors unwatched, when

He felt some movement behind him.

L had to keep himself from tensing when he suddenly felt a blanket gently fall over his shoulders. Instead L kept silent and waited for the man to go back to his assigned task. The detective secretly peered though his eyes into the direction of the man when the chief had returned to his seat, keeping watch as he watched at his son that had fallen asleep in the corner of the room.

A small smile slipped onto L's mouth, his hand concealing it from sight.

That evening, Soichiro had unknowingly had passed L's test.

~Scene Break – Raito~

_It sure is crowded today. _I thought absently.

I walked through one of the busiest shopping districts in the neighborhood, a pair of shopping bags in my left hand. I actually should be studying like any other ordinary teenager for the exams that I had next week, but I knew that it wouldn't help anything. I had already studied everything I needed to know and all I needed to do was to review it just once more to pass everything.

There was no way I was going to waste time reviewing things unnecessarily like I had done some years ago.

So with nothing else to do, I had decided that morning to go shopping after some new clothes. Shiori had been willing to come along with me, but I had refused, saying that she had to study if she wanted to graduate. I had been rewarded with a rant about 'being a hypocrite' and how unfair it was that I didn't have to learn so hard, but she had eventually yielded, with some good placed arguments.

Too bad actually. I had liked her ranting at me, but I figured that was something I better ignore.

I sighed a bit depressed, knowing that I would have to be keeping my distance soon. This night made me realise that I might have been acting too rash. If Shiro indeed was going to pop up soon

I would never forgive myself if he - I shook my head to clear away the coming thoughts.

I slowed my pace as I joined the group that was waiting at the crossing to be able to cross over. I quickly noticed a young girl in her early teens on my right staring up at me curiously and even with a little admiration. She was in one of those phrases that some people would call 'ugly'.

She had a dark blue brace headgear and a pair of round glasses. Her hair seemed to be taken care of well enough, but to some others it would still look a little nerdy in combination with its bushy structure and the glasses. I figured that there was a high chance that she was being bullied on her school.

In contrast of what many people seemed to believe around me, judging from the gossips around me, – I might not really like gossip, but I kept an ear open for it. After all, some news might prove to be useful after all – I didn't really care much about how someone looked on the outside, as long as they took care of themselves. Although I had to admit that it wouldn't be strange to get to such a conclusion if you didn't know how to look behind my facade. In reality, I knew how to spot a person's beautiful characteristics quite easily. Shiori for example had beautiful eyes and her hair was- I quickly shook my head.

_There you go again Raito!_ I chided myself mentally.

Turning my attention back on the girl, I glanced at the child and absently noted that, judging from her overall characteristics, she would grow up to be quite beautiful in a couple of years as soon as she would be able to get rid of her brace and her glasses. Those who were currently bullying would most likely get to regret it in the end.

He had a feeling that she wouldnt even think about dating those in the future.

A good choice.

The pavement was getting more crowded and it forced me to take a step closer to her when someone accidentally pushed me to get some space. A slight blush formed on the girl's cheeks, and she shyly glanced away, most likely not wanting to be impolite. She couldn't help but glance at me a few seconds later again though.

I let out a slight sigh in my head, though I couldn't help but be amused. I knew that many younger girls always seemed to like me, and I never had it in my heart to make them back off if they were only staring. I turned my attention to her and looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow. She blushed even more and looked at her feet, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

She shuffled a little closer to her mother, who had been watching her. She seemed quite amused by her daughter's reaction and smiled gently at me, as if excusing for her daughter's behaviour. I nodded politely back in reply, letting her know that I didn't mind it. Her smile widened a little more, glad that I wasn't one of those people who looked down on curious children. I had a hard time trying to keep myself from teasing the shy child any further.

The crowd started moving and I followed. I moved together with the girl who was now giving me shy glances, and she blushed furiously when I smiled at her. I couldn't help but finish it off with a wink before she disappeared back in the crowd her mother guiding her away. Her face got nearly as red as a tomato.

What? It was just that his little gesture might help her with raising her confidence a little in the end. It had nothing to do with teasing her.

Then again, maybe it did.

I silently laughed in my mind in amusement. The girl had been –

My thoughts were abruptly cut off when I suddenly felt a strong shoulder bump against my own. I had to keep myself from losing my balance and couldn't help but twist around a little by the force of the impact. I turned my head automatically as my surprised gaze searched for the person that I was sure had firmly bumped into me on purpose.

Everything seemed to freeze around me as I was met with a pair of familiar eyes.

A pair of crazy blue eyes, which I had seen before last night in my worst nightmare.

_No!_

I stood frozen in fear for a few seconds, before I abruptly turned around, searching for man I feared to be there. People moved around me with many irritated grumbled because I was blocking their way but I ignored them. My eyes scouted intensely over the crowd as I was solely focused on the spotting the figure that I just swore I had seen just moments before, but the man was nowhere in sight. My heart beat furiously in my chest and I had to keep myself from hyperventilating.

There was no one.

No Shiro.

Yet, he just knew he had been there. I hadn't imagined that, had I? I surely wasn't that paranoid. I forced myself to walk further, as to make sure I wouldn't continue standing in the middle of the crossing. I tried to calm myself feverishly, pushing my right hands fiercely into the pocket of my jacket when I felt a small piece of paper.

I felt dread built up in my stomach as I shakily took it out.

'_I found you.'_

It read in blood red letters.

A flash of the nightmare I had that night returned to me.

"_I will find you, little shit!" one whispered, an echo following it._

"_No one will be safe around you!" one said louder, with laugher in his voice._

Panic hit me full force, and I couldn't help myself anymore.

I ran.

**- TBC -**

Guess what? A cliffie! I haven't done that for already two chapters, and I have been itching for another one.

I'm tired I'm going to bed. Please cheer me up? **Share your thoughts with me!**


	15. Distances and Air Hockey

**Edit**: The messages system on fanfiction was messed up, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. My beta and I were having some trouble getting it across. It took about an week, but now it is here, so finally: Hi there!

Time is going faster and faster! Here a new chapter on the go! I want to thanks everyone that reviewed! Which are Wkaran a I xx, Mistress Say, IsobelAnis, silver-teddy1342, berkie88, Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty, Haru Inuzuka, Gravefire, Anonymous Sister of the Author, haganenocutie94, Super Goat Grl, Kyae, Not Yet Knowing, nine lifes, Little Ryuu, Firehedgehog,142010, merchuel, Quiet, Muderious Phantom, Shinku Anrui, mrsLlawliet162, PaperBagGhost,and last but hopefully not least Midori Heiwa!

You all made my year with your reviews! Let's see how I will be doing this year!

That reminds me: A super late Happy New Year everyone!

Oh and I also want to let you know that I have a **New Story! **Yay! Well, not that something like that is very smart to do, but I had a large block from writing speechless all of sudden and used the frustration to start on another idea that had been flowing around my head for a loooong time.

Please check it out on my profile: **A Notebook's Curse. **Which involved, a notebook's curse (obviously), Ryuk, a Good Light! (though possessed) and of course our Super-Sugar-Tooth Detective L! Check it out and let me know what you think!

I also included a more detailed description of Jori and Katsu in the chapter. I noticed some people didn't really know how to imagine them.. (hint hint) Yes, I'm that bad.

Well on with this story! With an last Thanks to _WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest_ for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: You all know that by now don't you? I sadly do not own the DN-character, only my OC's (Soka, Jake :D Shiori etc.)

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 15: Distances and Air Hockey**

_~Diary~_

_There have only been a couple of times that I felt everything freeze and let a wave of full panic overflow me. For a rational person I like to be, my emotions can easily take the better of me. Something that I often see as a weakness, especially in this situation. _

_I found you _

_I can still see that damned message in front of me. Feel the panic building up, urging my legs to move. Move. Move even faster. _

~Scene Break – Raito ~

I ran.

People became blurs. Shocked and surprised cries were ignored. The only thing that was on my mind was that I needed to run. I guess, thinking back, that I was having a panic attack. A rare occurrence for me, but his appearance messed up all my plans. I had friends. I didn't want to abandon them. I didn't want to give my family another problem to be stressing about..

I didn't _want_ him to show up.

Yet he had, and I hated it. I hated it and I was afraid. So I guess at that moment of weakness I took the most instinctual decision at the time. I ran away. I ran away from his eyes, yet I couldn't get away. I continued to see his eyes everywhere. Every glint of silver, I imagined to be knife. Every hard sound I thought of as a gunshot. I was finally losing grip on my fears. I guess that was what you get when you refuse to talk with a real expert about everything. My fears were now finally getting back on me.

I didn't really know anymore; how long I ran, but somehow I managed to snap out of it. My rational mind finally found its grip on my actions again. I stumbled once and finally allowed my body to cease its running. I made sure to keep walking though, because I would have to cool down slowly if I didn't want my muscles to get all stiff the next day.

It was strange how the most insufficient things suddenly appeared in my mind at that time. I mean, my muscles becoming stiff. Come on. I finally stopped walking and decided to rest for a moment, but not before scanning the surroundings first. I didn't see him, so I probably lost him, but I wasn't going to take any more changes. I took a deep breath, in and out.

_Calm down, Raito. Calm down._

I leaned my hand on the wall next to me for support. I was breathing quite hard I realized; harder than I had expected. I ignored the looks people send me as they passed by, and instead leaned back against the wall and scanned around with cold and guarded eyes. I saw some people quickly look away when they caught my eye, and some even flinched.

It was strangely satisfying.

Yet it didn't stop me from my task though. I had to rest for a moment and then I would go home. I would call my father there, because I didn't know how well equipped Shiro's supposed gang was and whether they would jump me if I distracted myself like that. In other words, I was being too paranoid to call at the moment. So instead I just waited for myself to catch my breath, while stopping myself from hitting the back of my head repeatedly against the hard wall in frustration.

_Stupid, Raito! You can't go flee back to your home like that! What if they are following you?_

I let out a silent groan at that thought. I didn't really have a choice.

As soon as I had caught my breath, I quickly pulled myself up and away from the wall and started my way home, keeping an eye out the whole time.

~Scene Break – L ~

The moment Light Yagami entered the house, L immediately noticed how stiff and nervous he was compared to his usual manner. He glanced at the chief, to see if he noticed it too. Luckily he immediately did and shifted uncomfortably, as we watched Light take a subtle look through the window as if he was checking if someone was standing outside.

Then the teenager quickly walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed. L wasn't really sure if he heard it right, but for a moment he thought that the teenager was growling into his sheets. He was sure that if the mute teenager could, he would have been screaming in his sheets. Then the teenager abruptly got up again and stalked over to his window, checking the streets.

He didn't show any sign of seeing anything suspicious, so he walked back, seeming just a tad more relaxed than before. L followed him jogging down the stairs to the phone and start dealing a number. A device that had been attached to the phone showed he was dealing the Chiefs number, whom was already ready to search for his phone.

"Watari will bring it to you shortly." He managed to say before the chief would get into frenzy.

Just like he said, Watari appeared a couple of seconds later with Soichiro's phone in his hands. "Your son is trying to reach you, Yagami-san."

Soichiro barely managed to nod is head as a polite thank you before he quickly took the phone and fumbled with it to answer the call. Many might find this action impolite, but a small smile evident on Watari's lips showed he didn't mind.

L continued staring at the form of the teenager on various monitors as the chief made sure he could find out what his son wanted. The teen looked like he had been running for a while. His hair was messier than he normally wore it, and his shirt showed slight strains that he had been sweating. The detective wondered how long he had been running. Why did he call anyway?

"Raito?" The chief answered.

Silence. On the screen however, the teenager relaxed noticeably as soon as he heard his father's voice. He clicked his tongue after a while, which L had picked up from Watari to be a confirmation. The chief continued to question the teenager for a while, but it didn't become sure what was wrong so L decided to advise him on a different approach.

"Let Yagami-kun use a text message if Yagami-san prefers that." He took another sip out of his cup and added."or Yagami-san can go home if he wants. It will be no problem."

"Are you sure, L-Ryuzaki?" He managed to slip his title into his fake name, and was awarded with a blank stare for nearly slipping.

Not at all, L wanted to find out what happened. "No that will be no problem, the supervision will be finished today anyway. If possible, Watari will take the equipment out tomorrow or later today. The detective saw a smile form on the chief's face of his family being out of the surveillance

L already knew what he was going to do.

"Please be here back tomorrow at eight sharp, and please give me any details that can explain this occurrence." L said to the chief who seemed surprised for a slight moment, before shaking his head at the detective's later order.

"Is that –" He started before he was cut off from the detective once more in his stay here. " I wouldn't want to start thinking of some possible theories just because I might not have been able to get all the details." The detective drawled, and by the look on the other's face he knew he had won.

"Raito, I'm getting home alright?" He asked and was seemingly slightly hurt with the hesitation of the clicking of the tongue that followed. He said goodbye and hung up.

The chief let out a defeated sigh and stood up, with a nod. Watari already had his coat ready for him.

"Thanks again, Ryuzaki."

Said detective stayed silent as he met the Chief's eyes for a moment before the man turned around, once again watching the monitor screens. This didn't mean that he missed the smile that tucked on Soichiro's lips as he walked away.

He continued staring at the monitors until he saw the chief enter the house and check up on his son. Being enveloped in a hug, made the detective feel slightly jealous for a moment, before he pushed away. He followed the conversation between the two carefully and shifted his thumb over his lips in concentration.

So the teenager had been involved in that incident with the Red Devil years ago?

_Yagami Light, you really are like a puzzle. I wonder how many pieces I still have left to find?_

~Scene Break – Raito ~

By the time I was done with my story, my hands were slightly acing from the rush I had been signing in. I was sure that my father had been barely able to follow it.

"But Shiro had already been send to prison?" His father wondered out loud as he finally put in the question I had been thinking about myself the whole time. I nodded restlessly, and stared at him questioningly, for once not knowing what to do.

Hell, I couldn't keep at home the rest of the year. I couldn't let that stupid man destroy my life like that.

I waited till my father had pulled himself out of his thoughts and stared at me troublesomely. I knew he didn't have much of a plan either.

"Why didn't they let us know they broke out?" My father suddenly became a bit angry and I felt slightly guilty when I saw him stumble with the extra weight I had put on his shoulders. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to call him and tell him after all.

"I will have to talk about this with my team and see if there has any more information about this." He muttered to me as he ran a hand tiredly though his hair.

"In the mean time, I want you to keep up with the defense lessons. Stay in busy areas and call us at certain times on the day. I hate to do this to you but until we have to find him we might have to assign you a guard."

I watched my father sit down on the couch, the wheels in his head spinning. Mine where spinning as well, although a little faster.

I would have to push my friends away from me. I wouldn't want them to be caught with me or they would think I might have an extra way to get to me. Sayu and my mother too, I realized. They didn't really have anything to protect themselves. My father, I was sure could handle a couple of situations, but they was obvious to these kind of circumstances.

I would not let my family get hurt because of me. I was selfish that way.

'Sayu and Mom should get the guard.' I signed at my father, who immediately gave me my attention when I started signing.

"Raito, son you really need it mo-" My father stopped when he noted the look in my eyes. He had seen that look many times in his life. I had been a difficult child from time to time, being far more intelligent than my peers and far too stubborn for my own good. He knew he would not get me to take the guard when they were unguarded.

A look of understanding passed through his eyes and he just nodded. " I will see what I can do." He muttered and stood up.

I nodded and smiled sadly at him. 'Thanks Dad.' I mouthed at him, and his yes softened immediately.

"No problem, Raito. Go get some sleep, you look tired." My father advised me and quickly pulled me in a quick hug, which I for once allowed him to do.

'You too, Dad... you too.'

~Time Break – Raito ~

The exams had been incredibly easy. It was a wonder that I had been able to focus on them correctly but even with the half of my attention on the other problems, I aced it easily.

I had been started to push my friends away subtly, trying to hurt them as less as possible.

Katsu was oblivious.

Shiori noticed immediately.

She was the one that cornered me first.

"Raito, what is wrong? You have been acting strangely today." She said as she walked next to me when the exams where over.

'Nothing. How did you do today?' I signed at her, not looking her in the eye. I could still see her eyes narrowing though.

"I think I did quite good. You helping over the last couple of weeks helped too, I'm sure. Where would I be without you? " She answered and joked as surely tried to get me to brighten up a little bit.

The last comment made my stomach turn, but I didn't let it show. _You wouldn't be in danger. You wouldn't become a possible target for him to get to me._

"Raito, are you Ok?"

'Fine.' Her eyes told me that she didnt believe me one bit and that she would get back on it.

Yay. Why could I lie easily to everybody around me but was that woman able to see through all of them?

'How are you?' I signed. Keep your answers and questions short, I reminded myself.

" I feel great. It feels so good to be finally over with all of this.. So do you want to go do something with me today, Raito? Want to celebrate or something?" She asked me, using her cheery voice in hope that she would get me to smile again. I had to keep myself in.

_Be cold, Raito. She is nothing to you after all._

_Oh really?_ The little voice in the back of my head questioned.

_She needs to be._

_That's a shame. It is a shame that a criminal like him needs to mess up your life like that. If they were all killed by _Kira _wouldn't that be a lot easier?_

I desperately tried to push the voice away. You don't have time for this Raito, I reminded myself.

'No thanks.' I eventually managed, somehow able to keep my eyes cold as I allowed myself to glance at her. She faltered her steps and stopped, surprised by the look in my eyes.

Her hurt expression immediately urged me to apologize, to explain what was going on, but I thought it was better if she didn't know what was going on.. I forced myself to keep on walking and not to look back at her. Somehow I was able to distant myself from all my emotions and reached the gate.

I saw Jori leaning against the wall of the gate and noticed him he staring at me. His dark black-like eyes focused on me as I came closer, and I only briefly had eye contact with him. He flicked his head to the side when his hair started to cover both his dark nearly black eyes a little too much. I became suddenly aware that he had changed a bit over the two years that I had started to keep an eye on him. While he still had hair that was longer than average, it didn't reach his shoulders as much anymore.

He still wore it in the same hairstyle however, having it combed to the right side of his head while the front slowly shifted over his right eye in time. The baby-fat that he had before was now slowly leaving and his eyes seemed to have become sharper than before. His jaw line was also a little sharper and he while he didn't seem to have grown much, he seemed to be slimmer.

The quick observation only took a matter of seconds. I made once more eye contact and nodded in his direction as he nodded at me. A smirk seemed to slip over his lips but it disappeared too quickly for me to be sure. I took a quick glance back and saw him pensively looking into the direction of Shiori, who was now walking away back to the building. A slight smile was evident on his face though.

_Why is he so happy? _I wondered, but pushed the thought away.

I had noticed Shiori's shoulders shaking as she walked. _Shit, way to go Raito. There is no need to make her cry. _I gritted my teeth at the frustration that I felt for myself. I needed to keep my emotions in check. I might have come across a lot harder than I thought I would.

"You're finally following my advice, I see?"

I abruptly whipped around at the voice behind me. Jori had somehow followed me without me noticing. I glared at him and turned back around, planning to ignore him and walk away. A hand stopped on my shoulder stopped me and I had to stop myself from hitting him in reflex.

"Listen, it's better this way. You will understand soon." With that comment I felt the hand on my shoulder disappear. I frowned in thought. What?

What the hell was he talking about?

I turned around but he had already vanished. That guy was giving me the creeps by now. How the hell does he know about my situation? Was he even talking about my situation? If so, why the hell did he say that? Was something going to happen soon?

Feeling nervous, and still having the guilt nagging me on the inside I turned around and walked home.

Oblivious to the red eyes watching me as I continued down the street.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

~Time Break – 

_Bzzzzzz. Brzzzzz._

I lazily opened an eye as I awoke from the sound of my mobile phone receiving a message. I groaned as I stretched my back. I had fallen asleep on the desk. I hadn't known I had been that tired when I had gone home. The nightmares must have been tiring me out more than I thought.

I sluggishly reached over to the phone and looked on the screen.

_2 missed calls._

Great.

Freaking Great. I pushed a button and another screen opened.

_3 new messages._

Someone must have been anxious to get my attention. I frowned as I thought about the one person that would continue bothering me like the after one and another.

Katsu.

I skimmed thought the messages. I should have met him at the game hall by now he stated. I didn't remember anything about that appointment. I looked at the time and noted it was only five minutes later than I 'should have been there.' I quickly send him a message that I didn't know what he was talking about, politely of course, and lowered my pounding head back on my desk. Falling asleep at your desk certainly wasn't good for your back.

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzz_

Once again I opened my eyes lazily and stared at the phone. With a sigh I picked it up again and skimmed through it. He was being persistent again.

Fine, maybe he would get the hint if I were keeping my distant while he was there. With that idea in mind I got my jacket, let my mother know where I was heading and headed out. Making sure to keep a firm pace whole the way there and to keep an eye out for any trouble.

Katsu too had changed a bit as the years passed. He was about a couple of centimeters taller than me, something he had gotten really proud as soon as he passed me by. He also didn't mind to remind me from time to time, much to my annoyance. His hair though was still a bit similar to mine, though he wore it much spikier with the use of gel. He swore he didn't use that much but if that was the case then his hair sure was spiky on it own. He wore like he usually did a hoodie, seeing it as a freedom not to wear anything formal out of school.

Today he had a black one with a text on it that was so messed up that it was nearly impossible to read. Eventually I was able to figure it out and it read: 'You must have not life if you took time to figure this out. Go find a life already' I shook my head at the stupid joke. It was very Katsu-like alright.

"Alright, spill it man. What's bothering you." Katsu had finally had enough it seemed.

We were both stranding across each other leaned over an air hockey machine, each a paddle in hand. It was one of the few games I didn't mind doing and was actually good at. Katsu didn't know that yet though, because I was holding myself back a lot, hoping he would just have enough and go home.

Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

I was actually somewhat surprised that he decided to be so straight forward.

'Nothing.' I signed, waiting for him to begin the game.

"Nothing, my ass." He muttered as he laid the puck on the table that was already running. " I know you better than that, Raito.." He said smugly, and with that comment hit the puck with his paddle towards my direction. I didn't really bother to defend the goal to my actual abilities and just stared at him with an uninterested expression.

We exchanged the puck a couple of times and I eventually let the damn puck slip into my end goal. I made sure to frown at that as he let out a grin at the goal.

'I don't feel like talking about it.' I signed, knowing that he hated being kept out of my thoughts. Maybe that would do the trick. I had chanced plans and decided it was better for him to get angry with me when the other plan of being just plainly cold to him didn't work. He wasn't even faced by it and kept his happy-go-lucky atmosphere directed on me. I wouldn't have been able to keep that out much longer.

"I can help you know. Is it about Shiori? She seemed quite upset after you talked to her." He questioned, waiting for me to pick up the puck and start playing again. I stiffened slightly at the mentioning of an upset Shiori.

_She seemed quite upset. No wonder, Raito you made her cry._

'It's nothing.' I repeated, and let my hand movement come across a little sharper than before, as if I was getting annoyed with him, while I actually was just angry with myself.

"Bullshit, Light." He muttered again. I ignored it and took the puck to play again.

We played one more round and I 'lost'. I hated losing, but I knew he would be planning something like a bet in three two one

"You know what? How about we make a bet?" Katsu said smugly as he pulled out another coin and twirled it expertly on his index finger. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes as he showed off. I already saw a girl staring at him, impressed with his little trick. I sneered at him and he smirked at me, seemingly happy that I finally showed him a 'normal' response.

Great, thank you Katsu.

" We do another round on this thing. If I win you will tell me what is bothering you. _Ev-er-y-thing._" He spelled out, and I just raised an eyebrow at him. We both knew that I wouldn't tell him everything. I never told anyone _everything_. He saw my look and rolled his eyes. "Fine, that as much as possible." He compromised.

I knew that he would be trying to get it out of me anyway.

'What about if I win?' I challenged him, knowing that he was being too confident about himself.

"A very good question, my dear friend." He stated as he stared to rub his chin and made a big show about thinking very hard about it. I just continued staring at him, totally unfazed by the usual drama.

'How about that the loser will have to answer one question honestly? It can also be saved for later.' I added the latter as an afterthought, since I didn't have anything to ask him right now.

A grin that was so big that it seemed to threaten to split his face appeared instantly, and he quickly run around to shake my hand.

"Deal!" He stated before quickly inserting the coin and running back to his side to start the game. I finally allowed myself to get ready and a confident smirk to slip on my face. Katsu's expression instantly became a little less confident.

Katsu didn't know what hit him.

"Alright, you win. You get to ask me a question sometime, but man, hiding your true skills is not fair, you know?" He exclaimed as he playfully his my arm.

I hid my smirk as I just continued to walk 'emotionless' beside him, heading for the exit of the game hall. I just shrugged my shoulders instead and didn't meet his eyes as I took a step out of his reach.

By the time we reached the entrance he finally had enough. He grabbed my by the jacket and pushed me against the side of a big arcade machine. A startling noise erupted as I hit the machine. The couple that had been happily playing took a step back in surprise at the force I had been pushed in the machine. I had anticipated the move from Katsu and had been able not to fight back. He held me there for a moment, looking suddenly unsure on what to do since I didn't do anything either.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" He snapped at me, frustrated.

I didn't say anything and just looked him in the eye.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking the collar my jacket slightly.

'Nothing.' I mouthed, suddenly letting my face turn angry.

"Then why the hell are you acting so strange? Did Shiori do something to you? Maybe that is better that way you know?" Katsu started rambling.

What the hell? Was he too going to claim that? I noticed Katsu staying silent as he regarded me for a full minute with a pensive expression on his face.

"Light, are you in trouble?" He asked suddenly very serious.

It seemed that not only Shiori was able to look through my words. Damn was I really letting my guard down that much around him? I switched my acting skills to a higher level and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him.

'No, I just need some time on my own to figure something out okay?' I eventually 'admitted'.

With that Katsu finally let me go and looked at me. "You know I can –"

'No' I immediately cut him off.

Finally, I saw his restrain on his anger was slowly breaking. I felt bad for wanting him to get angry, but I needed to get him to get very angry with me if he were to leave me alone. So I waited for the one comment that was surely to come. I watched him open his mouth and plaster a goofy but very fake smile on his lips.

"Come on, Light! You know you can trust me?" He said with a matching tone, but I could hear the frustration hidden beneath it. It was the comment I had been waiting for.

'No, I don't.' I told him, my hand slowly signing to make sure he couldn't think he misread it.

It looked as if I had punched in the face. Hard. I needed just one last push. I pushed myself to say it and masked the regret I felt as my shaking traitorous hand signed them.

'I don't trust you at all.'

Katsu stared at my hand, then back at me, locked his eyes with mine cold ones and looked back again. His lips started moving to say something, but he couldn't. He was speechless at my sudden declaration. Then with one last look at me he glared at me so hard that I nearly flinched.

"I don't believe you!" He hissed angrily at me as he pushed me once more in the machine, rougher this time. He seemed like he wanted to hit me in the face and I could feel people staring at the scene we were making. His eyes were searching mine again in hope to find something but I didn't show anything.

'Whatever.' I mouthed at him, slow enough that he would be able to pick it up.

Katsu looked at me angrily, and I felt his arm tense to hit me, but he quickly let himself go before that.

Within seconds, he had left the game hall, pushing people angrily out of his way.

One done, two more to go.

_~Diary ~_

_Jori and Katsu had both been acting strange. I still wonder why I hadnt searched anything behind it If I- No. That doesnt matter. _

_I cant change anything anymore after all; in reality we all only get one chance. _

~ Time Break ~ Raito ~

It was storming that night.

_Well it at least does fit my emotions as this point. _I pondered as another flash disrupted the darkness. It was about a couple of seconds later that the thunder followed.

I bit in my apple as I watched some kind of stupid soap to get my mind off today's occurrences. I felt bad about hurting them, but I would never forgive myself if they got involved somehow. My eyes glanced around the room as the break started. As soon as I had gotten home I noticed that the atmosphere had shifted. I didn't really know what it was, but it felt as if I was freer for some reason.

As if someone wasn't watching me as much like before. I still sometimes had the feeling of being watched, sure, but it had gotten much lighter. Like I was not constantly-

Ah whatever. This soap-stuff really wasn't good for me. I could feel the cells in my brain already slowly dying. I took a last bite of the apple and put it down on my desk. I would put it in the 'green' container when I walked down after this. I reached for the other apple. I had the sudden urge for fruit, and since my dear little sister already had eaten all the other favorite fruit I had taken pleasure wit just two big red apples. To say the truth, they weren't that bad either.

_Katsu, Shiori, Shiro, Soka_

I shook my head.

_Kira, Ryuuga, Mr. Watts, my father_

I shook my head harder, and after a while it finally cleared. I took another bite out of the new one and focused back my attention as the soap once again begun. Maybe the soap wasn't that bad after all. It allowed me to keep my mind distracted at least a little bit.

I finished the apple halfway and eventually decided that I didn't need to watch the soap anymore. I knew how it would end anyway. That oh so dramatic girl would eventually exclaim her love for the other guy with the blond hair, then his wife would walk in the middle of their conversation and they would stop it right there.

It didn't surprise me when the girl indeed walked into the room and proclaimed her love for him. It was all so predictable. I didn't need to watch this anymore, I decided and reached for the two centers of the apple that I hadn't eaten and suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine like crazy.

_What the-?_

I fell off my chair and on my side. The shiver ended and I crawled to get up again.. I raised my head to grasp my desk as support but what I saw pushed the thought of getting up away immediately.

Hovering over me was the most ugly thing I had ever seen in my whole life. Even the horror movies that I had been forced to watch at one point hadn't monsters this ugly in them. Another flash of white brightened the creature's face and made him only more monstrous than he looked before.

I couldn't help but let out a silent scream.

~Scene Break – L~ 

L was currently sitting on his favorite chair in the hotel, surrounded by the cakes that Watari had brought in an attempt to cheer him up. For once the biggest workaholic of all time was not speedily working on his computer. Nor was he catching a mastermind criminal or serial killer – not including Kira – or thinking about catching one – one again not including Kira – in his mind. He was just sitting there, looking grumpily at the cake he was slowly destroying with his fork.

The greatest detective 'L' was currently in the process of brooding, which is a strange occurrence for a detective of his caliber.

The reason was that Watari had dismantled all the cameras today, much to the annoyance of the detective. The team had not given him a choice however, and he did, although he disliked it to admit it, need there help in the future. That wasn't a big enough of a reason for the man to be acting maturely though, much to Watari annoyance, whom was currently shooting him certain looks from his corner.

The fact that the man kept sighing was also enough for L to know what Watari was thinking about his current mood.

L grumpily took another bite of his triple chocolate brownie cake. It just didn't feel right. He felt like he was missing something big, but he couldn't put his finger on it. L sighed as he took a quick sip of his tea and finally decided to do something instead of keeping sulking like that. A relieved sigh came from the corner and L rolled mentally his eyes.

"Watari, can you please pass me the application forms and the information of the To-oh University?" L asked the older man as he finally stopped attacking the unfortunate cake that was standing right next to him. It didn't take long before Watari stood in front of him, handing him the papers. The detective nodded his thanks and took them, holding it in his usual manner, between his thumb and his index fingers.

He once again went over his plan and nodded to himself. He would just keep the fake identity he already had, for he didn't want Light of all people to get suspicious.

_Not that Yagami-kun isn't already suspicious of me. _L thought as he glanced over the papers of the To-oh university.

Yes, he would go through with this. He decided.

"Watari, can you take care of this for me?" The insomniac asked.

"Are you sure this is wise, L?" The man questioned his charge for the last time, as he quickly accepted his papers, glad that he was finally out of that frustrating mood.

He could be such a child.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine the man in front of him as a detective at all. One might think that this made it at least a bit easier for both of them to get undercover from time to time, if it weren't for the fact that L stood out as much as he did with his appearance.

"Yes, I will figure him out this time." L mumbled, determined, shaking the man out of his thoughts.

Watari sighed and nodded at the younger man, knowing that there was no way to convince the man otherwise. It would be a useless waste of energy to try and change that stubborn mind of his.

"Strawberry cheese-cake?" Watari questioned instead.

"Yes, please."

How predictable

.- - - **TBC **- - -

And that was chapter 15! Please **review**!

I'm looking for new ideas for an Omake. Please let me know some, and I might write one about it! Oh and

Check out my **New Story**! I know you are curious! Go one you can find it!

Till next time!


	16. Shinigami and Secrets

_Hi everyone... yes it has been some time... busy and all. But! A longer chap to make up for it? (a) Anyway, thank you all for your patience and theories about 'who is Kira' XD. I see that some of you are right... but yeah who are they?_

So thank you all for your wonderful reviews, nine lifes, Murderous Phantom, DistanceBetween, Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty, fan 1827, Mina Hikari, primaaryet, IsobelAnis, Ginger Freak, methegril, Shinku Anrui, Gravefire, Haru Inuzuka, Super Goat Grl, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Hiyami, .rain, haganeocutie94, Not Yet Knowing, KoiinuNe, Shivera, Sandninjanaru, terracannon876, Little Ryuu, heya-gurl, and last and hopefully not least Zoorzh. By the way...we reached the 300 reviews! You guys are awesome!

So anyway, there will be some more action from now on. L once again return soon. (as if he was ever gone). Some Kira action too :3.

Also a big hug for my ever-so-patient Beta **WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest** who helped me (kicked my ass) get some inspiration back in these tiring days. You rock :D.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I don't own any DN characters... only my own OC's.

I can't help but remind you that I have a new story :D. **A Notebook's Curse.** *dam dam dam* So if you like this one, I'm sure you will like the other one too. So check it out on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Shinigami and Secrets**

_I decided and reached for the two centers of the apple that I hadn't eaten and suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine like crazy._

_What the-?_

_I fell off my chair and on my side. The shiver ended and I crawled to get up again. I raised my head to grasp my desk as support but what I saw pushed the thought of getting up away immediately._

_Hovering over me was the most ugly thing I had ever seen in my whole life. Even the horror movies that I had been forced to watch at one point hadn't monsters this ugly in them. Another flash of white brightened the creature's face and made him only more monstrous than he looked before._

_I couldn't help but let out a silent scream._

"Aaaaaah!"

The horrible monster in front of me came closer, and I scrambled away in an attempt to flee. I hit the back of my bed and stayed there, breathing hard from the sudden shock. Suddenly, a pain in my throat caught my attention.

Wait a second. Where had that scream come from? It hadn't come from the horrible monster in front of me, that I knew It was as if it came from

_What? _Me?

My eyes widened in realisation and I froze on the ground, my breath caught at the sudden turn of events. For just a moment it seemed as time had frozen, as if the monster in front of me wasn't there at all. It was only I, sitting on the cold floor, and the scream that was still ringing through my ears. After all those years of practicing, and having that little bit of hope that I would be able to get my voice back, even though it was only a little bit, it finally came true. I might never be able to really talk again, but the ability to produce something as simple as a real laugh or a scream felt like an enlightenment.

The silent scream I had let out proved to be less silent than I had expected it to be.

I had just been able to use my voice.

My voice.

Wow.

Unfortunately, my happiness was short-lived because reality came back crashing upon me as soon as I became aware of my surroundings again. The matter of my voice was suddenly not important enough anymore, and pushed back into the back of my mind.

As I turned my attention back to the horrifying thing-no creature in front of me, I was nearly astounded by the fact that I could have ignored that _creature _in front of me. As far as I could tell it was spidery male human-like figure. It somehow reminded me of much skinnier version of Frankenstein with the different skin, especially its white head that strongly contrasted with the rest of its black body. Two dark large wings were spread out behind the creature as it hovered about half a meter above the ground.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

The strange laugh shook me out of my reverie and l continued to stare at the thing – him? -, trying to determine just how dangerous it was. I didn't doubt it was dangerous, but there was still a large difference in very dangerous and the unbelievable suicidal kind of dangerous.

I quickly at the large mouth and the skull decorations of the creature and decided it was most likely leaning towards the latter. I gaped at it for a moment longer, before I was able to compose myself.

'What are you?' I mouthed at it, not knowing if it would understand me or not.

"So you can see me now, huh?" I nearly moved back in surprise when it spoke in Japanese, for a moment thinking that he could understand me.

It seemed he couldn't though.

Damn.

I decided to try again, slower this time. I saw his red pupils shift towards the movement of my mouth. There was nearly no change in expression, but the very small twitch in his large white forehead reminded of a frown. Was it confused?

"Ah, I forgot. You can't talk, can you? Hyuk, hyuk. You humans are so fragile!" It laughed in amusement.

I couldn't help but twitch my eye in annoyance.

Then suddenly, it disappeared.

Just disappeared.

There was no warning whatsoever. It was not like disappearing with a sound, a whoosh or a pop for example, or the kind of dissapearing where one slowly fades away. No, the creature in front of me _just_ disappeared. The kind where at one moment it was there and then the other it suddenly wasn't.

I nearly thought I had been imagining it all. I was about to call out to him, when another shiver interrupted me. I groaned, a real groan this time that once again reminded me that my voice was back. I couldn't help but feel victorious for that small moment. That was until I felt another cold tingle erupt at my forehead.

I had only less that a second to realise something was going to happen before the creature appeared in front of me again, and closer than expected, too. Once again without any warning, which was really going to be fatal for me if this was going to continue. I couldn't help but let out a short yelp this time too, but it was softer this time.

I was just lucky that I was able to adapt my control to situations quickly or all the unusual sounds coming from my room might have alerted my parents by now. I doubted it was normal to see such creatures. Still, the ability of controlling myself didn't mean that I could do the same with my heartbeat, which was currently going about two hundred beats a minute.

"Hyuk, hyuk, interesting. So, really have a connection, huh?"

It paused and glanced at the spot he was touching me. His red pupils were kind off unnerving. "And you can only see me when I touch you. Hyuk. Certainly interesting."

I shuddered slightly as I stared in horror at the thin claw-like black finger that the creature was touching my forehead with. It caused a cold feeling to flow through my body, which reminded me of the shivers I always had.

What the hell was he?

I didn't doubt that he was the link between the shivering and Kira, since the tingle was familiar, but I didn't know what kind of role he played. I trembled slightly as I stared up at the red eyes of the creature. He did remind me of those pictures about fallen angels or something.

_Is he a devil-kind of creature? But how is that possible? Those don't exist!_

Right?

My mind was in overdrive, as everything that I had previously deemed to be normal - as if a heart attack murderer was so normal - seemed to be only a small part of the reality. All that had been so logical before suddenly made me to doubt that knowledge. If I hadn't been sure that even my imagination couldn't come up with something like this, I might have thought I was hallucinating.

'What are you?' I mouthed again, this time in English, thankful for once that my muteness didn't show the slight tremble it would have contained.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply, as the finger moved to the side of my face. It was only my stubborn pride that didn't made me move away from the finger. Whatever it was, I was not going to let it intimidate me.

Right.

"Hyuk. I'm Ryuk."

I blinked. It had a name? Somehow this didn't surprise me as much as I had thought. 'What are you?' I repeated again, firmer this time and forcing away my nerves. The figure hadn't done anything threatening or violent until now, so I deemed it safe to be a little bit bolder.

The creature's head cocked a little bit to the side, his finger slowly retracting from my face. I couldn't help but relax a bit as the tingle previously running through me disappeared.

He continued to stare at me for a while, and I stared at him in return before I realized something.

_Wait. If he suddenly disappears after some time, and needed to touch me in order to talk_

'You are going to disappear again?' I quickly mouthed.

The grin on the shinigami's face seemed to widen even more and let out one of his crazy chuckles. "Hyuk, hyuk. The brat was right. You are really smart!"

'What are you!' I mouthed quickly, not wanting to be left with that question. Sure I would be able to figure it out, but it would be so much easier if that creature in front of me would tell me instead. If it was even possible the smirk of the Frankenstein seemed to widen even more.

"I will give you a little hint!" He told me. "Death."

With that last word Ryuk disappeared, leaving me behind, totally confused.

Death?

Desu?

Why did that sound so familiar?

I started pacing around my room, something I normally did when I need to figure something out. It gave me something to do while also preventing myself to get too restless. Suddenly, out of nowhere a book fell from the bookshelves. I jumped back in surprise and stared at it. _It is still here? Is it just invisible? _I had to prevent myself from dumbly starting to wave around at first, remembering that that Ryuk had mentioned something about touching.

There was no way I was going to act foolish in front of that Ryuk, though.

I reached down to pick up the notebook and put it back on its right place. _I really had to get used to stuff like this if this was going to happen in the future too_. I though absently before I halted my tracks just before I let the book go. My fingers still rested against the back of the book and I frowned in thought.

That thing was trying to give me a hint.

By dropping a book.

_Death, book. A book of death?_

_Desu wait a second._

Suddenly it came back to me. That notebook back at school a couple of weeks ago

'Death Note?'

_I nearly laughed out loud when I read the words on the cover. _Meaning a notebook of death_ I quickly translated for myself._

_I flipped the notebook open and noticed that instead of a name, a whole explanation was written at the inside of the cover "This is a shinigami notebook." I read._

'_How to use' _It's all in English; what a pain.

_I quickly glanced over the sentences, not feeling like reading and translating the whole page, instead just picked up some single words_. Notebook, die, write, face, shinigami Tch Too much nonsense, in my opinion.

I stood there frozen in my room, still touching the book. I had already had my suspicions, but having them confirmed was a whole different thing all together.

'_Sh-Shinigami? That notebook! Shit!'_

So there really was a _notebook_ that could _kill _people?

A killer-notebook.

Holy shit.

'I have to warn someone.' I mouthed to myself, a soft but gurgling sounds coming out of my mouth that still surprised me.

I felt a sharp finger poke me in the shoulder suddenly, causing me to freeze again, and the shadow that suddenly appeared told me enough that the shinigami was standing behind me. The poke made me feel very uncomfortable, as if someone was holding me under shot. Still, since he was a Death God of all things, I was sure that he was able kill me any time he wanted, so it did fit in a way.

I slowly turned by head to the left and looked at him from the corner of my eyes, trying to keep my face expressionless.

"Oh, and because I don't want you to spoil my fun. I will kill you if you do, and maybe _not just you_." The big grin that was struck on his face didn't seem very friendly anymore.

He had hit the right spot, and my eyes narrowed in response. _Shit, as a God of Death, he sure knows how to threaten someone._

With that the pressure disappeared, and with a last chuckle he went through the ceiling as if it was nothing.

"Bye, bye, Light-guy!"

And I was alone in my room once again with my heartbeat still going faster than it should.

Damn, as if my life hadn't been messed up enough already.

I would have never been able to imagine how much influence that particular day on which I had found that damn notebook would have on the world.

_If I had known _I shook myself out of it. There was no time for if-questions. _You didn't, Raito. Now you have to fix this mess. Period._

_I have to find that notebook._

Now it was only the question where that damn thing was. I had to find him or her and get it back as soon as possible - without 'spoiling' the Shinigami's fun to the best amount of my abilities I reminded myself. My memory of that day was playing around in my head of the moment where I had hit Jori after I had picked that cursed notebook up.

_We each fell back down. The contents of my backpack were spread around me in the grass. I had forgotten to close it in my hurry earlier. Jori, too, who had been carrying some books around, met the same faith. We both groaned as we sat up, each rubbing the place where we had collided. I mentally hit myself for having been so distracted._

_I quickly recomposed myself after the surprise. I stood up and stuck my hand out to Jori, offering to help him up. He looked at it for a second and eventually took it. Once we both stood, we started picking our stuff up. Katsu helped along and gave some books to both of us._

I remember picking up various notebooks, but I was sure I hadn't picked up the Death Note. The worst thing was that the collision had been quite forceful, and that a notebook as light as the Death Note could have ended up quite a distance away in the grass, which had been quite tall at the time. So either Katsu or Jori had picked it up, or someone else had come across it.

_Jori was apparently in a rush as he took everything as quickly as possible and left nothing save a quick and soft thank you. I stared at his retreating form, glancing at Katsu with a raised eyebrow, who just shrugged in response. As we walked out of the gates, I politely waved to some other classmates, and Katsu and I headed for my house._

Hadn't I gotten it back? Maybe it had still been in my bag? No, that was unlikely. I sighed tiredly. This had really come back to bite me later on. From now on I would not write Shinigami stuff off as nonsence anymore. That was for sure.

_How could I have been so stupid! Sure I was a little preoccupied for the last couple of weeks, but that surely is no excuse! I should have realised it long time ago! That downplaying of my skills has gotten to me too much. From now on I will not allow that to happen anymore._

My will was resolved.

I would be strong from now on.

~Time Break ~

I continued to chide myself as I run down the street the next day in the evening, towards the game hall where I had blown off Katsu just the day before. He didn't answer my calls, which wasn't that surprising considering what I had said towards him yesterday, but it still worried me.

I cursed the fact that he had somehow managed to never give me a address, while the one that stood in his school files was fake. I knew he didn't live in that neighbourhood.

There was something wrong about this picture.

I slowed down my pace as I saw the sign of the game hall. I didn't doubt I would be able to find him here. I proved to be right as soon as I reached the back of the hall where I found Katsu standing leaning against one of the many machines. He didn't notice me however; as he was too busy glaring at someone on the right. I frowned slightly and followed his gaze, and was unsurprised to see Kodaru Jori standing there, glaring back with similar force.

I felt like I was interrupting something very personal.

Suddenly Jori snapped his attention to me, and I kept my face expressionless as he unconsciously fixed his glare on me for just a second before it softened. He didn't seem to be angry with me luckily.

_Wait, is he for once not glaring at me?_

That was rare.

It didn't take long for Katsu to look what had caught Jori's attention, but in contrast to Jori he did keep glaring at me. It seemed he still was a bit angry with me. I felt as if the roles between them had suddenly switched.

I steadied myself as I locked my gaze with Katsu, making sure that I seemed as if I felt a little guilty – which I for some reason did - and a little uncomfortable – which also was somehow not so difficult to portray– before glancing back at the ground. I took a breath and came closer.

'Hey.'

I signed, and waited for him to either explode or to do as if nothing had ever happened. I secretly hoped for the latter. Surprisingly he didn't follow either of the two.

"Hey." He grumbled after a while, his icy gaze crumbling, and walked towards one of the air hockey machines standing in the corner. I sighed in relief. I would be able to get a little information from him if I was careful.

Had he really been angry with me then he would have been really spiteful towards me. I automatically followed him and put some money in it before he had the chance to. He glanced at me strangely, but I ignored it as I walked towards the other side and grabbed the paddle waiting for me.

I heard him sigh behind me, but I could hear a smile forming in there too.

We played a couple of games, which I all but one won, much to his annoyance. Jori was still standing where he was before, watching us, much to the irritation of Katsu. Still, by the time we were done he had mostly returned back to his former attitude towards me. He luckily didn't try to subtly persuade me in telling what my problem was either. Instead he was being as straightforward as always, which was maybe just as annoying.

"You know, if you want to get rid of me, you also just tell me." He joked, though I could tell that he didn't really liked the idea.

'It's complicated for now.' I signed him, decided that it would be better if I gave him just a version of the truth. ' I might not be able to see you for some time after this.'

"Why?" He asked, firmly. Katsu suddenly seemed very serious.

I just shook my head.

"You know that I can help y-"

'I know, and I will ask for it if I need it.' I cut him off. He frowned.

"Bu-" He tried again, but this time I didn't give him the chance either.

'I also don't ask about your situation Katsu.' I jabbed him. For one moment he looked at me in confusion, then surprise and then anger before looking away.

It was a low blow; we both knew that.

But it was the truth, and we both knew that, too.

I decided that it was the best to ask him the question now. I glanced around and saw that Jori had disappeared to wherever he had disappeared to. Nobody was looking in our direction and a big arcade machine around us blocked the cameras enough so they wouldn't be able to see what I was signing if I didn't hold my hands up too high.

Perfect.

'Say Katsu' I started, receiving his attention. 'Do you remember that collision with Jori a couple of weeks ago?' I saw him frown in confusion at the strange question, but after a while he nodded slowly anyway.

'Well' I continued. ' I lost something. A black notebook with white carvings in the front and I can't find it anywhere in my room anymore. Did you find anything perhaps?' I asked him, studying his expression. I saw him tense at the mention of the notebook and he stood there frozen for a while. My mind send out warning signals at those signs.

'Katsu?' I repeated, pushing him. I saw him shift uncomfortably.

"Well" He started.

'Katsu, just tell me please. It is very important to me.' I added.

"Sorry, I didn't know! I thought it was Jori's." He defended, scratching his back in thought. "I don't know where I put it after reading it anyway." He admitted, still tense.

My eyes widened mentally in surprise. So he did have it? But it got lost? Damnit, if it wasn't in his room then it could be anywhere!

'What did you read?' I urged on, an eerie feeling appearing in my stomach.

He shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "Just the stuff in it. There wasn't much of it, but it was pretty interesting." He told me vaguely. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I told you I was sorry!" He exclaimed again when he noticed my look. "I didn't know you where in that computer business anyway. That was some pretty advances shi- sorry - stuff by the way."

_Wait a second, that can't be right._

'What kind of stuff did you read?' I continued on, wanting to be sure.

He gave me a strange look. "Everything okay? Even those hacking ideas of yours, which was genius by the way, but I never thought you would do something like that."

I had to refrain from running a hand through my hair in frustration. 'Can I have it back please?' I asked, disappointed to know that it was most likely not the Death Note he was talking about. But the information of that notebook could still be useful if it had any clues in it.

_Does Jori have it then?_ I pondered and subtly glanced around us.

Wherever he had previously disappeared to, I spotted Jori leaning to the side of one of the machines closer than I had expected. Had I not been looking for him, I might not have noticed him. I caught his eyes and I saw him shift uncomfortably, but meet my gaze evenly nonetheless. I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought, but Jori had already dismissed me and was once again glaring at Katsu, with a new kind of despite.

_Because Katsu has his notebook? _I wondered, but it somehow didn't seem to fit.

"Anyway, shall I give it to you tomorrow then? If I can still find it that is." Katsu offered, forcing me to give him my attention once again.

'Can't we get it now?' I tried. I saw him frown at the thought, and then slowly shook his head. "Can't." He muttered before walking towards another machine.

'Why?' I prodded.

His demeanor changed out of nowhere.

"Because I am locked out alright?" He suddenly hissed at me and I couldn't help but lean back in surprise. His eyes widened for a moment too, surprised with himself before his eyes softened again and he sighed. "Look, sorry, Raito. I will give it to you tomorrow alright?"

I just nodded at him, knowing that he wouldn't take up on my offer to stay at my place. Instead I just told him I had to go. He bid me a goodbye and walked back to one of his favorite games. I slipped past some people in my way, ignoring the stare I felt on the back of my head coming from the direction where Jori had been previously standing, and made my way out.

_Damn, they are both hiding something. _Thinking about Jori and Katsu. _But which of them is hiding the Death Note?_

At that moment I wished more than ever that I had the equipment I needed to figure it out. Still, only top detectives would have the equipment and resources I was thinking off.

It didn't matter. I didn't have it anyway. It was better if I would just wait for a little while.

I would have to ask my father about the guards anyway. Sure I could tell him about the Death Note now, but I didn't want to put him in danger yet. That and there was only a slight chance that the investigation team would believe me anyway.

_It would be so much easier if L believed in paranormal existences._

But if he was even just a little of the rational person I had picked him up to be than I knew it would be unlikely, if I didn't have some proof first. A heart-beat killer was one thing, but a killer notebook was a whole different level altogether.

Fine, then I would look for on my own for now.

~Scene Break – Ryuk ~

"Hyuk, hyuk." The shinigami laughed as his eyes followed the Light-guy leaving the place.

There had been a couple of moments that he had nearly given in to the idea of letting the guy see him again, but had eventually decided not to. That guy was already too bright for his own good and by showing himself the game would surely be over in no time. Sure he might have lied about killing the guy earlier, but he didn't know that. It had been kinda fun scaring the guy like that.

Ryuk wasn't planning on giving up his amusement anyway.

Still, it was not as if that Light-guy had much time left.

A shame really.

"What, Ryuk?" An impatient whisper caught his attention.

The shinigami looked down at the teenager that was now leaning against one of the machines, his eyes following his obsession leaving the game hall too. He was running his hand repeatedly though his hair, a nervous gesture that he always made when he desperately tried to think of a plan.

"What would you do" Ryuk heard him mutter under his breath, and he knew that the teenager was referring to his obsession.

Ryuk paused for a moment. On one hand he didn't want to get the kid to think that he was on his side, but on the other hand he did kinda liked that Light-guy because at the last encounter (and before too) he had already proved to be very interesting. The fact that this was the first time that such a connection between the Death Note and human appeared, made it even better. He still wanted to find out how that worked.

Well, it wouldn't kill him to tell right?

"I just want to make clear that I am not telling you this because I am on your side." He started with a slight grin, and he saw the kid roll his eyes at him. " I am only telling you this because I find that obsession of yours a good source of entertainment, as I am afraid that you will become even more boring than you already are if he isn't there anymore."

The last part immediately got Kira's attention. "if he isn't there anymore?"

"Hyuk, hyuk."

"Ryuk" The teenager growled softly, wanting to make sure he got his message right.

"Well, lets say you won't be seeing him anytime soon after tomorrow. Hyuk!"

Kira froze in place when he heard that.

"How much time?" He muttered softly after a while, the wheels in his head spinning.

"You know that I can't –"

"Ryuk-"

"Then make the eye-deal." That offer made Kira shift uncomfortably as he paused for a while.

"No." He finally anwered.

The two stayed silent for a moment, before the teenager walked toward the exit.

"Does he have left till tomorrow morning?"

"Hyuk."

The teenager decided to take that as confirmation.

_Now I only need to find out what you think about Kira, Light-kun._

~Scene Break – Raito ~

It was early in the morning that night, and I grumpily reached for my phone that was buzzing continuously for the last five minutes. I had stayed up late in order to wait for my father, who had explained to me that L had decided to let Mogi would be watching over my mother and Sayu for today and then let two other cops replace him for the rest of the week.

I didn't really care who would protect them. As long as they did it well, I was just glad they would be protected.

I glanced at the screen and noticed it was Shiori calling. I sighed and declined the call. She wouldn't give up, I knew, but I really didn't know what to tell her about the mess I was currently in. The last thing that I wanted was to pull her in it. For a moment I thought about getting back to sleep, which did sound very temping, but decided against it.

_Well, I'm awake anyway._

I was about to get out of bed when my phone started vibrating again. With a sigh I picked it up and raised an eyebrow as I read the screen.

'_You have received one message_

_Time: 8.35_

_Caller: Unknown'_

Strange, I realized but I was curious anyway and opened the message. I frowned when I saw my phone load it, before I realized that there must have been a file attached to it. Shit, maybe it was virus. I started pushing on the buttons, having some basic knowledge about this stuff, but it was already too late.

Damn. Now I didn't know what it did either.

The screen suddenly turned blank, and slowly a message appeared. I narrowed my eyes as I read it.

'_Turn your computer on.'_

My eyes widened in surprise, suddenly fully awake.

'What the hell?'

Another message followed, and my phone automatically opened this one too.

'_I know who you are Yagami Light. Do not provoke me.'_

Before I had even the chance to get conclusions from the message, there was already another one.

'_Yagami Light, do you believe in Shinigami?'_

Wait. What?

_Kira?_

Shit.

~Scene Break – L ~

L sat bored on in his chair. All the new files had already been looked at, and the members of the team would arrive in about an hour. His toes fumbled over each other as he let his mind once again wander over the facts gathered so far. He needed more information. He needed to get Light-kun tell him what he knew. The teenager knew more, consciously or not. He was sure of it.

He opened his mouth and took a bite from the soft yellow banana.

Yes, a banana.

All the sweets had 'suddenly' and 'miraculously' disappeared from plates in the living room, and only some fruits had remained. Obviously Watari's doing, who had also disappeared for the last couple of hours. Most likely taking a nap.

Though L still preferred sweets to fruit, Watari made sure he choose the ones that L would eat, including strawberries and bananas.

That was the only way to get the greatest and most stubborn detective of the world to eat something different than sweets. Watari had many times proclaimed it a wonder that L hadn't already died from diabetes, but both were aware of the strange metabolism that L had which allowed to eat of that diet.

Whether it was healthy was another question. It just hadn't killed him yet.

He thought back about the information he had gotten about this Shiro-person from the chief. Did that criminal have anything to do with the picture? The detective doubted it, but had noticed that the thought of having a criminal on the loose that was after his son did really get the chief a lot of difficulty to concentrate, who L considered far more valuable in rank of intelligence than the others.

So he had allowed sending some agents to guard the family like he asked to.

Why his son had refused his own protection he didn't know, but he was not going to allow that.

He would be keeping track of Light from now on. He was sure the teenager wouldn't be very happy with it, but he didn't care if it would help the case. He somehow got the feeling he was the key to this case.

Besides, what the teenager didn't know, wouldn't bother him.

~Scene Break – Jake 

The man strolled through the various alleys, looking quite relaxed about it all.

His hands were hidden in the pockets of his large denim jacket, pushing it down. His loose jeans were slightly strained. Today was certainly not the first time he had worn them. There was a rip in the red shirt that he wore underneath the jacket, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. His longer dark brown hair moved with his every step.

He also didn't seem to be bothered by the silence around him, nor the darkness that seemed to dull everything. Figures seemed to be lucking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to strike. Yet none of them did, or they either weren't there after all. A cold wind blew through the old and crumbled walls.

The man did not notice that either.

However, should one look close he seemed to be sweating just a little bit. Actually, if one continued to watch the man very closely, he didn't seem so relaxed after all. He constantly let his eyes glance around and subtly looked over his shoulder from time to time. His shoulders would tense every time before they slumped down a bit again. He was trying to come across as relaxed, but to an expert's eye it was sure he wasn't.

Luckily for the man, there weren't any of those experts nearby.

The large man rounded another corner before he suddenly pressed himself against a wall and remained very silent. There were whispers coming from the other side of the wall, a hole above allowing him to hear what they were saying. It was just the gang he had been searching for.

"Hi, Gorou, we have a job tomorrow."

"What kind?" The gruff reply came, clearly drunk.

"We have to go with the boss. He is going to get revenge of that kid, that Light-brat – the one he constantly complains about." The voice sounded like the man was smiling.

"Ah _that_ brat. Fine. I have been itching to beat someone up for a while now." The drunken voice slurred.

"The kid is for the boss, remember that." There was a sharp warning in the mans tone.

"Fine, whatever."

There was sound of someone taking a long gulp of something and the brown haired man could practically smell the alcohol coming through the wall.

"Anything else?" Another member asked.

"No that's all"

Jake couldn't believe his luck. He had been just in time. He had been trying to search for the right information for some time now, and it seemed that he had just found it. He would have to warn his nephew to tell him to follow the boy.

"What to do with the other boy, the traitor?"

"Dump him."

"Oh and make sure that your crew pays that Light-brats family a visit so that they won't worry about him in the mean time"

Both man started laughing at the horrid joke. The sober taller man stole a gulp of alcohol of the other drunken man, who nearly didn't notice, and stood up. His friend also quickly scrambled after him, though a little less fluently. They moved around the obstacles and climbed out of the fallen building and slipped into the alleys.

_Bzzz_

The taller of the two men suddenly stopped and the smaller drunken one bumped into him. The latter was about to complain at the man, but was silenced by a sharp shushing gesture. The taller man tensed and slowly approached the corner where he had heard the sound coming from, reaching into his pocket at the same time. He swiftly took a gun out of it and turned around the corner, aiming it for the unknown's presence.

The alley was empty.

"What was that all about?" His companion grumbled at him, having followed him to spot the possible threat.

"Nothing I though I heard something. Lets go." The other dismissed him, and they turned around.

Jake held his breath as he heard the men leave, and reached up to his ear to accept the call.

"Great timing, genius." Jake hushed into the small microphone attached to the collar of his jacket.

"Sorry, did I disrupt something?" came the soft voice in reply.

"Brat." The man muttered. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Just that our target has been acting very nervous today. Something about a notebook." The information made Jake frown in confusion. " A notebook?" He repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah thought you might know what that meant. Anyway, he seemed a little twitchy today. No signs of Shiro yet though."

There was a slight pause, and Jake used it to adjust the ear peace and started moving towards a safer part of the area.

"I hate to disrupt this little time of peace of yours, but I need you to follow our target tomorrow. It seems Shiro will get him then."

There was another pause.

"Sure." The tone seemed casual and not really caring, but Jake could hear the undertone anyway. It seemed that the Brat was starting to care about his target more then he let on.

"Thanks. I gave to go. I will contact you soon."

"Roger."

The man continued his way till he finally was back into the habited area and managed to slip into the masses, scaring some of the people while doing so. He continued a couple of streets, making sure that he had thought of everything that could go wrong and find a way to prevent it. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks, remembering something those guys had mentioned earlier.

"_What to do with the other boy, the traitor?"_

"_Dump him."_

Who had they been talking about, he wondered. He felt a dread enter in his stomach as he once again repeated the words in his head. Who did he know that fit that description, at least from Shiro's point of view?

Shit.

**- - - TBC - - -**

That was the chapter! Like it? Review and tell me what you especially liked. Don't like it? Review and tell me what you didn't like. All good for future use, so **review **and** share your thoughts with me! :D**

Oh and **check out 'A Notebook's Curse'**! and if you then are still kinda bored. Vote for my poll. After this chapter... who do you think is Kira now?

Thanks, and till next time!


	17. Reunions and Abductors

Finally There it is! And about f*king time too!

So thanks a lot for my ever faithful (and hopefully patient)** reviewers**! I really do appreciate them guys!

I know, I know ^^ It has been a slightly (winch) long time. (double winch) I will skip the excuses and the like this time, because I know it won't matter. So instead I want you to enjoy this extra long, suspenseful, and surprisingly revealing chapter!

So what happened again the last chapter? Ryuk revealed himself to Light, scaring him half to death but so giving him his voice slightly back. Light remembers the notebook and goes out to search for it. He has an interesting encounter with Jori and Katsu, but nothing is revealed. Kira then contacts him to turn on his computer, and Jake seems to get interesting information from Shiro that he is going to attack dun dun dun Now the real action :P.

It seems that Jori is taking the lead as Kira's identity in my new poll. Will it be the same after this chapter, I wonder? I will put up a new poll, so please share ;).

Anyway! I got another **fanart**! Yay! I love it soooo much! So Iwould like to dedicate this chapter to Loves-Chihuahuas for her awesome-fabulous fanart of various main scenes of this story! Check it out, and let her know what you think of it :D ! I know you are curious! You can find the link on my profile.

Then I also want to thank my beta **WolverineX-Men Fanfic** Contest for keeping her patience, but eventually kicking my ass for taking so long. I needed it hehe.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any DN characters. No really.

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 17: Reunions and Abductors.**

I rushed down the streets, passing people slightly away and so now and them bumping them away. Some glares were shot in my direction as a result, but I ignored them without a thought. I mumbled short nearly unnoticeable apologies. I was far too frantic about what was going to happen to do anything else.

I was going to meet the infamous Kira.

_No shit Light._

I took another calming breath that actually didn't help to calm down my nerves at all. A sharp quick glance at my watch made me hurry there even faster. Being late wouldn't be a very intelligent thing to do, including giving him a peace of my mind, threatening and trying to trap him seeing as that shinigami was still there somewhere.

I gritted my teeth as someone bumped hard into my shoulder, but I didn't even give him or her a glance for satisfaction.

_Oh crap, what am I supposed to do?_

All night I had tried to come up with a way to let my parents, or at least someone know what was going on. However, I had the feeling that the shinigami had been watching me very closely, and my computer had been kinda taken over by Kira himself.

I absently drew my hand over my sweaty forehead, wiping some of it away.

I just hoped that my father would be able to figure out the note that I had left behind.

"Light-kun?"

My steps faltered at the familiar voice that called out my name and my breath hitched for a moment. _No, not now _I thought turning slowly around, once again glancing at my watch. Luckily I had left the house quite early, so I would still be able to make it if I got her away from here. I glanced into the direction the call came from, desperately hoping that I had been mistaken in identifying the voice.

I should have known that I would never make such stupid mistake anyway.

Surely enough, Shiori was now only a few steps away and watching me with worried eyes. Still I saw the anger somewhere in her eyes too, and I knew that she still was annoyed with my sudden change in behavior the last time around.

How to get her to back off?

Well, it seemed that I was going to have to exploit her feelings. I mentally started shaking in fury at the idea. Why did it seem that I was suddenly the center of the attention the last couple of weeks?

"Light-kun?"

I snapped out of my angry thoughts and snapped my angry glare at her. I tried my best not to soften my gaze, but I could still feel some of my furry slip as I looked at her worried and lovely face.

'Shiori.' I mouthed back, forcing myself to keep the suffix out of her name.

Shiori frowned at me, and ran her hand through her long black hair that flowed back gently over her shoulder as she let it go. I saw her bite her lip and knew that she was trying to find the rights words for whatever she was going to say.

I would have normally let her take whatever time she wanted, but it was too bad that I was currently kind of in a hurry.

_Don't keep me waiting_ I remembered the words.

'What is it, Shiori? I don't have any time right now.' I snapped, flinching in my mind when it came out even crueler that I had intended. The nerves were getting the better of me. Shiori too, flinched slightly at my tone and nearly took a step back in surprise. I raised my eyebrow at her, once again glancing at my watch in exasperation.

I could only feel a bitter satisfaction when I saw the anger grow sharper in her eyes.

"Look, _Light_. I was just wondering if we could talk in private for a moment. Lunch, maybe?" She snapped back at me, crossing her arms and I suddenly saw an opening in her statement that would surely make her angry at me.

'Look I don't have time for any sweet-talk, Shiori. Go with someone else, I don't care.'

There was a moment of silence, like the silence before a storm.

"What! You think that I only want to have a date?" She asked, her tone slightly off.

"What else would you bother me with?" I snapped again, starting to turn around, but she grasped my arm to stop me. I had to keep myself from pulling myself free, knowing that she would follow me anyway.

"I'm moving away." She said softly, and I actually froze. What? Her family was moving away? Why? If I remembered correctly her family had been living here ever since her parents had gotten married. They have been content living here for years. There wouldn't be any reason for them to move, especially not this sudden. This all didn't add up, I decided. I would have wanted to find out more but I knew that I didn't have the time to, so instead I just pushed her away again.

'Oh.' I said, struggling to look indifferent.

"What?" She cried out softly, shocked by my tone.

At these times I hated and loved my incredible acting skills.

'You heard me! I. don't. care.' I announced, keeping myself from telling her the truth. She stared at me with an expression that cried out complete disbelief, before I finally saw her anger break lose. I saw the clenching fist twitching, most likely having the urge to hit me, but she restrained herself.

"You utterly selfish jerk! You used me! I never thought that my friends had been telling me the truth!" She exclaimed.

I stared steadily at her, though I blinked in my mind. _What?_

'Whatever.' I signed, scoffing instead.

"Yeah Whatever! Well I don't want to see you again any time soon!" She seethed.

That was absolutely fine by me, and it wasn't so difficult to tell her that, though the meaning behind her must have been different than she expected.

'Fine with me!' I signed angrily back.

"...and don't you worry about bumping into me anytime soon!" She continued, her eyes searching my face, as if she was trying to find any hint that I was acting.

I kept on my mask without any trouble though.

'Even better.' I muttered silently, but she still picked it up, just like I expected her to. With that last push I saw her eyes get glassier from the tears that were starting to form. She rushed away before they could break out however, and I stared at her retreating back.

I took a deep breath, and my fist glanced angrily.

_Kira _I growled in my mind. Whoever it was might have a mind-set similar to the one I had a few years ago, but I wouldn't forgive him for messing up my life like this.

The growl accidentally escaped my lips as I turned around and rushed down the streets again. I continued down a couple of streets and I noticed that I was nearing my destination. The crowd had dispersed, though there were still enough people there to get the attention from.

That was good.

I continued my way in a slower pace and felt my heartbeat picking up rapidly from the nerves.

I was unaware that two pairs of intense eyes were watching my every move.

~Scene Break – Jake~

_Beep._

"_Hello?" _A gruff voice answered the call. The rush of sounds in the background crackled in the small device.

"_Uncle, the target is in trouble. They are moving."_

Damn, not now.

The man let out a sigh, and started to mentally prepare himself to face the storm.

~Scene Break – Raito~

I walked back down the street, knowing that I had to keep circling a certain route, where Kira would come to pick me up. I tried to relax my shoulders from time to time, but they kept getting tense again. I kept my gaze directly in front of me.

_Don't start looking for me I will come looking for you. _

The or else, was left unsaid.

Looking for me. Kira could be watching me right now, I realized. He could be watching my every step, just waiting for the right time. I fought the urge to look around, especially in the direction of that corner where I swore a pair of eyes was boring into the back of my head.

I sighed wearily but continued walking around, glancing at the thin crowd walking across the streets in happy spirits. At least they seemed to have a peaceful day.

About ten minutes had passed already, and still no Kira.

Still, why did I have the feeling that this was all just the silence before the storm?

~Scene Break – Nephew~

"_Uncle, the target is in trouble. They are moving."_

The unknown young man's voice answered, though it did sound slightly familiar. It was clearly younger that the other's gruff voice, but not young enough for a child. An older teenager most likely.

There was a short silence.

"_How long." _The words were short and hurried.

"_Maximum is five minutes."_

"_I'm on my way. Don't you dare to show your face, gaki!"_

There was another pause, as the 'gaki' didn't reply.

"_Gaki, do you understand?" _There was a firm urge in the tone.

"Hai." The teen muttered and not one second after the other hung up. The teenager clasped his small black device back into it's original shape and hid it back in his pocket. His dark black eyes followed the figure of one of his classmates walking down the street. His hands clenched in frustration.

He understood all to well.

He hoped his uncle would be on time.

Otherwise he was going to have to take action. Promises or not.

For the time he stayed where he was though, well aware of a pair of eyes watching him from the corner of his eyes.

~Scene Break – Raito~

It was about another ten minutes later, when I decided to take a small break at one of the corners of the street. I was sure that I had not mistake myself in the time.

Was this a trap then?

I sighed and shook my head in weariness. I wouldn't be able to deny it even then.

_I know your face. I know your name. remember that._

I remembered it all too well. I understood all too well.

A couple of minutes passed again and I had nearly given up on meeting him or her when I finally felt someone approach me from my back. Even though I had a few seconds to prepare myself, and those hours before coming here, to prepare myself mentally, I still couldn't help but startle and tense when I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder firmly and pushed me forward.

"Hands out of your pockets." The voice grumbled, shaking my collar a little for unnecessary emphasis. I followed his command reluctantly, losing my grip on my mobile phone, which I had been feverishly holding.

'Who are you?' I dared to sign when my hands were up, but I only got a slightly rough shove as answer.

"Just walk."

I couldn't help but struggle just for a moment, but the hand on my shoulder tensed painfully, and I knew that I was going a little too far. Scowling at the situation in my mind, I obeyed and let him lead me through the crowds.

I was still unaware of the three pair of eyes following us.

~Scene Break – Agent~

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"We have a situation, sir. I believe the target is forcefully being led somewhere by an unidentified stranger."

"Follow him immediately, keep out of sight, and don't let them escape." There was a slight pause. "Now, what are this abductor's characteristics?"

"Tall, and broad shoulders. I can't identify his face as he is walking with is back towards me. He is wearing a black hoody that is clearly far too small and tight for him. He wears darker baggy and loose jeans though."

"Footwear?"

"Boot-like and black sir. Not clearly visible because of the baggy pants."

"Alright. Keep in contact, turn on your hidden camera and try to get the best view possible. I will send back up as soon as possible. We can't let Yagami-kun out of sight. Do you understand?"

"Hai, L."

The agent's finger left the small button hidden in his front pocket, as he continued to glance around at the corner, following the two men as they continued down the street. He then slipped around the corner and started down the street in a relaxed manner as well, though fast enough to keep up with them.

He wasn't aware of the pair of eyes watching him.

~Scene Break – Kira~

Kira gritted his teeth, his hand clenching at the mobile phone that he had been playing with.

What were all those people doing around Light?

"Hyuk, hyuk."

The teenager ignored the shinigami that was nearly breathing in his neck in enthusiasm. At least someone seemed to the time of his or her life.

He glanced around from the alley that he had hidden himself in, watching as Light was being led away by a stranger. He was about to interfere when his attention was caught to the other alley at the other side of the street. The sight made the teenager push himself a bit closer into the shadows, glad that he was wearing all black. He pulled the hood of his baggy hoodie a bit further over his face, hiding the black hair and his eyes out of sight in the process.

He couldn't really see the man very well, but he knew that kind of stance all to well.

Back pushed again the brick wall of the alley and watching carefully around the corner, one of his hand pushing something in his ear and the other to his front-pocket. The man had even the mysterious and justice-like air around him that nearly made Kira hit his own head in disappointment.

It had secret agent all over it.

Though it was a bit unusual that he was wearing such a pair of big sunglasses that nearly hid the upper half of his face, together with the black baseball cap the wore. Kira's eyes narrowed a little further in thought before he growled.

"Damn, he must have somehow passed on a message." He mumbled. Though he wasn't that surprised, he was disappointed.

Somehow a last bit of hope that he had for the teenager dissolved in his chest.

Yagami Light wasn't the same from the diary anymore, he realized. He had lost his touch with his real self.

_A pity really. _The young man couldn't help but bow his head in regret, before his head snapped up. _I will make him see his light again. _He thought, determinded.

His eyes continued to follow the pair down the street, while also keeping an eye on the secret agent that now moved to follow them. He quickly analyzed the agent's manner of walking and smirked. He was trying to hide his tenseness, but he could still see it.

He was about to follow them too, when he paused and frowned.

_The man is being too tense for following a familiar colleague_. He thought, once again glancing to the other man still leading Light away from him. His eyebrows furrowed. _So then who is the man leading Light-kun away?_

Another more disturbing thought struck him. Was Light doing all this so he could tell them about him?

In that case, Light had sunken lower than he had previously thought.

Kira growled in frustration. Whatever was going on, he was going to have a talk with Yagami Light, whether it would be willingly or not.

He was not going to let them take him away from him that easily.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

Kira was all too aware of the pair of red eyes watching his and Light's every move.

~Scene Break – Ryuk~

"Hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk chuckled as he watched the tension building up around him.

He was all too aware of the people around him that were trying to hide from each other, while watching another do the same. Whatever was going to happen, it would prove to be a lot of fun to watch. He once again glanced at the boy that seemed to be the centre of the attention ever since he had come to this world.

Yagami Light didn't have much longer, he measured.

A pity really.

_Well at least he will have a spectacular ending. _The shinigami mused. That didn't prevent him from feeling slightly off though. Ryuk frowned a bit in confusion. Was he actually feeling _sad _that the teen was going to die? He had seen humans die countless times, and he had never been sad before. It had actually amused him many times, watching them fight against it though it was inevitable. Yet now he was feeling sad of all things?...

That was kind off unnerving, the shinigami decided, before glancing at kid that he had been following for quite a while now.

The kid would also be quite devastated, he knew. The fact that he was going to all those trouble was enough prove of that.

and the fact that he was kind off very much obsessed with the teen must have also helped.

"Goodbye, Yagami Light."

He hadn't really meant to say it out loud, or maybe he subconsciously had, but it had the effect the shinigami had expected anyway. The kid's head shot towards his direction, even though he had already moved to follow the pair down the street.

"What?" He nearly shouted, but just barely managed to keep it in.

"How much?" He continued, referring to the time Light had left, while glowering threateningly at the shinigami that only continued to grin widely at him.

He couldn't tell him and the kid knew that all too well.

Growling when he didn't get an answer, he hurried back down the street and Ryuk could see the wheels in his head turning at a rapid speed. He followed with a chuckle.

Having not much else to do, the shinigami threw another glance at the numbers flowing above the Light-guy's head and then blinked. Had they actually stopped moving? He glanced at the numbers above other people's head, but surely they were still ticking. He glanced at Light-guys numbers again, but they too were moving again.

Strange.

Ryuk frowned, cocking his head slightly to the side as he tried to find an explanation for this occurrence. It didn't take a long before the shinigami's permanent grin spread to it's full potential again.

That was certainly interesting.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

A growl reminded him that the kid wasn't in a very good mood, but he couldn't help himself to take it just a bit further. He loved the thrill he could get out of the kid.

"Say kid, do you have some apples with you?"

The death glare he received was actually enough to make him pause, and Ryuk decided that it was a good thing that they were in public.

The shinigami was aware of the glances that a pairs of eyes shot towards his kid as they moved along the street.

The kid didn't notice however, which maybe had to do with the fact that he was too busy keeping an eye on the Light-guy and muttering death threats to a seemingly invisible space behind him.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

~Scene Break – Raito~

I couldn't help but sigh when we turned another corner, and tried to subtly glance behind me.

I was rewarded with a sharp poke in my back, and I refrained from giving my abductor a death glare. The last couple of minutes already made me aware that whoever it was that was dragging me along didn't have the intention to kill me.

Still. What the hell did he want with me?

"Keep moving."

I hadn't even been aware that I had slowed my pace. I took a deep breath and increased my pace again. I was slowly getting tired, I noticed. I had been moving around for a while now, and I hadn't been able to have a good night sleep the night before.

And a good night of sleep was very important for me.

"Keep moving brat." The voice behind me growled again and I once again tried to increase my pace. My breath was getting faster and I nearly stumbled over a couple of lose stones.

I heard a tense frustrated sigh being released behind me. I felt him pull myself closer to him as he grabbed the collar of my jacket. I felt his breath in my neck in a manner that reminded me so much of the encounter with Soka a couple of weeks ago.

I shook my head slightly to get the memory away.

"Shiro is following us." The gruff voice declared in my air, and then the warmth of his breath disappeared. I nearly froze on the spot, if it wasn't for the push I got that shifted my balance forward and my legs functioned instantly to keep me from falling over. "Just keep walking." I heard him mutter at me in a frustrated manner.

_Shiro _is following us.

So today was the day huh?

The epinephrine started flowing through my body as it immediately prepared itself to either fight of flight at any moment. I didn't trust the man behind me. For all I knew he was going to lead me there. On the other hand, he could still be Kira, but I doubted that. His manner of speech didn't match with the picture I had put together.

The only person that I knew seemed to match this manner of speaking was actually

I snorted in my mind. _Yeah, right, Light._

Still, that little voice in the back of my mind continued to doubt this as I continued my way.

Kira and Shiro in one day?

I had just given up on any luck that I might have possessed.

This must be the one of the worst days of my life.

~Scene Break – L~

_Clang!_

The innocent and violated spoon clattered to the ground after it had collided with the wall.

The attacker of the shiny spoon growled and pushed himself in a feline matter out of the chair with a certain graceful and awkward movement combined. Graceful because his movement was so fluent and awkward in the way he was hunching over all the way, before even hunching worse when he was eventually stranding.

Frustrated, L shoved his hands in his pockets and started pacing restlessly around the two chairs that were standing in the middle of the hotel room. It was a way of behavior that he normally wouldn't ever express to other people around him, but because he was alone in the room with Watari, who he trusted completely and had known him for a long time, he allowed himself to get the frustration out for a moment.

It was better than cropping it all up, he knew.

He had nearly failed a case because of that.

The detective kept his eyes on the screen of his computer that showed the view of the small hidden camera that the agent wore so he could follow his actions. Feeling that his legs didn't have the annoying tingle in them, he sat back down again and immediately drew his knees towards his chest.

"Watari, can you prepare-."

"Already working on it."

The small flair of annoyance at being interrupted in his sentence was overruled by his appreciation that Watari knew him so well.

"How long?" He informed instead.

"Five to ten minutes."

L offered no response, and instead pushed the button of the microphone that was attached to his computer.

"Arrest the man in five minutes." He only said, before leaving the button alone.

He didn't even bother pay attention to the affirmative he got from his agent, already expecting it. Instead he took another sip of his tea. He frowned slightly and plopped another sugar cube in it, his sugar-demand having just rose considerably. He was about to reach for the spoon to stir it, when he noticed it was gone. He frowned just for a second before he glanced at where he had thrown it, and let out a sigh.

The spoon continued to lie helplessly on the floor on the other side of the room.

~Scene Break – L~

I was nearly getting used to the pushing and the pulling of whatever-his-name-was was walking behind me I was suddenly roughly pulled back. For a moment I thought the man had done it intentionally but the grip suddenly disappeared and I was able to run around.

I saw two men struggling with each other. A black-clad man that reminded me of an agent had grabbed him in a hold. The man in the agent's hold struggled firmly. He was nearly wearing only black clothes, which seemed like he had hastily put on at the last moment. The too small hoody that he was wearing crept up his belly, showing a dark red t-shirt that he had tucked in his dark loose baggy jeans in a rush.

I stood there for a moment, a little disorientated at the sudden commotion behind me. I didn't pay much attention to the people that were staring at the scene either, whom quickly decided that they didn't want to have any part in this and continued their way.

"Run." The man being held suddenly shouted at me, growling as the man behind him tried to cut him off.

I stared at them in bewilderment, trying to figure out who was the 'good' guy and who was the 'bad' guy.

However the slight shift in the 'agent's' stance showed me that he hadn't been prepared for that advice either. The slight chance that only I surely noticed made me furrow my eyebrows in thought. Both of them seemed to try to get to me, and both seemed to have the intention to protect me from something.

Yet they did not know each other.

Worse was the idea creeping up at me that this even didn't have anything to do with meeting Kira at all.

Where the hell had I gotten into?

"Run brat!" My first abductor yelled at me again this time more firmly as he struggled against the agent, who was trying to cuff his hands together, which also rose my belief of the man being an agent for someone.

L maybe? Did he find out about Kira?

"Yagami-san. Stay with me! I'm working for L and –"

I slightly relaxed when the agent confirmed my suspicion, though not totally unguarded either. So when I felt someone grab my collar again, who couldn't be either of the two behind me, I immediately elbowed the one behind me.

I was satisfied to hear a small "oomph" behind me, but that was lived short when I was suddenly grabbed me by the neck too. My eyes widened, and so did the eyes of my abductor, as a small white cloth reached my nose. The agent was momentarily too distracted by him to notice what was happening to me.

As soon as I felt the cloth on my mouth and nose, I immediately started struggling. Unfortunately I lost my footing in the process, allowing whoever had decided to abduct me now to drag me away. I was gone before the agent even noticed it.

As I felt my body grow numb, I couldn't help but curse all I knew in my head.

~Scene Break – L~

L frowned when the view on the camera was blocked when the agent moved to arrest the man. He had to wait for the back up to get there before he could get more footage. He pushed a button to save Light-kun's startled expression though, which moved automatically to the screen of another laptop next to him, while the other continued it's connection with the agent's camera. There wasn't much to see though.

So instead he listened closely to the sounds that were coming in and turned up the volume just a little bit more.

"Run!" The restrained man yelled, most likely directed at Light-kun. L bit down on his thump in thought, his mind spinning before a conclusion was formed in his head not soon afterward.

_The man was not Kira._

It seemed the man was not meaning any harm to Light-kun either. So if he wasn't the danger then where was it? The wide and dark eyes widened slightly, as his hand shot towards the microphone and pushed the button.

"Shade-kun let the man go! Keep an eye on the target!"

The window on the screen continued to remain black for just a moment before the agent moved to show the spot where Light-kun had been before.

and was now empty.

Damn it.

The angle of the agent suddenly tilted upwards, as L watched the agent fall back. The abductor had pushed him back harshly and took off.

Oh hell.

L actually growled out loud.

Yagami Light proved to be a lot of trouble.

_I just hoped he was all worth it_. Though the only reason why he was actually thinking this was that he didn't want to admit to himself that he already knew that a bond had been created between the two as soon as Light had looked at him.

~Scene Break – Raito ~

I had soon lost any sense of direction I had previously possessed. My body felt unbelievable numb and I could barely struggle against abductor number two while he dragged me in another alley.

Great, I love alleys.

If you don't imagine hearing the sarcasm in my voice, you should try again.

I love being drugged, abducted and threatened.

Whatever they had given me, they made my head and thoughts go funny. My head spun dangerous when I tripped over my own feet and abductor number two had to support nearly all my weight as he carried me deeper into the alley.

I just had one second to register the form of the source of many stressful nights before I was 'neatly' handed over to him. A red bandana, blue eyes and the muscled arms were still present like before, only now he sported a vertical scar against the side of his cheek.

It was Shiro in all his un-glory.

The moment he got his hands on my hair though, I wasn't surprised by his next course of action. Being slammed in against a wall didn't prove to be any less painful because of the drug they gave me. Luckily it didn't really numb my thought that much, but it had slowed considerably because the next thing I knew there was that familiar pressure around my throat again.

I hate being held by the throat.

Please, note the absence of sarcasm.

I wasn't sure if it was the drug's doing in my case or the situation itself, but I somehow felt it somewhat amusing that in these kinds of situations the human mind can't help but be distracted by very stupid and unimportant thoughts. There had been stories about a woman nearly downing and wondering if she had really turned off the stove in the mean time. At this moment I couldn't help but think that this was surely not how I had planned out my future.

Still, the world already had showed to be so much different than I had ever expected, so maybe that didn't really count. Unconsidered factors and all.

Everything suddenly seemed so easy the time of my life three years ago, still oblivious of what would happen in the future. Not because I was a lot younger there, but just because at the time life was a bit more, let's say

Realistic?

No killing notebooks, shinigami and the like.

Wow that sounded nearly boring huh?

The average life that I had planned out for me at the time was to simply finish school, follow in my father's footsteps and then of course to go even further beyond. Maybe even to climb up to become a famous detective if I was able to. With my career set up, and a more than simply a stable income I would be able to find a good and caring wife, have a family and eventually retire.

Have some nice trips together with my wife as my children went on with their own lives and have children on their own. Whom I would teach the life lessons they would need, and fur-fill the role as the ever-knowing wise old grandfather, still good-looking for his age of course. Then at my old age I would be able to look back on my life without any regret.

Nothing unusual at all.

Well alright nearly nothing.

So why is it that I once again had gotten myself in this situation that seemed so very similar to the turning point in my life of two years ago?

Why was I once again feeling so helpless, spitefully held against a damn alley wall?

Fate must hate me, I absently decided.

I didn't know why, but I know that if there is one thing that I could do right now, it would be to kill the owner of those hateful eyes I was looking at right now.

It was the eyes of a destroyer of peoples' lives.

I could see it in them as they stared down at me. As icy blue and sharp as I remembered them, including the sick sparkle that flashed through them when he was able to put just a little more pressure on my throat. I couldn't help but gurgle to get the desperate amount of air than my brain still needed to function somewhat properly.

I needed to get out of here. That was for sure.

At least they had missed me talking to Shiori before. That was the only hopeful thought that went through me at the moment.

Since, as soon as I had noticed the look in his eyes, I knew that Shiro wasn't going to play nice.

Still, there was this unnerving feeling nagging in the bag of my mind.

_What if this was the last time I see her? _I suddenly wondered, and my heart clenched at the thought. It was possible that she would have our fight as last memory of me. Though, as my current captor laughed at me in my pathetic state, I decided that this was more than worth it. Even better if she never would find out what could have happened to me.

My mind was getting distracted by the reactions my family would have, when I suddenly was turned back to reality by an awful stench at my nose. I sputtered as I noticed that what I assumed to be one of Shiro's dogs, who was wearing a dark and red scarf around his lower-face to hid most of his identity, was holding a small test-tube of some sort in front of my face.

I struggled against them trying to give it to me, before he was helped by another one to get my mouth open. I couldn't help but grin manically when I heard the one giving me the substance give out a mixed growl of pain when I bit down hard on his fingers so hard that it should leave a scar.

The punch and the taste of blood in my mouth were worth it.

Whatever they had dropped into my mouth, it was making me dizzy and more aware of my surroundings at the same time. I saw Shiro grin down at me and I glared back at him in full force.

"Hello again, Yagami Light." He greeted me as if we were long-lost friends.

I tried to spit in his face in reply.

Once again, the punch in my stomach was worth it.

"That is not very polite, Gaki." He growled, and my eyes widened in horror when I saw something flash in the corner of my eyes.

He had a knife.

Shit.

His eyes seemed to twinkle as he saw my response and I just growled at him. _If I'm going down then I will go down with a fight. _I decided, and felt my hand twitch in response to my thought. Whatever they had given me; they must have made a mistake, because the dizziness was rapidly wearing off and I suddenly felt a lot more energetic then I had before.

My eyes darted towards the man, no young man I decided, that had just given me the new drug.

Surely this hadn't been what Shiori had intended.

Who was this boy? He looked slightly familiar.

"Look at me fucking brat!" Shiro punched me in the face and my head flew to the side, but it strangely didn't hurt.

My eyes once again tried to find the other boy, but he had disappeared, and I suddenly felt a grin slip onto my face.

I was going to get him back.

The next couple of minutes were a mess. I had somehow managed to fight out of my hold and kick him firmly in his groan, this time feeling no pity at all when he felt his grip slacken. I had nearly managed to get away, but one of the dogs, not the 'scarfed' one though, managed to tackle me from behind.

Even though I had much more experience in fighting then our last pleasant meeting, I still was no match for Shiro and a couple of his pets at the same time.

So it was not much later that I was once again held against the wall, this time sporting a black eye and a broken and bleeding lip. I had to keep myself from smiling because it was throbbing already. I knew I also had been stabbed somewhere, but I was too distracted to pay much attention to it.

I couldn't help but smile mentally though, as I glanced at the painful-looking bruise that was forming on Shiro's cheek, and knowing that he was missing a couple of teeth form the well-placed second hit he received from my struggle.

His spiteful blue eyes glowered against mine and I looked at him challengingly, suddenly having had enough of all those tense years of looking over my shoulder. The fury of my situation had now finally come to the surface that only helped to fuel my already foul temper.

I wasn't the only one with a temper though, I reminded myself as I saw a murderous glint flash through the icy blue eyes. I saw the man snarl at me before suddenly a smile crept on his lips. He opened his mouth, and I prepared myself for any verbal assault he was going to make.

I was taken back when Shiro suddenly laughed right into my face.

"Hehehe! You have spunk kid! Even with those drugs! You have grown so much in those years. I would have let you join the group had it not been that you destroyed my fucking life!" He laughed at me, breathing in my face with an awful breath that made me scrunch my nose in distaste.

God when was the last time he had brushed his teeth.

Anger flashed into his eyes again when Shiro noticed my expression, and with everything he said he breath right into my face.

"Fucking, Gaki. Still no respect I see. I was going to kill you quickly but it looks like I will just have to give you a lesson instead. Lets see how long it will take before you will start begging me to end your fucking pathetic life." He growled.

"Any last words?"

~Scene Break – Kira~

"Hyuk, hyuk." Kira growled as he finally stumbled on the scene.

What the hell was he going to do?

A grimace formed on the teenager visible lower face as he felt his emotions clash with each other. Eventually it didn't take that long before one had defeated all the others and he growled as he turned to the shinigami behind him.

"The eye-deal now."

To Kira's credit, the wide bulky eyes actually became even bigger when the kid in front of him actually accepted the eye deal.

"You sure? You know that-" He actually started to question his decision.

"Ryuk, no questions now."

"So you take the eye-deal?"

"Yes."

That one word was all it took as a pair of red glowing eyes appeared under the shadow of the hoody.

~Scene Break – Raito~

The danger of my current situation suddenly hit me full force. As where I had first felt very absent and dream-like the epinephrine finally overcame the leftovers from the drug that had made my thoughts feel so distant.

I growled at him, and held my breath as he came closer once again with a knife in his hands.

"Oh right, you are fucking 'speechless' now aren't you?" He laughed at me again. "Now where to start?" He drawled out, tracing the point of his knife over my upper chest, where my shirt had been ripped apart in the fight. I felt my heart beat rapidly and loudly in my chest, and I saw that Shiro felt it too.

I felt the small line he was tracing lightly along my left breast where my heart was situation, before he returned the shiny and now bloody knife to the hand which he was gripping my collar with and holding it threateningly again my throat. I closed my eyes in fury as I felt him trace the line harshly with his finger and started smearing on my face again.

Like he had done so many years ago.

"Such a beautiful face you have." He smiled sickly and I couldn't help feel like I was going to throw up. "Answer me fucking brat." He urged, jabbing me in the chest.

I just growled at him.

"Answer me." He urged, and let out an insane chuckle when I growled at him again. His mood then suddenly shifted and before I knew it he had the knife in his hands right behind my right ear. "I would fucking _listen _to me, brat." He threatened, and I felt my breath hitch.

"Well?"

I closed my eyes, feverishly trying to regain a way to get away, but was distracted when he moved his knife. I tried not to imagine what he was doing, but couldn't help but let out a small hiss.

"Well?" He urged on.

"Gho oo ghell." I gurgled angrily at him.

His eyes widened for a moment in surprise, not expecting an answer it seemed. Then as the words started to register in his mind, which took a while I might add, his became devilish then and he was going to do something when they suddenly turned blank. What I previously hadn't been able to notice because of all the distractions now hit me once I saw the blank look in his eyes. I had never seen it before, but it somehow fit the sensation in my chest.

I felt the familiar aura build up in my chest in an unbelievable intensity and I gasped when the knife dropped out of his hand.

"Kira" One of his followers cried out in a mere whisper.

I didn't get a chance to say anything again as I felt the invisible cold hand clench around my heart and watch without emotion as I saw the horrible man in front of me stagger back. His eyes were watching me in horror and fear as he reached for his heart in anguish.

"_Go to hell."_ My words had been, I realized.

The horrible irony.

I watched him indifferently, suddenly everything seemed very distant again, and I slid down the wall, my energy being slurped away, as I watched him in pain.

I didn't know how long the heart attack had taken but it was the most painful one that I had ever witnessed or felt before.

Yet I couldn't find it in myself to feel pity for the man.

It was only a matter of seconds before I was the only one left alive in the alley. My vision blurred in exhaustion, and I finally became aware of the pain coming from my stomach. It was sharper than it should be from a kick and I was getting light in my head. I reached towards it with my hand and felt it getting wet and warm.

The lightness in my head increased and I started feeling colder with every passing second.

_Not good. _I realized.

"Light-kun." The voice sounded far to familiar for my own liking, even though he was most likely messing with his own voice. It somehow sounded to deep. In his lightheadedness he couldn't figure it out anymore and instead stared at the blurry and dark figure that was slowly approaching him. His mind slowly started to put things together.

"Giha." It was the only sound that I could make that sounded even close to 'Kira'.

It sucks to be me.

~Scene Break – Kira~

Kira rubbed his eyes in confusion, and looked down to the notebook he had just feverishly written into. It had taken a moment to get used to the eyes and then the 40 desperate seconds to watch it take effect but he had done it anyway.

He had saved his friend, whether Light considered him to be one or not. The teenager looked at the pair of corpses that lay down in front of him and his classmate, and had to take a deep breath to collect himself. Even though he didn't have any second thoughts about killing the _filthy _criminals in front of him, it still was much easier to write down someone's name and to not watch the consequences

_yet_ a very small voice in the back of his head whispered him. That annoying voice that would pop up every once in a while and show him the darkness of his deeds. The larger part of his mind growled at the weakness the small voice portrayed.

He shook his head to clear everything and stepped towards his friend sitting on the ground in front of him, his eyes feverishly keeping an eye on his surroundings. He knew he didn't have much time, but he was going to need this answer. He was sure that Light would figure out who he was very soon, the genius he was, and he needed to know how far they had brainwashed him.

"I have a question for you."

Kira saw Light glance up at the person in front of him though he seemingly couldn't make out the features of my face. He would have recognized him if he had.

"Will you ever join me?"

There was a long moment of silence, and Light just stared at him in shock. The teenager saw him take in the little features that were visible to him and then his eyes widened in surprise and a desperate sound erupted from his throat.

He had already figured it out.

Kira crouched down in front of him; drawing back the hoodie that kept his face covered and stared at his friend. "Just answer." He whispered, slowly reaching out to take the teenager by the arm, but keeping eye contact all the time. He saw the eyes of his obsession Light in front of him flicker in and out

of his dizziness.

Light nodded.

Kira grimaced.

"You're lying." He whispered back, his tone sounding actually very sad.

He had seen it in his obsession's eyes.

He had been brainwashed too far.

Light hadnt been hiding his true feelings concerning his perspective of the world - like he had hoped - after all.

He was about to say something else when he felt his hand get warm and wet. His eyes followed the source and his eyes widened in surprise. There was a lot of blood coming from a seemingly large wound that was hidden by his clothes.

Kira wasn't good with treatments and health or anything, but he had enough experience that he knew that he wasn't going to make it if this continued long. He stared at the numbers floating above his obsessions head, trying to figure out how to read them.

He only had a little while left, taking in mind that the hospital was about a half-hour minutes away, and that was even without the time it would take for them to get here

He didn't have that time left.

His eyes darted around the alley, knowing that Light most likely wouldn't have any help soon. His eyes glanced down towards the black notebook he was holding and then towards his friend again. He bit his lip in agony, as he had to make a decision he had never expected to make.

"Sacrifice for a higher goal should be made, and if people would really understand that like I do they would never complain about making them." He quoted the sentence that floated to the surface of his mind.

He saw Light frown for a moment, before his eyes weakly widened in recognition.

"Even though they have brainwashed you, I know you would understand."

Kira smiled, before he rested his pen on the white paper.

"You will be able to watch from above. To judge those that come to you." He continued, though he couldn't help but feel pained at what he was going to do, the thought made him feel much better. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he felt his head swirl as the nerves attacked him. He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark red and silver pen. He took a deep breath, before he put the pen on the paper.

He heard Light trying to gurgle something, slightly taking him by surprise, but regarded it as his acceptance of the situation.

"You will understand." He repeated again, smiling sadly as he watched

"_Yagami Light dies 23 days after the attack on his life .."_

He had six minutes and forty seconds to write down as much details as possible.

**- - - TBC - - -**

Don't kill me! *Hides behind chair* If you kill me, I can't continue the story see? Logic! Just yell at me for being so late! If I don't update soon, just help WolverineX-Men Fanfic and kick my ass.

I need it sometimes. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed the story though. So review and check out Loves-Chihuahuas's fanart! :3

**Share your thoughts with me!**

Will I save Light or not? Hmn *evil grin*

Till next time!


	18. Memories and Sunglasses

What is this! O.o

An update within a month? Even within three weeks? Noooo,, this must be some kind of Author's note that she will pause the story or something.

No it isn't! :D I got so motivated by the awesome reviews, that I suddenly really felt like writing, and so I did. And this was the result!

So thank you so much PaperBagGhost, DirtySecret89, Little Ryuu, Not Yet Knowing, Loves-Chihuahuas, TheWhisperOfWind, DistanceBetween, Sandninjanaru, Gravefire, terracannon876, raisuke143, Karla Rain Resengaen, whenDAEbreaks, Anonymous Sister of the Author, SecretTenshi, LadyRingo (NL! :D) DaAmazingMeepers, Shinku Anrui, You Me Her, Nightwing Gurl, MeEksiNs, and last but hopefully not least Seelenspiel!

For your awesome reviews! Did you know that I really recognize many of you by know, especially those who have been reviewing nearly all chapters *grin* You all make me so happy. And once again a big thank you for my beta WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest, who was once again so nice to take time to beta this chapter.

Anyway, now for the meeting with L,, which I think won't be like any of you imagined it to be, because this writer decided to give the story another twist! (arggh) :P

Another poll will be up for voting, but I would prefer it if you would let me know who you think Kira is yourself by review :3 . I'm planning to reveal the identity of Kira in a couple of chapters.

So time to become the detective!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any DN characters no really.

Enjoy!

p.s. Any opinions that are expressed by any character doesn't immediately reflect my own opinions. I do not intent to hurt anyone's feelings or beliefs. Thanks.

p.p.s. Do any of you guys have a deviantart account? I wanna spread my network :D. Join me! You can find a link on my profile.

**Chapter 18: Memories and Sunglasses**

I don't believe in God.

I am an atheist.

That was what I would have told anyone that would have asked me years ago.

Now though, I wasn't so sure anymore, and I guessed that I was about to find out soon.

It was strange to know that I was going to die. Sure I had thought about death a couple of times, but in most of those cases I had quickly averted my attention to something else.

I didn't like the idea of dying.

I didn't like death.

Even with my genii I couldn't grasp the unknown behind the phenomenon and especially not the _nothingness _that was accompanying it.

I didn't believe in God.

Of course, I liked the idea of having something up there watching us, and keeping us together, but after a while I couldn't help but doubt to believe that there could be a god who wanted to be responsible for all the mess than human kind had caused. Would they really leave us this unmanageable?

I wouldn't want to.

Also, with no god, there would be no afterlife.

So there was no afterlife.

Which only left nothingness, and it was this nothingness that scared me. I would have never admitted this to anyone, but the thought of dying scared me to well death.

But like any other human being, I subconsciously knew that it was inevitable.

Everyone had so to say a tiny clock above his head, with his or her time slowly ticking away.

I could feel it slowly crawling up to me, as my hands got warmer and wetter by my blood.

Mine seemed to be up now.

_"I have a question for you."_

I had already been prepared to have some kind of similar conversation that day. I was prepared for any conversation actually. I had played all possible scenarios out in my head and calculated the best and safest way to answer them. I figured that if there was a way to protect my family, together with giving the Shinigami some fun, and gaining Kira's trust was pretty good idea. The safest one. Every being, even a shinigami I figured, was capable of being tricked, so I might as well try it and help L in the process.

Even if it wouldn't have been possible, I would have found a way anyway, because after all, I was a freaking genius.

A genius of geniuses.

I figured that I would lie about anything only to approve Kira. I would simply put up the best mask I had, and let Kira believe the biggest lies I had ever told in my life. Even currently, when I was in the bad situation I was, I knew that I should have been able to convince nearly anyone. So in a way, even though I was half-dying, I had been ready to face him, even with my drug-affected chaotic thoughts.

However, when the question came, it still took me by surprise.

"Will you ever join me?"

Thoughts were floating around in my head when the Kira asked it, and I stared at him, trying to focus on the killer in front of me. The eyes were being shadowed by his hoodie, which made them look like they were glowing red ever so slightly. I quickly decided that it was my mind playing with me, but I couldn't help but feel the atmosphere shift as I saw the blurry red orbs look me in the eyes.

_Will you ever join me_? The thought finally registered in my mind.

Even in the condition I was in, my mind was capable of remembering all I had prepared, but being asked to join was not the question of the highest priority.

Would I ever join Kira?

_No of course not,_ I thought. _I would have. _Another thought followed. _You still want to _that soft voice in the back of my mind whispered to me. _No I would not join him. _I thought firmly back.

_You would._

_I won't. _I decided firmly in my head, my mind made up, and I forced the little voice back in my mind. It lingered on a little longer though. _Freaking coward. _It hissed as last words before it disappeared.

At the same time more chaotic thoughts erupted. _At least I'm now sure I'm not Kira_, I thought relieved. _Lie to him_, I reminded myself. _Why does he look so very very familiar?_ I wondered and then I realized it

I realized that if I just imagined this Killer in front of me to raise his low voice slightly

_No_. I felt my eyes widen in realization, and my eyes flew over the features that were visible while he had his hoodie up.

Holy shit.

No. A gurgle came out of my mouth, totally caught of guard. I could have expected it from many people, but from him No.

The sudden stress and realization made my head spin and I lost focus for a moment. Another rush of pain in my side distracted me not long after, and I wasn't even focused enough to know if I let out a hiss or not. This wasn't good. I clenched my now sticky hand harder onto the wound. My view started to blur and I was just able to catch Kira's face when he pulled his hoodie down, which indeed

"Just answer" I felt an hand on my arm and I winched slightly in pain as it got to close to my wound, but forced myself to make eye contact with him anyway and prepared myself.

This had to be convincing, I reminded myself. He knows you, I reminded myself too. He has been watching you for a long time now; he knows your expressions to a certain extent. So keeping this firmly in mind, I put in all the energy I had in that one nod, forcing myself to remain focused at the same time.

He had to believe me, I didn't know what to expect from him anymore. If he could kill hundreds of criminals, though bad they were still people, then who knew what he was capable of.

So I nodded at him.

Just like that.

Then I waited, and watched, trying to discern if I had been convincing enough.

Unfortunately it seemed it wasn't enough.

I felt myself slowly slipping away into the darkness, but I was still conscious enough to notice him closing in to me and see a flash of emotion that I couldn't identify in my current state. It was sad, I knew that, but there was also something else, there had been something darker, which scared me slightly.

"You're lying." He whispered at me, his tone very sad and I felt another shiver roll down my spine.

Shit.

It hadn't been enough.

I sagged back in defeat, too tired to bother anymore. I felt the darkness draw me away, and was vaguely aware of him talking about me watching from above and taking out a black notebook that looked so familiar. I remember trying to call out in protest but it didn't work, he only took it for acceptance or had ignored it completely.

I continued to sit there for a long while, just staring unfocused in front of me, wondering if I really was going to die at my seventeenth. The cold darkness was tickling me in the back of my mind, teasing me that I didn't have much time left.

This sucks.

I didn't really know how much time had passed after he had taken out the black notebook. It could have been an hour, or even just a couple of minutes, because my mind had becoming far to blurry for me to follow it anymore. Then however, something shifted, I felt myself gasp to a breath of air and everything seemed to explode in my head.

Images appeared in my head before they disappeared, and I couldn't find them in my mind anymore.

I blinked in confusion and stared glassily at the black shadow that was before me. I knew that he had been writing something in a Dea- the name was suddenly lost to me. Slowly even the idea of someone standing before me with the power to kill anyone with only his or her face and name seemed too vague.

_What is going on?_

_Death note, Shinigami, news casts about Kira, the battle of Kira and L, the shivers that had been plaguing me and the possible connections with Kira it had._

My eyes widened blankly in horror and realization, and I tried to grasp the memories that were flowing away in a desperate attempt.

No! I had to tell my father who Kira was!

I determinedly clamped myself to the memory of Kira's identity, but even after a rough shove, that was taken away from me.

With that last shove to the back of my mind, my eyes finally rolled back.

The lasts words I heard before I sunk back into the more blissful darkness were from the blurry shadow in front of me.

"You will understand."

Not soon after, I was alone again.

~Scene Break – Jake

"_Uncle, uncle, what is your current position?"_

The man growled in annoyance as he heard his nephew call out to him for the tenth time that minute. He roughly tried to get his hands free, but it was futile. Suddenly the line went death for a moment before it went back on. There was a slight pause before his nephew spoke and he could hear the crackling noise in the background.

"_Uncle I think I have spotted you" _He heard his nephew mumble uncertainly and rushed. The gaki was in a bad situation they both knew and there wasn't much time for hesitation. Still, it didn't take long for the teen's voice startle to crack slightly from what Jake assumed to be an effort to hold back his laugh. _"Are you actually..?"_

Jake quickly looked for any shadows in which he knew his nephew would be hiding. Just as predicted he saw him in a dark corner of another alley connected to the one he was currently standing in. "Just get the" he paused, trying to get his normal controlled temper back in line. "just get here Gaki, and lead me to other brat. We don't have time, Shiro will kill him if we don't get to him now."

Gaki nodded seriously at him and tucked at the red scarf that was twisted around his neck and turned around with another word.

"Do you need help?" He asked instead as they practically run towards Soka's brat's position. Knowing that his nephew was referring to the cuffs shook his head. "No I will take care of it."

Jake followed silently as well, keeping up with his nephews pace with ease while trying all the techniques he could think of to free his hands.

Damn secret agents and their cuffs.

He thought back to the brat that he was supposed to protect and used all the anger he felt as a fuel for his muscles. The muscles tensed enormously and he felt the chain that connected his hand strain slightly under the force. He was nearly there he knew and took another breath.

Just a little more

A loud cling was heard as one of the rings broke under the force and Jake winched when he felt one of his arms twist in a way that wasn't exactly painless from the sudden loss of resistance. He started to wave his arms around in order to get all the blood back and to prepare for a possible fight.

He was brought out of his reverie when the Gaki called out to him that the gaki was just around the corner. So he took a little sprint as they turned around the corner, prepared to jump on anyone that stood in his way.

Only to come face in face with air, as there was no one left to tackle.

He had been prepared for various scenes, but this hadn't been one of them.

His eyes quickly scanned over the various bodies that lied on the pavement and let out a silent sigh of relief when he spotted Shiro on the ground. He then noticed the open and dulled eyes and his own eyes widened in realization. It didn't take long for him to rush to the teenager that he saw leaning against the brick wall not a few steps further.

His heartbeat sped up as he took in all the blood that was surrounding him.

Oh god.

_Please don't let me be too late._

He was about to rush over when in the corner of his eyes he saw something move away. A human shaped shadow. He snapped his head in order to face the treat, but it had already retreated around the corner. The gaki moved to rush after the escaping shadow, but he held out an arm to stop him.

"Stop, the target goes first." He barked and his nephew obeyed reluctantly.

He quickly moved over to the unconscious teenager and moved a pair of fingers towards the bruised neck. A death weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he continued to check on his new charge.

A deep stab-wound seemed to be the most dangerous. Fatal if not treated quickly.

No words were really needed, as the pair quickly moved to use a makeshift bandage that they got from Jake's his shirt.

Not five minutes later Jake was confident that the teen was ready to move and lifted him in his arm. His nephew stood protectively close and kept his hand near the teenager's neck in order to keep track of his weak heartbeat.

"We have to be quick. Location Dump."

No other words were needed as the pair moved towards their new destination.

~Scene Break – L~

L frowned deeply as he continued to anxiously play with his toes; replaying what news he had just received from Yagami-san, who was currently pacing around the room.

He had the feeling that the Chief wasn't very happy about the situation right now.

His son had just disappeared, and his family attacked.

Yagami-san's household had indeed received a little visit, like Light-kun had most likely already predicted. Luckily for them Mogi-san had always been very good at handling unpredictable situation because of this calm character, and his admirable defense skills, which not many people knew about.

He glanced at said man, who was currently holding a back of ice against the side of his face. As soon as he caught L's gaze he just nodded silently at him, and L slightly nodded back at him.

He had done a good job after all.

His eyes went back to the computer in front of him. The agent that had been tracking Light had come across a man that had been bound and knocked out. Though he strangely hadnt been wearing the usual jacket with a devil on the back, a tattoo in his neck showed the man to be a member of one of the gangs that L had caught up too not so long ago. The head had been taken care of back than, but still a couple of stray members had been able to flee. It seemed that he would have to recheck the police's process on that case again.

He had been moved to one of the cells that had been prepared for this case and would be interrogated as soon as he woke up.

But what L was more worried about was the disappearance of Light. There had been found a white cloth not long after, which was one of the methods that had been used to kidnap or abduct people forcefully. If Light had indeed been the target, which L was 99 percent sure of, the percentage for Light to be injured or worse was

Very high.

L bit down on his thumb in aggravation. He couldn't help but feel a connection with the teenager. Though he was on one hand slightly annoyed with the teenager's secrecy, he was a challenge that L hadn't had in a long time, if not ever. L knew that he would be able to work well with the teenager – which was a accomplishment on its own as L didnt work well with others.

So he was determined to find him. And nothing was more dangerous than a motivated and determined genius-detective L.

"Sir, we have new information."

His eyes snapped back to the window on his laptop and he took in the scene as a gloomy feeling erupted in his stomach. There was too much blood.

His eyes took in the positions of the fallen bodies and knew that it screamed 'heart-attack' all over. The way they had fallen with their arms under their chest said enough, especially the one with the red bandanna wait. He recognized that man. It had been one of the more important gang members that had miraculously disappeared over the last years.

He saw the chief next to him tense.

"Shiro." He mumbled with dread.

L took a deep breath in annoyance. He had heard about the man before, and his connection with Light, but he had given the process of tracking down the activities of the man and his smaller gang out of hands not long ago. As greatest detective he couldn't' be busy with the smaller ones or the one that took a longer process. He solved murders and more fatal cases without a problem, but as L, he couldn't waste his time with the smaller things.

He regretted the decision.

His thoughts entered a strange speed-up-like state, in which it seemed like there were multiple whisper-like voices thinking at once as he studied the scene better. He started barking orders at the few agents that had arrived on the scene too. He asked – ordered- Mogi in the mean time to bring Yagami-san home, and was attacked by objections not much later.

He won in the end though, saying that Yagami-san's wife must be very worried and that he would like Yagami-san to search the house for anything that could lead to a clue. He had to promise that he would alert him if anything important came up though.

A good night sleep also wouldn't hurt, as the man hadn't been slept a night at home for a while now.

Not that L really expected him, or any family member to get a good night with Light-kun missing anyway.

Still, it effectively stopped Yagami-san from breathing down his neck with every action, observation and decision he made.

_Now_, L thought as popped another sweet into his mind, _this doesn't add up completely._

Light-kun had obviously been attacked and gotten stabbed in the process. The amount of blood said enough about the state he was probably in, though it had also proved not to be all his blood. The man with the red bandanna had seemingly also accidentally stabbed himself in the process of reaching for his heart.

Or had it been an accident?

L didn't know how much pain the criminal would have been in to do something like that, but he filed it down in his mind to find answers later. For Kira to give the man such a painful heart attack, and for all them to occur at the same time

L was afraid and excited that Kira was involved; afraid because it could mean that Light-kun had possibly been abducted by Kira himself, and excited that he had possibly found a lead to this case.

Still, something bothered L as he glanced once more around scene, as the agents tried to track down a trail of some kind in the mean time.

How the hell did Kira know their names?

...

L gritted his teeth and closed his eyes at the most likely, and at the same time most illogical conclusion that formed in his mind.

But if one could kill people by simply knowing their face and name, why couldn't it be even one step further?

Shit, had Kira somehow evolved?

"Sir, there has been found a lead."

An excited thrill spread thought L's body when he heard that. He reached for the microphone and pushed the button as he answered. "Good, follow it but make sure to make your face unrecognizable. That is an order."

If the agents were puzzled by the order, he didn't dare to say so.

After all, only fools would question a superior like L.

Damn right.

~Scene Break – Raito ~

I desperately tried to hold back my groan that escaped my lips as soon as I got back to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes as I absently noted that I was lying on my left side, staring at a door a couple of meters away from me. I gasped in pain as I tried to shift to my back, but felt that some kind of straps was preventing me too. The flaming pain at my right side made any resistance - or any other movement for the matter - nearly impossible and I felt my cheeks get wet as the tears washed down my face in pain.

Holy shit.

That freaking hurt!

I tried to think back to what the hell had happened for me to end up in this situation but I couldn't grasp my memories for a moment, so I studied the room instead. The ceiling was gray, and the walls light brown. The only furniture in the room was the bed I was currently lying on and the table and chair in the corner. I couldn't turn to figure out if there was anything at the side of my back.

I felt absolutely hopeless, as I couldn't even move my arm in order to wipe the tears away. I gritted my teeth in pain as I shift again, but it was useless. Now already tired by the effort of trying to move I sunk back down on the bed that I had been laid down in. There was only a white thin blanket that had been holding me warm, which seemed to be kept away from the side that was burning so much.

I noted that my jacket and shirt had been taken off. My belly and my arm had been bandaged, and a dark red spot on the right side of my side directed my once again to the pain that I was feeling.

Why the hell wasn't I dead?

I blinked slowly as I tried to figure out where I was. Nowhere familiar it seemed at least.

Damn what the hell happened?

I tried to remember. I remembered the situation with Shiro now. I remembered him holding me against the wall, and realizing that I had been stabbed by him and him dying? I frowned when I couldn't remember how that happened. I knew he was death, I knew I had seen it happen, but I couldn't remember what had happened. Everything after that was also fuzzy and I felt anxious. There had been someone there but I couldn't grasp who it was. My memories seemed to have holes in them. Panic spread all over my mind, feeling the helplessness return tenfold.

It wasn't only the last day though I quickly realized; it was a couple of months that memories seemed to be fuzzy.

I forced my mind to search for an answer and eventually came up with just one memory. Well it was more a memory of a thought actually, but that scared me only much more.

_I'm losing my memories! Shit! No I have to tell my father._

It didn't even come any further than that.

I forced myself to remain calm. I had to act logically. First I had to figure out where I was. Then I had to figure out how to get away and back home and lastly I had to figure out what happened and even more important how to get my memories back.

Yeah that seemed like a logical sequence.

_See, Raito, logic is the key_. I tried to calm myself again.

_See what they want, act weak, trick them, get out, get safe. _I continued to formulate plans for a while before I took a deep breath. I was about to try to free myself again when I slowly became aware of sounds coming from, what I figured to be, a couple of rooms away.

The voices were muffled and I couldn't indentify them, but they were loud enough to know what they were saying.

~Scene Break – Jake~

The wallpaper was nearly falling of the wall, and the couch really wasn't the most beautiful in the world, but that wasn't important now. It at least allowed Jake to sit as he held his left arm up towards his nephew who was bowing over it with a paper clip, a vile and a couple other instruments around him.

Stupid cuffs.

The younger man grumbled softly under his breath as the tried to make the lock twist while holding a vile under the lock to break it open from another place. Jake just let him do his job, knowing that it would be useless with one hand and that the brat in front of him was creative enough to figure it out eventually

He hissed as the vile suddenly pricked into his skin on accident.

even though it would take some awkward and painful attempts.

"Sorry." The teen mumbled awkwardly and reached for a piece of bandage.

The larger man turned his head to the right in the direction of the teenager and glared draggers at him.

"Just get me out of them Brat." He told the teen gruffly and waved the free hand, causing the small chain still attached to that cuff to chink in attempt to emphasise his point. Said brat, snorted at him as he tried to get the man who was about two heads taller than him to hold it still.

"I'm already working as fast as I can, Jake, geesh." He retorted.

"Work even faster then." Jake snapped at the teen, and looked ahead while he looked down at his red shirt. The small hoodie had already been ripped apart not long after he had been forced to tense his muscles in order to break the chain of the cuffs before, which had rewarded him with a remark that he could buy the younger teenager a new one later.

Tch it wasn't his fault the brat was scrawny. He received a slight nudge from said brat while he thought that.

What?

Your look said it all! The teen grumbled.

"What you are." Jake said defensively.

"You are just far to bulky."

"You're just jealous."

"You are the one being cuffed." The teenager retorted back, still amused.

"Just shut up brat." The teenager remained silent after that, seemingly totally focused on his current job, but Jake wasn't fooled.

" Stop smirking Gaki." He told him with a careful nudge – not wanting to be cut again.

The slight curve of the lips of the teenager, that could have resembled a smile only got more pronounced.

"Yes sir."

"Nothing yes sir." Jake growled back. "What the hell had I told you brat? I told you not to interfere! And what are you doing? You fucking knock someone out and take his jacket and scarf! Then of course you continue to meddle with the drug and the fight! Do you realise that if Shiro hadn't been fucking distracted by that friend of yours

"He isn-"

"Oh don't even try to deny that gaki. You can't fool me like that."

The teenager remained silent.

"Sorry."

"You don't mean it."

The teenager remained silent again, and Jake sighed in defeat. The brat had actually done the right thing. If he hadn't switched the drug – hell if he hadn't had the luck to recognize the drugs – then Light would probably haven't survived. Then he would have broken his promise to SokaHe glanced at the brat behind him. He did remind him a lot of him.

"Uncle." The voice was hesitant.

"Yes"

"I found something while you told me to check Shiro's body."

Dread filled Jake's stomach by the tone in which his nephew said it. "What is it?"

His nephew paused his work but didn't look up. The dread only continued to multiply when he it seemed like he didn't want to tell him. The gaki knew that Jake hated it to be left in the dark any longer than necessary, no matter how bad the news was, which was most likely why he felt obliged to tell him now, but the way he was acting

Suddenly Jake figured that he maybe didn't want to know.

Then his nephew slowly started to put the instruments away from the cuff, which only worried the older man even more.

His nephew expected him to become upset, very upset.

As soon as all the instruments were out of the way, the younger man stood up and reached into one of his pockets and took a pair of glasses out of them.

"No."

"No." He repeated, harder and firmer this time, but he already knew the answer in his mind. _Yes._

NO!

The brat knew him well, because the next few minutes he only remembered breaking the small table in front of them and walking around in fury like a madman. Eventually he couldn't help but calm down with a last chocked breath. Tears were unshed, but the sadness was there.

He saw his nephew watch him with understanding and sadness, while keeping track of his state of mind and a good amount of distance between them. Having most likely determined that he had calmed down he held out his hand with the pair of black sunglasses in his hand. Jake carefully took them and looked at it. He gracelessly flopped back on the couch and held his head in his hands.

He saw the brat turn and gather the water and some food that they had set ready for their guest, but he stopped him. "Go home, make sure they don't follow you."

"No." The teenager said firmly but the firm glare that he received was enough to make him change his mind about protesting. "I'm not going to drag you into this business any further." Jake growled at him.

_You could get hurt, _was left unspoken.

His nephew made eye contact with him and stared at him silently for a long while before he nodded and turned around.

"Leave the scarf and jacket behind." Jake mumbled absently. They could mistake him for someone otherwise. Call it paranoid or something else, but he had every reason to be as careful as possible now. The teenager obeyed without a word of resistance this time and nodded at him. He tucked the scarf away from his face, somewhat reminded of the fact that he didn't have to wear it, and threw it towards his uncle who caught it absently.

"See you soon."

_Don't you dare to disappear again_

Jake tried to grin at his nephew at the unspoken message but he could currently only produce a sad scowl-like smile.

"Whatever brat."

With that his nephew left the room and he continued to sit there, staring at the pair of black sunglasses with the familiar dragon symbols on the sides. He knew them from anyway. His large finger traced the crack in on of the glasses and he bit his lip as he felt another surge of anger flow through him.

What had they done to him?

After a long time of silent grieving he finally moved to put the glasses in his pocket before he paused. He sighed and eventually put them on top of his head, careful that they didn't glide of his head. He glanced at the tray that was still ready to be brought to his new guest and walked towards it. Picking it up he walked out of the room and into the hallway. He crossed it towards the left door and opened it.

The teenager seemed to be asleep.

With a sigh he put the tray down and walked closer to the sleeping teenager. He reached over one of the straps in order to check whether or not it was hurting the teen. His eyes narrowed slightly when he swore that the teenager tensed for a moment, but when he looked closer there wasn't any signs of him being awake anymore.

Hmn

Shaking his head wearily he shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat down on the lone uncomfortable chair next to the table, and automatically took the glasses from his head again. He started moving it around in his hand, watching every detail with a gentleness that only Soka and close people had seen him with. He felt like he needed to say something, anything, but he had difficulty finding the right words.

"Damn Soka you stupid fool." He eventually decided on, and somehow felt like it was enough.

He didn't notice the boy slowly relax as he heard those words. Neither had he noticed that his guest had already opened his eyes, which widened in surprise as he recognized him and then continued watching him while Jake had been studying the sunglasses.

"wataw."

The sound nearly made Jake fall of the chair, but luckily he caught himself on time and turned back to the source, his guest who was watching him cautiously and was now fully awake. The look he was getting was enough to make him grin slightly awkwardly, as he put the sunglasses back on his head. The look cautious look in the teenager's eye told him enough.

"Sorry, you must be wondering why you are being strapped like that aren't you?"

The dry look he received actually made him chuckle.

"Alright, I want to make sure you know that I'm not holding you hostage or anything, but I needed to make sure that you wouldn't move with that stab wound of yours." He explained.

The teenager was staring at him again, traveling up and down his body as if he was reading his body language, eventually they ended at Soka's glasses, where he paused and eventually nodded.

Jake took that as permission to come closer and tried to free the teen from the straps while warning him in the meantime. "You have been sleeping for a whole night, w- I am surprised that you already have woken up."

He watched as the teenager slowly tried to sit up when the straps were loose, and he helped him steady

"Do you want anything by the way?"

"wataw." The teenager tried again, and Jake luckily put one plus one together this time and reached for the glass with water on the tray. He helped the teenager drink before he gave the teenager some space again.

"So I am sure you want to know my story."

The teenager looked at him strange, eyes the sunglasses for a while again, before nodding.

"Ah, yes. I have known Soka pretty well." He added, forcing himself to push the sadness away.

He reached into his pocket, ignoring the fact that the teenager was tensing before he pulled out a photo and held it out in front of the teenager.

"You see, Soka had always told me I was mentally much younger than I actually was, while I already said that he was far too mature for someone his age. Then there was"

The next hour, Jake continued to tell his guest the basics of his story, and even though he knew that his guest knew that he was changing details and leaving things out, he seemed to appreciate it anyway.

He could see why Soka liked the guy.

~Scene Break- Raito~

I had never thought that this first seemingly hostage situation turned out to be so different.

Jake, the man called himself, was a very cheerful person who even though I was sure had just recently heard that his friend had died, which also saddened me enormously, wanted me to hear his and Soka's story. Even though he was leaving out some stuff and I'm sure he changed some details, he was still being surprisingly open with me. He had also not been difficult about contacting my father, letting me write the message if I wanted too – which I did – and didn't hide the address which I had checked by looking out of the previously closed window.

He didn't mind me being so cautious, and actually seemed to approve it, which somehow made me feel better with the man.

Something I had not expected.

Maybe he hadn't either.

I hadn't expected to like the man either.

Maybe it was because he belonged to Soka's friends, and he tried to help me with Shiro who now wasnt a danger to me anymore. A big weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel much more carefree than I ever remembered in the last two years.

It didn't stay long with their story though, because soon we started to have discussions – using mostly gestures in my case – about my condition. I was healing surprisingly fast, nearly abnormally fast which was both fascinating and scaring us at the same time. Then I finally told him, with the use of a small piece of crumbled paper about my lost of memories – only of the fight though - which didn't worry him that much.

They would come back he assured me.

I just hoped they did.

Of course, even though I was doing very well a couple of hours later - where I still wondered when my father was going to come - the peace didn't last forever.

It was one moment just peaceful as before, when a soft sound of shuffling and mumbling filled the room. The sound was too much for simply getting I watched cautiously when I saw the large man next to me tense, and then surprisingly curse, something I hadn't heard him do till then. He didn't waste any time to stand up in preparation, and I was pretty sure that he was preparing himself to fight whatever would be coming towards us.

We both hadn't been so prepared for the door to be kicked in so fast though, and it moved really quickly right after that

People were storming in with weapons and immediately went for Jake who was standing protectively in front of me. They all were wearing protective helmets that covered their face, which somehow made my head sway as if it should know something it didn't.

Jake of course was fighting with all his power, and I watched in horror when they stunned him. Still he tried to get back up but he was far too out numbered. He was cuffed and blindfolded which made me frown in confusion. I tried to get the people their attention that they didn't have to do all that. They didn't get me though and I was caught of guard when I felt someone put down a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away, hissing out in pain in the process.

I heard a familiar voice apologize before someone gently help me up from behind in an embrace-like manner I recognized instantly.

"Oh Raito, I'm so glad you are safe. Did he hurt you? Where are you hurt?"

I shook my head at my father but still was with my attention by Jake. I caught my father's attention by hand signing, and then pointed at Jake who was now being pulled roughly out of the room.

'He hasn't hurt me, Dad.'

"He abducted you." He objected.

'No, he didn't.' I said, before I frowned.

Well, all right maybe he kind of had, but with the right intentions, right?

The look that my father was giving me let me know that he didn't share my view. I sighed, feeling too tired to object any further, knowing that I would be able to help Jake much better later.

"Raito, are you sure you are feeling alright?" My father tried again, as they helped me out of the room.

I simply nodded, raising an eyebrow, silently asking him why he asked that "Because L wants to meet you."

I blinked slowly.

That was interesting. I couldn't really say no to that could I?

So of course, I said as casually as I could.

Sure why not?

It still took three medical check-ups from the medic that belonged to the rescue team to satisfy my fathers worries.

~Scene Break – L~

L sighed in relief when they had caught the possible Kira-suspect, which played out to be the man who had tried to abduct Light before.

That didn't really reach to the amount of relief he felt that Light-kun was still alive though. Somehow Light-kun was already evoking reactions from him that would be seen as those who are friends, which confused the genius. Sure they were on the same wavelength, but did that mean they were immediately friends?

Well it seemed that they did.

L thought back about this abductor of Light-kun and his warning he had shouted at him before. Was he suddenly Kira? He totally didn't fit the profile.

This didn't make much sense in L's mind, but he would figure it out later he decided, because first he wanted to get Light to join the team. He had reviewed all the facts that he knew and decided that Light-kun was probably not Kira, so he was going to take the risk in putting him in the team.

This was the reason why he was feeling strangely nervous, after he heard that Light-kun was feeling well enough to meet him.

Somehow the reaction of the teenager seemed very important to him. Not that L could deny that he was curious what his expression would look like when he figured out that that strange 'Ryuuga' had been L all this time after all.

So with that he stood up to prepare himself for facing Light when they came knocking at the door.

The door opened and a pale and bruised, but less wounded than L had expected from the scene that he had studied, emerged from the door. It didn't take the teenager long to spot him and L felt a strange feeling of dread wash over him as he saw the same emotions shift over the teen's his face when he had seen him the first time. There was also a flash of confusion in his eyes though.

The teenager remained silent for the moment, so L decided to do his usual foot-scratch and greet Light-kun first.

"Hello Light-kun, I am L." He greeted, watching his reaction closely.

He hadn't been totally prepared for the next response though, and neither had the rest of the team, who had already been informed that Light had met him under another alias.

'Hello L, nice to meet you. It is an honor to finally meet you.' The teen mouthed, somehow expecting him to read his lips

Silence followed, and L watched the teenager shift uncomfortably when he noticed the strange reactions he was receiving.

'Sorry did I say something inappropriate?'

This wasn't how he had planned for it to happen, and the look in the teen's eyes surely wasn't something he could be acting.

Damn that Yagami Light, and his tendencies to surprise him.

Damn Kira, who surely had to be behind this.

**- - - TBC - - -**

Evil me, evil me. So who do you think is Kira?

**Please review** and let me know!

Deviantart anyone by the way? :3


	19. Darkness and Handcuffs

Yes I'm still alive! *hides behind chair* I know I know it has been a very looong time, but I'm in my last year of school, which means exams reports, school, exams, school books, and drawing to soothe my frustration. I also have been active on Deviantartart the last couple of weeks. but I'm rambling and running out of excuses so I just want you to say that I'm very sorry for the long wait and to thank my dear Beta **ShrinksDiscalliefed** (she changed her name) for the wake-up call and beta-ing this new chapter.

Time goes so fast sometimes. Hehe.

Anyway! I want to thank you all so much for the many supportive reviews. (and thanks to NightPredator for that one tip that even though it made me crack my mind how to solve that one, it helped me a lot! XD) Reading through them again made my heart warm that many people enjoy my story!

Also, please check out a couple of awesome pieces of fanart (links can be found on my profile) which includes a drawn manga page of the 'famous' chapter 11. (where L sees Light shiver for the first time). A picture of Shiori and Light and a very funny drawing with many different scenes throughout the story and also a very funny interaction between Light and L. Please check it out, they are awesome.

Anyway please enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 19: Darkness and Handcuffs**

The door opened and a pale and bruised, but less wounded than L had expected from the scene that he had studied, emerged from the door. It didn't take the teenager long to spot him and L felt a strange feeling of dread wash over him as he saw the same emotions shift over the teen's his face when he had seen him the first time. There was also a flash of confusion in his eyes though.

The teenager remained silent for the moment, so L decided to do his usual foot-scratch and greet Light-kun first.

"Hello Light-kun, I am L." He greeted, watching his reaction closely.

He hadn't been totally prepared for the next response though, and neither had the rest of the team, who had already been informed that Light had met him under another alias.

'Hello L, nice to meet you. It's an honor.' The teen mouthed, somehow expecting him to read his lips

Silence followed, and L watched the teenager shift uncomfortably when he noticed the strange reactions he was receiving.

'Sorry did I say something wrong?'

This wasn't how he had planned for it to happen, and the look in the teen's eyes surely wasn't something he could be acting.

Damn that Yagami Light and his tendencies to surprise him.

Damn Kira, who surely had to be behind this.

L absently watched the Chief freeze in the corner of his eye, and with a subtle gesture towards Watari, the man was stopped from doing anything stupid as Watari laid a hand on his shoulder.

L continued to stare at the teenager if front of him. He looked surprisingly healthy. Surely he was more than just a little worn out, but quite healthy for his circumstances. Yet, he didn't seem to recognize, or even better remember him at all. Which bothered L enormously for some reason. He knew there had been a connection between the two geniuses and something like that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

Had he completely forgotten about everything?

That didnt fit either, as Light had somehow automatically assumed that he could read lips, and he somehow wasn't shocked by his appearance.

Strange and interesting.

But also very concerning.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the members waited for L to react to this surprising reply.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance too, Yagami-kun" L eventually drawled, looking for any sign of confusion at his choice of words. Surely he would if he knew that they had already met right?

He got none.

Only a slight look of relief as the L accepted his 'honour of meeting him'.

That only worried him more. There was an immediate acceptance that the man in front of the teen was superior to him, which wouldnt have happened if he knew of the – ever so slightly childish -arguments that had occurred between them.

"I hope Yagami-kun feels well enough to tell us what happened?" He continued, knowing that the teen's story would most likely shed some more light into this mystery.

Said teen suddenly looked even more uncomfortable.

'I have to admit that I seem to have lost several memories of mine.' He eventually mouthed, carefully choosing his words as he did so.

L heard a nervous sigh coming from the chief, but he didn't say anything as Light gave him a confused glance.

Well that explained at least his lack of reaction to him, but how far did this amnesia reach?

"Do you acknowledge you currently suffer amnesia?" He questioned the teen, being as blunt as always while studying him carefully. He had to refrain himself from closing in on their distance to be able to look him better in the eyes. He was sure Light's father wouldn't really appreciate that at the moment.

He saw Yagami-kun frown at the formal question, and seemed to think it over. 'I am not sure only specific memories seem to be missing' The teen signed, and Watari calmly translated it for the team as the Chief was a bit too emotional at the moment. L had been ready to fire his next question as the teen continued ' but what those memories are, I obviously don't know' he finished, with a slightly pointed look at L that somehow seemed to make L feel happy.

Some members of the team looked questioningly at each other at the slight lack of disrespect to their strange but still respected detective. Some of them frowned to the other or shrugged in reply to their glance.

Even though Light didn't realize it, his sub-consciousness seemed to recognize him at least somewhat, L noted with a pleased hidden smile.

A sudden thought struck L so suddenly that he had to close in on the teen. He just had to watch this next reaction closely.

"What do you know of Kira?"

A very eerie silence.

Some members, who were catching on seemed to hold their breath, while others looked on in confusion. One of those in confusion was Light, who seemed so be searching his memories.

~Scene Break- Raito~

For some reason the word, title, or whatever it was, 'Kira' seemed to be very very very important. I felt my mind cry out in recognition, but there was nothing to recognize it for. My eyes widened at that error, and I let out a shuddering breath. I knew that it was important, but why didn't I know about it?

I shifted uncomfortably as the detective closed in, and nearly started invading my personal space. I had no choice but to look into his eyes with the weariness I was feeling.

'I... I don't know'

and yet I knew I should.

Somehow that seemed to have a major effect to the atmosphere of the room. The team started murmuring in disbelief to each other. One of the youngest, whom I did remember to be called Matsuda, was staring at me in surprise. " That's not possible!"

It felt as if all the stares, of which some suspicious were suddenly directed at me.

I suddenly wished I hadn't spoken up at all.

Yet the real reason for the heavy feeling in my stomach was the look that the famous detective was giving me. It had been so very emotionless before, but now seemed to be overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions or even realizations that I just couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The only thing that I did know, what that I was in the middle of it.

Whether I liked it or not.

The intense stare said enough.

Aw damn.

Not much later I was moved to sit in the chair, and quickly checked over to make sure that I didn't need any quick treatment again but my wound wasn't bleeding through the bandages so it was alright. I decided not to object, even though they already had done that at Jake's place, and in the car, and when I came out of it. I mentally rolled my eyes, but let Watari do his work. He seemed surprised by the 'healthy' state I was in. Which wasn't that surprising considering I vaguely remembered having lost quite much blood from that stupid stab wound.

I was also surprise at how well I was feeling.

Not that I was complaining.

In the mean time some other team members left the room as to give me some space as I told my story of what happened to me. At least what I could remember of what happened to me, I couldn't help with annoyance. I didn't feel like I had to lie about anything, but continued to stress throughout the story that Jake didn't have anything to do with Shiro.

I tried to question what happened to him, but L brushed my question off for the moment. I couldn't help but keep back a glare for that, which L contently seemed to ignore.

After I had finished my story, L was back in something I could call a 'thinking-mode'. His eyes were a bit blank and he held his thumb to his lips, as if he was considering something important. I couldn't help but blink when L quite suddenly hopped out of his strange pose in the comfortable big chair and walked away.

"Watari, Light will need his rest for now. Please show him the bedroom. I'm sure he is tired."

I couldn't help but twitch in irritation in the way he was acting like I suddenly wasn't there anymore. Who did that guy think he was anyway?

Oh right, world famous detective right.

Still he could at least try to uphold his 'respectable' title.

I saw Watari nod at L's request and calmly looked at me with a warm smile, which made me sigh as I somehow knew that I wouldn't be able to refuse him. I carefully hid a wince as I moved to stand up and nodded my thanks at Watari as he carefully helped me up.

Damn Gramps and his fatherly aura.

Wait where did that nickname come from?

~Scene Break- L~

Hearing Lights story didn't give L as much information as he hoped he would. He could only assume that Light had indeed met Kira and said killer had somehow successfully erased him memories without any immediate side effects. Yet he knew that it would most unlikely if there were no side effects at the end... They were dealing with Kira after all. This worried L, but he didn't let it show as he abruptly turned around and asked Watari to let Light rest for the rest of the day.

How could he erase peoples' memories?

How was he related to Light?

Did Light see his face?

And most important of all

If he could erase peoples' memories did it have anything to do with his power to kill?

Because if it did, then did it mean that Light only lost his memories or that he was being controlled and was going to

L shook his head in frustration. He didn't want to think about that thought at all. Not yet at least, he would think about it later. Somehow without his knowing, Light had been able to get closer to him than normal people could. Sure it was nowhere as close as Watari was at the moment, but for only having met him two times – and ignoring the weeks of spying on him- that was quite a feet.

They were on the same level.

That fact seemed to have thrilled both of them.

He glanced over to the other genius and easily saw the wince he was hiding as he moved to stand up. Light caught his glance and smiled politely at him.

'Alright L, some rest might do me some good. But first I have to ask about Jake-san. He didn't do anything to me. He ' there was a pause in there as the teenager contemplated his next choice of words ' saved me?'

The last part of his sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

Still, L decided to reassure the teenager anyway.

"I have to make sure he is held in custody for questioning for while but I assure you I will make sure he will be there under good conditions." He assured the teen in his usual monotone voice.

At least, from now on L made a note to ask Watari to unchain the sedated man after he had finished his last check-up of Light.

It amused and irked L somewhat that Light seemed slightly doubtful, but he ignored it anyway. "Now please get your rest Light-kun. I would like to discuss some things with you later today."

Light nodded absently as he was led away, the chief who had been present the whole time, followed the two without question. L didn't even try to stop him.

"Watari, please also give him an aspirin, I can imagine that his headache isn't very comfortable." He added before they left, slightly smirked in his mind as he saw Light-kun pause for just a moment.

Once everyone was out of the room, L tiredly hopped back into his chair and let out a very heavy and tired sigh.

Maybe he could try to take an aspirin too. He didn't want to though. He hated any drug that could meddle with his brain, no matter how slightly.

He slowly drifted off into a meditative trance instead.

Headache free, and brain effective. What more was there to wish for, L wondered as he let the whisper of thoughts take over, trying to solve the puzzles around him.

It was about a quarter of an hour later that he was aware that someone had quietly stepped into the room. Knowing that it was the chief, L calmly waited for him to let his presence be known.

Another ten minutes passed before he heard the chief move a little closer, while trying to make some sound. L couldn't help but think it was amusing how considerate the chief always was, even though he most likely didn't want anything more than have some of his questions about his son answered.

L decided to help the poor man, who was surely still weighing his options on whether he should 'wake up' the detective or not.

"Yes Yagami-san?" He softly asked as he slowly opened his eyes to make sure that the lights in the room wouldn't blind him. The chief seemed relieved as the came out of his trance and sat down on the couch on the other side of the small table of the hotel.

There was a brief silence between the two as L studied the man nearly curiously.

"L what is going on with my son?" a very worried voice of the chief cut through the silence.

L decided that he had no choice but to be truthful with the man, even though he hated admitting it.

"I have to admit that at the moment I am still quite unsure myself Yagami-san" He muttered, annoyance flickering in his eyes.

He noted that the chief frowned slightly. " but I can assure Yagami-san that I fully intend to find out" He said with a surprising show determined emotions that he surprised the man in front of him.

They continued to sit in silence for another moment, and when L was sure that Yagami-san wasn't planning on asking him anything else, he 'slipped back to sleep' once again.

To say the truth he was exhausted. He had heard the team members whisper their worries to each other the day before, but he had been refusing to rest or even meditate before Light had been back. Now the teenager was at least safe, a weight was lifted of his shoulders, and even thought it was replaced by another worrying mystery, he wouldn't have chosen it to be any other way.

As he slipped further into his meditative state, he curled up deeper into his fetus pose. This had always been his favourite position, especially if he did decide to sleep. He felt his thoughts sped up, and the whispers didn't take long to comply as they competed and worked together to find the most likable scenarios for everything that was going on.

This time it was less difficult for a less-aware L to hold back his reflex of tensing as he once again felt a heavy blanked being draped across his shoulders.

"Thank you, L"

_Your welcome, Yagami-san_

_Still I'm not finished yet._

~Scene Break- Kira~

They were once again back in the dark room. The door was locked so that the other presence of the house wouldn't be able to get in. Not that said presence ever did, but the idea of having his privacy secured helped the young man relax somewhat, as he went into his usual routine of killing criminals.

Today had been a very close call. He knew that those two men had seen him and he had known that he should have left earlier but he just couldn't help but make sure that the instructions would play out like it should have. He had been relieved that there indeed arrived help after two minutes just like his instructions stated 'would allow Light to heal quickly back to his previous state'.

He didn't want his friend to spend the last couple of weeks of his life in pain after all. He would have a peaceful dead, a painless one.

Still Kira couldn't help feel anxious about what he had done. He had just thrown away his obsessions life. A sudden urge to read said obsession's Diary made the loner move towards the desk and sit in front of it, carefully flipping through the Diary.

He still couldn't believe that Light-kun had been blinded those years ago from his views. He had never really realized that he might _not_ be hiding his real opinion. He had overheard him muttering at himself a couple of times after all.

What could have dimmed that light?

Kira couldn't understand, and it nearly killed him as he realized that he had nearly killed his inspiration. His source of inspiration

_Who now,_ Kira reminded himself, _in a couple of weeks, will be watching over me. He will see his mistakes there_. Yes. He had done good. Now he won't die alone either. _I will by his side. _He had saved his friend from terrible death and even given him more days to enjoy.

That didn't make him a monster.

Right?

As he kept saying that to himself, he couldn't help but start laughing at his conflicting thoughts.\

He had done _good_.

Then why did his heart feel like it was being wrenched in two, not knowing whether he had done good or bad.

He had saved his friend! Why was he doubting himself?

A pair of red eyes watched the teenager as his sanity started cracking ever so slightly. He had always thought that seeing a person crack would be more amusing. Yet somehow Ryuk didn't find it that amusing at all. He wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the fact that it was that Light-guy that was going to die, or whether it was that he just thought that this was pathetic.

He continued telling himself that it surely hadn't anything to do with the first option.

After all, it wouldn't be possible for a Shinigami to feel connected to mere human mortals like him.

Even though the Light-guy was a very interesting one.

Right.

Ryuk couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at those thoughts and decided to bring up a point that he had been contemplating for some hours now. Maybe that would prove to be a bit more entertaining for him and stop himself from having such silly thoughts.

He floated a little closer to the kid, who was still laughing ever so slightly.

"You know you are lucky you are still alive kid Hyuk" He started casually, as if he was just commenting on the weather.

The laughter died down soon after that comment.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kira muttered angrily at the figure hovering behind him.

"Well, according to the rules" the Shinigami started. He began to crawl upside down on the ceiling so he could watch the kid's reaction, and then began to quote "You cannot set the death date longer than the victims original life span. Even if the victim's death is set in the Death Note beyond his or her lifespan the victim will die before the set time" That and you can't kill anyone who will die within 12 minutes."

Silence.

"Hyuk Hyuk isn't this interesting?"

"How" there was some unsteadiness in that question.

"I have absolutely no idea. Was he really still alive when you left?" Ryuk laughed questioningly as if he found it highly amusing that he didn't know what was going on.

Kira didn't get his amusement but had already decided a long time ago that the Shinigami probably did have that kind of twisted humor.

"No, he isn't dead." His voice was so firm that it was difficult to believe otherwise.

The Shinigami stopped laughing at that. How did the kid know that?

"I just do" said kid answered the unasked question.

"Then dear little Kira, I think that we already know that that Light-guy of yours doesn't really follow THE rules." The Shinigami answered with a big grin, his eyes twinkling as he knew that that would only serve to make the kid worried.

Kira's eyes widened in realization, before narrowing very dangerously.

"You know something about Light's connection to the Death Note. I saw that reaction he had before wasn't a fluke! You know more." He practically growled at the Shinigami. 'Tell me' was nearly screamed out through that sentence. He had been thinking that strange reaction over and over for some time. He wanted to know what was going on.

Ryuk chuckled at the teenager, wondering whether it would be more amusing to tell him or not.

"Got any apples left?" He asked instead.

It was only his reflexes that allowed him to catch the apples thrown at his head.

The kid didn't seem very happy.

Well, at least he had his apples.

This was so much fun!

~Scene Break- Raito~

I frowned as the strange headache continued pounding in my head, and let out a soft annoyed sigh as the door closed behind us.

Why did that man seem to constantly notice everything?

In the mean time, Watari was shuffling me towards the bed, and asked me to sit down on the end. I complied without question and this time couldn't help but roll my eyes ever so slightly, which was reward with a warm chuckle from Watari.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I only have to replace the bandages and clean it. I wouldn't want it to get infected."

I just nodded my head absently as Watari once again went to work, keeping all the reactions to the pain firmly in place, refusing to show the pain I was in.

In the mean time I felt my thoughts began to shift towards the meeting before. I had been very surprised in the meeting with L. Not really surprised that I met him, nor – for some reason that I still hadn't figured out – that he could see through the 'I-feel-completely-fine' faade that I had put up. It was more that I was surprised at his appearanceno that wasn't right either. I had been surprised to my _own_ reaction about his appearance.

Why hadn't I been more surprised about his appearance?

Why hadnt I felt the urge to look at his appearance with distaste?

Surely I had been expecting a businessman of some sort but just seeing this L standing totally calm and looking like he expected me to know him from somewhere it had just clicked. Like that was like it should be, and yet I couldn't comprehend why it clicked at all.

Why didn't I react surprised?

The way he had looked at me and talked to me. It was as if I should have known him.

Yet I didn't know this man at all!

Right?

Right?

Somehow that didn't sound right either. I couldn't help to mentally grab my hair in frustration, not wanting Watari to know that I was troubled by something. I wanted my memories back damn it!

Still He did have a familiar feeling around him. I sighed in frustration, and I ignored the questioning look Watari gave me in reply. Seemingly realizing that I wasn't going to share my thoughts with the older man, said man continued humming as he continued replacing the bandages.

He too seemed familiar somehow. Somehow even more familiar than L. I just knew that I should know him. I tried once again to hide a wince as Watari gently pried of a sticky part of the bandages from my skin.

I shivered slightly at his cold touch, or at least I think I shivered because of that.

"Ah I apologize son."

He could read me so well too! The man seemed to smile at my thought, which only made me shoot a half-glare at him, at which I swore he grinned every so slightly at.

He was very familiar indeed. Was that why I was acting so familiar with him?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the old man gasp. I immediately turned my attention to him and saw him stare with a combination of shock and confusion at the stab wound he had been cleaning.

I frowned as I looked down to figure out what had surprised him so. My eyes widened in surprise when I looked at it myself.

What the? What the..?

Sure the wound had been healing up quickly when I was with Jake, but this shocked even me. Yesterday, while Jake had been expertly treated the wound while I was unconscious (even going as far as stitching the wound) the wound had still looked very bloody, red and dark and many other colors of the rainbow accompanying it. Even then Jake had made it clear that wasn't how a recent stab wound should have looked. Yet now the wound seemed smaller and the colors had faded ever so slightly. Sure it still looked ugly, but it didn't look like I had been stabbed not even one and a half day ago.

What the hell had Jake done?

It looked as if it had been healing for a couple of days already. Sure no superhero-healing, but still very unusual.

Oh perfect why did I always get into these kinds of things, and just when I always tried to be as ordinary as possible too.

I winched and moved back when I felt Gramps touch the still very tender skin around the wound, looking still very much in shock. My reaction seemed to have shaken him out of it as he shook his head and retreated for a moment in apology.

The atmosphere suddenly was a bit uncomfortable.

"This is very" the man paused, most likely trying to find an appropriate word for this strange occurrence.

Oh I could help him with that alright.

'Disturbing, creepy, eerie, bizarre, abnormal, weird, odd, strange, freaky' I started mouthing, not realizing that Watari's surprise wasn't only because of the wound but also because I had automatically switched to English so he could follow.

"Interesting"

Another familiar voice added to the list – though he might be unknowingly commenting on the subconscious switch I had made. In reflex, I swirled around to face the door, but before I could totally turn around I was curling into myself in pain.

Damn my reflexes. That time of having Shiro after me didn't do me good. Well at least he is gone now. I didn't feel any sympathy that that piece of filth was murdered at all. Wait. There I went again! I let out a big sigh in my mind and started the automatic rattle in my mind. Don't go judging people. Don't go judging people. Don't go ju-

Ah screw it. He totally deserved getting that heart attack.

-Wait how did I knew that?

I knew that he had been murdered somehow but how did I remember that heart attack. My headache suddenly got slightly worse and I felt the throbbing pain in my head increase, as if it was telling me to stop thinking. I suddenly started shivering again.

"Light-kun"

"Light-kun"

The sharp call of my name got me out of my thoughts and I shot back when L suddenly moved closer, surprised. My eyes widened and I started back. Damn him for keeping doi-

But I never met him before! I cried out in frustration.

Right?

I felt something on my arm and started back again, becoming confused of what was going on as my headache and shivering got worse.

"Light-kun." His voice cut in again. "I need you to focus. You are experiencing something similar to that shiver"

I gave him a shaky nod.

That seemed to be the last push as a pain shot through my head and I gasped out at the sudden pain. A cold familiar feeling surrounded me, though it seemed as if it was caressing me, as if it cherished me, which for some reason had been slightly unsettling me.

It hadn't been the first time that I had been feeling that cold shiver after that attack. At Jake it had happened nearly every hour, but I had just ignored it. I never had that kind of headache before though.

It hurt!

Closing and squinting my eyes in pain, I saw flashes appear in front of me.

Heart-attack

Kira

_" I'm Mr. Watt." He introduced, slightly shifting his stance._

_Calm down young man, I'm not going to hurt you." The elder man calmly said, still holding my shoulder. I stared at him, feeling a bit confused, before nodding slowly._

_I hoped Mr. Watt had an aspirin, 'cause I really needed one._

_I slowly opened my eyes, groggily blinking them to adjust to the dim light that was being reflected in the wide onyx eyes that was staring at me, mere inches from my own._

_Who are they?_

Then the flashes suddenly ended and I let out a deep breath in relief. That hadn't been pretty at all. I was suddenly aware of the fact that my shoulder was gently but urgently being shaken by someone and I blinked a couple of times as I opened my eyes.

I tried to say something but all I got out was a groan, and I closed my eyes again suddenly feeling very tired.

"Light-kun, are you aware of your condition again?" I heard Ryuu.. no L? ask me and it was accompanied by another slightly more urgent shake.

I must have been in a daze or something.

"Swuf ih yuunga" My vocal cords protested as I unconsciously tried to stop him from shaking me.

The shaking stopped immediately.

Opening my eyes again, and as if I had been expecting it I was met with a very familiar sight that made me more aware of the fact that I remembered this. Dj vu.

"Yagami Light." He stated dully, as if testing my reaction.

I couldn't help let out a slight amused snort at that and gave him a slight smile to let him know I remembered.

"This is very interesting Light-kun." L stated and I saw the unanswered questions floating into this eyes.

'Indeed' I mouthed, and I saw he was reading what I was saying. 'I must say this is very confusing though. May I have an explanation later? '

"Indeed" L returned my previous answer, his eyes looking slightly amused.

I snorted again, and my brain decided that it had had enough for the moment. It was a good moment to get some rest. I silently agreed as my eyes dropped and I let myself sink into unconsciousness, ignoring the feeling of arms supporting me as I slumped down.

~Scene Break- L~

L stared at the teenagers as he slumped forward as soon as he lost consciousness. Luckily L had seen it coming and was able to fully support the teen instead of just lightly holding his shoulder. He had quickly moved to the side, and tensed his arms to make sure Light-kun didn't fall down to the side. With Watari's help, he slowly laid the boy back down, and Watari looked at him questioningly, silently asking to share his thoughts with him.

Yet L couldn't really focus on him now.

Instead he just continued staring at the sleeping teen as sudden thoughts of whispers over swept his brain.

This was the key.

Though L had slowly been preparing himself to start once again at the beginning, Light indeed showed to be the key.

Light-kun was the key to Kira's identity

Somehow, even though there still was no guarantee that it would work out this way, L felt as if a slight weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

After all, Kira must have realized he would have been exposed if he let Light go without erasing his memories. Meaning that Light must have realized who Kira was. He must have known Light, and Light must have known him.

And most important

"L?" A gentle nudge made him blink.

"Light has just regained a little bit of memory." L softly shared with the man.

A real smile appeared on the lips of the older man. "That's great L" He replied softly to the younger man, who once again seemed to have been sunken back in thoughts. Suddenly the brighter expression that seemed to have appeared over the detective's face, dissolved all together.

"L?" He once again asked, this time slightly worried.

"Not at all" The man muttered to himself.

"L, I am afraid I'm not following you." Watari reminded his charge.

Ever so slowly, L fully turned himself towards his old friend. His eyes once again void of any emotions, which made Watari slightly nervous.

"There is a chance" The detective paused, and that alone already showed his mentor the inner tremor he was experiencing. "that Light is dying." He eventually finished.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed a lot heavier.

"What?"

The slight whisper took them both off guard, and they snapped their attention to the door where it had come from. Both of them winched slightly as they saw the last person who they had wanted to hear the possible speculation.

Aw damn.

~Scene Break- Raito~

Somehow it felt peaceful to be floating in this darkness. It wasn't cold, as I had often associated the darkness with, but instead felt as if a warm blanket had been wrapped around me. I felt a slight tickling sensation at the place where I remembered my wound to be but it wasn't really uncomfortable.

Still, I didn't know where I was.

I squinted my eyes as light suddenly flashed through the darkness, blinding me momentarily.

Subconsciously I knew that it was that memory that I had been holding onto with all my might. Yet it was still out of my grasp.

Yet I knew one thing I had met this 'Kira' figure.

I knew who he was, and yet I didn't.

I twisted in the air, trying to get the frustration of not being able to grasp the already fuzzy memory. Yet the darkness, as if it knew of my emotional turmoil, started soothing me, and I felt as if the blanket was caressing me ever so slightly. I had no clue what was going on, but I knew that I would remember in the end.

I would make sure of that.

Kira would be caught.

With that last thought, everything once again became fuzzy as if I was once again being held under water. I allowed the darkness to soothe me. The warm blanket around me being the only comfort I could find as it protected me from the usual nightmares that normally plagued me in my sleep.

I absently nudged the warm blanket gently in an effort to show my thanks and allowed the blanket to take me away from the memories I had thought I lost.

After all, it seemed they had been merely put away elsewhere.

I guess that meant I would just have to move them back.

It couldn't be that difficult right?

~Scene Break- L~=

"What?"

The slight whisper took them both off guard, and they snapped their attention to the door where it had come from. Both of them winched slightly as they saw the last person who they had wanted to hear the possible speculation.

"Mr. Yagami. Please come in, we will explain it in a moment." Watari called over gently, wanting to walk the man over to the chair in the corner of the room.

He didn't really come far though, because as soon as the man saw his unconscious son, it seemed as if a dam had been broken. The poor man had been enormously stressed about his son for days and finally his frustration seemed to have reached its point.

"No." He icily whispered.

"What is going on with my son?" He practically growled.

"Yagami-san, you have to calm down." L slowly ordered.

"Tell me now."

"I assure you that we have done nothing to your son Yagami-san." L once again slowly stated. Though he admired the chief's protectiveness of his son, he really needed to calm himself before L would be able to share any information with him.

L quickly glanced at the teenager, making sure they weren't disturbing his sleep. The teenager had been exhausted after all. As much as he hated it, the next conversation had to wait.

The chief stared fiercely at the two of them for a moment, then focused solely on L. L would have liked to say that the fierce look in the man's eyes didn't affect him at all, but then he would be lying.

At least he didn't show that he was intimidated, he reminded himself. Yet, the chief seemed to have found what he was looking for and took a deep sigh to calm himself down.

"I apologize, I- "

"No need to apologize, Yagami-san." Watari quickly assured the man in a gentle manner. "We understand."

As the chief sat down, L calmly explained his theories, trying to make them as logical as possible for the man to follow. Explaining that there was only about 2 to 3 percent chance that Light might be dying, the man seemed to calm down.

It was even harder to convince the man that he should get home for the night, but eventually L managed to convince the man that he should at least clean up before returning, after Watari assured the man that his son would most likely sleep for the rest of the night.

Yet as soon as the man had left a soft clicking sound made the men turn their attention to the 'sleeping' young man on the bed, who were currently watching them tiredly.

'Liar' The teenager mouthed to them, and L's eyes narrowed slightly as he had the feeling that the teenager was referring to the 2 percent chance he had told Yagami-san. Before L could defend himself, the teenager had already slipped back to sleep.

"I think he will want you to be truthful once he wakes up." Watari nudged L.

"Hmn" The detective commented as he continued to study the teen with a new interest.

Somehow Watari knew that L wasn't going to let Light out of his sight anytime soon.

Yet at that moment, Watari didn't know how right he actually was.

He didn't know that L's current estimation was on 52% percent, and slowly rising.

L suddenly stopped, a different thought breaking through the familiar ones. Something about a certain man that was still in his custody.

"Ah Watari, could you please unchain our guest and make him slightly more comfortable before I can question him?"

He was curious about his side of the story.

~Time Break- ~

The next day, after Light was well rested he and L had a long talk about the current situation.

'L I have this feeling that I should know who Kira is, but I just don't.'

That sentence made L actually smile somewhat sadly in presence of the teen, which seemed surprised by that. "I already assumed something like that Light-kun, but I'm glad to have so reassurance."

There was a moment of lighter atmosphere before L moved on to his own speculations, and the atmosphere slowly became griever. 'I understand L' the teen had eventually stated and L gave him some time to mule over the very depressing thoughts.

A 27% chance that you are dying isn't news you hear every day even though it was still a lie. L just hadn't been able to tell him the truth yet, though he suspected Light suspected him of lying anyway.

When L finally returned he saw Light-kun staring at the ceiling as he had done before. They sat in silence for about 8 minutes and 32 second before Light finally sought eye contact.

'I'm in the middle of it, aren't I?' He mouthed carefully.

"I'm afraid you are, Light-kun" L answered truthfully. _I won't let you out of sight. _The message wasn't difficult to pick up, and Light eventually nodded, before asking about Jake-san.

"He has been quite upset with his current situation." L told him as he remembered to the rant the large man had given him before refusing to answer any questions for the day, only refusing that he had done anything to harm Light.

L hoped he would have calmed down in the mean time.

~Time break~

After a long time of protests and what not, the investigation team eventually agreed – still somewhat reluctantly on Light's part and even more reluctantly on the chief's part – that L would have to keep an eye on Light in case he was being controlled.

He seemed to be able to read him best after all, except for maybe his father, but he was more objective of the two.

"I consider Light-kun my first friend, I wouldn't want him to be hurt" L eventually confessed to the teenager.

Said teenager seemed to stare at him in surprise, as was the rest of the team, before he eventually and slowly reaching over to shake the hand L had reached out to him.

'I think I could consider you a friend too L.' Light mouthed him, not trying to lie to him on a subject of friendship, which L appreciated. Light didn't know him well – or it was more a matter of remembering - enough to be able to claim that he was his friend yet, but he at least let him know that it was possible. L was sure that the other team members wouldn't consider the statement anything else than an agreement though.

Well that was good enough for him, L thought, grinning mentally as they shook hands.

"Great, because I wouldn't want you to feel awkward to be around me the whole time, Light-kun."

Light was only able to start frowning in confusion before he moved.

There was a 'clink' as L closed the handcuff around Light's wrist. He saw the teenager stare at his wrist in surprise and then followed the chain to where the other handcuff was already around L's wrist.

'You freaking _can't_ be serious L.' The teenager said in surprise. He surely hadn't thought that this was what L meant when L had said 'he had to keep an eye on him'.

"I assure you Light-kun, this will be as difficult for me as it will be for you." L drawled, hiding his amusement.

Yet the comical expression on Light's face and those of the other team members seemed to sooth his suffering for now.

**- TBC -**

**Please share your thoughts**! I am planning to reveal Kira's identity within a couple of chapters now!

So share your theory, ramble to me, or threaten me never to be so late again if you want to ^^

(p.s. Deviantart anyone? :3)


	20. Confronting Conversations

I finally graduated! :D Bye Highschool!

It has been a loooong time, I know and I apologise but my last year has just been kinda – very much so - busy.I hope there are still people interested in the story, because I wanna try to finish it this summer that is if I remember all my plans again. Hehe.

Also, I decided to rewrite some parts, including the beginning of chapter 1. You will notice little so called 'diary' inserts from now on. I hope that it gives the story a little more variety. **But! **I'm leaving for another vacation right now! So those will be updated once I return. Also the chapter is now kinda short, but I will make it longer when I return (having been scribbling furiously in little notebooks) I felt bad waiting two more weeks.

So please throw some ideas at me? I neeeeeed inspiration! Please!

Anyway I want to thank you all for reviewing, reading and still following this story even though it has had two major breaks in between.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Confronting Confrontations**

_Diary_

_I never expected that I would be actually working with L, sure it had been a dream of mine – even though I had imagined the experience to be a lot different. The moment that I felt the cold handcuff snap around my wrist, I knew that the situation was a lot more serious than I might have even judged it to be. _

_I understood that it might be somewhat necessary, but that still didn't excuse him from not even asking for permission, nor even warning me. _

_So I made sure to show him that the next couple of days. Still, working alongside him was even better than I imagined. To be able to work with someone who was able to keep up with me, sometimes be even ahead of me, who even was able to _question _me – which he really liked doing – was something I had been looking for. _

_Though absolutely not the handcuff thing. _

_Seriously, that just shows how far L can go, how insane he is, and how stubborn he really is. _

~Scene Break- Raito ~ 

'Are you freaking serious?'

"Yes I am, Light-kun."

I stared at the king-sized bed in front of us. I knew that it was only to be expected. After all, the chain between the two handcuffs made sleeping in two separated beds a little bit more complicated and uncomfortable. Second, it was a hotel that seemingly didn't provide two that _would_ fit. The best solution would be this, though for some reason I couldn't help but wonder if I might preferred the lack of physical comfort while sleeping over the lack of mental comfort that I had to share the bed with the awkward man next to me.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't really hate the man or anything or feel disgusted, I just really like my personal space. I didn't like people being near me while I slept and unconsciously might do things like talking in my sleep, snoring and other embarrassing stuff that I wouldn't easily forgive myself, as silly as it was. It might not come to a surprise that I never even had sleepovers before.

I didn't like the idea of them either.

Glaring once more at the detective next to me, I let out a soft growl before a sudden horrid thought struck me.

'This whole handcuff thing doesn't include the bathroom does it?'

This time L actually turned to me, as if surprised at the sudden question.

"Seeing as I don't believe you are Kira himself, I do not think that that is necessary as long as you keep in vocal contact with me when I request so to make sure that I know that you do not suddenly have another attack."

I let out a soft relieved sigh.

"Though I wonder why Light-kun would be so nervous about that. Surely he isn't embarrassed about anything?'

I stared at him in surprise before glaring at him, refusing to acknowledge the blush that I was vigorously fighting back. Was he actually teasing me?

'No nothing like that. '

I stubbornly crossed my arms, turning away with a scowl. I was so going to get him back for this thing.

If he was expecting me to be all forgiving about this whole situation, he was dead wrong.

~Scene Break- Raito ~ 

I stared at the ceiling as I lied back on the bed, waiting for sleep to catch up to me. Once in a while I– since I had nothing better to do - turned head to the right to glare at the source of my current annoyance. Said source was hunched over his laptop at the other side of the bed, totally oblivious to my glares.

Though most likely he was just ignoring me.

As always.

As I moved to cross my arms over each other, the presence of the handcuffs let itself be known once more by a soft jingle and the cold pressure on my wrist. I hated that thing. I understood his reasoning behind it all, but I couldn't help but feel frustrated with the fact that he didn't even ask my permission to do this, even though we both knew I would have conceded in the end. After all, I knew I was in the middle of this.

I was probably even dying. What else could explain this whole 'lose the memories of having seen Kira'?

I had been in contact with Kira.

And what happened to all those people that had been in 'contact' with Kira?

They died.

Great.

Still, I didn't really know what to think about L trying to give me a wrong percentage of the chances of me dying. Did he actually care for me? Did he want to spare my feelings? Did he think I wasn't strong enough to face my possible death? Or was it just a way of protecting us from the truth after all?

I huffed.

Though whatever reason, he was probably right. I was scared. I could feel this cold energy sometimes roll over me as a warning and it freaked me out. I even felt a light shudder run down my back from remembering it.

I shook my head. It was better not to worry about it for now. What was done, was done. I just had to get my memories back and I needed help for that.

I had… no _I was going _to catch Kira.

With these thoughts, I decided that I was done moping about it all, including the handcuffs. So, giving the insomniac detective a final glare, I let it go with a deep sigh.

"Finally got over it Light-kun?" came the drawling voice of the detective on the other side of the bed, glancing at me with that usual blank expression of his. Still I could see some amusement in his eyes.

I gave him a snort-like sound in return and rolled over so I could get to sleep. I gave him a little wave to let him know that. I was not planning to miss my much-needed sleep. In contrast to a certain person I knew I could not go on without at least a couple of hours of sleep and still act as if it had been the most common thing for a person to do.

As I felt myself grow distant to the conscious world I was vaguely aware that L was asking me a question.

"When did you regain you voice Light-kun?"

I frowned in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

I managed to sign 'yesterday or something' and snuggled a bit more into my comfortable pillow.

Hopefully he would let me be with that answer.

"Before or after Shiro's attack?' L pushed, and I let out a growl as I was once again pulled away from my sleep.

I grumpily opened my eyes and was about to turn around to face him, when I saw him hovering over me with that annoying curious expression on his face.

Searching through my memories - half-conscious as I was - I was suddenly unsure. 'Not before…' I admitted and suddenly felt as if I had woken up with that confession.

We stared at each other for a while, both realizing that this could mean something.

'Am I going get my voice back?' I shared my thoughts. I didn't know how to feel about it. The idea itself felt so unreal. Sure, I had always been secretly hoping, but also accepted the fact that it would be highly improbable. I felt excited but also felt an uncomfortable dread building up in my stomach.

"This seems the case." L confirmed. "We will try to follow your improvement the next couple of days, to see if there are any unusual advances." I nodded in agreement, before suddenly a more scary thought made me rub my throat in wonder. My hand shaking ever so slightly.

"L" I tried, but it came out messy and sounded more like a gurgle than anything else. Still L reacted to it and I knew he saw a little bit of my fear seeping through my calm façade.

'If my voice _does_ improve dramatically the next couple of days…and judging by my sudden improved _unnatural_ healing ability, that could mean that...'I hesitated.

"It could possibly serve as an indicator as how long you still have got to live. Yes."

I shuddered as I took a large breath of air to grasp that concept, before slowly nodding.

'Alright.'

Alright, I repeated a couple of times in my head.

Alright.

But it was not alright.

I turned back around, even though I suddenly did not feel like going to sleep anymore.

"Still, the chances of it being an indicator are very small." I heard L mumble to me and bit my lip.

Liar. I knew the math myself. Unnatural is Kira and Kira equals death and murders.

Why did he keep lying to me?

Or was he trying to lie to both of us?

It didn't really matter, we both knew the truth and I was going to face it head on. I would not allow L to hide me behind lies.

~Scene Break- L ~ 

Why was he suddenly feeling this urge to lie to him? L knew that the chances of it being an indicator were very high. Anything happening to Light that could be considered abnormal at the moment had a very high percentage of having to do with Kira, and his most likely upcoming death.

How much time did they have left?

L estimated it at least to be two weeks. Maybe three, having studied the criminals that Kira had eventually killed many times for any unusual behavior. They didn't have much time left then. The toes of the detective clutched the blankets beneath it in frustration.

He glanced at the teen that was lying on the other side of the bed, who had finally let his exhaustion take over after nearly an hour of restless shifting and pondering. L had to keep himself from becoming annoyed with the teen as he automatically recorded every little move. But he didn't; after all, it was a natural reaction to the situation.

L let out a little sigh of relief when the teen's breathing slowed down and became calmer. Now with the distraction gone, he could focus more on his work. His eyes scanned over the rapid information that he had already read once before.

There had to be an answer somewhere, a little clue that had seemed insignificant before these occurrences.

He just had to grasp it.

His eyes glazed over as he forced himself to go through everything again and to anyone listening it would have seemed that several whispers started to go through information at the same time.

_Kira is still on the loose and is aware of what light had been doing to get to him light-kun has been having shivers ever since the first killing of kira meaning that he must be connected to it as no one else in the kanto region or even the world has reported anything of these symptoms even after having spit through the confessions through the phone of being kira were about most likely ninety-nine dot nine procent false now to find the connection it must be linked to something that light had forgotten something he won't remember someone he won't remember but there are many people that light knows or the other way around maybe light recognized him or her from tv or some other vague interaction that allowed him to remember their name but it is the question that it is an distant stalker a very distant stalker or someone who has integrated himself in lights life judging from kiras personality it would be most likely the latter though his behavior could also be a result of his disability to become close to light and therefore seeking the power through his other ability it is something worth looking into on the other hand there is a slight possibility that it is possible to find a way to unlock those memories so-_

A groan snapped L out of his stream of thoughts and he blinked as he glanced to the source.

The teen was twisting again. Frowning deeply and mumbling things that L couldn't make out. It wasn't difficult to see what was going on.

Light was having a nightmare?

L's hand automatically reached out before he fully realized what he was doing, and gently tried to shake the teen awake. Nightmares were common by people who had just had a traumatic experience so L was not so surprised. The teen had been through a pretty unpleasant experience after all.

"Light-kun wake up, you are experiencing a nightmare"

He wasn't reacting other than the teenager weakly fighting back.

"Light-kun!" He moved over to the teen, grabbing Light-kun's shoulder and shake him a little firmer. The teen was shivering.

Damn it.

He moved over to push a button on his laptop and quickly "Watari" he simply stated urgently, hoping that the old man was still awake. Then he quickly returned to try and wake the distressed teenager up.

"Light-kun wake up!" He ordered firmly, having decided that he had enough, he took the glass of water that stood on Light's nightstand and splashed it over his face.

The effect was immediate.

L figured he should have expected the action – which he had – but he had somehow underestimated the speed at which it happened. There was a sharp pain as their heads collided as Light sat up so quickly that L was unable to move back.

Ouch!

L fell back from the force and tumbled from the bed as he lost his balance. His breath was knocked out of him with an 'oomph' as he landed on his back on the floor. A groan escaped him as he recollected himself. Another groan caught his attention and he blankly looked at the teenager that was looking down at him rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Eee?" The sound was questioning. "aw?"

Through the pain, the detective was relieved that he had at least been somewhat acknowledged.

Staring up at the teen, he couldn't help but feel a slight déjà vu. It seemed that their position was switched from the first time that they met, L noticed, as he moved himself back to his feet to crouch on the floor. He was glad that the chain between the handcuffs had been long enough. He rubbed his wrist, refusing to rub the spot on his head that was now hidden by his ever so unruly hear.

That would leave a bruise.

"You had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up Light-kun. I hadn't expected your reaction to be so… frantic". L absently stopped talking when he noticed that Light was not listening to him but instead was looking blankly in front of him. Mouthing the word 'Note' over and over again.

"Light-kun. "

But Light-kun wasn't listening. He grasped the teen's collar and forced Light to look at him.

"Light-kun! What note? Kira? Kira?" Was this another connection?

"Nowt" The boy gurgled, nodding, before suddenly breaking out of his reverie.

'L'. He finally fully acknowledged. "Light-kun" L returned. "What did you remember."

It was silent for a moment.

'Something black. A book. A note. The rest, I don't remember.' The tired teen let out a shuddering sigh.

They both stared past each other, both in thoughts.

For one, it seemed that Light-kun was getting his memories back and if they had enough clues they would be able to put an image of Kira together to get him. On the other hand, the little clues were so small and seemingly random – as it could also be just simple memories like meeting L – that it was unsure whether they would have enough in time.

The door to the room opened and Watari poked his head through the opening, looking surprised as he noticed L sitting on the ground and Light sitting on the bed.

"Well this seems familiar..." He muttered as he stepped forward; ready to inspect the teenager for any uncommon side-effects.

The inspection didn't show anything out of ordinary and half an hour later Light-kun was asleep once more and L was once again hunched over in front of his laptop. Though this time he kept a bit closer eye on the teen and searched the database for anything that might have had to do with a black book.

He couldn't find anything.

He growled and decided to focus on something else or he would be in a bad mood the next days, a certain man that he still had to question.

~Time Break ~ L ~

"Mister Jake."

The man didn't seem startled at first glance. Only the slight tensing of his shoulders gave L the signs that the man had been startled out of his thoughts. The detective had barely spoken the last syllable through the microphone as the man immediately swirled around to face one of the cameras that was hidden quite well in the cell.

It seemed that the man's deceptive abilities were very well developed. He was at least paranoid enough to search for hidden cameras, something that L approved when people in situations like these. The man seemed to be the strategically and street-wise type. He could prove to be a very useful ally if he was indeed as innocent as Light believed him to be.

Sure L didn't believe him to be Kira at all. He didn't fit the profile that he had created. That didn't mean that the man couldn't be involved though. After all he had been in the middle of the mix-up that day.

"Am I speaking to one of the most famous detectives?"

L smiled in amusement and didn't move to reply, leaving the man to try and figure it out on his own. There was a slight pause as the man waited for a reply but he got the message soon enough.

"Fine, be that way man." Jake said, crossing his arms and scanning his surroundings again and mumbling something under his breath while he did so. Luckily for L, he had experience with these practices and since they often got him useful information he had always installed some extra sensitive microphones to pick up what they were saying.

"Seriously Soka, 'keep an eye on the kid' doesn't even cover this shit. Now which one of the detective is this detectivie again? No goody goody business that for sure with those freaking restrains. Large manpower of what I saw back at the bunk. Didn't see anyone after that except that older man, so that must be the one that like to hide his face on tv. L? The voice thing certainly confirms it. Or is it just someone who is trying to copy that Kira-detective and mess with my head? Still why would anyone want to do that?"

There was a long pause when the man most likely realised that detective was involved with the Kira business.

"Kira-detective." The man muttered again.

L had to give it to the man. He was quick to pick up things and surely quite unpredictable, because all of the things – shouting, cussing, denying anything they have done, which were the actions of most people he interviewed – the man did something that L hadn't quite expected.

Jake simply groaned in a way that reminded L of a teenage boy having just been told that he was going to school whether he liked it or not.

"Aw I'm deep shit now aren't I?" The man nearly complained. He muttered something under his breath again. "Damn you Soka, when I see you again I'm _so_ gonna kick you ass!"

Seeing as nobody would see his expression, L allowed himself a small-amused smile. First impressions were very important and L had the feeling that he might someday actually start to like the man. Just a little bit.

"Very good Mister Jake, you seem to be very observant _and well-informed_"

Jake let out an amused snort, though the slight puffing of the chest when he heard the compliment didn't go unnoticed by L.

"Thanks man, but if you don't mind I wanna get straight to business. I have to search for a certain little chameleon." He almost seemed sad with his plan.

L almost asked who he was referring to but decided to let it pass for now.

"Are you Kira?" – he wasn't, L knew but he just wanted to judge his reaction.

The man actually laughed in surprise. "Seriously? No man! I'm not even supporting that little scumbag"

So the man claimed to be against Kira. Good.

"Why?"

"Why?" The man laughed. "You of all people should know why man! He is acting like he is some God. Why the hell should he decide who should die? Even more when he kills innocents to get what he wants and-"

L decided he got the message and cut him off, though he was very content with the man's thoughts.

"Why did you take Light-kun with you?"

"I had to keep an eye on him and he was wounded when I found him. I better at treating any stab wound than anyone I know, including some of those white-coats at the hospital. It would have take to much time so this was the best way." He answered, looking genuine, but L knew he was leaving something out.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you are wanted by the police?"

L saw the man move into a slightly defensive position, as the man straightened himself just a little more, crossed his arms and shifted his weight to lean again one of the wall nearby.

"Yeah that might have a little bit to do with it. But seriously man, if going to the hospital would have been better I would have done so." Jake glared at the camera having noticed the underlying accusation.

"Very well. Now who is this 'Soka' you keep mentioning?"

His whole demeanor chanced. His hands clenched his arms as if to restrain himself and the sudden sad expression that flashed across his face said enough. He re-crossed his arms and one shoulder was tenser than the other.

"A friend of mine."

L had the feeling that he had to be very careful from now on.

~Scene Break- Raito ~ 

I tiredly lifted my head up as sunlight shone on my face. What time was it? Judging from the sun it was late in the morning. I looked over my shoulder but noticed the lack of that messy and ruffled bird nest that was also better known as L's hair. So, since L most likely didn't suddenly decide to shave his hair off, it meant that L wasn't there. I frowned and checked again, but even though the bedspread was messed up there wasn't anyone hiding underneath it.

But then how..?

I glanced at my arm, but the handcuff was still there. I sighed and rolled my eyes and pushed my face back in the cool pillow.

I wondered if he had just taken of his own handcuff and left me to sleep. Then what was the whole point?

Grumbling slightly, I leaned on my side and started to pull at the chain to make sure that I got the other handcuff and wouldn't trip on the chain later.

I met resistance.

I tugged a little firmer.

The chain still resisted.

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I sat up.

Oh no he didn't!

I tugged on the handcuff again. This time a followed the chain and stared for a moment when I noticed where the other handcuff was situated. I growled and a soft jingle was heard as if putting emphasis on the fact that the handcuff had been fastened to the ring on the door to the bathroom that acted as door handle.

I tried to pry it of but it didn't work.

"Jwehk" I had meant to simply mouth the word, but was surprised when some sound followed. I ignored the itching in my throat that followed, still surprised that there was actually sound coming out of it, however gurgling it sounded.

He said he wouldn't leave me without surveillance and then he goes on and leave me here like that. Where the hell was he thinking? I slowly got to my feet, stretching with a soft hiss as I felt my wound starting to itch. I had difficulty restraining myself from scratching. Pain was unpleasant, but sometimes I considered itching to be worse.

Itchy itchy!

My brain was just urging me to scratch. At least with pain it knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

Fighting my impulses I entered the bathroom. At least L had been somewhat insightful and made sure I could have enough room.

The shower was wonderful. Finally some warm water streaming down my back. I had showered yesterday too but this felt far more relaxing. Now, it wasn't necessary to get all the dirt out of my hair but I was taking a shower just because I wanted to.

"Light-kun you have been in there for nearly twenty minutes. Please hurry up so we can meet the team half an hour. " The familiar voice cut through my relaxed mind and I felt all my worries return.

I automatically clacked my tongue in reply and stepped out of the shower to get dry and dressed.

I had a feeling that today would be a long day.

**~ EXTENDED CHAPTER~ Light ~**

Opening the door, I gave the sugar-loving detective a glare that showed just how much I had appreciated having been chained to the wall like some criminal. Said detective had in the time I had been showering, put the handcuff back on his previous place. I couldn't keep myself from giving the chain a slight hopefully painful jerk when he ignored me.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw the corner of L's lip twitch upwards ever so slightly. So he was amused huh?

Stupid detective.

Even though L probably knew what I was thinking, he didn't answer me, nor did he apologize. In the couple of days that I had known him, I already figured that he didn't really do apologizing. So I wasn't surprised. Still, it resulted that my mood went even further down.

"Ewu" I called out in a gurgle as I crossed my arms. Somehow, hearing me actually put effort by trying to talk always got his attention.

'If you ever do that again…' I started when he turned back to me. 'I will make your life very difficult.' I gave him another glare for the good measure, being completely serious.

_At least until I'm sure that he has suffered enough. _I left that unspoken to seem more threatening.

L's head cocked to the side ever so slightly as he brought his thump to his lips. 'I did not know that Light-kun would make such a big fuss about it." I refused to let my eyebrow twitch at that remark. He waited a few more second, and I just could see the wheels in his head spinning to find a loophole at what I had just said.

He gave me a solemn nod – was he actually mocking me? – as he talked. "Your preference is duly noted, Light-kun."

He found a loophole.

My eyebrow did twitch this time and I kept glaring at him. If I would keep going like this for the next couple of weeks I would have wrinkles by the time I was my father's age. He just returned my stare with that usual mask of his.

"Now if Light-kun is done with his usual morning complains, we should head to the meeting with the rest of the team."

"Gher" The sound that came out didn't really sound like 'jerk' with all the gurgling that accompanied it, but I knew that he understood what I said.

But of course he decided to show just how annoying he really was.

"I apologise Light-kun. I could not quite catch that."

Urgh, if I didn't feel so weak and sickly I would have punched him in the face just to show what I thought of him right at that moment.

**~Scene Break ~ L ~**

Much to L's displeasure, the meeting had been very chaotic. The members had been loud, obnoxious and surprisingly nervous when Light had returned. The news that Light-kun could possibly be dying had gone around like a gossip in a high-school full of teenage girls.

"Light-kun! How do you feel? Do you want something? If I can do anything for you just let me know!" Matsuda had called out as soon as he had spotted Light following the detective into the room. The _I want you to be able to enjoy your last weeks to the fullest extent _was left unsaid, though knowing Matsuda he would have said it in a more clumpsy and annoying way.

He had been rewarded with a smack to the head and the depression of the Chief. Of course, this had caused the whole motivation and focus of the members to decrease and the working process to be thirty-nine procent less effective that it used to be.

L had refrained from sighing out loud.

Light had once again shown how good he was at diffusing an uncomfortable atmosphere and thanked Matsuda in his charming goody-goody manner. L would have rolled his eyes at him but since the work-efficiency rose by ten percent again, L kept himself from doing so.

In the end, the meeting had come down to one thing: Light was the key. Since they didn't have much information – or at least, not enough – about Kira, Light was the best chance to get to the killer. Much to Light's discomfort, they started a list with possible solutions that would help to break this 'spell', as they had come to call it.

"Light are you really sure that you want to invest your… time" – meaning possible last weeks of your life – "for these tests?" The chief had once again tried.

He didn't seem to be very happy about the situation. Neither did Light, but he was determined. There was a fire in his eyes as he answered his father. "Yes, I'm not going to let him win Father."

L's respect for the teenager had gone up with that observation.

As soon as everyone had calmed down and found their own place to sit, they had compared notes and ideas. Light-kun had been comfortably sitting in the big puffy chair next to L, since the chain made it difficult for them to sit further apart.

"Now everyone has recognized that this all depends on Light remembering-" He noted Light's subtle winch as he said that. "we will have to establish an efficient process to get as many clues as possible. If for some reason Light can't remember Kira's identity or share it, we have to investigate with the clues provided."

He continued to give everyone their own task. He himself would watch the footage of the cameras with Light later in the evening and the next coming days. Furthermore, he and Watari would focus on obtaining the information through Light.

He had shot down the Chief's suggestion to help.

"There is a higher percentage for the chance of finding Kira if you search for the background of those that Light is acquainted with. You are the best suited for this task, since you are closest to him. Those that you don't personally know will be referred to by Light tomorrow morning." L had said and no one – even though they pitied the man – could fight that logic.

There was some soft mumbling, but L easily ignored that.

"Now, please share your ideas with the group." He said, completely focused on splashing his tea around by dropping sugar-cubes from a meter high into the cup.

Even if the team wouldn't be used to his I-am-totally-ignoring-anything-you-say-but-I-will-notice-anything-attitude, they wouldn't have dared to say anything about his behaviour either way.

Well everyone but one person.

'L, you are making a mess."

'A brilliant observation Light-kun.'

'A brilliant use of sarcasm L.'

Some people chuckled ever so slightly as they watched another verbal spar between the two. Even Yagami-san smiled as their tried to outmaneuver each other while keeping their nonchalant attitude in check.

Light had done it again, L noted. Everyone was back to their full work-efficiency.

Still that didn't mean that he would let him win this round.

**~Scene Break ~ L ~**

After getting back on track – L having won this round even though it helped that Light had nearly fallen asleep at the end - L was ready to move onto the next question.

The plan was simple: find ways to get Light to remember who Kira is.

The solution wasn't as simple. They were dealing with an unknown. Kira was unnatural. Light was healing unnaturally. The whole situation was just unnatural.

Hence, the list that they eventually came up with seemed very… doubtful.

Meditation, hypnosis, aroma therapy, reinvestigation of the scene, simply letting him sleep, putting his mind under stress – Yagami-san had made a whole fuss about that one. The list went on and on, eventually causing the suggestions to become highly illogical.

One got even more absurd than the other.

Still it wasn't like L had much choice in the matter and he didn't really care about that. After all, the idea of Kira was absurd too. No the problem was the time-limit. There was no way that they would be able to do everything.

The seconds were counting and Light wasn't even in condition yet to actually start all these tests. He was still healing and had actually fallen asleep at the end of the meeting.

Watari pulled a blanket over the young man, but L stopped him. "Don't, we need to start right now."

Watari straightened as he looked at his charge with troubled eyes. "L, you can't immediately start this… whole process. He needs rest right now." The old man tried to change his mind, worried what kind of consequences this would have for L's newfound friend.

"There is no time."

L was for once standing at the window, his hand trailing invisible lines on the cold glass. It was raining, even though it was difficult to see in the darkness. L sought eyecontact through the reflection of the window and then turned away at the disappointed expression on the man's face.

"There is no time." He repeated.

The fact that he was repeating what he had said before showed Watari just how much this was troubling him.

"L, I assure you that-"

"No Watari There is no other choice." The hand on the window clenched ever so slightly, as he interrupted the older man.

The old man sighed. He understood, part of him agreed, but having been watching the nearly unconscious boy nodding off in the puffy chair that he was currently sleeping in made his stomach clench with unease.

"Let him sleep for an hour." He tried. Even that would do the teenager some good.

L's hand unclenched and he stared in front of him. Watari was unsure whether he was staring at his own eyes or the city behind the window.

"Yes, he will feel at least a little more rested then."

The detective remained silent, too focused on his inner conflict. One hour. Sixty minutes. Three thousand and six hundred seconds. At least one other Kira killing. Another possible clue from Light-kun. Was Light-kun's rest more important than that? One hour of rest more important than catching Kira?

Another dead person. A possible innocent… A probable innocent if Kira was becoming restless.

L rested his forehead on the cold glass. This was not merely a decision of letting Light sleep, Watari realised. This was a decision about how far L would go. How far would he be able to push – possibly torture by doing so – Light for the answer he held in his mind?

Watari wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but he knew that it would not be appreciated in times of such inner conflict. This was something that L had to decide himself. After finally finding someone who could keep up with him, help him and maybe even work with him in the future, he might possibly ruin it if he wasn't careful.

Who was more important?

Kira or Light?

L took note of all the little details that appeared on the window when he breathed slowly on it. It became foggy and fuzzy, removing the reflection of the room behind him with it. Would he be able to distance himself from Light like he had been able to do with all those other people?

_"I am Justice." _He had what seemed a long time ago when he had confronted Kira. Yet what was the justice in destroying a friend's last two weeks of living happily?

_"Yes, I'm not going to let him win Father." _The determination that Light had shown at that moment.

Yes, this had become a matter of pride. This was a language that both geniuses spoke very well. They would not give in. They would refuse to give up and live peacefully for a couple of days if there was a chance to do so much more.

However small the percentage. It was one of the very few situations in which logic wouldn't be important anymore.

Pressing his forehead against another cooler part of the window he finally stared at the great city that was hidden in the darkness. The flaring lights, the people walking over the streets, the cars with people who had a destination in mind.

Then he focused on his eyes once more and made his decision. He and Watari watched as his eyes suddenly hardened and became colder than Watari had seen in a very long time. L slowly pushed himself away from the window and moved towards the currently sleeping teen.

They had already wasted one minute.

"Light wake up." He said, nudging him with his foot.

They didn't have any time to spare. Light was going to curse him. After this, Light could possibly despite him and hate him. He might to want to punch him, to fight him and to inflict pain on him.

Yet, if it saved people – innocent people – from dying, L decided that it would be worth it.

After all, Light was already dying; it was no matter of choosing his life above others.

They had to start immediately.

From now on, every second counts.

_"Eru?"_

_"Let's go Light-kun."_

**~End Chapter ~**

Sigh, just got back this morning and a headache to keep me company. Lol, I'm feeling very committed to you guys right now. Next chapter is already written down in my notebook, now I have to make sure I get to type it all out.

In the mean time, please encourage me and let me know what you think? If you can't review because you already did than thank you and please wait for the next chapter.

Till soon!


	21. Running Time

Yes a very fast update! (At least I think it is, writing such long chapters is really time-consuming!).

Anyway I want to thank you all for reviewing, reading and still following this story even though it has had two major breaks in between.

I want to thank my Beta **ShrinksDisclassifed** for once again kindly lending her service to me after this long absense. However she is on holiday so the chapter will be beta-ed at a later date. If you see any glaring mistakes just let me know and I will change it.

I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: I have extended the last chapter a few days ago, if you haven't read it yet please read that first! **

Oh and I don't own Death Note. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: Running Time**

_Diary_

_L was being such a jerk. I know where it was coming from, but I myself was not exactly mentally stable. At one time I felt incredibly calm with the fact that my possible death is coming close. At other times I was overwhelmed with panic. Maybe that is why Brian told me to write in this diary. Maybe I should give it to L when I have finished it, just to leave something behind. Still, even while writing this, I feel my heart clench painfully at the thought of leaving everything behind. _

_Anyway, dear never-having-been-alive-Diary, the time was ticking and L didn't seem to plan to waste even a second. _

~Scene Break ~ Day 4 ~ L ~ 

They had already wasted two days after Light had been found. Of course, this time had been necessary for his recovery and making a plan, but it still bothered L. That evening Light didn't show any progress.

L had decided that meditation would be the best choice to start with. So, after he had woken up Light-kun, who had grumpily tried to ignore him, he dragged him to a silent room where they could meditate without being bothered.

Unfortunately, Light-kun didn't cooperate, much to L's annoyance. This resulted Light-kun to get annoyed too.

'I can't help it L!' Light had signed at him in a frustrated manner. He once again pulled himself back in the lotus position that he found very uncomfortable. 'I can't stop myself from fallen asleep, just wake me up alright? I'm doing all I can."

L knew that. Yet, he felt the seconds in the back of his counting.

Still like he promised, Light-kun kept trying and trying and trying. He had fallen asleep three times in the process and been quite rudely awoken by the detective.

The third time with a foot in his face.

Yet even early in the morning, there had still been no progress.

L wanted to punch something. Maybe he should have listened to Watari. He glanced at the teenager that was hunched over in his lotus position. He had once again fallen asleep.

Should he let him rest for a moment? Should he wake him up again? Meditating was not as easy as it looked. It needed discipline and a slight concentration to get one's mind to relax.

A small groan caught L's attention.

Light-kun was shivering again, like he had done a couple times this evening. Seven people dead, L concluded. However, unlike the previous shivers, Light-kun didn't stop shivering. He curled up into himself and started swaying.

Worried, L closed in on the teenager, unsure of what to do.

How to get him to share his memory? How to get it without hurting him?

L hated being unsure about something. He hated Kira. He hated the unknown. He reached out to shake Light-kun's shoulders, but just before he could touch him, Light-kun grabbed his arms and was looking at him with wide eyes.

'Brown jacket… look for a brown jacket.' He mouthed to him urgently, pulling at L's white shirt.

"Anything else Light-kun?" L tried to remain calm, but he found it difficult to ignore the anxious feelings building up in his stomach.

Light-kun frowned as if trying to come up with something and his eyes suddenly became alarmingly blank.

"Light-kun!" L shouted at the teen.

Those eyes were bad. That blank look was very _very_ bad. L suddenly realised that it wasn't as simple as getting Light to remember. It was making Light remember without losing himself.

Light-kun found himself a distance away on the floor by the force behind L desperate kick. Shaking the teen to open his eyes, L was relieved that they weren't blank anymore.

That had been close.

'L?' Light seemed confused at the fact that he was shaking him.

"Don't get distracted from this world Light-kun. Always keep aware of those around you." L stated urgently.

Light-kun nodded at him, but L wasn't satisfied. He shook the teenager firmer.

"Understood?"

"Hai."

They stopped meditating for the day and Light finally got his rest. In the mean time, L was going through videos of the surveillance cameras from the district and day in which Light and Kira met.

He noted that only about a two hundred and fifty-three people had been wearing something that could be either mistaken or indentified as a brown jacket that day.

At least it was something.

~ Day 5 ~ Light~

L made everyone move to another location the next morning. The whole process only took a couple of hours. I was surprised by how he managed to pack all his equipment so quickly, but decided not to question him.

Gramps must have had something to do with it.

I know that L wasn't very happy with my lack of energy yesterday. I hadn't been either, but no matter how hard I tried, I still ended up falling asleep. That was when I started having those dreams… I know what happened, but I can't visualise it anymore.

I can't remember what was said.

If anything was said at all.

Seeing as there had been no direct results from the meditation exercise itself, it surprised me when L dragged me away again.

"Shouldn't we help moving?" I questioned the detective.

A drawled "No" was the short reply.

Great, Mr. Detective was in a grumpy mood today.

'Alright then.'

We stepped into the room that I recognised as the one that we had used the day before. Thinking that we would same as yesterday, I sat down on the ground, shifted myself so I crossed my legs and started pulling one leg over my other.

Making sure it wouldn't slip away I placed my hands on my knees and slowly breathed out, waiting for L to do the same.

"No that won't be necessary Light-kun." L stopped me as he sat down in front of me and drew his knees to his chest.

Assuming that it wasn't necessary to put my hands as I had, I opened my eyes and put my hands in a more comfortable position.

I watched him as he cocked his head to the side.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. What was I doing wrong?

He was clearly waiting, nibbling in that slightly disgusting way on his thumb again.

My eyebrow twitched nearly automatically in distaste.

He stopped nibbling.

I slightly narrowed my eyes.

He slightly pulled his hand away from his mouth.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise and I'm sure he must have seen the approval in my eyes.

He pulled it a little further away from his lips.

Finally. Maybe he had realised that it wasn't very good for him to do that. At least not when I was around. I have been following him around the whole day and I surely had not seen him wash his hands in the last couple of hours.

My eyes suddenly focused on the little mischievous twitch of his lips.

Oh no he wasn't-

He had gone back to nibbling on his thumb.

I glared, but he ignored my glare. Instead he stared at me with that annoying blank stare again.

I doubled glare. He doubled his stare.

I _nearly _sweat dropped, but I refused my face to follow that instinct. I just knew that the detective in front of me was waiting for it. I saw his lips twitching in amusement, as if he was going to smile.

A growl was building up in my throat, but suddenly his eyes became cold again.

Right. The reality slammed back into me. I suddenly felt heavy again and nodded ever so slightly.

No time for games.

"Don't sit like that." L told me and I shifted out of my pose, not knowing how I was supposed to sit otherwise.

I waited for him to explain, as I shifted into a more comfortable position. L caught on quickly and spoke up again.

"This time, since you now have energy to stay awake-" I couldn't help but glare at him but he ignored me."-we will try to meditate through relaxation."

L himself shifted into his familiar pose. He had his hands on his knees while resting his head on them, as he stared at me.

"My own personal preference is this current position I am in while meditating. I'm sure you have noticed it many times before."

Normally I would have used this opening to make a quick jab at him about how I wouldn't have been the only one, but the situation slowly started to get to me, so I ignored the opportunity. Instead I nodded in agreement.

"I already explained why. Most important, I am able to relax in this position, but still remain aware of myself."

Light slowly began to understand. If L would be too relaxed, he would – if he wasn't too exhausted to notice - regain his awareness by the shifting of his legs. After all, gravity would urge his body to lie down, or to shift. His leg would tense up at the sudden shift and L would regain awareness again.

"I understand." I let him know and stood up.

He didn't make any comment about my sudden action.

Instead he watched me silently, as I took a little bit of distance. The distance was large enough not to be bothered by the detective and close enough so that the chain wouldn't be tugging on my arm.

I straightened myself completely, tensed my muscles and breathed in as much air as I could.

Then I breathed out, relaxed my muscles and allowed myself to hunch over in relaxation.

I felt myself lower to the ground, my legs preferring not having to carry me if they were to relax. Sitting on the ground I felt the urge to lie down. I nearly was afraid to follow it. After all, it would mean that I didn't have the wake-up call like L did.

However, sitting like L didn't seem appealing at all. My back would start to hurt without the natural hunch that L seemed to poses.

Relax. Relax.

In the end, I was lying back on the floor, my arms folded above me and my hands were situated under my neck. I realised this was the way I always lied when I did my 'ceiling gazing'.

I breathed in slowly and calmly. I focused on the cool floor that touched my back. I took in the way my legs were sprawled out, one bended and the other stretched. I was calm.

I felt completely relaxed. The only thing that kept me from relaxing was the fact that my handcuff was poking me in the neck. I twitched at the unpleasant poke, but tried to ignore it.

I was very much aware of L standing up again and walking towards me. Somehow he had now a key in his hand. I took the handcuffed hand away from my neck and held it out to him.

He took it of and I nodded thankfully at him. Then I breathed out again.

The detective sat back down at his previous place. At first the exercise went very well. I felt myself relax even further but not ready to fall asleep yet. My mind kept itself silent for once, except for the occasional whisper of observations and conclusions I had come up with that day.

Unfortunately, ever so slowly, my relaxation shifted to restlessness and I tried to keep myself occupied by focusing on other little things. Like trying to listen to L's own breathing. Counting how fast my heart was beating and trying to become aware of the hum of the electricity going through the building.

Of course, L didn't take long to notice this change.

"Relax Light-kun." He ordered.

My leg twitched in protest. My body felt too… _awake _too relax. It was becoming too restless, as if something was going to ha-

I started shivering.

Breathing out slowly, I ignored the phantom shiver that seemed to concentrate around my heart.

"Light-kun" His voice had remained calm. If he had been unsettled at all, he had made sure to mask it completely.

"Relax." He ordered again.

The shiver disappeared and I tried again. "Become aware of your own body." L drawled, his voice didn't seem to disrupt my concentration at all.

_If the world comes to an end and his career ends, he could always become one of those meditation instructors. _I allowed the thought to go through my mind and then put it away.

"Listen to your heartbeat. Try to feel the blood steaming through your veins. Indentify where are touching the ground. Breath in. Feel the air rushing in. Breath out and feel your lungs relax." His voice was slow and nearly a whisper. He let some silences fall between the different instructions to give me some time to become more aware.

Had I not been so relaxed and L radiating this serious-attitude aura, I might have found this exercise completely ridiculous.

"Now keep focused for one minute." I nodded mentally, unsure whether my body had followed it. He started counting and I suddenly felt myself… shift. My brain was occupied enough by focusing on all these things and relaxed at the same time because I didn't have to put effort in them.

"If you are ready…" L paused ever so slightly, as if making a decision. "then allow you mind to run free. Let it think all it wants. To remember anything it wants."

I felt myself frown, starting to struggle with this new aspect.

My mind was used to let things being 'called' and then sending it. It is difficult to explain. Most wouldn't understand or would think it odd for someone to phrase it like that. However, everyone is surely aware that - subconsciously or not - every brain functions differently, especially for geniuses – in which some cases it could border to insanity.

I automatically imagined myself standing in a well-organised library. I struggled and suddenly the book started flying around. I could imagine myself standing in the middle watching in near horror at all the chaos that I had caused.

It was overwhelming me.

A hand touched my shoulder in silent support. "It is _your _mind. You know where everything is supposed to go." He continued.

"Let your mind go and let it find its place back."

Mentally I continued struggling to relax. This was not simply meditating anymore. That sneaky little… I would get angry at him later. First I had to get myself to calm down.

"Back." I grumbled to myself.

"No Light-kun let it go!" His drawl was firmer.

I couldn't. This was dangerous what we were doing. I was starting to get too overwhelmed. It had to calm down!

"Back!" I growled, suddenly feeling very angry.

Something calm and warm caressed me from the back of my mind, as if trying to calm me down.

_I felt myself drifting in the darkness, warm and content. Aware of everything that had happened and the restrictions that the blanket around me was somehow forced to put on me. I –_

Get a freaking hold of yourself Light!

_Find his name and tell Kira!_

No!

Everything was suddenly quiet in my mind. I was back in control and I hadn't moved an inch. That had been so close. I was going to kill him!

_Find his name and tell Ki-_

I braced myself again the sudden feelings of disgust that came over me.

Opening my eyes, I came eye to eye with two very familiar eyes. No killing L. I wouldn't kill the only one who could keep up with me. I wouldn't kill someone I would call a friend.

I have him the most venomous glare I had ever given him, using as an outlet to let all the _bad _feelings and urges to get away from me.

Since we were so close, I could actually see L startle ever so slightly.

'I'am' I started slowly as I saw him stare at my hand. "Noght" I gurgled angrily. 'doing that again.'

We stared and glared at each other for another minute. I was trying to convey how dangerous it had been for me. I had nearly turned into… I shivered at the thought. The fear intensified my glare even more and I saw the detectives eyes take in my expression carefully before L slowly nodded.

"I apologise." He said calmly as if this hadn't faced him at all. Like he had been expecting it.

My heart was still raising and I was not ready to accept such a simple little apology like that.

"Jehrg."

He remained silent after that and helped me up. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't support myself anymore. The sugar-loving detective paused ever so slightly, as if unsure what would be the best action to take. Eventually he flung my arm over his shoulder and supported me over to the door.

"What do you remember?" He asked silently after a while, his eyes a bit colder again.

The little flash of guilt I had seen earlier in his eyes made it a little easier for me to stomped my frustration down, knowing why this was all necessary. I steeled my feelings and felt myself become colder too.

My eyes flashed.

It wasn't about me. It was about removing Kira from his quest. I had to remember that. Whatever it had done to me, I was suddenly more aware of my situation than ever.

Considering his question, it struck me. My legs suddenly bulked as something flashed in front of my eyes. How could it be? I felt like throwing up.

'They all died.'

I didn't have to explain that I talked about the gang members. L himself had given in some thought and come up with a theory that he could have been in contact with one of those gang members.

Still there had been this sneaking suspicion between them that caused dread to build up in their stomachs.

I could now confirm it.

'They didn't know him. He didn't know them.'

The message was clear and L actually tensed at the confirmation. "He has evolved." He tried to continue.

"He can kill without a name." They both muttered and mouthed.

The pair continued on towards the hotel room from where L would take let Watari take them to their new location and meet the team.

They would have to be very careful from now on.

~Evening ~ day 5 ~ L ~

The sugar-loving detective glanced at the teenager that was shifting restlessly on the other side of the bed. His breathing wasn't deep enough to indicate that he was sleeping. This surprised L since in the time that he had known the teenager, he had always been a light but still good sleeper.

"Light-kun, go to sleep." He eventually told the boy.

Said boy turned around to face him and sat up with so much energy that made L nearly think that the boy had been sleeping the last couple of hours.

'I can't fall asleep.' Light-kun snapped, clearly frustrated.

They both were silent for a while. They knew that Light always got the best information during his sleep and the little hints that he had provided while he had been awake hadn't really gotten them much. After all, they had already established that Kira was male. They already knew that he had confronted L on the TV. They already knew that he was a mass-murdering sociopath.

They needed something better, like the hint about a notebook of some kind.

"Sleep."

'I can't. I'm feeling restless and rested at the same time.'

L actually frowned at him, thinking back at what happened in the afternoon. Did that have anything to do with it? The boy was still recovering and had been awake long enough for anyone to feel tired. L had been focusing on making him tired enough to fall easily asleep. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator hadn't been for nothing.

"Would you like to take a hot shower? Some hot milk?" L asked, trying to keep his mocking tone out of it. When he noted that Light's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't succeeded.

Very well then.

"Maybe a bedtime story to go with it?" He continued to edge the frustrated teenager on. Light-kun may feel energised, but it seemingly hadn't affected his mood at all.

"Urgh!" Light threw up his hands in frustration and suddenly got out of bed and walked towards the door. L hurriedly made himself as heavy as possible and the chain between them tensed, causing them to end up in a stand-still.

"Where are you going?"

'I need to go for a run.'

"You need to sleep.'

"I will when I get rid of this energy.'

"You are not healed yet." L pointed out. He was not going to let that stubborn teenager get hurt and make it only worse.

'I'm feeling fine.' The stubborn teenager defended himself stubbornly.

"Go to sleep."

"No." Light-kun finally managed to gurgle and coughed after it.

"Do not make me knock you out, Light-kun." L actually threatened and Light actually seemed to pause at that statement.

But of course, it wouldn't scare the teenager away.

'Either you are coming for a run with me or I will drag you with me the whole time.'

They glared at each other, both their frustrations rising. L really needed Light-kun to get to sleep and give him more information but it was clearly not going to happen. He prided himself in knowing the teenager well enough to know when he was serious about something.

He really couldn't fall asleep... This could be a big problem.

"Fine, but let me first see that wound of yours."

Light let out a sigh but complied and pulled his bandage free. Watari had put clean bandaged over in the morning and while it was healing much better than any other wound he had seen, it still looked nasty.

As Light-kun pulled the bandage away, both the geniuses paused and stared. The progress that it had made in the last couple of days suddenly seemed to have happened in one day. The wound still looked slightly painful, but it did look nicely healed. Light could actually go for a run if he wanted to.

L closed his laptop and walked towards the teen, poking his stomach. The swat he got back was at least reassuring. The wound was still there. Light-kun glared at him as he put the bandages back as good as he could.

"Let's go." L dragged the teenager with him as soon as he was done. The fast they could get Light-kun tired enough to get to sleep the sooner they would get some information.

"I hope you are a fast runner Light-kun"

The smirk that he got as a reply made the competitive streak in the detective let itself be known again.

'Don't worry L, I will make sure you can still keep up with me.'

Oh he was so going to regret those words.

With that the pair took off, both trying to stay ahead of the other.

When they finally got back after an hours, L strolled in the room in a leisurely and calm attitude. Light was panting ever so slightly and moved over to the bed where he flopped down and finally fell asleep. As soon as the teenager was unconsciousness L allowed his body to catch up the oxygen that it needed and started taking deep breaths himself.

He had to keep up a good image.

He opened his laptop again and stared at the screens. He worked for another hour before, For some reason, they became blurry and darker and eventually L felt himself slip away into the darkness

In the surveillance room at a secret location in the building, Watari shook his head in amusement.

~Evening ~ Day 6 ~ Watari ~

Today had not been successful. Watari didn't need L to tell him to know this. He could read their faces like an open book if they weren't fully guarding it.

It was a skill he had developed over all those years living with those little mischievous geniuses after all.

The old man often provided some little distraction for L and Light when he felt they needed it. At least, when it wouldn't hinder them too much. It was through this way that he was often present when the younger boy got another shiver.

Yet, much to both their frustration – no matter how much Light hated shivering and remembering – the last two days had been pretty much fruitless.

Another meditation round did not help.

Watari's hypnosis hadn't worked either. Light-kun had looked very uncomfortable with the idea, but had allowed the man to do it. Watari knew that it had taken a great amount of trust and self-sacrificing to give Watari so much power over him. He had felt slightly moved by the gesture.

Before this, L had been one of the very few that had trusted him enough to do things like this.

Now the younger genius had been added to that list.

The old man had been determined not to let the younger boy down. Not that he ever had thought of using hypnosis to manipulate the boy anyway. The first ten minutes had gone very well. Unfortunately they had stumbled on some kind of blockade that Watari wasn't able to guide Light through. They had been forced to wake him up and give up.

This wasn't something that could be removed so quickly and they didn't have enough time.

Unsurprisingly, the moods of both geniuses were steadily dropping.

That didn't mean that memories hadn't resurfaced at all.

The only few things that he had come up with were other memories that he had forgotten too, like little details from meeting him in the alley and arguing with L the next day. Though it improved their work relationship, it wasn't what the two geniuses were looking for.

They had however concluded that obtaining memories during the shivers were most effective when Light was asleep.

Since Watari had been present at the time and was trusted enough by the two to follow their conversations, the older man had seen the wheels starting to spin in his charge's head. The slightly blank look in his eyes didn't promise anything good as there was no amusement or mischievousness involved.

Watari sighed with a heavy heart and continued to stare at all the big screens that covered the wall in front of him, each showing various live footage from different cameras in different rooms. He was brought out of his reverie when he was alerted with a soft bleep that L had sent him a message. Before he had a chance to open it, L himself spoke up.

"Watari" The drawl came from the computer in front of him. Light was once again asleep and L still been busy watching all the videos he had provided him earlier.

"Yes L?"

"Could you please get everything I have listed in the message I just send you? I would like to start tomorrow, so please acquire it as fast as possible."

"I will do my best L." Watari replied.

Even though L could have simply written it down in the message, the young always preferred to speak to him as directly as possible as long as the situation allowed it. Watari knew that it was a sign of respect that the young man had for him and appreciated the gesture very much.

But he was well aware that L was also well-aware of this.

With a small smile on his lips he opened the message, wondering if it was another list of various cakes and sweets that he would have to buy for the teenager. However after reading the first couple of objects his smile dropped.

The man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, once again unsure if he should speak up. However, as he glanced at the screen that showed the two geniuses he dropped his idea. In the few seconds that it had taken Watari to read the message, L had strategically woken up Light-kun so Watari wouldn't be able to immediately get back to him. He watched the pair go and meet the Chief, who had been waiting for them on of the many kitchens.

Wammy let out another heavy sigh – mentally apologising to the teenager – and opened up several windows on the computer.

He had some people to contact.

~ Scene Break ~ Light ~

I watched impassive as the detective picked up another photo and dropped it in front of me.

I focused on the face and scanned it over. 'Honda Ichiro' I started automatically like I had done to all those people before me and shared some basic information about boy. He was one of my classmates. He was very good in sports. I continued to talk about some other information that had been general knowledge in my class.

He didn't stand out in any way and I placed it on the neat pile on my left.

In the mean time L had neatly throw another card at me. I barely had time to catch it and narrowed my eyes at him.

Placing it down on the time, I turned it around and actually paused for a moment. I stared intensely at the photo in front of me and felt strangely empty.

'I know her, she is in my class.' I eventually signed at L. The detective was sitting in front of me, once again watching every one of my reactions carefully.

We both sat at the table, L in his usual position while nibbling his thumb and staring at me. I was hunched over one of the many photos that were now spread out on the table. Some had already been put in several neat – my doing – and messier – L's doing – piles.

Father was watching us from the other side of the kitchen, having decided to drink some water after sitting there for hours.

Yes, for the last couple of hours were had been discussing everyone I was supposed to know. The indentified and dangerous gang members of Shiro's gang had all already passed. They hadn't left any clue and L and I were coming to the conclusion that they didn't have anything to do with Kira.

So we had moved over to family members and some famous people. No results either. I remembered their names. I knew where I knew them from and their basic information. Nothing out of ordinary.

Father had been very relieved by that.

L however had remained very impassive about the whole thing, shoving another photo under my nose as soon as I had decided that person in question and Kira didn't ring any bells. Nor did I not know anything about them.

The girl in front of me though… something was nagging me.

"Name?" L asked, starting the usual routine when I had paused a few seconds too long. I could already tell that he was eager for any sign.

"Akino Shiori." I immediately answered. "She was in my class last year. I remember her having a slight crush o-"

He paused. "On who?" L pushed.

"I-" My head hurt and I hissed out as I grabbed my hair with two hands.

"Light!" The chief hurried to his son, but Light-kun was too busy with trying to remember even through the pain. "She… I…"

"Did you like her?" L asked.

The pain became even worse and my head started throbbing. 'She…N-Ye- No.'

"Where does she live?" L suddenly cut in, changing the topic.

I blinked as the pressure in my reduced. His face revealed nothing of his thoughts, but for once had had decided not to push me. Shaking my head ever so slightly, the pain subdued completely and I vaguely remembered her telling me that she was moving away.

When had she said that? Why was I getting the impression that she had been sad?

"She moved away."

"Hmmm" L snatched the photo away from him and inspected it himself. "She doesn't fit the profile."

"She is not Kira." I shared, it and L nodded.

"I gathered as much." He muttered, still holding the photo like it was a piece of filth. The fact that he was holding her photo and acting like that made me feel strangely annoyed with the detetective in front of me. I was starting to feel defensive of her, but I couldn't gather why.

She was just another classmate right?

"How much did he forget about her Yagami-san?" L suddenly asked.

I startled in confusion. Turning my head to the right I saw my father staring at me with tormented and worried eyes. Biting my lip in frustration I clenched my fist. Then I breathed out and resigned myself to the fact that I had to get used to the fact that I had forgotten a lot.

But she was important. I knew that much.

"She was one of Light's closest female friends." Dad eventually admitted and I let my head sag forward at that revelation.

Had she really been my friend?

"My wife told me that they also went to the attraction park together."

My eyes widened in surprise and L caught my every expression. She had been a friend then. A few years ago I might have simply done that for my 'reputation', but I wouldn't have done that after the accident.

I watched with a heavy heart as L shoved her to the 'involved in some way but not Kira'-pile.

Suddenly another photo was shoved into my face.

'Suzuki Katsu.' I immediately muttered.

'He's my best friend.' I nodded at L.

Said detective actually paused at that confession and he glanced at my Dad who slowly nodded at him. "They did spend a lot of time together."

I nodded at him, finally smiling. At least I had remembered Katsu. At least I hadn't forgotten about my best friend.

"Where does he live?" L asked making me pause. 'I don't know'. I confessed. He never wanted me to come over to him. I suspected that he didn't live very well and was ashamed. L looked thoughtful. "Abuse?" He questioned.

I grimaced. "Possible." I admitted and gritted my teeth at the thought of a relative being able to abuse family. I just didn't know how this was possible.

My eyes widened in surprise when L placed him on a certain messy pile. 'Possible suspect L?' I questioned, confused.

L ignored me as usual and threw me another card.

I didn't really have much time to think about it though as he already had a couple of other classmates lined up. I glanced at them one by one and obediently remembered their names. A couple of them were just faces that I recognised. Some of them appeared on the 'very less possible suspect' pile but I didn't pay any mind to them.

"He is called –" I stopped and glared at the photo. It was a photo of a young man who was laughing ever so lightly at the camera. Yet his expression was more serious than the rest. He seemed like a quiet kid, those types that prefer to watch everything from a distance. A part of his hair was hiding on of his eyes, seemingly having fallen into his eyes just before the school picture was taken.

"Yes?" L urged.

'I don't know him.' I admitted, frowning. I didn't even recognise his face. He was a completely new person to me. L actually paused and glanced at the photo.

"Very interesting. His name is Kodaru Jori."

I simply blinked at the name. 'I don't know him.'

Was this another of L's tests?

I refrained myself from snapping at the detective. Was he really a classmate of mine? Or was this just another test? I felt a sense of foreboding.

Putting the photo on the pile that Katsu had gone to, L grabbed onto the next pile. Glancing at the many piles that still remained, I kept a silent tired sigh to myself.

This was going to be a long evening.

He was glad that he didn't feel like sleeping at all.

_~ Diary ~ _

_The investigation was moving along very well, but we still hadn't come close to anything. Even though we hadn't even started the third theory on the list, I noticed that L cast the whole plan away. After all, the way to get my memories was most effective through me sleeping. I had been expecting him to let me sleep more often and such methods, however even I had not thought about what he had been planning. _

_It once again showed just how far L will go if no one else decided to do it. _

~ Day 6 ~ L ~

"Wha?"

Light-kun coughed after the sudden force he had put on his throat. He stared in surprise and confusion and horror, all combined with a little bit of dread L noted, at the sight in front of him.

"It won't be harmful or painful at all Light-kun." L tried to reassure the teenager.

'You are going to ' he made an angry hand gesture that could be translated at a curse word as he couldn't express his frustrations. ' SEDATE me of all things.'

"I am well aware of that Light-kun." The detective remained calm as the teenager's temper started to act up.

'Why?' He questioned the detective.

"We both realise that ever since we did our second meditation exercise you have been unable to get as much sleep as you normally do. While we both would prefer letting you sleep naturally the whole day, this would be ineffective." L explained.

'This might not work.' Light-kun said right back. 'Some drugs are -'

"Yes I know that it might not have the same effects as natural induced sleep." L interrupted him.

"However if it does work, we would have a lot of information. We will let you sleep for six hours. Allowing you more shivers after each other and hopefully result in resurfacing some of your memories." L continued as he walked towards the comfortable looking hospital bed that they had set up in one of the medical rooms.

They would monitor him the whole time during his sleep and L and Watari would rotate their presence in the room so both could get some sleep if necessary – this mostly concerned Watari.

Light-kun gave him a glare as L took of his handcuff. When L made no move to remove his handcuff, the teenager became even more annoyed and actually tried to pull the handcuff out of his hand.

_Chang. _

Unfortunately for him, L had already attached it to the bed.

'You promised you wouldn't do that again.' Light tried, but L already knew that he had thought of several loopholes himself.

"Ah yes, but I am currently chaining you to an hospital bed instead of a door." L nodded happily at him like a child who thinking he had thought of a great idea.

"Jegh"

"Ah sorry Light-kun I couldn't quite catch that."

That had been the last straw for him.

Light-kun growled at him and moved towards him to punch him in the face. L jerked back with easy and sidestepped him, having seen this coming for a while. They both had been struggling with their current situation and it would be good to get some aggression out of both of them.

L actually had to curl backwards to avoid another punch that could have broken his nose. The pops that accompanied it made L winch slightly as he felt his spine protest at the sudden shift.

Thinking quickly, L rolled backwards and kicked out towards Light-kun's legs. Light had already seen it coming and jumped over it and lunched forward again. He hadn't expected L to pull of some kind of break-dance move though and was thrown back at the quick kick that followed.

Light quickly stood back up and managed to get close to L again and grabbed the front of his shirt, moving his hand back to punch him in the cheek.

He managed to land a hit on L, but found himself suddenly flung back when L's foot hit his own cheek.

Watari managed to catch the boy in time to keep him from damaging any of the equipment in the room. Light struggled out of his grasp before he could stop him and moved to tackle L to the ground. L however didn't seem to be worried at all and just stood there hunched as he was.

Light-kun's eyes narrowed, but he was too emotional to think the current situation too deeply through. He was nearly close enough, but L still hadn't moved. If anything he had completely returned to his hunched over position and was waiting for something. L saw Light-kun's eyes widened at the sudden realisation.

He was just a second to late though and stumbled as the chain that had been chained to the bed jerked him back.

Leaning in as far as he could Light-kun glared at him. 'This is stupid.' The boy hissed at him and L barely was able to read his lips.

"Please lay on the bed Light-kun."

Light glared at him and he stared right back at him. He leaned in further, but kept enough distance that he could evade another punch.

"We will keep track of you." L continued.

'Why can't we work on the list?' Light-kun questioned him and L started to understand that Light-kun wasn't actually angry with him, but more afraid to be drugged. L's eyes widened slightly in realisation and he frowned ever so lightly.

He knew that his shifts in his expression where so miniscule that only Watari could catch them all, and to a lesser extend Light-kun himself.

"The percentage of success is smaller than-" He started, but was for once interrupted by the teenager himself.

"I know." Again it came out gurgled but L could hear improvement and it worried him. Light stood there for a moment, different emotions flickering in his eyes. Eventually, Light finally leaned back and the chain slackened. He let out a deep sigh and turned around and walked towards the bed.

Lying down, he remained silent as Watari quietly and gently attached him to all the equipment.

'How many days?' He asked.

"It depends on how effective it is." L mumbled softly. Light nodded at that and stared at the transparent plastic back that would be attached to him at the end.

Watari moved quickly and L followed close behind him, checking the connection between the equipment and the computer. Eventually L watched with a slightly unnerved expression as Watari pricked the needle into Light-kun's arm.

'Does my father know?' The teen suddenly asked as he watched the liquid stream down the transparent tube.

L actually twitched at that question and Light-kun let out a chuckle.

'Good luck with that.' He mouthed before his eyes dropped closed.

~ Scene Break ~ L ~

After the first 6 hours, there hadn't been any results. Light-kun had awakened extremely groggily and nearly fallen asleep again.

That was dangerous though. Working with this specialised drug, the patient had to remain awake at least three hours before he could get brought back to sleep. So the task remained to L to keep the teenager occupied. The first hours he drilled the teenager for any information, but that hadn't been fruitful at all.

It had only resulted in another verbal spar that had kept the two geniuses busy for the next two hours.

When Light was once again of to what L hoped to be a remember-all-I-have-forgotten-dreamscape. L turned back to the computer, having received a couple of messaged about the criminals that had been killed that day.

His eyes roamed over a particular message and his eyes narrowed. Kira had sent him a message.

It was 'seemingly' another suicide note. It read:

_The fact that I feel so calm surprises me. The _

_Moonlight is shining down on me and I'm sure I _

_Will repent myself wherever I may go. After all to _

_Go on into the afterlife will show me the truth about me._

_Its what I deserve. I hope that someday I will have_

_my own courage and brightness to follow the bright_

_Way that will lead me to understanding and redemption._

"The moonlight will go its own way…" L murmured and he felt a sense of foreboding.

'What are you planning Kira?'

He was not going to unchain the teenager anytime soon.

**~End Chapter ~ **

And and? Any clues on who Kira is? Let me know your reasons! Who figured out the little clues that I have put in the story? I also finally opened a new poll. Sorry and thanks to those who have already voted many times. Another chapter finished and about… five or six? More to go!

Please fave and review! I would appreciate it very much!

Motivation is always welcome, because I really want to have it finished this summer. Hehe.

Last I want to give a very big thanks to **Blanket-Light **on deviantartfor her artwork that she drew me a (coughlongcough) while ago, but I realised never really told anyone about. Please check it out with the link on my profile and take a look at the others while you are at it?

Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!

Till next time!


	22. Losing Control

Hello everyone! I hope you all have a great vacation!

At least I think most of you are… I only got one-third of my usual responses. Did I do something wrong with the last chapter? It makes me wonder…

Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer than you already are.

So enjoy!

(warning: it is un-betad)

**Chapter 22: Losing Control**

_Diary, _

_During this awful period of being drugged, I couldn't really get my mind to remember much of that period of time. Even the few hours between being knocked out eventually got hazy. The only thing I do clearly remember was the strange sensation of waking up after having fallen in such a deep sleep. It was as if I was forgetting important things. I remember this feeling so strongly that I'm starting to think that it is what actually happened. _

_I knew who Kira was all that time, but I couldn't take the information with me to the conscious world. Sometimes I wonder how many people could have been saved, had I tried harder. How many people had died because of me? Just because I was so focussed on finding that memory that I didn't accept the truth that was right in front of me. _

_It had all started with me…_

_Kira… I'm unable to call you the person I had known before. The person that I thought I knew before. Why couldn't I have stopped you? How could I not have noticed? Your behaviour should have made me realise that it was you. I should have… _

_I wish there was a way to change it all, but even though I now know that Shinigami and Death Notes exist, I doubt that time travel does. _

_By the way, L if you are someday reading this, those are no tear strains. I simply spilled some tea. Seriously. _

_Jerk._

~Scene Break~ Day 8 ~ Light ~

This must have been the sixth time that I had been drugged and pushed into this 'sleeping coma'.

If it was not for the headaches, grogginess and tiredness once I woke up, I wouldn't have minded it as much as I did, because once 'asleep', I was pretty content.

The darkness around me was comforting. There I remembered everything I had once forgotten. Shiori and Jori and Katsu; though they aren't my best and closest friends, were nice to remember the good times. The shock that _he _been Kira.

I also remembered the fact that L was probably the only one that could turn out to truly be my _best_ friend since he was the only one that I knew to keep up with me. Not to forget, I also knew that I _was _going to die if the Death Note worked like _Kira _had explained it would.

I was completely aware of everything that had been going on and how I should have been able to solve it, had I been able to remember when I was consciousness.

Aside from that big disappointment, I currently felt warm and safe. At the same time, I was aware of the presence of… something else. Whatever it was, I wasn't able to consider it a threat. _It _– I couldn't explain what it was – was merely a part of something, looking for something to attach itself to. It had attached itself to me to live.

It was simply a matter of survival for the being.

However, it wasn't a parasite.

In return for this attachment, it provided protection. From what, I didn't know. There were only a few things that the… energy was willing to share with me.

_Why don't I remember when I'm awake? What is restricting this? _I thought as I once again watched the memory over and over, hoping for something to break free of whatever it was holding. I had been watching this so many times that I was losing track of it, but even then I just couldn't remember.

Much to my frustration.

The darkness that seemed to be wrapped around me like a blanket gave a little nudge, as if it was… sorry? What would it be sorry for?

_You are restricting this. _I realised and felt myself go rigid. It caressed me again, as if trying to calm me down.

No!

_Let it go. _

It conveyed some emotion to me. It was struggling. It couldn't. It was being forced to hold it back.

_Let it go!_

I tried to slip out of its hold, but I couldn't escape. I screamed at it. I tried to hurt it but whatever it was, it enveloped me and wrapped around me tighter. It felt as if I was being restrained and hugged at the same time.

_What are you?_

Suddenly Kira's little notebook flashed in front of me.

_Death Note? _

_Are you the essence behind it? _

I couldn't communicate any longer because suddenly I was pulled out of the comfortable embrace and I felt my memories slip away from me again. Having been caught off guard and unable to prepare, I was unable to grasp a proper memory with me.

So, I lashed out to the only thing that came up to me at the last moment.

"Wake up Light-kun."

With a last strong pull, I was carried away and I didn't remember anymore, except for that one word. Had L waited just a little longer, I might have had something more important… like Kira's identity for instance.

Stupid detective.

~Scene Break~ L and Watari ~

Getting Light-kun to wake up was always difficult. After ten minutes in which L had been shaking and prodding and calling out to him, the boy would be groggily and still half-asleep. Watari stood patiently by his side, waiting for the young man to fully get aware.

"Calm down L, the sedative is very strong. He won't regain awareness for another five to ten minutes." He tried to get the sugar-lover to wait patiently.

L twitched in annoyance but did seem to calm himself down just ever so slightly. Releasing the teenager's shoulders, he sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Watari smiled at the self-control that the detective possessed.

L had indeed very good control over his emotions, but patience had always seemed like an exception. Whether it concerned waiting for Watari to bring him strawberry cake or a certain teenager to wake up didn't matter.

"Light-kun, open your eyes!"

Said teen let out a groan in protest. It was as if he had a hangover.

"Wake up Light-kun. What do you remember?" L urged the boy. The longer they waited, the higher the chance that he would forget something important.

After all, it was a bit similar to dreaming. Just the moment after you have awoken you remember nearly all of it, but as soon as you turned off you alarm clock and actually started to think about it, it disappeared.

L refused to let Light-kun forget something just because he waited to long.

'Shinigami.'

It was difficult to read Light-kun's lips when he wasn't really forming the words properly, but L had managed this time.

"Shinigami?" L pondered out loud.

If he was right, Shinigami were Gods of Death. The dread that had been building up in his stomach suddenly got even heavier. What did they have to do with all of this? He stared with wide eyes at the lips that mouthed the word over and over.

They did not exist, did they?

He remembered someone who had been obsessed by them a long time ago.

A memory of two dark eyes that seemed to have a red glow flashed in front of his eyes.

The owner of those eyes might have been very much insane, but could it possibly be that he had been right all along? Had it not been an imagination of the man's mind like he had believed all those years? There was no question that the jam-loving copycat had been hundred percent crazy, but for it to be possibly true…

L nibbled on his thump as he watched Light-kun regain awareness. The detective would have paid a visit his once sort-of-friend in prison, but unfortunately he was dead. Kira had killed him a couple of weeks ago with many other prisoners that had been confined in the same facility.

Kira had once again cut off a lead.

Could he have done it on purpose?

He would think it over later today.

"What about Shinigami, Light-kun?" He asked as he hovered over his friend. He needed more information. Was it not real but just a metaphor? Had it been a picture on Kira's jacket? Did he have a tattoo of some kind? All kinds of theories surfaced in L's head. He had difficulty accepting that they might exist for real. He didn't want to accept the possibility.

It was in conflict with all the logical and rational beliefs and laws of the world.

'Shinigami…' Light-kun muttered again, finally opening his eyes.

"What about them Light-kun?"

The teenager frowned deeply, holding his head in his hands as he sat up. "They…" His voice had once again improved ever so slightly.

L tensed on the seat of his chair, waiting for something that would show that all of this was not for nothing after all. Unfortunately for the detective, the teenager in front of him grasped his hair firmly and pulled as he cried out in frustration. Watari immediately reacted to calm the boy down, but the shaking teenager was too conflicted to pay the man any attention.

"No."

"No." The hoarse whisper-like breaths coming from the boy made L search for teenager's eyes. When their gaze locked, L closed his eyes. He slipped out of the chair, turned away and strolled out of the room.

Another seven people had dead and they had found nothing.

Light-kun didn't remember anything except for that little word. This method wasn't effective enough. L pondered about this as he walked down the hallway. He was not the type of person to slam with doors or to lash out suddenly.

At least note with eyewitnesses around.

Instead, he wandered of to a empty training room that had a couple of punching bags hanging around, disconnected the camera for about ten minutes and let his frustrations go.

Back in the medical room, poor Light didn't have the ability to use a punching back. Which was why he was currently cuddling his pained hand to his chest after having lashed out to the metal railings of the bed. Watari sighed at the situation and told the teen he would get some ice for him.

He used all his experience to ignore the fact that he suddenly found it hard to swallow as the two geniuses left behind a tense atmosphere full of disappointment and frustration.

This was not going well.

~Day 9 ~ Ryuk ~

Kira was feeling giddy. He was shifting when he lay in bed. He was pacing in his room when he didn't have anything else to do and he was spinning on the chair the rest of the time. Ryuk thought it was amusing to see the kid becoming more restless as the day neared. The shinigami had to admit that he was pretty much curious himself.

After all, would that Light-guy be the first human too resist the Death Note?

The idea made Ryuk feel like laughing. He had created a human that his co-owners couldn't kill. It was an unspoken rule that once a death note was owned by a human, that other shinigami would be unable to kill it. Only the original owner of the Death Note - the shinigami – would be able to do that. Of course, this only applied to the Shinigami. The humans could still pretty much fight among themselves and write each others death in the notebook.

It had always worked.

However there was something strange going on with that Light-guy. Ryuk could just feel it. His eyes once again roamed over the black notebook that laid opened on a certain page on the desk. 'Are you still going to die Light-guy?'

" Soon. Soon and I will see Light-kun again!" He heard the kid whisper as he continued to spin around on his chair.

Ryuk was pretty much used to it by now. The kid had cracked and would often whisper to himself without realising it. For the shinigami this was highly entertaining. He would get to hear what was spooking inside his head and was shown just how crazy the kid had become under the power of the Death Note.

He felt so much better without that constant boredom.

"I will explain everything… maybe even convince him. Yes, yes… I will convince him." His whisper sharpened a little bit as the young man clutched the dairy even firmer to his chest.

"He will come. He will come." He repeated that a couple of times and Ryuk started to become dizzy with just watching the kid spin as much as he did. 'I have to be prepared… He will surely be brainwashed… I have to help him."

"Hey kid."

"I saved him before."

"Kid."

"He would have been dead. He will understand."

Ryuk sighed and decided that he would go search for apples in the room on his own. It had happened many times that the kid forgot about an apple in a bag. Especially after he had killed his 'oh so very much' best friend.

"I will kill him". His dark hair blocked his eyes as he lowered his head. "I will kill that L! Just a little longer and I will kill him slowly and painfully."

He suddenly swirled himself to write in his death note again. He scribbled furiously as he copied some instructions he had prepared the day before. When he was done he leaned back seemingly more content and continued spinning around again and again and again.

"I wll kill him." Kira said happily and Ryuk shook his head from his place at the ceiling. That kid was making him far too dizzy.

"If that Light gives you the name that is." Ryuk interjected and frowned in disappointment. He couldn't find an apple.

"Of course he does! I wrote it down!" Kira flung himself out of the chair in his act of anger and fell to the ground at the sudden change. He kept yelling at the Shinigami on the ground. "Like he would forget all that stupid stuff! Like that bitch Shiori! I wrote it down!" He yelled and his voice pitched in a crazy manner.

Ryuk started to feel ever so slightly uncomfortable at the scene in front of him. Still he shook it off. He was a Shinigami damnit. He would not feel sympathy for these mere mortal humans. They were merely a source of entertainment.

Yet he nearly had to force himself to laugh at the kid.

"Hyuk, _If _he follows the rules."

"Shut up Ryuk!" A pen flew right through him and got stuck in the ceiling. Another one followed after Kira reached dizzily for another one that lied on the ground.

"Sheesh no need to get defensive about it. Hyuk." Ryuk chuckled.

"I'm not getting defensive!" There was once again a tone of insanity creeping into the teen's voice.

"If ya say so!"

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm not. He will come. He will come." The teenager kept muttering as he dizzily crawled towards his bed. On he managed to get on it, he curled into a ball, clutching the diary like it was a lifeline.

As a cloud that had been blocking the light of the moon passed, and the light shone down on the broken teenager laying on the bed. Dark bruises were visible on his arms and cheek.

Ryuk frowned to himself. He would never understand humans…

"But what if-"

"He will come. He will come. Light-kun will come."

Watching the teenager while he hovered in the corner, Ryuk once again felt this strange and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

He refused to think that he pitied the kid

~Day 10 ~ Early morning ~ L ~

The last two days had been pretty useless. Light-kun didn't dream anymore. It seemed that the drug had caught up to him too much for him to get into a dreaming coma. L finally allowed himself to rub his eyes. His dark eyes had been staring at the screen for a couple of hours now.

Sitting in the middle of the dark room, in front of his computer was tiring. Still that didn't bother him at all. He was used to it and he was too busy planning. He had just received another message from Kira and it showed him that he was getting restless.

It had been a suicide poem, mostly useless stuff with exception of the eleventh line, which read:

"Those who hide in the shadows will not be able to follow the light."

L nibbled on his thumb. "Are you mocking me Kira?" He mumbled. Why was he telling him this? Was he that confident or was it a cover-up for something that went wrong? No… Kira was losing it.

The detective frowned as he reread the message once again. There was a sudden drop in the previous guarded interest in Light. He seemed very possessive.

He heard the door of the room that he was in opening.

"Light can't take much more of the drug, L" The familiar voice of his old friend cut in through the darkness. He stayed put as Watari came closer and put down a slice of cake at the right side to the computer. Absently tracking down the movements in the corner of his eyes, L observed this cup appearing next to slice of cake.

His eyes never lost focus of the screen in front of him though.

"I also noticed that he had been moving during his coma. It is very unusual. I had to push him back a couple of times to keep him from getting out of bed."

L still didn't move.

Watari tried to be as patient as he always was as three minutes passed without L having shown any sign of replying back to him, but the atmosphere had gotten to the old man too. He was well prepared to sacrifice his own life for L and this investigation, as L had repeatedly asked before they started this, but to see another teenager struggle in – his probably – last couple of weeks, made the man restless.

"L." The tone at which he said it was so serious and emotional that L actually swirled around to meet the man's gaze. His face as emotionless as always.

His eyes took in every detail of his trusted friend's face and he sighed. At that moment, his expression changed, showing just how much he was struggling with the situation himself. A thoughtful frown appeared between his eyes, his lips in a sorrowful scowl and his eyes heavy. He broke eye contact again and turned around.

"I know…" The heaviness in his voice reminded Watari just how emotional L could be under his expressionless façade. L was a quite impassive person by nature, but once something touched him, he found it difficult to let it go.

Which why he valued his gut feeling so much. It was nearly always right.

"Do you want me to change the drug?" Watari forced himself to ask. He didn't want to, but it was a possibility… once that could give them more answers in the end. L seemed to be surprised at his sudden suggestion and looked at him again, his emotionless mask, once again firmly in place.

He paused.

"Yes… chance the interval-rate too. We will let him sleep for 3 hours."

"You know that it will take a lot more strain-"

"I know."

There was another heavy silence. "As you wish, L"

L listened to the soft footsteps that got fainter as Watari was going to walk out of the room. Just before the man reached the door, the detective spoke up again.

"Watari."

"Yes L?"

He remained unmoved, staring at the suicide note that Kira had for him. 'Those who hide in the shadows will not be able to find the light.' He pondered once again. Watari just said he had started to move…

"L?" The voice was tired.

"Do you care about Light-kun?"

There was a pause. He had caught the man of guard with his question.

"Yes, I do care about him. He reminds me of a certain someone." The old man answered and L looked over his shoulders to the man.

He glanced back to the screen. "will not be able to find" He muttered once again.

"Watari? Would you look for him if he disappeared?" He stood, feeling the blood steam down his legs and his spine pop at the sudden change.

"Yes."

L turned to the man, standing like he always did. "Even if I would refuse?" He continued and looked the man in eyes.

There was a slight pause as the man frowned.

"Yes."

With that L nodded at him and turned back around. "Stop the treatment. We will go onto another method." He suddenly said.

Watari knew better than to ask. He wouldn't get much information out of the man if he was in a mood like this. Still he hoped that whatever the next plan was, that Light would have it a little easier.

Too bad that he knew L better than that.

~Day 10 ~ Afternoon ~ Jake ~

Jake stared in front of him, his fingers playing with a cigarette that showed signs of being worn down. He didn't made any move to light it. He just continued letting the small object swirl around his fingers, slip through them and hold it in his closed fist.

He tugged his jacket a little around himself. He was a large man who didn't get cold easily, but there was a certain chill in the air that he didn't like.

Jake wasn't sure whether it was even the temperature or something else.

His eyes twitched when he saw a vehicle come closer to the abandoned place where he had been asked to wait. As the black car stopped in front of him, the door opened for him to enter.

Taking a deep breath he entered the car.

"Hello L"

He sat down opposite of the man, since the lay-out allowed this. The detective must have done it for cases like this so he decided to use it. Making himself comfortable - at least as much as he could with the most famous detective in front of him while being a criminal himself - and accepted the invitation of taking something to drink from the minibar that was also installed in the car.

"Hello Watari." He politely greeted the man. He wanted to stay on their good sides after all. No way that he was going to be rude to them. L simply nodded at him and he got a greeting from Watari through the intercom in return.

He reached for one of the glasses and took a bottle of water. The bottle was still sealed. Good. He sneakily sniffed the liquid and took a tiny sip to taste it, making sure that he was drinking clear water. Satisfied, he turned to the man as the car started to move. Said man had been watching him with those wide and unnerving - though Jake wouldn't admit that out loud - eyes that seemed well aware of what he had been doing.

He didn't comment on it though and instead decided to start their conversation.

"I'm glad you could meet at such short notice..." L started. Jake just nodded at him, not sharing the annoyance he felt with having been pulled from his personal quest. Still he had promised L that he would share some information.

"Before we start, I have a question for you."

The fact that the detective was announcing that he had a question for him, alerted Jake that this was going to be some test of a kind.

"Go ahead and ask then." He answered after taking another sip.

"Would you guard Light-kun with your life?"

There was a silence.

"I don't know." The man answered him, looking uncomfortable with the fact that he had to admit it. "It depends on the situation. It depends on the choice."

L nodded at him. Still, the man wasn't really sure what to make from the nod. Was it a solemn one? A dissapointed one? Or one of approval.

If that damn man in front of him didn't have that pokerface all of the time he might have been able to tell.

Said poker-face man spoke up before he could think about it any further. "I'm glad you are being truthful with me. How about having to protect Light-kun?"

"Of course."

"Search for him if he dissapears?"

"Yes"

"Even if he can't be found?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked the detective. He had expected just a little yes or no question, not this.

"Please answer the question Mister Jake."

The tone in the detective voice made Jake become even more serieus about answering the question. He paused, thinking it over.

"Yeah, yeah I would." _I promised Soka I would._

Jake watched in surprise as the expression on the man's face suddenly shifted. The corners of the man's lips were actually lifting up and his eyes got a little brighter. Damn the most famous detective was actually smiling at him.

No way that anyone would ever believe that.

Then before Jake could compose himself, the pokerface was back.

"Well, now about that information..."

Jake sighed and took another sip of his water, wondering how long this was going to take and what that had been all about.

Where the hell had he gotten himself into?

~ Day 10 ~ Evening ~ Light ~ 

"Light-kun wake up."

I groaned in protest. I didn't want too. "No…" I groaned. I felt too tired. I had to go to sleep again. Sleep… not the strange coma that I had been in the last day. I didn't even dream anymore.

There was a pause.

"Light-kun can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" I absently muttered, my throat very soar but I ignored it.

_Tell Kira L's name…. Tell Kira L's name. Find L's name. _I couldn't stop myself from thinking those thoughts. I felt absent, like I could fall asleep any time.

My eyes flung open when I felt two hands grab the collar of my shirt and heave me into a sitting position on the bed. "Light-kun!"

"wha youw name… ewu" I was only aware of myself muttering these words because I was struggling to wake up. There was something wrong.

"Yagami-kun!" The tone of his voice became _dangerous_.

It was so serious and cold that the tiny little feeling of fear – after all I was _not _afraid of L – allowed me to break out of the trance that I had fallen into.

Two dark and familiar eyes stared into mine.

I felt a sense of déjà vu that made my whole heart a little lighter. I was back… nothing had changed. L was still here right in front of me with that stupid little habit of infiltrating peoples' personal space.

"Light-kun?"

"L" My voice was shaking. My hands reached for my head, trying to comprehend what just happened. I had been… I nearly had been willing to…

I hadn't been in control anymore.

"Light-kun." My eyes flew back to L's gaze and he put a hand on my shoulder. The whole action was accompanied with awkwardness and unfamiliarity, but it did somewhat help me to get a grasp of myself.

"I- I'm…" I flinched in shock, my hands reaching for my throat. My voice was cracking and rough. It somewhat hurt to speak and my voice sometimes disappeared, but I was _talking_.

It scared me and I instinctively shied away from this fact and went back to lip reading and hand signing.

'I'm losing control of myself.'

_Kira can control his victims before their death. _This was the unspoken fact that went through both of their heads.

Light had a lot of difficulty to keep himself from breaking down and sobbing in front of the detective. Still he refused to do so. He had to be strong. He had to find Kira. He had to keep control of himself after that happened.

It had been so incredibly unnerving He refused to let that happen again.

"Light-kun. Why did you ask for my name?"

I gulped but forced myself to answer L's suspicion. I shakily raised my hand… as my mouth refused to cooperate. I was gritting my teeth too hard to get it too move.

'Kira wants to kill you…'

The detective in front of me didn't immediately react. His eyes became distant as if he was off into his own world. I, for once, was surprised. For his eyes not to be boring into mine like I was some criminal suspect or puzzle was… unusual.

The second thing that came to me that his eyes weren't really as dark as I had thought them to be. They were actually dark grey, a color that I had never seen before. My attention was drawn away from them as his focus returned.

"I understand."

There was a silence between us before L moved. He removed the handcuff on the bed and – _ching - _fastened around his hand once again.

He didn't need to say anything. The sentence 'I will be watching you' was all over this action. He was not going to let me out of his sight. I stared at him in surprise. Was he serious?

I absently slipped from the bed and wobbled slightly as my legs felt a little week from having been lying on the bed the last couple of days. L glanced at me, making sure that I was alright and kept walking. I automatically followed; my eyes still frowned in disbelief.

I tugged on the chain to make him stop. He didn't react.

Tugging a little stronger didn't help either.

"L!" I protested.

He turned back to me. "Yes Light-kun?"

'You should lock me up'.

'No. This will be enough.'

'L! This is not just something like a dream that I could possibly get. This is Kira we are talking about!'

"I realised that Light-kun." L drawled, making me feel like he was mocking him. I started to become angry.

"For all he know he instructed me to kill you!"

"He didn't. He wants my name. He clearly want to kill me himself."

He had a good point with that, but I still refused to believe that this was safe.

'You should lock me up.'

"No. You need someone to watch out for you the coming days. We still need information."

'Let Watari watch over me!'

My breath was knocked out of me as he suddenly slammed me into the wall in the hallway. His eyes were narrowed and cold as they bored into me.

"Yagami-kun" Shit he was using my family name. "Let me make this very clear for you. We need information. We need you to keep you from falling into that coma. Kira wants _me _alive. Watari could be nearly killed to get the information out of him, because won't give it. "

My eyes were wide staring into his.

"I can not trust every suggestion that you say anymore. Do you understand that? Only those shivers are likely to be a unexpected and unfortunate side-effect for Kira that provides us with information."

I gritted my teeth. So now I was not reliable anymore huh?

'I can't be trusted?'

"No."

'Look into my eyes you damn jerk'. I growled at him.

His eyes flicker from my mouth to my eyes. I glared at him, willing him to show that I was not in Kira's power. At least _not right now_.

"Restrain me damnit." I gurgled, keeping his gaze.

He let me go and stared at me. "You are in control now but you may not be in the future."

"My point."

He stared at my eyes a little longer, pondering about the situation.

"If you lose control… I will restrain you."

He was about to turn around when I punched him in the face.

"Liar."

For once, he didn't hit me back. Instead he turned around and changed the topic. "I have another method…"

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this, but it couldn't be worse than being sedated right?

Right?

**~End Chapter ~**

Shorter chapter this time. I still have some stuff written down for the next chapter, so hopefully it will get me to write the next chapter a little faster.

Please review and kick my butt to update faster!


	23. Cracking Control

Thank you for all your reviews! I'm in a hurry so not much to comment on this time. You may notice Light to be OOC this chapter, but that is just the Death Note's doing.

Don't own DN etc etc!

Read, Enjoy and Review if ya wanna!

(btw no betad chappie! So sorry for any mistakes in advance!)

**Chapter 23: Cracking Control**

_Diary, _

_L still wasn't listening to me. Not that there was much I could do about it, after all he was one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. Well I guess he kind of is the most stubborn. _

_But maybe this is why he had decided for the next method. Oh how I hated it! He surely knows how to torture someone. Yeah L, if you are reading this, you know fully well what I'm talking about! You may be an insomniac, but that didn't mean that you should have expected me to be able to that… that torture! like that._

_Don't even dare to make another comment about beauty sleeps L… _

_After all, I had been right. It had not been smart to do that. _

~ Day 13 ~ Light ~

Blinking, I noticed that I had closed my eyes just a little longer than should be considered normal.

My head felt so incredibly heavy that I couldn't resist and let it rest on my hand ever so slightly. I blinked once more, having closed my eyes even longer than before. My reflex kicked in and I sat up straight again, rolling my shoulders in an attempt to keep myself from relaxing too much.

Rubbing my eyes, I took them of the screen and glared at the source of this horrible idea.

It shouldn't surprise you that this source was none other than the sugar-loving detective that was just as alert as he had been thirty hours ago. Light had only seen him take a nap for two hours before that – while Watari was carefully keeping an eye on him.

Well, not personally but with the use of the cameras that were installed into the room.

Who know how long the detective had been awake before that.

Still thought it annoyed me I understood the importance of being watched. After all, much to my inner disgust, I couldn't be completely trusted. To be even safer, they had given me a bracelet that zapped me if I were to do anything crazy and out of control.

Or if I were to fall asleep.

Like I might be doing at the moment, I realised just a little too late. I frowned mentally as I had suddenly became aware of the fact that I had my eyes closed for far too long. If I were not to open them soon they might-

_Zap!_

Itai!

Letting out a small yelp and I hurriedly opened my eyes. In the corner of my eyes I saw L shift ever so slightly as if he had just sat back down. I glared at him and then at one of the cameras in the room. I didn't know whether L or Watari had done it, but surely the idea came from the detective anyway, so he was easy to blame.

'Couldn't you just nudge me L?'

"I already tried Light-kun. You were slow in responding. This method is much more effective."

Yeah and much more painful.

I grumbled under my breath, rubbing my right arm in an attempt to stop the tingling that lingered. My left arm was a victim to the cold and uncomfortable handcuffed that was pulled and rubbed against my skin nearly constantly. My right arm was forced to be a victim to the zapper instead.

With a bit of luck they wouldn't start putting tracking devices on my ankles.

Wait, I could totally see L doing that. Damn it, hopefully I had not just jinxed myself.

Allowing a tired groan to escape I sat straight in the far too comfortable warm and puffy chair that my mind indentified as a very potential sleeping spot.

"Light-kun."

L's voice got my out of my thoughts and I sighed unhappily as I tried to give up on that thought.

Jerk.

I hadn't slept for a full freaking 48 hours now. I didn't know what L was planning and he refused to tell me. Of course, being the genius I am, I could figure out that he wanted me to sleep naturally. The drugs were no longer a good option and at the moment I could only dig for information when I was asleep. The longer I slept the more information I got, so he must be planning to deprive me from sleep.

Unfortunately, seeing as I had turned this ball of energy as soon as my body had broken the sedatives down enough for it to have no effect, it made it nearly impossible for me to fall asleep. However it seemed that L had been planning this all along, since I did not catch one single twitch of annoyance, impatience or irritation from the man next to me.

It hadn't been all that bad in the beginning. Everything was fine for about 35 hours. I had been feeling strangely energised. Even L had noticed it and set me to work to find out all kinds of information about the 'suspect' pile that he had started days ago.

It was after thirty hours of being awake that I nearly crashed and that the situation was transforming onto a personal torture.

I felt my thoughts slipping away from me too many times the last couple of hours.

_I need my sleep!_

L was crazy if he thought that this would help at all. I kept having shivers and shivers… but didn't get any information. I had become numb and it was exactly this time that we should get the last little bit of information. Why didn't he fucking realise this?

Being unable to concentrate on the stupid video that we had been watching far too many times already, I instead tried to make L aware of the uselessness of this situation. Being the best detective in the world and by far the most stubborn, this of course should have been brought up so subtle and manipulative that L would think it was his own idea.

L would follow it then, because he was so stubborn and therefore this freaking annoying characteristic would turn into my advantage. I was going to do just that…

'L this is stupid. I am tired. I want to sleep and I'm actually _falling _asleep every ten minutes. Why are we doing this again?'

Alright so it was not as subtle as it should have been, but what do you expect? I was being deprived from sleep! It was the fuel for my brain! You didn't see me take away L's pile of candy did you? Even though I would have loved to do just that.

L sighed tiredly in annoyance.

"I do not wish to constantly repeat myself Light-kun" L drawled from the chair next to him, still staring at the videotapes. He had finally figured out which figure had been Kira that day, but had been unable to follow him any longer than a couple of streets.

Much to the detective's disappointment, I didn't remember anything from just seeing his figure. After all, his face was not seen as he wore the hood of his jacket over his head whole the time. The only thing I could do was confirming him as Kira by the clothes that he was wearing.

L wasn't faced at all by my bad mood and easily ignored the glare I was attacking him with.

"Well I forgot." I snapped at the detective. My voice sounded perfectly fine. In the last few hours my throat had been itching, but I had refused to tell the detective for some reason. Every time that I wanted to open my mouth to tell him, I was suddenly distracted.

A sense of foreboding started growing.

At hearing that my voice was perfectly fine, L's head turned to my direction so quickly that I was surprised that he didn't get a whiplash. It took only a mere moment for him to register the fact that my voice was once again much better.

'So if y-'

I stopped when L stood on his chair and hovered over me with a very serious expression on his face. "Light-kun has to stop hiding his voice from me." He practically ordered me and got even closer when I opened my mouth to protest.

"It is an indicator, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

I glowered at him. I was in a very – very – foul mood from this horrible method from him and did not feel like listening to him at all. "Fine _L _just let me sleep!"

"No."

I leaped out of my chair, doing my best to ignore the fact that L still towered over me as he was still standing on the chair.

Fine! If he wanted me to use my voice I would.

"I am _not _an insomniac like you and I will sleep fine right now! It had been freaking 48 hours! I have nearly fallen asleep six times and your ideas about waking me up don't help at all either! Getting cold water thrown over you does not help to keep me awake for very long and only will get me sick. Then this stupid zapper is even worse! Now if you only let me sleep, I'm sure you will get enough little hints for you to catch that goddamn Kira alright!"

The ramble tired me and for a moment I thought I was going to collapse. Luckily taking a few deep breaths helped and the swirling feeling in my head stopped. My throat ached because of the lack of exercise and by the end of my outburst it was difficult to make out what I was saying, but it did its job.

L stared at me with that blank expression of his.

_Go to Kira. _

I felt the world around me sway again but I had started this and I was going to finish this! I forced L to jump off the chair by yanking on the chain between us. His eyes widened slightly as he lost his balance and complied. As soon as he was within reach I grabbed his collar and shook it roughly to get his attention firmly on me.

"I know I am going to die L. I know you want me to go to sleep find information like your little slave but I'm not going to do that anymore." My voice came back perfect. _I won't listen to L anymore._

L's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked me in the eyes.

_Kira._

Mentally I frowned. I was feeling so distant. The world continued swaying around me, expanding and going back to the right proportions but it disorientated me. I needed to go to sleep. For someone who had always taken care in sleeping enough these last couple of days were dangerous.

I growled at L, feeling so frustrated with him.

_Get his name. Find out his name. _

Had I been awake I would have been able to notice the thoughts that were swimming around my head. I would have been more alerted and in control, but as it was I was slipping. However, the desperate feeling remained and I punched L in the face. It threw him back into the wall nearby.

_Zap!_

I yelled out as I felt electricity once again run down my arm, but I was angry now. I managed to ignore it and stomped towards L. Said detective was shifting himself to stand up but I was there faster and slammed him once more against the wall.

Grabbing his arm I held it on his right and used the chain between us to constrict his throat. I was once again zapped, with a higher and more painful efficiency this time, but I didn't bulge. I couldn't bulge. I couldn't stop myself from doing all of this.

Something was wrong. The detective seemed to realise the same.

"Watari, stop for a moment." L said calmy as I started struggling against myself to stop what I was doing.

"Argh…" I growled, unable to release L.

Said detective kept eye contact whole the time as if he were fascinated by something. I didn't pay too much attention as I suddenly became aware of a mental comfortable blanket that was slowly wrapping itself around me.

"Stop thisss…."

_You are safe… just find his name. _

I felt myself blank out again.

_No! Leave me alone! _

The essence of Kira's power nudged me gently and cherishingly as if it didn't want to hurt me. I however refused to listen, hating it for trying to take away my control. I would prefer to die than to let that happen.

The pure emotion that I felt behind these thoughts seemed to startle it slightly but didn't get it to stop.

As it wrapped around me more, luring me away from the real world. My thoughts filled me with memories again and I realised that this had to stop. This stupid investigation with L had to stop. This was not working. Absolutely not working. I knew what I had to do.

Whether L liked it or not.

With all the effort I could muster I tore myself from the blanket to get in control.

_I will do what you have to make me do, but I will have control. _

It seemed to pause. I realised that it wanted to wrap around me to provide me comfort. It wanted to calm down all the fears I had, but I couldn't let it. I couldn't let it force me to do things without my knowing.

Eventually it retreated, a sense of sadness being left in its wake.

"Who is Kira?"

I was flung back to reality.

"What is your name?" I heard myself growl at L, who didn't seem to feel threatened by the tension on the chain by the slightest. Though I didn't believe his façade at all. My eyes quickly took in the differences. L had seemingly tried to get out of my grasp because I was restraining him even more forcefully against the wall.

I had him locked in place. I was in control of the situation. That gave me a lot of relieve.

"If you dare zap me again Watari, I will kill him!" I yelled as my arm twitched from the strain of the non-stop zapping that was being put on it.

"Who is Kira, Yagami-kun?"

I growled at him. I felt myself refuse which I didn't understand. I couldn't open my eyes to tell him.

L stared at me expectantly, his poker face made him appear calm as he always was.

"Who is Kira, Yagami-kun?" He repeated.

How L was able to keep that calm façade, that unnerving tone of speaking to a less intelligent person was impossible for me to understand. Here I was, unintentionally trying to choke him to death because I 'wanted' to find out his name.

"Tell me…" I whispered to him.

L's eyes had momentarily been observing my twitching arm – I couldn't really feel anything anymore with it, which could not be a good thing – and made eye contact again. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you realised what you are doing Light-kun?"

I let out a groan of frustration. Of course I realised what was happening right now, but I didn't have much control over it. If I were too resist too much that death note thing would get me away and I wouldn't be aware what I was doing anymore. I could overthrow it momentarily but I would have to use it where it counts.

The emotions that were being forced upon me didn't help much either. I felt myself chancing, being manipulated and it was strong. Anger was difficult to control and my own frustration with the detective only amplified that. He really should have let me sleep. Whispers were once again in my head calling out to me and I had no choice but to listen.

_His name… go to Kira with his name_…

How could I get myself out of that? Was there a loophole somewhere?

"Watari no!"

I was brought back to reality as suddenly a wrinkled hand grabbed my hand and twisted it around with a surprising amount of power. I yelled out in pain as the old man twisted my arm on my back. L didn't hesitate to use this distraction to push me on the ground.

My eye twitched with frustration as the two suddenly subdued me. L weighed me down by leaning his body weight on me so that Watari could get a better grip. I felt another handcuff snap around my previously handcuff-less hand and my hands were pulled together on my back. L had put his own handcuff on my other wrist. I struggled against them, trying to kick at the detective but Watari had already weighed my legs down too.

"Let me go!" I yelled at them, voice rough.

"Light-kun!"

"Let me go!" My heartbeat was going crazy. This was wrong! I had to get away! Wrong! Wrong!

'_Go to Kira…. Go to Kira.'_

"Light-kun! Calm down right now!"

The rush of panic that went through me was too much for me to hold onto my actions. I felt myself grow distant again.

"Let me go! I have to find Kira!"

That had not been the right thing to say. Oops.

I felt a hand – most likely L's - clamp on my shoulder and press down onto some sensitive spot in my neck.

Shit pressure point.

I cried out in pain as I felt my muscles protest. It hurt for a moment before suddenly all the muscles in my body were forced to relax. I tried to move them but it hurt to much and I had no choice but to relax.

I opened my eyes to glare at the detective when they heaved me into sitting position, my legs folded under me.

L was crouched in front of me and Watari was holding me upright, allowing my body to lean against his while keeping grasp of the chain between the handcuffs.

"Let me go…" My voice sounded tired and strained.

"Light-kun where is Kira?"

I spit at him. "Don't know."

L frowned at me and wiped the salvia from his face in disgust. He stared at if for a moment. "His behaviour his changing rapidly." He muttered to Watari.

"Is not!" I shouted at him, thinking about spitting again but decided against it.

L ignored me and started studying my eyes even more closely. "Light-kun what are you feeling right now? "

I couldn't believe that he dared to ask that. Anger filled me. I needed to get to Kira. I wanted to go to him!

The detective must have taken my furious glare as an answer. He gave me an absent nod, but seemed to be more interested in something that his eyes had caught. I barred my teeth as he started to reach out for my face. I made a move to bite him, but suddenly found my head being restricted by Watari's hands. I tugged on my handcuffs but still found them unable to move. I deduced that Gramps must have put the chain under his foot while I tried to get myself out of his grasp.

I clamped by eyes shut as L's fingers came closer to my eyes. I snarled at him when I felt him try to pry one eye open.

"Leave me alone!"

The urge to glare at him was too great and I opened my eyes and therefore gave him the opportunity to take a closer look.

"Interesting…" He muttered, acting if I was some kind of specimen.

"Light-kun are you aware that you are currently not yourself?"

What the hell was he talking about? Of course I was myself! I hated him so much when he said stupid things like that!

"What the fuck are you talking about! Stupid fucking detective, you are not that bright it seems!"

I was completely myself! I might have been acting slightly differently a few minutes ago and deluded myself that Kira was bad, but I understood now. I just had to get to him. Then everything would be alright.

A troubled glint flashed in the detective dark eyes. "I'm very sorry Light-kun it seems that you were right after all. I should have listened to you more closely."

I had no clue what he was talking about and kept glaring at him. Growling. I wasn't really sure what made me act like some kind of cornered animal but it felt right to act like this.

"Watari please get the sedative ready." L muttered right in front of me.

My eyes narrowed even more. No way. That would mess up the plan!

I snarled as Watari forced me back on the ground and I felt another pair of hands replace his previous grasp. I yanked on the chain in an attempt to get free, but L was prepared. That stupid detective was not going to stop me. Feeling very desperate, the wheels in my head started spinning full stop and I suddenly became very silent.

Being the best detective of the world, L knew that this was not a good thing when it concerned me.

"Light-kun, please don't do anything rash. Can you hear me?"

I ignored him completely, though a part of me made a small note of the concern in his voice. Strange. Slowly but surely a strategy was forming in my head. It was risky, it could possibly go wrong, but it had the highest percentage of succeeding. So I waited.

"Light-kun, I hate to repeat it but do not dare to do something stupid."

I still ignored him and remained as silent as possible, staring blankly in front of me for the next ten minutes. I started to feel calm. It was very silent in my head. It felt peaceful. L may be very observant, but this behaviour was unknown to him. I was an exception to what was happening most of the time, but wasn't immune.

I could imagine the question running through his head. Was this normal? Would I be able to get out of this state? Was this a trick?

A small part of me was scared, as if it realised that something had gone wrong. I frowned at that part, not knowing why it thought like this. After all, I was acting like myself right?

_Stop this! Break free damnit! _

_Huh?_

I absently noticed that Gramps once again entered the room, carrying a small suitcase.

" – has been in this blank state for nearly fifteen minutes." I caught L say.

His hold had not relaxed the whole time for me to escape the whole time, so I kept waiting.

"Does he react at all?"

I blankly stared ahead as they once again heaved me into sitting position.

"No I tried to push some nerve points that should at least be painful enough for anyone to react but he hasn't given any sign."

Now he mentioned it, I finally realised that he had indeed been poking me, even though it hadn't been painful at all, just slightly annoying.

Watari slowly crouched in front of me and started moving two fingers to the left and right, trying to get a response from me. He tried hand signing, clacking his tongue and several other sounds. He even dared to gently hit my cheek a couple of times but I didn't feel like complying at all.

"-thing went wrong with the pressure point in his neck. Can you release him?"

"-sedative first"

Why was I suddenly missing parts of the conversation? What was going on? I was starting to blank out.

"No L, we need to be sure that we didn't disrupt any of the nerves to the brain that causes harm. It might be lethal."

The man behind me sighed in defeat and started prodding me again in the neck. I realised that Watari was in front of me, holding my shoulders secure. I felt myself tense slightly as something seemed to pop in my neck. Finally they got their first response as I groaned in pain when my brain once again aware of every sensation in my body.

As soon as the feeling of my whole body returned and I acted.

With a surge of energy – I didn't know where it came from but didn't waste a moment to use it – I pulled myself free from Watari too fast for L to stop me. I blanked out for a moment and suddenly found myself behind Gramps with the chains wrapped around his neck.

This was wrong.

_Get him to tell you name. _

"-Light, stop right now."

"Tell me your name." My voice lacked the emotion it usually had.

My hands moved on their own accord. I had lost control again. Why was I acting this way? I mentally struggled, realising that I was once again wrapped in this warm blanket that dimmed my awareness.

"I will tell you my name if you calm down right now."

Suddenly the hold on me weakened and I was able to twist free.

L who had been carefully looking in my eyes, hands up in sign of peace, noticed the slight change immediately.

"Light-kun if you hear me, you have to stop this."

My body started shaking and I felt Watari tense slightly. "I- I can't" I whispered. A sudden wave of fear overwhelmed me. It took me a moment to realise that my cheeks were wet. My emotions were like a rollercoaster. I had to make sure Gramps was safe. I had to make sure that he couldn't tell me anything so I would leave him alone.

"Light, I'm sure you can"

I laughed at him and shook my head. "No I really _really_ can't."

L slowly started closing in. "L don't!" I yelled at him as I felt myself tense the chain between my hands even more. I could feel Gramps heartbeat going crazy and his heaving breaths as he slowly but surely was struggling to breath.

The detective paused.

"Give me the sedative. Damnit. Then I can't hurt Watari."

"You can let him leave."

I shook my head firmly, keeping an eye on L the whole time. Eventually L stared at his friend for a moment and eventually nodded. "Throw it." I stated as he made a move to come closer with the sedative in hand.

"Let me do it." Watari said calmly, understanding the situation. "Watari, if you even dare to make a move against me I won't be able to stop myself." I warned him very carefully, meaning every word.

Kira's power was even greater than I had imagined.

I glanced at L as he was watching his old friend. His eyes were constantly flashing with emotions that were gone to quickly to indentify. He was thinking I realised. We were at a stalemate. Watari made no move against me and I gently let him down as he went unconsciousness. I took a couple of steps away from him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

I moved my hand to my head, a headache was once again forming. "Please, just tell me your name."

"No."

Jerk.

I blanked out again.

~ Scene Break ~ L ~

The detective woke up silently, very much aware of the voices around him. A hand touched his shoulder in an attempt to wake him and his hand shot out to subdue it. A startled sound came from the man – Matsuda – L realised.

"L what happened."

L blinked slowly and glanced at the Chief who was crouched next to him. Watari was still sleeping silently but had been moved to the couch. Good.

Slowly, L sat up and gingerly touched the spot on his head that Light had hit for the last time – knocking him out in the process.

They had fought like they had often done, but this time with a more important goal behind them. L still remembered facing Light-kun just a minute before he had been knocked out.

"_Light-kun… are you going to die if you don't comply to the orders?" _

_The teenager in front of him remained very silent and twitched ever so slightly. L took it as an affirmative. _

_They didn't make a move to attack eachother anymore and there was a long pause. _

"_L Lawliet…"_

_Light-kun startled. Eyes full of disbelieve. _

"_Why did you tell me your name? You want to die?"_

"_No I don't want Light-kun to die." _

_Light-kun had remained silent before speaking up. _

"_You are going to try and stop me?"_

"_I might." _

He had been knocked out not much later.

The detective closed his eyes, heart heavy as he remembered the message that Kira had sent him not long ago. "Those that hide in the shadows won't be able to follow the light."

What was he going to do now?

**~ End Chapter ~ **

Phew just finished it! I'm leaving for a intro-week for my university…. So this is slightly rushed. I hope you like it though!

I will try to update next weekend again, but that depends on the energy I have left after this week. Lol.

Oh! Kira may appear next chap! So let me know who you think he is! (and why if you feel up to it!)

Hope to hear/write from/to you soon!

Till next time!


End file.
